Petit problème de concordance
by La Mandragore de Nantes
Summary: Lorsque le Visiteur du Futur cherche à sauver une fois de plus le monde, il commet une erreur. Mais pas une petite erreur, plutôt une erreur qui entraîne de nombreuses catastrophes. Surtout lorsque les vidéastes du web français sont mêlés à cette affaire ! Mathieu Sommet (SLG), Antoine Daniel (WTC), Nyo, LinksTheSun, Bob Lennon, InThePanda, Joueur du Grenier et j'en passe...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Qui que tu sois, tu es le/la bienvenu(e) ici !**

**Ceci est le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle histoire. Pour ceux qui me suivent déjà, oui, encore une histoire alors que les autres ne sont pas encore achevées. Mais j'avais cette idée en tête depuis un moment et ne pas l'écrire tout de suite m'aurait embêtée. Donc je me suis lancée. De plus, l'une des mes histories, M.A.C.S., est bientôt terminée, étant une fiction courte. Et je ne délaisse pas Kaamelott, loin de là !**

**Cette fois-ci, je m'attaque aux Youtubers et au Visiteur du Futur. En espérant que cela plaise !**

**Disclaimer : Mathieu Sommet, Antoine Daniel, Nyo, LiksTheSun et les autres Youtubers nem'appartiennent pas, en effet, ils s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes, tant mieux pour eux. Leurs émissions respectives, Salut les geeks, What the Cut ?!, Point Culture et autres leurs appartiennent également. Le Visiteur du Futur est une web-série créée par François Descraques, les personnages et l'univers sont de lui. Je ne fais que de m'inspirer de tout cela. Si cette fiction les dérange - ce que je n'espère pas, car je suis une grande fan et je ne cherche aucunement à les nuire - je supprimerai aussitôt cette fiction.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Mathieu Sommet, était chez lui, en train de regarder une vidéo sur YouTube tellement farfelue qu'il se demandait comment elle pouvait faire pour exister. Cependant, en la regardant, de nombreuses idées lui vinrent à la tête pour son émission Salut les Geeks.

Déjà, il entendait le Patron commenter en utilisant des métaphores sexuelles de très mauvais goût, le Geek crédule croire ce qu'il s'y passait et le Hippie parler de rhubarbe. Maitre Panda pourrait même chantonner un petit air là-dessus.

Mathieu sourit. Oui, il allait prendre cette vidéo. Vite, il lui fallait de quoi écrire ses idées ! Un post-it et un stylo furent réquisitionnés pour cette mission de la plus haute importance.

\- Miou !

Mathieu releva la tête pour voir son chat, Wifi, ou Chaton pour les intimes, qui venait le voir, poussant avec sa truffe sa gamelle vide tout en rappelant à travers ses miaulements à son maître son devoir envers lui.

Mathieu soupira.

\- Oui, je vais te nourrir, ô créature de l'enfer !

Il avait dit cela d'un ton dramatique, mais son sourire démontrait son côté complètement gaga de l'animal, qui l'ayant compris, en profitait allègrement.

Mais alors que Mathieu se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour nourrir son chat, un bruit derrière lui le fit se retourner.

* * *

Henry Castafolte travaillait dans son laboratoire sur une nouvelle machine. Celle-ci était presque terminée et il en était très fier.

Le laboratoire se trouvait dans un lieu dont seul lui, le Visiteur et Raph connaissaient l'endroit. Il était grand, moderne avec tous plein d'outils pour qu'il puisse s'amuser comme un petit fou dans sa création.

Soudain, le bruit caractéristique d'une téléportation se fit entendre et le célèbre Visiteur du Futur était là, accompagné d'une personne assommée à ses côtés. Henry fronça les sourcils en voyant la deuxième personne. Étrange, pensa-t-il.

\- Ça y est, je suis revenu de mission ! s'exclama joyeusement le Visiteur.

\- La catastrophe est évitée alors ?

\- Euh... C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, commença son ami.

\- Je m'en doute, puisque tu devais revenir seul et que là tu as quelqu'un avec toi.

\- Laisse-moi tout t'expliquer !

\- Vas-y, je suis tout ouïe !

Le Visiteur s'agita et prit un air théâtral tandis qu'il se fit un devoir de tout raconter.

\- Je me suis téléporté chez lui. Comme prévu, il était devant son ordinateur en train de rechercher des vidéos. Alors je suis allé lui parler. Au départ, il a un peu paniqué. Bon Ok, il a carrément flippé. Mais j'ai réussi à me faire entendre et je lui ai expliqué la raison de ma venue. J'ai dit « _Non, ne fais pas ça, sinon voilà ce qui va se passer : tu vas tomber sur une vidéo de propagande de la Corée du Nord qui utilise des chats bizarres pour faire passer des messages faux glorifiant le chef de l'Etat. Et tu vas aimer cette vidéo, au point que tu vas l'utiliser dans ton émission pour la ridiculiser. A un moment dans ton épisode, tu vas dire que tu fondes le CCLC, le Comité Contre Les Coréens. Et tes abonnés vont te suivre dans ton délire et faire des blagues contre eux. Le problème, c'est que comme tu n'as pas précisé contre quels Coréens ce comité était dirigé, ceux du Sud vont mal réagir et vont déclarer la guerre à la France. Avec tout le système des alliances diplomatiques, la planète va se déchirer en deux – sauf le Pérou – et ce sera le début de la Troisième Guerre mondiale ! Et pendant que les deux camps s'affaiblissent – sauf le Pérou – l'Etat Islamique en profite pour envahir le monde en 2018 – sauf le Pé… Ah non lui aussi il se fait envahir ! Et ce sera un monde terrible, jusqu'à l'invasion des Martiens de Jupiter en 2036, où les humains affronte les extraterrestres. Les conséquences seront terribles et les rares survivants iront vivre sur Clermont-Ferrand, terre épargné, car personne n'avait songé à y aller. Bref, ce sera la fin des haricots !_ ».

\- Je vois. Et il a réagi comment ?

\- Il a nié les faits et a essayé de me chasser de chez lui à coups de pieds, alors je n'ai pas eu le choix, je l'ai assommé et emmené ici. Quand il sera réveillé, je lui montrerai à quel point il doit changer son choix de vidéo !

\- Et comment ? En lui montrant les zombies ? Je sais que ce sont les descendants des humains qui se sont accouplés avec les Martiens de Jupiter, mais comme il est fan de Walking Dead, je ne suis pas sûr que ça marche.

\- Mais non ! Je vais lui montrer Clermont-Ferrand ! Je pense que ça devrait suffire comme traitement de choc !

L'évanoui commença à reprendre conscience. Henry, depuis le début, n'avait pas pu voir son visage. Mais quand l'homme du passé se retourna, henry comprit pourquoi la mission n'avait pas pu marcher comme prévu.

\- Dis-moi, tu te rappelais bien de la cible, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Mathieu Sommet !

\- Ok, non parce que là, tu as quand même assommé et kidnappé dans le futur Antoine Daniel…

* * *

**Je précise que je n'ai rien contre Clermont-Ferrand, j'y suis déjà allé et c'est plutôt joli, c'est juste que voilà (oui, ça ne veut rien dire comme explication).**

* * *

**Review ? : 3**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Hé, mais c'est déjà le chapitre 2 ! **

**Avant que vous ne lisiez cette suite, j'aimerais que vous vous intéressiez à ce qui va suivre. Je sais, c'est long, mais c'est très important.**

**Pour commencer, j'aimerais tout d'abord vous remercier ! Vous dire un gros MERCI et vous faire mille câlins ! Car en moins de 24 heures, j'ai eu une explosion de vues (quasiment cent o_O), d'abonnements, de reviews et de favs ! Bon, je compte aussi pour mon autre histoire Kaamelott, mais enfin c'est pour dire que ce lundi à été une journée de "folie" pour moi, avec en bonus l'épisode 91 d'SLG qui est juste une tuerie ! Pour fêter ça je suis allée me bourrer la gueu... Je me suis mise à écrire la suite avec encore plus d'envie !**

**Ensuite, il faut que je vous prévienne au niveau de l'histoire : dans cette fiction, le Visiteur du Futur n'est pas une web-série qui existe dans notre réalité. Frenchnerd existe, mais fait des séries comme J'ai jamais su dire non ou ScredTV, donc c'est normal si Antoine Daniel, Mathieu Sommet ou personne d'autre ne connait pas la personne du Visiteur et tout ce qui s'y touche. Et à propos du Visiteur, l'action se passe après la saison 4, donc si vous voulez éviter d'être spoilé, regardez d'abord cette excellente web-série. **

**Ensuite, l'histoire sera longue. J'ignore encore le nombre de chapitres, mais j'ai déjà beaucoup écrit pour la suite, ce sera long, car que ce soit avec le Visiteur du Futur et tout ce qui se trouve dans les vidéos des Youtubers, le tout mêlée à mon imagination folle, tout cela est tellement riche que je n'ai pas envie de négliger quoi que ce soit. Donc pour ne pas bâcler les personnages, quels qu'ils soient, je vais prendre mon temps pour les traiter. Car si l'histoire part dans la science-fiction et un univers un peu what the fuck, comme vous allez pouvoir le découvrir dans ce chapitre, j'ai envie que les personnages aient des interactions et dialogues les plus réalistes dans la mesure du possible. Donc si vous voulez une histoire courte, vous pouvez passer votre chemin.**

**Pour ce qui est de la publication, je vais essayer d'être la plus rapide possible, mais je n'aurai pas de jour précis de publication. Les chapitres arriveront quand je les jugerai prêts.**

**Du coup, il y aura beaucoup de références à la série et aux vidéos de YouTube. Si des références vous échappent, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je vous éclairerai votre lanterne, si besoin est. Ah, et comme le paysage youtoubien français est très grand, je ne pourrai pas tous les traiter. Et qui sait, il ne sera peut-être pas uniquement français (je n'en dit pas plus pour le moment...).**

**J'essaie de faire le moins de fautes d'orthographe, mais si vous en voyez, j'en suis désolée par avance.**

**Enfin, je prends énormément de plaisir écrire cette fiction, et j'espère que vous allez aimer vous aussi. Alors je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Mais alors que Mathieu se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour nourrir son chat, un bruit derrière lui le fit se retourner._

En effet, son portable sonna. Mathieu alla décrocher, pour le plus grand malheur de son félin qui voyait la promesse des croquettes s'en aller. Mais son maître n'y fit guère attention, cette dernière étant reportée sur la personne qui cherchait à le joindre.

\- Maouh!

\- Plus tard, le chat ! Allô, Nyo ? Chat va ?

\- Moi ça va oui, répondit la voix de son ami. J'en déduis que tu es avec un matou, sûrement le tien, donc tu es chez toi. Mais par hasard, aurais-tu une autre masse touffue en ta compagnie ? Pas animale, mais genre balais à chiotte ?

Mathieu, qui se bagarrait avec Wifi, maintenant accroché à sa jambe et menaçant d'y rester jusqu'à ce que sa gamelle soit remplie à nouveau, essayait tant bien que mal de suivre la conversation.

\- Keuwah?

\- Antoine si tu préfères. Il est avec toi ?

\- Non, pas du tout ! (Mathieu avait beau secouer la jambe, l'être maléfique restait désespérément accroché). Pourquoi, il y a un problème ?

\- Ouais, plutôt. Je suis censé tourner dans son prochain épisode, mais je me retrouve à sonner comme un con depuis vingt minutes à sa porte et personne ne vient m'ouvrir. Et il ne répond pas au téléphone.

\- Oh ! Pauvre chou, promis, si j'ai le temps, je te plains !

\- Te marre pas, j'ai oublié de prendre une veste, j'ai juste un T-shirt manche longue sur moi et j'me les caille.

\- Ouiiiiii!

\- Hein ?

\- Non, rien, j'ai enfin réussi à éjecter Wifi !

\- Tu as réussi à… TU NE POURRAIS PAS UN PEU T'APITOYER SUR MON SORT ?!

\- En même temps, on est en février… Mais non je n'ai aucune nouvelle. Ecoute, je nourris mon monstre et je te rejoins, ok ?

\- Mais si tu t'occupes de Réseau avant de partir, tu ne seras pas là avant au moins une bonne heure ! Toi, tu m'en veux encore pour cette histoire de vidéo !

\- J'étais bourré et tu en avais profité pour me lancer ce pari idiot de me déhancher sur _Can't remember to forget you_ pendant que tu filmais ! Allez, j'arrive ! Évite de congeler entre temps !

* * *

Pendant qu'Antoine reprenait conscience, le Visiteur se rendait compte de sa jolie bourde. Henry se fit un Facepalm monumental. _Qui c'est qui va devoir réparer les bêtises ? Encore ? Bibi, évidement !_ Bientôt, il allait regretter d'avoir démissionné de la Brigade Temporelle.

\- Euh, tu es sûr ? eut l'audace de lui demander son ami.

\- Plus que sûr. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de le ramener chez lui. Au pire il croira avoir été victime d'un mauvais rêve ou alors que les vidéos qu'il a vu l'ont fait halluciner.

\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Je vais le faire tout de suite !

Mais avant que Le Renard ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Antoine, qui avait tout entendu, se jeta sur lui. Les deux hommes luttèrent jusqu'à ce qu'Antoine trébucha par terre. Dans sa chute, l'une de ses mains, qui maintenait le bras du Visiteur, s'empara sans vraiment le vouloir de sa machine. Au moment où il toucha le sol, les doigts d'Antoine touchèrent des boutons et il s'éclipsa en se téléportant.

* * *

\- Aglagla!

\- Ça va, il ne fait pas si froid que ça.

\- Tu portes deux pulls et un gros manteau rembourré, alors je ne te permets pas de commenter !

Mathieu rit un bon coup, mais l'air meurtrier du dessinateur le dissuada de le faire trop longtemps. Et puis il avait pitié de son ami, Nyo ressemblait plus à un glaçon qu'à un être humain pour le coup.

\- Toujours rien de sa part ? demanda le châtain.

\- Non, répondit Nyo. Et comme en plus ses parents sont partis un mois entier au Kirghizistan, bah personne n'a pu m'ouvrir.

\- Le Kirghizistan ?

\- Cherche pas à comprendre. C'est comme ça que j'ai su que ce pays existait. Mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'Antoine semble avoir disparu.

Mathieu fronça les sourcils. Jamais Antoine ne serait parti comme ça sans donner de nouvelles, et encore moins s'il devait faire tourner un ami avec lui. Étrange...

\- Bon, il n'y a qu'une seule solution pour en être sûr.

\- Quoi ?

\- Entrer, pardi !

S'énerva Nyo.

\- Franchement Mathieu, si c'est pour me dire ça, je n'aurais pas dû...

Il s'interrompit quand il vit Mathieu foncer contre la porte et la fracasser du premier coup.

-...Rappelle-moi de ne jamais oublier mes clefs si on doit aller tous les deux chez moi après une sortie.

\- Allez viens !

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la maison silencieuse. Ils vérifièrent chaque pièce avant de toquer à la porte de la fameuse chambre.

\- Antoine ?

Aucune réponse. Ils entrèrent et virent qu'il n'y avait personne. Tandis que Mathieu observait le repas à moitié mangé qui trainait sur le lit et une bouteille de bière renversée et brisée par terre, Nyo, qui avait été faire un tour du côté de l'ordinateur poussa un cri avant de bêtement glousser et de prendre une photo.

\- Nyo?

\- Attends, sa page YouTube est ouverte sur le clip _Friday_ de Rebecca Black ! Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça !

* * *

Le Visiteur reprenait ses esprits, aidé par les cris d'Henry.

\- Oui bon j'ai commis une boulette, dit le Visiteur. Encore, c'est vrai. Mais on est habitué et tu vas voir, tout va s'arranger, comme d'habitude !

\- Je suis d'accord, lui répondit Henry. Mais je te rappelle quand même qu'on a un innocent qui se balade avec une machine à voyager dans le temps à une époque inconnue ! Je crois que jamais on n'a été autant dans la mouise !

\- Tu sais que quand tu t'énerves, ta moustache vacille ?

Après avoir évité quelques coups de tirs de blasters, le Visiteur proposa de faire la paix et lui et Henry décidèrent de mener leur enquête dans le monde extérieur. Ils étaient en 2040.

Jusqu'à maintenant, les survivants de la guerre de 2036 s'étaient réfugiés à Clermont-Ferrand et suite la quasi-extinction des deux races – humaine et extraterrestre – des unions interraciales avaient déjà débutés.

Avec l'enlèvement d'Antoine, le scénario a été modifié. Il s'avéra qu'il n'y a jamais eu de Troisième Guerre mondiale, car la vidéo de propagande nord-coréenne n'a jamais été traitée par Mathieu. Mais ce qu'ils virent était pire, bien pire...

\- Tout ça parce que ton erreur a créé un problème de concordance avec le plan d'origine ! s'horrifia Henry.

* * *

Antoine atterrit dans un lieu inconnu. Mais au moins, il n'était pas avec les deux autres psychopathes !

Le jeune homme en profita pour reprendre son souffle, la téléportation le lui ayant coupé, et réfléchit à tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé depuis que l'autre clochard était entré dans sa chambre.

Il lui avait parlé de trucs incompréhensibles avant de l'attaquer et l'assommer. Et quand il avait repris connaissance, il avait entendu que son ravisseur s'était trompé de victime. Ils en avaient après Mathieu ! A cause d'une histoire de Corée et de chats, il n'avait pas trop bien compris… Antoine voulut le prévenir mais il n'avait pas son portable sur lui. Effrayé, il jeta la machine par terre et déambula dans les rues inconnues. Il y avait beaucoup de monde mais tous les gens qu'il croisait marchaient vite et regardaient par terre.

Il faisait nuit, mais l'obscurité ne régnait pas. Partout, des affiches lumineuses et des écrans faisaient la pub de tel ou tel produit. Les gens produisaient un joli brouhaha. Les rues étaient très animées et l'agitation était reine en ces lieux.

Antoine ignorait totalement quoi faire. Il était perdu, ne reconnaissant pas du tout les lieux, qui soit dit en passant étaient à première vue surtout constitués de bordels, de boutiques X et de bars.

\- Où est-ce que j'ai atterri encore ?

Pour être sûr, il se pinça les bras. La douleur lui fit comprendre qu'il ne rêvait pas. Alors, n'ayant pas d'autres choix, le jeune vidéaste déambula dans les rues. Les gens étaient tellement occupés à leurs affaires que personne ne fit attention à lui. Après avoir tendu l'oreille et entendu plusieurs dialectes différents, Antoine se rendit vite compte que le français était la langue dominante.

Antoine ne savait que faire. Depuis que ces fous avaient chamboulés sa vie, alors qu'il était tranquillement chez lui à monter son épisode (et à écouter une artiste non reconnue), il avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar.

Tout à coup, son œil fut attiré par une enseigne : _Le Choix de Buscarron_.

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! marmonna Antoine.

Et pourtant, si, c'était le cas. D'ailleurs, Buscarron lui-même était visible à l'entrée du bar en train de parler à... Kriss ? Mais à un Kriss habillé comme un enfant et se comportant comme tel.

Antoine s'approcha et entendit la conversation.

\- Pourquoiiiii ?

\- Petit, tu es trop jeune pour entrer !

\- Pourquoiiiiii ?

\- Car tu es mineur !

\- Pourquoiiiii ? Le Roi s'en fiche !

\- Mais pas moi ! Alors pars d'...

Buscarron s'arrêta quand il vit Antoine à quelques mètres de lui.

\- Toi ! s'exclama le pirate.

Antoine ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais la lueur malveillante dans le regard du loup de mer ne lui donnait guère confiance. Surtout quand il se retourna vers son bar.

\- Wendy ! Jack ! Je tue quelqu'un et je reviens !

\- Ok ! lui répondirent en écho deux voix plus jeunes.

Kriss se retourna et vit à son tour Antoine. Il cria et partit en courant et pleurant. Buscarron, lui, sortit son épée et accourut vers Antoine.

L'instinct de survie d'Antoine l'obligea à fuir le plus loin possible. Au bout de quelques minutes de course, il arriva dans une ruelle déserte. Sauf...

\- Eh mon gars ! Cool ! On est tous copains, eh ! ... Attends, mais t'es pas un ennemi toi ?

L'homme était bizarre. Mais il n'était pas inconnu d'Antoine. Une chemise hawaïenne orange, des lunettes de soleil, un jean, bracelets et bagues, et surtout une façon de s'exprimer comme s'il était shooté. Nyo, comme dans sa vidéo de l'épisode 35 de son émission.

\- Nyo?

Nyo se jeta sur Antoine. Pas pour lui faire un câlin de retrouvailles, mais pour le tuer en l'étranglant. Antoine ne comprenait plus rien.

\- Nyo ! Enfin ! C'est moi, Antoine ! réussit-il à prononcer.

\- Moi c'est Jeff Surf ! Et si je rapporte ta tête à l'autre Roi, je suis riche ! Ouais, j'suis pacifiste, mais que quand ça m'arrange !

Antoine frappa Jeff à la tête.

* * *

\- Aïe ! cria Nyo, se touchant la tête.

\- Nyo, ça va ? demanda Mathieu.

\- C'est comme si j'avais reçu un coup sur la tête !

A peine finit-il sa phrase que le plus jeune des deux s'écroula par terre, inanimé.

* * *

Sous les yeux d'un Antoine effaré, Jeff s'écroula par terre, inanimé. Car Mathieu en kigurumi panda, une pelle à la main, venait de l'assommer par derrière.

Antoine déglutit.

\- Mathieu ?

Celui qui se tenait en face de lui le scruta attentivement, méfiant, comme s'il cherchait à savoir s'il devait lui faire confiance.

\- Je ne suis pas Mathieu, mais Maître Panda. Je crois que toi et moi, nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire...

* * *

**Si vous êtes un peu paumés, c'est normal, car les explications n'arriveront qu'au prochain chapitre. Les intrigues se mettent en place, que ce soit la principale et les secondaires. Oui, je sais, pour le moment il n'y a pas encore beaucoup d'autres vidéastes, mais comme je l'ai dit au tout début du chapitre, je prends mon temps, pour éviter de bâcler. Mais comme j'ai déjà écris beaucoup sur d'autres personnages, ne vous inquiétez pas, ils auront leurs rôles, importants en plus, par la suite.**

**A bientôt =D**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Et c'est parti pour le troisième chapitre !**

**Encore une fois, je dois vous remercier pour vos gentils commentaires, ça parait rien comme ça, mais pour moi c'est beaucoup. C'est grâce à vous si je peux continuer avec autant de plaisir. **

**Vous allez enfin pouvoir comprendre ce qui se passe. Donc pas beaucoup d'actions, mais dès le prochain chapitre, il y en aura, ne vous inquiétez pas. **

**Hikaru Chesire : Salut à toi, compatriote nantaise ! Si ça se trouve, parfois on se croise, dans la rue ^^**

**Deponia : Je crois avoir compris ton mode de fonctionnement. Si tu es contente, tu étripes, si tu n'es au contraire pas contente, tu nous fais un câlin, je me trompe ? **

**Au fait, chers lecteurs, vous habitez où ? (Oui, je suis curieuse)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Onvafairequoi ? Onvafairequoi ? Onvafairequoi ? répétait le Visiteur, fou d'angoisse et toujours aussi sidéré de s'être trompé de cible.

A ce moment-là, Raph entra dans le laboratoire, énervé.

\- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Tout a changé, mais pas comme on le voulait !

Henry lui expliqua tout, tandis que Raph blêmissait à vue d'œil.

\- Non, j'ai encore du mal à y croire ! Comment une simple petite erreur peut à ce point modifier en profondeur les choses ?

\- Oui, bon, ça va, pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire non plus !*

\- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai la solution à tous nos problèmes, annonça fièrement Henry.

\- Comment ? voulut savoir Raph.

\- Grâce à ceci !

Henry leur montra la machine qu'il venait de créer.

\- Voyez-vous, ce petit bijoux permet de localiser une personne où qu'elle soit sur la planète et quelle que soit l'époque. Après, il y a une chance sur deux pour que soit la personne soit téléportée à nous, ou que nous nous soyons téléportée à elle.

\- Ça marche! s'enthousiasma le Visiteur. On trouve ce chevelu (T'as quoi contre les chevelus? s'interposa Raph) et on le ramène chez lui. J'ai hâte de reprendre du service !

Henry pianota sur sa machine et entra le nom "Antoine Daniel".

* * *

Antoine Daniel justement regardait Maître Panda droit dans les yeux. Car il ne doutait pas un seul instant que ce fût bel et bien l'ursidé d'SLG. Mathieu ne se baladerait jamais dehors avec son célèbre kigurumi – sauf pour tourner un épisode, et il était clair que ce n'était pas le cas présentement – ni n'aurait assommé Nyo, ou Jeff, de sang-froid.

\- Suis-moi, lui ordonna le Panda.

Mais Antoine restait tétanisé sur place, incapable de bouger.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ? lui demanda le Maître.

\- Que... Quoi... Qtgkgffv !

Antoine disjonctait complètement, tant tout ce qu'il vivait depuis quelques heures le rendait fou. Maître Panda s'en rendit compte.

\- Si tu me suis, tu auras la réponse à tes questions, lui dit-il gentiment, avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Cet argument redonna espoir au pauvre vidéaste qui décida de suivre l'animal. Après tout, de toutes les personnalités de Mathieu, Maitre Panda était celui qui était le plus censé, si on pouvait dire ça. Et puis il venait de le sauver. Et si Antoine pouvait enfin comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il était prêt à tout entendre.

Maitre Panda était très prudent et vérifiait chaque coin de rue avant de s'y aventurer. Au bout d'un moment, le duo arriva devant un immeuble à l'allure abandonnée. Surpris, Antoine suivit son compagnon qui l'emmena au sous-sol. Qui était meublé. Il y avait deux fauteuils, quelques coffres, une table avec des ordinateurs et autres gadgets électroniques. Et parmi tout cela se tenait quelqu'un d'autre qui s'adressa à Maître Panda.

\- Tu en as mis du temps ! J'ai cru que...

La personne en question s'arrêta quand elle vit Antoine. Qui lui aussi se figea. Car la personne n'était autre que Fanta. Mais pas le Fanta normal, non, mais sa version Minecraft. Le Fanta en cube, jean, veste noire sur T-shirt blanc, lunettes et cheveux bruns.

\- C'est... C'est... C'est vraiment lui ? balbutia ce dernier.

\- Oui, confirma Maître Panda. C'est à mon tour de monter la garde, va te reposer.

\- Pas besoin de me le répéter !

Et l'homme de cubes sortit de la pièce, sans chercher à cacher son soulagement ni sa fatigue.

\- Ok... Je ne cherche plus à comprendre ce que je vois, annonça Antoine, en s'essayant dans l'un des fauteuils, tandis que son nouvel allié faisait de même sur celui d'en face. Mais je vais tenter de découvrir le truc. C'est à cause de la DROOOOOOOGUE ?

Il n'avait pas voulu crier ce dernier mot, mais c'était parti tout seul. L'animal grimaça.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, mais depuis les événements de Février 2015, quand on prononce ce mot, on ne peut que le hurler.

\- Quels événements de février 2015 ? Attends, on n'est plus en février ? Mais j'ai été assommé combien de temps ?

\- Que sais-tu pour le moment ?

Antoine lui raconta tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé depuis l'épisode de sa chambre jusqu'à ici.

-... Et là je vois que Fanta est avec toi.

Mais Maître Panda hocha négativement de la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas Fanta, mais TheFantasio974.

\- C'est la même chose non ?

\- Pas du tout. De même que je ne suis pas Mathieu et que l'enfant qui parlait à Buscarron n'était pas Kriss, TheFantasio974 est la Création de Fanta.

\- La création ?

\- La Création, oui. Comme Buscarron et Jeff sont les tiennes. Pour la pelle, c'est plus complexe, vu que tu partages cette Création avec le Fossoyeur de Films, aussi faut-il être très doué pour pouvoir l'utiliser correctement.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je n'y comprends rien ! Et où sont Mathieu, Kriss, Nyo et Fanta ? Et les autres ?

Maître Panda soupira.

\- Tout a débuté quand tu as disparu en février 2015.

\- J'ai été kidnappé !

\- Ne m'interromps pas, s'il te plait !

\- Pardon.

\- Je disais donc, quand tu as disparu, les premiers à s'en être rendu compte furent Nyo et Mathieu. Ce dernier a réuni dans son appartement tous ses amis de YouTube qui avaient pu venir. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, au point que même Wifi a failli être écrasé. Faut dire que Fanta est grand et ne voyait pas le chat.

\- Même Fanta était là ?

\- Oui, même Fanta.

\- Mais il n'était pas à la Réunion ?

\- La preuve que non.

\- Comment ça se fait ?

\- Je n'en sais rien ! Donc ils furent réunis chez Mathieu, et là, il s'est passé quelque chose qu'aujourd'hui encore je ne peux pas expliquer. Mais au bout d'un moment, il y a eu une explosion.

\- Une explosion ?

\- Pas avec une bombe. Mais les cerveaux en ébullition ont craqués et les Créations sont sorties de leurs têtes, dont moi, au point qu'on a dut sortir de l'appartement, tellement on était nombreux.

\- Et après ? demanda Antoine, réellement intéressé.

\- Ce fut le début de la fin. Car la plupart des Créations se sont rebellées vis-à-vis de leurs Créateurs. Il y a eu trois clans : ceux qui refusèrent de laisser les Créateurs en vie, trop dangereux selon eux, ceux qui voulaient simplement vivre leur vie et enfin, TheFantasio974 et moi qui prônions l'obéissance aux Créateurs car sans eux, nous ne serions pas.

\- Et ?

\- Le premier clan a gagné. Tous les Créateurs sont morts, pourchassés et tués. Le deuxième clan, dit les Neutres, ont décidés de ne peut pas interférer dans ce qui se passait à condition qu'on les laisse tranquille, et mon ami et moi vivons depuis cachés.

\- Attends, tu veux dire que tous mes amis sont morts ?

Les yeux de Maître Panda s'humidifièrent.

\- Oui. Tous sauf toi, car tu n'étais pas là. Cependant, tes Créations étaient elles aussi présentes, preuve que tu étais en vie, car personne n'a jamais trouvé ton corps.

\- C'est pour cela que tout le monde veut me tuer ?

\- C'est encore plus compliqué. Car les Créations ont évoluées au fil du temps par elles-mêmes, vu que plus personne n'était là pour les contrôler, les Créateurs n'étant plus. Le Patron, co-chef du premier clan, a été le premier à profiter de la situation. Il a pris le pouvoir et est devenu roi de France.

\- HEIN ?

\- Richard, ta Création, l'autre chef du premier clan, a riposté et a réussi à s'emparer d'une partie de son territoire et s'est proclamé roi.

\- Il y a donc deux rois en France ?

-...Trois.

\- Trois ? Tu déconnes là !

\- Je t'assure que non ! Le Pyro-Barbare, pourtant chef des Neutres, a déclaré en avoir assez de sa vie et est devenu roi à son tour. Forcement les trois rois se disputent le pays et se font la guerre pour un rien, juste pour écarter les rivaux.

\- Mais personne ne fait rien pour les arrêter ? Qu'ils soient Français ou à l'étranger ?

\- Les autres pays ont eu peur que le phénomène débarque chez eux donc ils ne disent rien, à condition que les rois de se décident pas à envahir quoi que ce soit hors des frontières de la France. Quant aux Français, ils ont peur. Car malgré eux, ils sont les Créateurs d'une seule Création qui s'est malheureusement multipliée et que les différents rois ont réquisitionnés pour leurs services, pouvant les utiliser contre la population.

\- Quoi ça ?

\- Une armée de Pouces Rouges !

Antoine fixa l'ursidé.

\- Tu te fous de moi là ?

\- Si seulement ! Tu peux comprendre que TheFantasio974 et moi faisons gaffe. Jusqu'à là, nous bénéficions encore d'un relative sorte de laxisme dans ce royaume, mais vu que tu es avec nous, c'est râpé maintenant.

\- Pourquoi ? Et on est dans quel royaume ?

\- Dans celui du Patron. Que ce soit clair, il me déteste et c'est réciproque. Mais pour pourrir la vie de Richard, il me garde en vie, car le Patron et Richard se haïssent plus que tout le reste, au point que Richard s'en prenne à ceux qui ressemblent au Patron, alors ce dernier est prêt, malgré mes idées opposées aux siennes, à tolérer ma présence sur ses terres ainsi que les autres personnalités de Mathieu. Quant à toi, tu es l'objet d'une prophétie qui annonce que le jour où tu seras de retour, les autres Créateurs reviendraient à la vie et ce sera la fin des Trois Royaumes. Alors tu es recherché et on a le droit de te tuer. Contre une jolie récompense, quel que soit le Roi d'ailleurs.

\- Ah.

\- C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ?

\- Après tout ce que j'apprends, je ne suis plus à ça près. Sinon je devrais savoir autre chose ?

\- Oui. Nous sommes proches de la frontière avec le royaume du Roi Lennon. Pour reconnaître les frontières, c'est là où se trouvent des lignées de soldats.

\- D'accord.

\- On est en juillet 2017.

\- Au moins les gens n'ont pas eu à s'embêter avec les élections présidentielles.

Maître Panda sourit.

\- Non en effet. Même ils doivent choisir leur roi. Ah, et il y a des zombies.

\- Des zombies ? Mais je n'en ai pas vu !

\- Ils sont encore très jeunes. Ce sont les fruits de l'amour interracial entre les humains et les chameaux de Pluton Pourri. Comme les extraterrestres enfantent plus vite que nous, les plus âgés ont presque deux ans.

\- Mais ils ressemblent à des zombies ? Ils marchent bizarrement, ont la bouche ouverte et sont voûtés ?

\- Oui. En même temps ils sont voûtés car ils ont une bosse de dromadaire dans le dos. Ne fais pas cette tête-là, tu as déjà vu des exemples de bâtards interraciaux.

\- Oui, le mulet.

\- Et le lévrier afghan.

\- Pourquoi lui ?

\- Car c'est le croisement entre un lévrier et un saule pleureur !

-... Nique la logique !

\- Enfin bon, du coup je te protège le temps que la prophétie s'accomplisse.

\- Et je suis censé faire quoi moi dans tout ça ? Je dois faire tomber moi-même les rois ?

\- Je l'ignore. On verra bien. En attendant, évite de te faire voir. Tu es l'ennemi numéro un.

\- Je ne suis pas fou, je vais rester discret et faire en sorte que personne ne sache que je suis là !

Au même moment, à l'extérieur, une voix qu'Antoine aurait voulu ne plus jamais entendre se fit, justement, entendre:

\- HÉ, ANTOINE DANIEL ON SAIT QUE TU ES LÀ, ALORS SORS D'ICI !

\- Mais quel c** ! s'exclama Antoine.

* * *

*Et si ! ^^

* * *

**A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer ?**

**Ah, et contrairement à ce que vous pouvez croire, tous les mystères de cette France remaniée avec les Créations n'ont pas encore été tous dévoilés, loin de là ! Mais chaque chose en son temps. **

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Et c'est parti pour le chapitre 4 les apprenties mandragores ! Oui, je vais vous appeler comme ça, sauf si vous n'êtes pas d'accord.**

**Pas grand chose à dire, à part que vous êtes des gens merveilleux.**

**Dans ce chapitre : de l'action ! Mais pas que, vous verrez bien ^^ Je ne comptais pas sortir ce chapitre si vite, mais il était prêt, je vais pouvoir me consacrer à la suite du coup.**

**Je vais répondre aux reviews : **

**Twix : Alors je n'ai toujours pas pas expliqué le lien entre Jeff et Nyo, c'est donc normal que pour le moment, tu ne vois pas le truc. Mais je penserai à toi quand je l'écrirai. Cette situation sera expliquée avec d'autres choses à un moment donné. Et merci pour les encouragements. **

**Déponia : Et encore, là je n'ai fait que dire qu'il y a trois Rois, mais tu ignores encore comment chaque souverain fait fonctionner son royaume, car chacun à sa manière bien à lui. Merci de me souhaiter bonne chance, car oui, gérer tout cela n'est pas toujours facile, je m'en rends compte quand j'écris, c'est pour ça que je veux prendre mon temps et que l'histoire sera longue, pour exploiter au mieux les idées et ne pas bâcler, ce qui serait dommage.**

**La photo de couverture que j'ai mis, c'est une photo personnelle prise lors de la Wazabi en septembre 2014 à Nantes. Je trouve qu'elle illustre parfaitement cette fiction, alors qu'à l'époque, j'étais loin d'imaginer écrire tout ça !**

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

Le Visiteur du Futur, Raph et Henry étaient fiers d'eux. Surtout Henry, car sa machine fonctionnait à merveille. Dès qu'il avait entré le nom d'Antoine Daniel, sa machine était entré en ébullition et s'était téléportée, entraînant avec elle le trio, et voilà qu'ils se tenaient en 2017, à l'intérieur d'un immeuble abandonné, devant une porte qui menait au sous-sol. D'abord surpris, ils entendirent de l'autre côté de la porte deux personnes qui se parlèrent entre elles. Le Renard reconnu la voix d'Antoine.

\- C'est lui ! Il m'a un peu parlé quand je suis allé le voir dans sa chambre. Je reconnais très bien sa voix !

\- Je suis fier de toi, murmura Henry à la machine. Tu seras récompensé en nature.

\- Quoi ? s'alarma Raph. Comment ça en nature ?

\- Eh bien, en la rechargeant évidemment ! Elle n'est autonome que dix heures d'utilisation, il faut que je la nourrisse en la branchant pour que sa batterie soit pleine.

\- Ok, ok ! Bon par contre il va falloir qu'on soit discret pour pouvoir attraper la cible.

\- Je suis d'accord.

Mais à ce moment-là, le Visiteur se posta devant la porte, tenta de l'ouvrir en vain et hurla de toutes ses forces :

\- HÉ, ANTOINE DANIEL, ON SAIT QUE TU ES LA, ALORS SORS D'ICI !

\- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! s'énerva Raph. Pourquoi tu les as prévenus ?

\- On sait où est Antoine, malheureusement il est entré en contact avec quelqu'un et lui parle actuellement. Je veux savoir avec qui il est, ce qu'il sait, comment vont réagir la ou les personnes qui est ou sont avec lui. On est dans un monde de dingue, où on est encore loin de connaitre tous les codes. Là on est en 2017, mais vous vous rappelez de ce qu'on a vu en 2040 ? Je préfère qu'on affronte l'ennemi, si c'en est un, de front, que d'essayer de le chercher en embuscade où on pourrait se faire et qui nous prendrait un temps fou – ce qu'on ne peut pas se permettre.

\- Mais, et s'ils sont armés ? Je n'ai que mon fusil moi !

\- T'inquiète pas, j'ai de quoi faire !

Le Visiteur ouvrit son manteau et montra trois revolvers chargés à blocs et quelques bombes aveuglantes.

\- Et Raph, n'oublie pas que Henry est un robot qui peut riposter !

\- Je préfère être utile en tant que chercheur plutôt qu'en tant que combattant.

\- Je voyais plutôt le rôle de bouclier, sur le coup, avoua Raph.

\- Fermez-là ! ordonna le Visiteur. Ils ne font plus aucun bruit ! Ils nous attendent. On entre ?

* * *

En effet, dès que le cri du Renard s'était fait entendre, Maître Panda avait réagi au quart de tour. Empoignant Antoine par le col de sa chemise, il le dirigea contre le mur en face de la porte qui menait au sous-sol avant de s'emparer de sa pelle. Puis, sans perdre un seul instant, il pénétra dans l'autre pièce et réveilla TheFantasio974.

\- Sors ce de lit ! On est attaqué !

Heureusement, son ami réussit à sortir du lit rouge et les rejoignit. Aussitôt, TheFantasio974 se figea, avant de faire sortir de nulle part une épée émeraude dans une main. Il rejoignit le duo dans la première pièce. Sous le regard étonné d'Antoine, l'homme de cubes toucha les objets avant de les faire disparaître en une seconde.

\- Quoi ...?

Puis le vidéaste comprit alors qu'il agissait comme s'il était sur Minecraft. TheFantasio974 se sentit observé et lui fournit une explication.

\- Les Créations ont des points faibles et sont notamment très vulnérables face aux Pouces Rouges, mais nous possédons aussi toutes les qualités que nos Créateurs ont imaginées ou réutilisées pour nous.

\- Passe-lui une arme, dit Maître Panda à son ami. S'il doit jouer un rôle clé pour combattre et faire tomber les Rois, autant qu'il apprenne à se battre.

\- Bonne idée. Qu'est-ce que je peux te passer ?

\- Un truc avec quoi je peux me défendre et attaquer ? demanda Antoine.

\- Je viens de trouver. Tiens !

TheFantasio974 donna à Antoine une brosse à dent.

\- J'ai demandé une arme !

\- C'en est une ! C'est même l'une de tes Créations !

\- Je ne peux pas avoir une pelle ?

\- Il n'y en a qu'une, précisa Maître Panda, et comme je sais parfaitement l'utiliser, je préfère la garder.

Ils se turent et attendirent. Très vite, ils entendirent un bruit de tir et la porte s'ouvrit sur un trio de personnes étranges – quoi qu'avec un panda et un homme entièrement fait en cubes, Antoine était mal placé pour critiquer les hommes en face de lui qui avaient une apparence normale même s'ils agissaient de façon un peu bizarres, surtout le clochard, qui avait des mimiques uniques en leur genre.

Clochard qui le regardait droit dans les yeux.

\- Bon, je suppose que si je te demande de te rendre bien gentiment, tu vas refuser ?

\- Exactement ! De toute façon, je ne peux pas partir !

\- Je peux te demander pourquoi ?

\- Selon une prophétie, je dois bientôt faire tomber les Trois Rois.

Le trio voyageur s'échangea des regards.

\- Juste avant d'être ici, on était en 2040, dit Henry. On a vu ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suis désolé de devoir te l'annoncer, mais les Trois Rois sont toujours en place et rien ne semble pouvoir les y déloger.

\- Ne dîtes pas ça ! cria Maître Panda. Maintenant qu'il est avec nous, il ne lui arrivera rien ! Je le protégerai de quiconque voudra lui faire du mal grâce au pouvoir de la Sainte Pelle !

Pour montrer qu'il ne mentait pas, il pointait son arme vers les indésirables visiteurs.

\- Ecoute, petit, tenta Le Renard. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal, ne nous oblige pas à utilise la manière forte pour t'emmener avec nous !

Maître Panda s'élança. Raph tira avec son fusil quelques mètres devant l'ursidé pour le stopper dans sa course, mais cela ne fit même pas sourciller ce dernier, trop déterminé. Le Visiteur, voulait lui aussi arrêter le panda, mais TheFantasio974, qui avait suivi son ami, tout en déviant pour arriver de l'autre côté pour neutraliser le Visiteur, se lança dans le combat, empêchant le Renard d'aider Raph.

Incrédule, Antoine vit ses protecteurs se battre. Maître Panda maniait la pelle dans une danse mortelle parfaite, tandis que TheFantasio974 donnait des coups d'épée comme un escrimeur professionnel. Leurs adversaires ne devaient leur salut qu'à leur facilité à esquiver les coups et à les parer en donnant des coups avec leurs armes.

Le combat était acharné, personne ne voulait s'avouer vaincu. Raph et le Visiteur n'hésitaient pas à attaquer avec des coups de pieds pour les éloigner, leurs armes n'étant pas faites pour le combat rapproché.

Cependant, Henry, si lui aussi évitait de tirer, ne voulant pas se prendre la répercussion de ses attaques, utilisait sa force de robot pour contrecarrer l'épée comme la pelle.

Les combattants étaient à égalité en force.

Maître Panda et TheFantasio974 s'échangèrent un regard entre deux coups. Sans avoir besoin de se parler, tant ils avaient déjà évoqué l'hypothèse entre eux par le passé, ils partagèrent la même pensée.

En temps normal, ils auraient déjà eu raison de leurs adversaires, mais là, ils n'osaient se perdre totalement dans le combat en ne pensant qu'à eux, de peur de mettre en danger Antoine, ne pouvant le protéger s'ils ne pensaient qu'à eux.

Ils manquaient de temps, car des gens avaient sûrement entendu qu'Antoine se trouvait là et devaient avoir appelé les Pouces Rouges. Les deux compères savaient quoi faire si jamais cette situation devait arriver. Mais Maître Panda se refusait à aller à une telle éventualité. Si seulement Antoine pouvait tirer, car aussi bien lui que son ami laissaient exprès des occasions au jeune homme de viser dans le tas de leurs actuels opposants, mais rien ne venait.

Maitre Panda rageait. Pourquoi Antoine ne tirait-il pas ? Avait-il peur ?

Antoine, en vérité, n'était pas paralysé par la peur. Il était effrayé par ce qu'il voyait, mais ce n'était pas ce qui le tétanisait. Jamais il n'avait tiré pour de vrai. Il avait son flingue en plastique, chez lui, et l'avait déjà utilisé pour son émission. Mais là c'était différent. Il _sentait_ que cette brosse à dents était dangereuse entre ses mains. Et s'il tirait et qu'il touchait quelqu'un ? Un ami ?

Même ceux qui venaient les voir, il ne pouvait se résoudre à leur faire du mal. Car ils n'étaient pas ses ennemis. Ils ne se rendaient tout simplement pas compte que s'il s'en allait pour revenir dans sa réalité, il aurait la mort de ses amis sur la conscience, car ceux-ci ne pourraient ressusciter.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, TheFantasio974 secoua la tête.

\- Je vais le faire, finit-il par dire. Partez, je vais faire en sorte de les retenir !

\- Non ! s'écria Maître Panda. Laisse-moi encore une minute et c'est bon !

\- On n'a plus le temps. Toi aussi tu les entends, n'est-ce pas ?

Au loin, des petits Grrr, grrr, grrr se faisaient entendre.

Le Visiteur vit les visages des deux fous furieux qui les attaquaient se décomposer, entendit leur discussion puis les grognements qui se rapprochaient. Il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sans prévenir, il prit une bombe aveuglante qu'il jeta par terre, projetant une épaisse fumée blanche qui en plus de faire mal aux yeux, empêchait quiconque de voir à plus de trente centimètres.

Le Visiteur attrapa aussitôt ses acolytes et les tira en arrière avant de s'enfuir.

Guidé par son instinct animal qui le prévenait d'un danger extérieur, Maître Panda fit de même avec les siens et les entraîna à l'extérieur. Il était temps d'ailleurs, car déjà une armée de Pouces Rouges arrivaient dans leur direction, à seulement quelques mètres de l'immeuble. Antoine, sans remords cette fois-ci, tira dans le tas. Il put constater avec joie que l'arme était très efficace et faisait taire les Grrr.

* * *

Le Visiteur et ses amis coururent sur une petite distance avant de s'arrêter, car les gens les regardaient bizarrement à courir en plein milieu de la nuit, comme ça, en étant sobre.

\- On n'est pas recherché, après tout, leur informa Henry. Si on agit bizarrement, les gens vont penser qu'on est suspect.

Effectivement, on les regardait de travers. Certains sortaient même leur portable.

Prit d'une impulsion soudaine, Raph se lança:

\- C'est pour le travail !

Aussitôt, la population fut soulagée et les laissa tranquille.

\- J'avoue ne pas avoir compris, dit Henry.

\- Pareil pour moi !

\- On est dans un monde où la Création youtubienne a envahi la France au point de la diriger. Et je vous rappelle que je vis quand même à la base au XXIe siècle. Et au début de l'année 2015, cette punchline fait partie de cet univers des vidéastes du web. On n'a pas le choix, on doit se plier aux règles établies.

\- Jamais je n'aurais cru dire ça, mais je vais devoir te demander des cours, dit le savant.

\- Je connais des choses, mais ce monde nous est inconnu, sauf pour les grandes lignes, genre les Rois et les Créations. La prophétie par exemple nous échappe.

\- Nous allons interroger un autochtone alors ! proposa le Visiteur. Ou mieux, une Création, car ce sont qui en savent le plus, j'en suis sûr ! Raph, tu es notre spécialiste, alors trouves en un !

Raph regarda autour de lui et...

\- Il y en a un dans la boutique en face de nous, en train d'acheter du porno. Par contre, il risque de ne pas être très loquace.

\- Si ce n'est que ça, on peut s'arranger, annonça tranquillement Henry en se massant le poing.

\- Ce n'est pas son manque de coopération qui pourrait m'inquiéter, mais plutôt ce qu'il a dans la cervelle...

Ils arrivèrent devant la Création.

\- Bonjour, le salua le Visiteur. On peut discuter ?

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

\- A poil !

* * *

Le trio de fugitifs couru pendant un très long moment. Quand ils arrêtèrent leur course folle, l'aube était présente dans le ciel. Ils étaient dans une jolie forêt, loin de la ville. Ils étaient fatigués et peinaient à reprendre leur souffle. Pourtant, dès que Maître Panda alla un peu mieux, il frappa Antoine au visage, fou de rage.

\- Hé ! Mais ça ne va pas ! s'écria Antoine.

\- Je pourrais te répliquer la même chose ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas tiré ?

\- Je ne voulais pas vous blesser !

\- Si l'autre n'avait pas jeté son truc, nous permettant de fuir, TheFantasio974 serait mort à l'heure qu'il est, car il se serait sacrifié pour que tu restes en vie !

\- Quoi ?

\- On est prêt à tout pour que nos Créateurs reviennent à la vie, expliqua l'homme de cubes. En cas d'extrême urgence, j'utiliserai la dynamite qui se trouve dans ma poche après que vous vous soyez éloignés et j'exploserai en même temps que la menace qui nous mettrait en danger.

Cet aveu choqua Antoine.

\- Vous êtes déterminé à ce point ?

\- Je veux revoir Mathieu et faire en sorte qu'il ne soit pas tué cette fois-ci ! clama sa Création. On a souvent été en désaccord lui et moi, mais si je te parle aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à lui. Et il a généralement toujours été gentil avec moi.

\- Et moi, je veux revoir Fanta. Je m'en fiche si passais pour un noob dans des vidéos, j'ai passé d'excellentes années avec lui. Mais si je dois mourir pour qu'il soit de nouveau là, alors je le ferai sans hésiter.

\- Alors ne te fait pas kidnapper et ne meurs pas non plus ! lui ordonna Maître Panda. Car ce n'est pas que toi qui est en en jeu, mais aussi Mathieu et les seize autres personnes qui se trouvaient chez lui au moment où les Créations sont apparues. Et puis tu dois faire tomber les Rois, qui sont les ennemis des Créateurs. Alors ne fait rien de stupide !

En disant cela, Maître Panda ne disait pas tout haut ce qu'il pensait. Depuis deux ans et demi quasiment, depuis que Mathieu et Fanta avaient péris, avec TheFantasio974, ils étaient seuls au monde. Ne pouvant faire confiance aux autres, ils s'étaient repliés sur eux-mêmes étaient devenus d'excellents amis. Même si faire revenir les Créateurs était extrêmement important à leurs yeux, l'idée de perdre son ami uniquement à cause d'Antoine lui hérissait les poils.

S'il ne disait rien, ses yeux parlaient pour lui. L'inquiétude et la douleur firent frissonner Antoine. Il encaissait tout ce qu'il se passait et se rendait compte de la réalité. Et des enjeux dont il était question. Et de son propre rôle.

\- Je comprends. Par contre, TheFantasio974, c'est quoi cette histoire de meilleures années ?

\- Tout ce que vous avez imaginé ou fait dans vos vidéos, on l'a vécu. Ça doit te faire bizarre de l'entendre, mais quand nos corps sont nés après l'explosion, tout notre passé que vous avez inventé et partagé aux fans, on l'a en mémoire pour l'avoir réellement vécu.

Son explication fut coupée car il poussa un cri de douleur, en même temps que Maître Panda et tous deux se tinrent la tête à deux mains.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? s'inquiéta Antoine.

Maître Panda répondit pour les deux, une fois la douleur atténuée, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- La prophétie est en train de s'accomplir ! Ils arrivent, on le sent. Ils arrivent !


	5. Chapter 5

**Comme indiqué, il s'agit du chapitre 5 ! Ça passe si vite !**

**Vous allez connaitre les différents Créateurs, autres que ceux déjà cités précédemment.**

**J'aurais bien voulu sortir la suite plus vite, mais juste après avoir posté le dernier chapitre, une vieille connaissance que je n'avais pas vu depuis quelques années, nommée Grippe, est venue me faire un petit coucou. La sale garce ! Heureusement j'avais déjà ce chapitre de quasiment prêt, donc votre attente n'a pas été très longue. Et même si je suis encore un peu malade et pas mal fatiguée, je vais beaucoup mieux. Et puis, comme j'ai lu le dernier post du JDG qui parle du virus BB LNONN (XD), ça va, je me suis sentie moins seule. ^^ D'ailleurs, pour le moment, le rythme de publication est assez rapide, mais avec la complexité de l'histoire à venir, je crois que ça mettra un peu plus de temps d'ici quelques chapitres.**

**Je tiens à rappeler qu'il s'agit d'une fiction et que personne ne m'appartient. En même temps, vu ce qu'ils subissent de ma part, il vaut mieux pour eux. Les dialogues que j'imagine entre les différentes personnes, j'essaie de les rendre réalistes et possibles dans la vraie vie, mais ne les connaissant pas personnellement, je me trompe peut-être, tant pis.**

**Ayumi Fubuki : Merciiiiiii ! Oui, j'essaie de faire en sorte que le caractère d'Antoine soit le plus réaliste possible. Autant les Créations sont souvent des personnages caricaturaux ou simples qui ne sont pas compliqués à manier, autant les véritables personnes, il faut se mettre à leur place et se demander comment on réagirait. Je vais faire en sorte de respecter cette notion tout au long de l'histoire, même s'il faut aussi prendre en compte une capacité d'adaptation. Enfin, tu verras bien ^^**

**Sinon, vous êtes plusieurs à me dire, enfin plutôt à m'écrire, que mon style est complètement barré mais que vous aimez ça. Merci ! Tous vos commentaires sont toujours positifs et encourageants et en un peu plus d'une semaine seulement, la fiction a dépassé les 500 vues. Je chiale, put*** ! (oui, aucune originalité dans ces propos).**

* * *

\- Tu es sûr de ton plan ? demanda le Visiteur.

\- Je ne suis sûr de rien, lui répondit tranquillement Henry. Mais on n'a pas le choix. Tu te rappelles de ce que nous as dit l'autre Création ?

\- Si on enlève tous les « A poil ! » et autres mots de ce genre, tu veux dire ? précisa Raph.

\- Oui.

\- Il a dit que si la France est dans cet état aujourd'hui, c'est par ce que les Créations se sont amusées comme si elles étaient dans des vidéos et même plus, alors qu'on est là dans la vraie vie.

\- Exactement, confirma le professeur. Et ces Créations sont nées lorsque tous les Créateurs se sont réunis chez Mathieu Sommet. Mais si, tu sais, Renard, le type que tu dont tu étais censé t'occuper, à l'origine, avant que tout ne soit modifié.

\- Vous allez encore m'en vouloir longtemps avec cette histoire ? Si j'avais pu récupérer ma machine à voyager dans le temps lors de l'affrontement, je l'aurais fait ! Mais Antoine ne l'avait pas et je ne l'ai vu nulle part, sinon je l'utiliserais en ce moment même pour empêcher que cette réunion ait lieu !

\- C'est pour cela que je programme ma machine à la date fatidique. Comme je l'ai dit hier, il y a une chance sur deux pour que nous soyons téléporté ou qu'eux le soit. Dans le premier cas, on agit là-bas pour que personne ne vienne, sinon, ils viennent ici et n'ont pas le temps de Créer.

\- Et juste après, tous avec Antoine repartent chez eux et la catastrophe est évitée ! conclu le Visiteur. C'est parti !

Henry appuya sur des boutons.

* * *

Mathieu n'était pas tranquille. Depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui, en compagnie de Nyo qui entre temps avait repris connaissance avant de s'endormir comme un bébé sur son lit, Mathieu pressentait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Il ignorait quoi, mais il le sentait et cette impression s'accentuait au fil du temps.

Et depuis une petite heure, des visons très floues et lointaines s'imposèrent à son esprit. Il y voyait Antoine, durant la nuit, avec des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas.

_Voilà que je deviens fou !_ pensait-il. _Sûrement le manque de sommeil…_

Car depuis la perte de connaissance subite de Nyo la veille, Mathieu veillait, au cas où. Le dessinateur avait refusé d'aller consulter un médecin ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, prétextant que ce n'était pas grave, alors Mathieu n'avait que peu dormi.

Il alla dans la cuisine et se servit du café. Il en prépara quelques litres. Pas uniquement pour lui, mais pour ses invités, qui n'allaient plus tarder.

Car en plein milieu de la nuit, il avait appelé ses amis de YouTube en leur demandant de venir de toute urgence chez lui pour huit heures du matin, même si c'était la nuit de samedi à dimanche, en sachant qu'il ruinait sûrement des fins de week-end et des projets prévus, sans préciser le motif, mais il l'avait fait.

Plusieurs avaient répondu positivement. Tous ceux qui lui avaient dit qu'ils ne pourraient pas de déplacer avaient à chaque fois des empêchements importants et Mathieu ne leur en voulait pas.

Lui-même commençait sérieusement à douter de ce qu'il faisait. Et s'il était devenu complètement paranoïaque ? Si la disparition d'Antoine était moins importante qu'elle n'y paraissait ? Il aurait très bien pu disparaître voir de la famille dans la campagne sans réseau et oublier de prévenir les autres. Et la disparation devrait plutôt être signalée à la police plutôt qu'à ses collègues de travail, non ?

Mais pourtant, comme poussé par une volonté autre que la sienne, il avait balayé ses doutes et arguments et avait passé les coups de fils. Mathieu avala une première gorgée de café quand on sonna chez lui. Le propriétaire des lieux s'empressa d'aller ouvrir.

Devant lui se tenaient, souriants malgré leur air fatigué, François Theurel, alias le Fossoyeur de Films, accompagné de Patrick Baud, l'animateur d'Axolot, et de Victor Bonnefoy, connu notamment pour son rôle de psychopathe dans les Unknown Movies. Mathieu salua ses invités et les fit entrer, mais au moment où il allait fermer la porte, des voix connues lui parvinrent. Dix secondes plus tard, Alexis Breut, ou LinksTheSun, accompagné de ses frères David et Jérémy et sa belle-sœur Charlotte arrivèrent à leur tour.

Mathieu donna des tasses de café à chacun et de quoi manger quand on sonna à nouveau à sa porte. Il s'agissait cette fois-ci de Frédéric Molas et Sébastien Rassiat du Joueur du Grenier, qui riaient avec Bob Lennon, le gameur partenaire du FantaBobgames entre autres, et Benjamin Daniel, des chaines Benzaie.

Deux minutes après seulement, Bruce Benamran d'e-penser, Kriss, l'animateur de Minute Papillon et Jigmé Théaux, connu pour ses Clichés, qui s'étaient rencontrés au pied de l'immeuble, entrèrent à leur tour.

Enfin Gabriel, alias Fanta, sonna à son tour, après avoir précisé que Bob l'avait averti de l'appelle du jeune homme et que comme il était dans le coin, et non sur son île, il en profitait pour venir lui aussi.

Le temps d'une seconde, les deux hommes s'échangèrent un regard étrange, où une sorte de connexion eut lieu, comme s'ils partageaient un secret. Pourtant, ce sentiment disparu, malgré la vision commune d'un panda tenant une pelle et de cubes colorés au milieu d'une forêt.

Reprenant ses esprits, Mathieu regardait toute cette bande de joyeux lurons qui prenaient tout la place dans son appartement mais qui avait accepté malgré tout de répondre à son appel alors que rien ne les y obligeait.

\- Bon, Mathieu, j'espère que tu ne nous as pas fait venir pour rien, hein, dit Alexis. Car me taper plus de cinq heures de route pour rien, ça me ferait mal !

\- Tu n'en n'as fait que la moitié, lui rappela bien gentiment David. Pendant que tout le monde ronflait, la première partie de la nuit, moi je conduisais !

\- Comment ça, je ronfle ? demanda Charlotte, soudainement très vive alors qu'elle menaçait de s'endormir deux secondes avant.

\- Mais non, je n'ai pas dit ça ! Mais alors pas du tout ! s'empressa de corriger David.

\- Si, tu l'as dit, confirma Bob, le sourire prenant la moitié de son visage. Je dirais même que tu l'as précisé en soupirant, soulagé de tout avouer.

\- MERCI BOB !

\- A ton service !

Bob fit une pirouette ressemblant à une révérence avant d'esquiver un lancer d'écharpe brestoise avant que le propriétaire de ladite écharpe n'aille consoler son aimée qui boudait mais qui réclamait quand même son bisou. Après que tout le monde se soit bien marré, Patrick prit la parole.

\- Alors, Mathieu ?

Le présentateur de Salut les Geeks raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Ses interlocuteurs le regardaient, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche bée. Mathieu se retint de leur dire que cette vision lui évoqua un banc de poisson.

\- Ça alors ! s'exclama Seb. Il regardait vraiment Rebecca Black ?

\- C'est tout ce que tu as retenu de ce discours ? s'intéressa Bruce.

\- Avoue que c'est choquant !

\- Et Nyo s'est effondré, comme ça, d'un coup ? s'enquit Kriss.

\- Oui. Je n'ai toujours pas compris.

\- Il est où, d'ailleurs, Nyo ? demanda Jigmé.

\- Sur mon lit.

Tout le monde se figea. Et eut un joli sourire.

\- Sur ton pieu ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il y fait ? ricana Victor.

\- Ce n'est pas n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! s'empressa de corriger Mathieu, comprenant à quoi ses amis pensaient.

\- Oh, tu sais, sourit Jérémy en lui lançant un clin d'œil, tu fais ce que tu veux avec lui.

\- Franchement, les gars...

\- C'est juste qu'on est plus habitué à entendre des bruits qui courent sur qui se passerait entre toi et Antoine, ajouta Fred, pendant que François et Benjamin mimaient la scène derrière lui, sous la bénédiction de Fanta.

La mention d'Antoine rappela à tous la gravité de la situation.

\- On n'a aucune piste ? voulut savoir Fred.

\- Non, aucune, lui répondit Nyo, qui entrait justement dans la pièce principale, enfin sorti de son sommeil.

\- Vous n'avez pas pensé à appeler la police ou d'autres forces de l'ordre ? s'enquit François.

\- J'y ai songé, se justifia Mathieu, mais…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Tout à coup, l'air autour d'eux se figea. Puis la sensation que le temps s'était arrêté s'empara des amis. Et un bruit résonna dans leurs oreilles. Un bruit sourd, lointain, qui cependant captait leur attention.

Les dix-sept personnes qui étaient présentes chez Mathieu ce jour-là se téléportèrent en 2017.

* * *

\- Bon, les YouTubers sont arrivés, annonça Henry.

\- Hein ? Mais je ne les vois pas ! s'exclama le Visiteur.

\- En fait, c'est ça le problème, dit le professeur.

\- Encore ? Mais quoi ? demanda Raph.

\- D'après les données que je reçois, ils sont répartis un peu partout en France...

* * *

**Vous en pensez quoi du chapitre et du choix des Créateurs ? J'ai choisi ceux-là alors qu'il y a d'autres vidéastes du web dont je suis fan, mais j'ai dû faire un choix. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que ceux que je n'ai pas nommés ne vont pas jouer un rôle plus tard. Mais je n'en dit pas plus.**

**Je sais, vous êtes en train de vous dire "Mais enfin, Maître Panda avait parlé d'une explosion, de l'arrivée des Créations dans l'appartement et de la vie qui suivait son cours avec la mort des YouTubers par le premier clan, et pas du tout d'une téléportation !" Alors non, l'ursidé de _Salut les Geeks_ n'a pas menti, il a même été très honnête, mais ça ne va pas se passer comme ça. Car pour le moment, les Créateurs vont survivre. Et si vous m'écrivez "Mais alors, ça va tout changer, non ? Les Créations ne vont pas pouvoir exister ?" Et bah si ! Comme si l'explosion avait eu lieu. Mais comment ? Vous saurez tout cela en lisant la suite. **

**Comment ça, vous me détestez ? Non, posez vos fourches, sinon vous ne connaîtrez jamais la fin ! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Oui, je sais, je vais me répéter, mais très franchement, encore merci pour tous vos commentaires super gentils ! Vous avez tous droit à un câlin baveux ! (Pour Déponia, une séance d'étripage, si tu veux ^^).**

**Mitsuki81 : Tu vas me détester encore longtemps, hein, pour cette histoire de cliffhanger, par ce que si je ne vais pas le faire systématiquement, mais ça risque d'être régulier quand même. Mes tes reviews sont extras, elles me font bien rire !**

**C'est parti pour le chapitre 6 ! Un chapitre très long à écrire, car il fallait que je n'oublie aucun personnage. Il y en a quelques nouveaux ici, qui vont avoir leur importance. Et il y a le retour de d'autres personnages. Bref, beaucoup de monde, de situations, d'intrigues. Mais avec un tel univers, il ne faut rien négliger. Et ça prend beaucoup de temps. Mais comme je suis fière du résultat, ça vaut le coup. J'espère que vous allez apprécier.**

**Le dernier Non Mais T'as Vu Ce Que T'écoutes est extra ! Notamment les déguisements...**

**Un petit bonus à la fin pour quelqu'un !**

* * *

Il avait eu brièvement mal à la tête, d'une douleur fulgurante mais qui avait disparue tout aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée. Au fond, il savait ce que cela pouvait signifier, mais il préféra nier cette idée, n'ayant eu aucunes nouvelles de ce côté-là. Il préféra s'intéresser à ce qui l'intéressait vraiment.

\- Alors Cousine ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ? Tu sais que je suis preneur de tout, que ce soit en solitaire, à deux ou plus ! Hahaha !

\- Cousin, je regarde les informations sur internet.

\- Et alors ? Le dernier Far Cry est enfin sorti ?

\- C'est Antoine Daniel, il a été vu hier soir dans le royaume du Patron.

\- Par ma verge ! Que dis-tu ?

Le Benzaie du Hard Corner se précipita devant l'écran de l'ordinateur. Les journaux en ligne et les réseaux sociaux s'enflammaient : Antoine Daniel, le seul Créateur dont la mort n'avait jamais été certaine, était de retour après deux ans et demi d'absence. La prophétie allait s'accomplir !

Les cousins lisaient les commentaires, entre ceux qui étaient pour ou contre le changement. Surtout, les internautes se demandaient si La Résistance, après deux ans d'exil, allait en profiter pour attaquer les Rois et leurs sbires et aider les Créateurs ? Mystère...

Une vidéo circulait sur le net et faisait comptait déjà plusieurs millions de vues: il s'agissait de l'interview de celui qui avait vu en premier le Boss Final des Internets, parait-il, et qui avait appelé les Pouces Rouges.

Les cousins cliquèrent sur Play. Cela commença par une question du journaliste.

\- Bonjour ! Voici l'homme qui a vu le fameux Antoine Daniel ! D'origine immigrée, ancien sujet du Roi Richard, il n'habite chez nous dans le royaume du Patron que depuis peu, mais a reconnu l'ennemi numéro un ! Est-ce vrai, Monsieur ?

\- Mais oui c'est clair ! Lorsque l'on parle des Créateurs, du Créationnisme, la société civile de toute la République Démocratique du Congo se résout à réglementer les revenus autour des gens qui connaissent beaucoup de choses, c'est-à-dire quand on parle de ces Créations, la congolexicomatisation des lois de l'objectivité des politiques des nucléaristes en France, mais oui !

La vidéo s'arrêta. Benzaie n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Mais si ce glandu est de retour, cela veut dire que le mien va revenir également ! Il est même sûrement déjà revenu, ça expliquerait mon mal de crâne de toute à l'heure !

\- Tu vas avoir des ennuis ?

\- Je ne lui ai fait aucun mal, mais je n'ai rien fait pour le sauver non plus. Il va m'en vouloir !

\- S'il te tue, je peux récupérer la boutique et tes affaires ?

\- Hé !

En vérité, ils n'étaient pas cousins. La Cousine était autrefois le vendeur du Coin Dur à Néo-Versailles. Mais au bout de plusieurs péripéties où il n'avait pas vraiment joué un rôle important, le vendeur avait changé de sexe, s'était échappé de Néo-Versailles avec ses amis et autres exilés à travers un portail temporel. Ils étaient arrivés en juin 2014 en France et avaient dû apprendre à s'adapter à cette nouvelle vie.

Un an après, l'ex-vendeur faisait la connaissance du Benzaie qui avait été Créé entre temps et se trouvant une certaine ressemblance, ils décidèrent de collaborer et ouvrirent une boutique de jeux vidéo baptisée Hard Corner sur les terres du Roi Lennon, qui raffolait de ce genre de choses. Ils s'appelaient depuis les cousins. Au point que la femme s'appelait maintenant Cousine. Benzaie avait tenté de la baptiser Planku, mais la femme avait préféré Cousine.

Au même moment, la porte d'entrée de la boutique s'ouvrit.

\- Un client ! s'enthousiasma Benzaie. Bonjour et bienvenue chez LE Hard Corner !

\- Mais non ! Ce sont mes amis !

En effet, Véronique et Bernie, frère et sœur tous deux exilés de Néo Versailles et amis de longue date pour Cousine, se postèrent devant eux, une bouteille à la main de la sœur.

\- Alors ? beugla Véronique. Je suppose que vous êtes au courant ?

\- Ouais ! répondit Cousine sur le même ton. Antoine Daniel, la prophétie, le retour des Créateurs et la fin des Rois.

\- Euh... Je sais que je suis le premier à dire haut et fort ce que je pense sans que ça m'dérange, mais parler de l'ennemi numéro un comme ça, si un Pouce Rouge nous entend, j'ai pas envie de finir grillé de la main du Roi, moi !

\- Oh ! Pour ça, on est tranquille ! sourit Cousine.

\- Hein ? Et comment ?

\- Bah, y a jamais personne dans ta boutique ! répondit Bernie.

\- Et les rares qui y entrent, tu les dégoûtes et ils ne reviennent jamais.

\- En même temps, ils me demandent d'être honnête !

\- On s'en fout ! clama Véronique. Nous, quand on est arrivé ici, on a été très content de constater que ce n'était pas une monarchie ici, mais une république. Et v'là que y tous ces Rois qui s'installent ! Y en a marre ! Moi j'suis pour la prophétie !

\- Bof ! soupira Benzaie. Ça m'arrange pas cette histoire.

\- Bah quoi ? demanda Bernie.

\- Bah, si ça se trouve, les Rois et ceux du premier clan ont raison, qu'avec le retour des Créateurs, les Créations vont disparaître par vengeance.

\- La prophétie ne dit rien sur ce point ? se renseigna Véronique.

\- Non.

\- C'est nul ! commenta Cousine. T'es sûr de toi sur ce qu'elle dit ou c'est toi qui mélange tout ? En tout cas, une prophétie ça a l'air naze.

\- En même temps, les prophéties c'est comme les trous du c**, tout le monde en a. Y en a même qui en ont deux ! (1) Alors ne vous étonnez pas que tout le monde ignore ce qu'il va se passer.

\- En tout cas, dit Véronique, je suis pour leur retour et je ferai tout pour les aider ! Quitte à rejoindre La Résistance !

\- Hé ! les informa Cousine, toujours sur l'ordinateur. Il parait que les Créateurs sont de retour !

* * *

Quand Buscarron eut vent que son Créateur avait été vu dans la nature, ce ne fut pas uniquement par des clients qui parlèrent entre eux de la grande nouvelle. Lui, comme toutes les autres Créations, avait ressenti une vive douleur à la tête un peu plus tôt. Cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose. Instinctivement, tous le savaient. Tout le monde dans le bar était excité, que ce soit pour savoir si la prophétie allait se réaliser ou par peur de la possible conséquence de la disparition des Créations. Car les pirates de l'espace ne seraient pas de ce monde sans le chevelu.

Buscarron, lui, ne partageait pas cette ambiance électrisante. Au contraire, il rouspétait dans sa barbe et refusait de prendre part aux discussions.

Wendy fut la première à s'en rendre compte et alla le voir dans un coin retiré du bar, profitant d'un moment d'accalmie.

\- Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

\- Ne t'occupe pas de ça, répondit le vieux pirate.

\- Non, je veux savoir. C'est en rapport avec celui que tu voulais tuer hier soir ? C'était Antoine, n'est-ce pas ?

Buscarron regarda Wendy, qui le fixait d'un regard dur.

\- Si je réponds oui, qu'est-ce que cela change?

\- Beaucoup de choses ! Toi qui dis être mieux que les Rois en refusant d'appliquer certaines lois du Patron, comme les mineurs autorisés dans les bars, tu es au final comme eux !

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça !

\- Le Patron a tué son Créateur ! Richard aurait fait pareil s'il avait pu ! Tous ces vidéastes ont perdu la vie car leurs propres créatures ont eu peur d'être supprimées. Le premier clan n'est composé que de quelques êtres - six c'est ça ? - mais ils ont été capable de tuer dix-sept personnes en très peu de temps ! Tu aurais fait pareil, alors que tu n'hésitais pas par le passé à t'occuper d'Antoine comme un ami, à l'héberger pendant trois mois d'affilé et à le protéger, quitte à te mettre toi en danger. Tu devrais avoir honte !

Buscarron, qui était toujours stoïque, explosa, poussant les verres près de lui par terre, se brisant en mille morceaux et provoquant du bruit, heureusement couvert par le bruit du brouhaha des lieux animés.

\- Je fais ça pour nous protéger ! Car ce qui est dit sur notre possible fin est plausible !

\- On n'en sait rien ! Et avant de prendre corps, on existait déjà ! On vivait dans sa tête, dans sa vidéo aussi. On est arrivé avec un passé, une mémoire, une histoire ! Si ça se trouve, on reviendra à la case départ. Mais on ne mourra pas pour autant. Car on sera toujours là !

\- Tu ne peux pas le prouver. Et je cherche à vous protéger, Jack et toi. Comme je le fais de toutes ces attaques depuis plus de deux ans !

\- On est assez grand et fort pour se défendre nous-mêmes.

\- Ma décision est prise et ne changera pas.

Les deux pirates se fixèrent, refusant de laisse tomber cette conversation sans pour autant la reprendre.

Soudain, une tumulte s'éleva dans la rue et se propagea jusqu'à la salle.

\- Ils sont de retour ! criait des voix. Les Créateurs sont en partout en France ! Plusieurs personnes les a vu !

Jack, qui était venu les rejoindre, et Wendy s'échangèrent un regard et s'éloignèrent de Buscarron. Dès qu'ils furent seuls, Jack sortit un téléphone de sous sa chemise et composa un numéro. A peine leurs interlocuteurs décrochèrent-ils que Wendy prit la parole, en ayant fait attention à ce que personne ne puisse les entendre.

\- Vous pouvez sortir de l'ombre. Je répète, vous pouvez sortir de l'ombre...

* * *

Quand Maître Panda et TheFantasio974 avaient senti que les amis d'Antoine étaient de retour, ils avaient voulu se rapprocher de de la ville, malgré le danger. Le vidéaste tentait de les raisonner, en vain.

\- Vous tenez vraiment à vous faire prendre par des Pouces Rouges ? les questionnait-il.

\- Mais ils sont de retour ! rétorquait Maître Panda.

\- Enfin ! rajoutait TheFantasio974.

Les deux compères étaient tellement heureux qu'ils oubliaient toute prudence. Antoine décida de réagir et s'empara des pattes du Maître la Sainte Pelle avant de la pointer contre ses nouveaux amis.

\- Antoine ? Ne fais pas l'idiot et rends-moi ma pelle !

\- C'est la mienne, que je sache, même si tu m'as dit que je partage sa Création avec le Fossoyeur. Je l'ai déjà utilisé en vidéo. Comme pour la brosse à dents, je sais comment m'en servir. Alors ne m'oblige pas à l'utiliser pour que vous retrouviez la raison !

Non seulement la menace fit mouche, mais également l'aura lumineuse qui enveloppa Antoine et la pelle. Cela calma les Créations qui se firent soudainement très attentives. Heureusement pour Antoine d'ailleurs, comme s'il savait parfaitement utiliser l'arme en théorie, la pratique restait encore à prouver.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? demanda TheFantasio974.

\- Je veux bien qu'on aille se renseigner en ville, mais on va être prudent ! Car on ignore où sont les autres, alors pas de bêtise !

Le trio se déplaça et retourna en ville, après avoir volé des vêtements et s'être déguisé. Et là, stupeur, ils apprirent ce qu'il en était des amis d'Antoine. Qu'ils étaient dispersés sur tout le territoire métropolitain. Et sans aucune possibilité de pouvoir les joindre sans se faire repérer, les Rois et les Pouces Rouges étaient en alerte et devaient tout faire écouter, que ce soit les lignes téléphoniques, les mails ou autres moyens de communications.

Tandis que Maître Panda et TheFantasio974 commençaient à perdre espoir et à devenir fous, Antoine eut une idée pour rassembler tout ce petit monde et en fit part aux autres.

\- Tu en es sûr ? s'enquit l'ursidé.

\- S'ils ne comprennent pas mon message, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas dignes d'être sauvés ! lui répondit Antoine.

Le trio se mit aussitôt au travail. Dès qu'il fut prêt, le message fut diffusé. C'était maintenant au tour des Créateurs de capter le message, le décrypter et le comprendre. Avant que leurs ennemis ne fassent de même.

* * *

(1) Qui reconnaîtra la référence ? Un OS de son choix en récompense ^^

* * *

**Je n'ai pas parlé de ce qui arrive aux YouTubers dispersés, j'en parlerai plus tard. Car si ces derniers ont un rôle important, leurs Créations, multiples, et l'univers du Visiteur du Futur sont tellement riches qu'ils joueront un rôle non négligeable, loin de là ! Ces deux univers vont se côtoyer de très près !**

**A votre avis, qui sont les différents membres du premier clan ? Ils sont six et vous savez déjà qu'il y a Richard et le Patron. Qui sont les quatre autres ? Je précise que le Roi Lennon n'en fait pas parti. Il était chef des Neutres mais suite à son ascension, il ne fait plus parti d'aucun clan. Je teste votre imagination.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 powaaaaaaa les mandragores !**

**Ça y est, ça fait autant de chapitres que le nombre de doigts d'une main ! Hein ? Ah non, ça fait déjà un peu plus...**

**RÉSULTAT POUR LA CITATION : C'est Ayumi Fubuki qui remporte l'OS ! Elle a non seulement trouvé, mais elle a écrit qui l'a dit, où et à qui ! Il s'agissait de la phrase du magicien dans l'épisode du Joueur du Grenier sur les RPG n°2, au début de la vidéo, quand il explique à une fille la prophétie de l'Enfant du Juron. C'est une sérieuse concurrente que vous avez là ! Mais je félicite toutes celles qui ont participé, notamment Eclat de Noisette, qui a trouvé aussi, mais après Ayumi ! Mitsuki81, c'est à elle que tu dois donner le cookie. Elle a de la chance, c'est bon un cookie. Et l'OS aura pour sujet... Vous verrez bien ! Il sortira dans la semaine.**

**Ça vous dit si de temps en temps je glisse une citation contre un OS dans un chapitre ?**

**Ka-Al la Sadique**** : Quel beau message d'amour ! On va bien s'entendre toi et moi ! =D Si tu es toujours autant contente, tu me demandes en mariage à la fin ? ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Michel Millot, comme chaque matin où il travaillait, se leva de bonne humeur. Il s'habilla, déjeuna, fit sa toilette, vérifia que tout allait bien et s'en alla de chez lui pour aller rejoindre son lieu de travail.

Sur le chemin, il sifflota un air joyeux. Car Michel aimait vraiment son job. Ce dernier n'était pas ordinaire. Il était même quasiment unique en France. Michel faisait partie de cette poignée de personnes qui faisaient partie de la Brigade Temporelle.

Son métier avait pour but de faire en sorte que le temps se déroule sans que personne – le Renard, Raph et Henry – ne le perturbe ou ne le modifie comme si ce n'était pas important. Mais ce n'était pas l'unique facette de son métier. Tout individu – le Renard, Raph et Henry – se rendant coupable d'une telle infamie devait être arrêté sur le champ. Enfin, il fallait retrouver où se trouvaient tous les exilés de Neo-Versailles, perdus depuis juin 2014, à cause du Renard, Raph et Henry. Quelques anciens sujets de la reine avaient été retrouvés, mais une minorité seulement.

Les autres se cachaient fort bien.

Ce matin-là, quand Michel se rendit devant les locaux où il travaillait, il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les bureaux étaient fermés et personne ne semblait être là.

Michel fronça les sourcils. Il se serait trompé ? On serait dimanche ? Non, il vérifia sur son IPhone 5, il ne s'était pas trompé de jour, c'était lundi matin.

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, il alla devant l'entrée et frappa à plusieurs reprises après avoir sonné et montré son badge, mais personne ne lui répondit.

Michel croyait qu'il faisait un mauvais rêve, comme quand il revoyait en songe le fameux matin qui avait bouleversé sa vie, quand des personnes – le Renard, Raph et même Henry – avaient tout fait pour qu'il ne soit pas embauché. Il avait été pris dans une tournante qu'il n'avait pas pu contrôler tout de suite. Encore ce cauchemar ? Au bout du dixième pincement, Michel dût se rendre à l'évidence, ce qu'il voyait devant lui était bel et bien réel.

\- Michel !

Le susnommé se retourna et vit ses collègues Richard, Matteo et Ben qui l'appelaient, quelques mètres plus loin, cachés derrière des buissons.

\- Les gars ?

\- Chut ! Viens nous rejoindre !

Le trio semblait vouloir se faire très discret. Intrigué, Michel alla les rejoindre.

\- Il se passe quoi, là ?

\- Suis-nous ! ordonna Richard. En silence !

Discrètement, les quatre hommes se déplacèrent en direction d'une petite maison. Matteo, après avoir vérifié les alentours, sonna à la porte. Quasiment aussitôt, Constance lui ouvrit et fit entrer ses collègues chez elle.

\- Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est là, dit-elle, on va pouvoir s'organiser !

\- Mais il se passe quoi, là ? demanda Michel. Je n'y comprends rien ! Vous me prenez toujours pour un idiot qu'il faut ménager ? C'est pas sympa !

\- Richard ne t'a rien dit ?

\- C'est qui Richard ?

\- C'est moi, andouille ! s'égosilla Richard. Et non je n'ai pas eu le temps de le lui dire, j'ai préféré la discrétion. Tout comme pour Matteo et Ben, qui eux non plus ne savent pas, vu qu'il n'y a qu'à moi que tu as tout raconté avant que tu ne m'ordonnes de récupérer les autres.

\- Bon, tempéra Constance, je vais tout expliquer. Ce matin, je me suis rendue la première comme d'habitude au bureau. Sauf que mon badge ne marchait pas. J'ai donc appelé notre investisseur, l'Etat français, mais la seule réponse que j'ai eue est que notre activité est suspendue. Peu après, des gens sont venus récupérer tout notre matériel et et fermé les lieux. Je n'ai eu aucune explication.

\- Mais, s'exclama Matteo, on n'a donc plus rien ?

\- Je me suis méfiée, alors j'ai eu le temps, pendant qu'ils embarquaient nos affaires, de subtiliser ceci !

Constance montra une machine à voyager dans le temps.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser pour récupérer d'autres machines ? demanda Ben.

\- Je voulais attendre que nous soyons réunis. Et je voulais vous avertir, il se passe des choses étranges en ville.

\- C'est à cause de la disparition de tous ces gens de l'internet hier ? On est dans Paris, ce genre de choses est courant dans une capitale, non ? tenta Michel.

\- C'est encore plus compliqué que cela. J'ai un peu voyagé pour comprendre ce qu'il en était réellement et j'ai découvert des choses alarmantes. Il y a des gens étranges qui se baladent dans la capitale. Certains ressemblent plus à des monstres qu'à des êtres humains. Ils semblaient parlementer avec notre gouvernement. De tout ce petit monde, il y en a un qui sortait du lot, tellement il était plus étrange et fou que les autres. Il parlait beaucoup aussi et...

\- Et ? répéta Richard.

\- Il m'a repérée. J'ai dû fuir. Depuis, j'ignore totalement ce qu'il se passe.

\- On est donc au chômage ? se risqua Ben.

\- Pas encore ! Nous allons tout faire pour récupérer notre poste ! Car je crois savoir qui est à l'origine de tout ça !

\- Qui ? demanda Matteo, qui en avait assez d'entendre parler. Lui voulait passer à l'action.

\- L'homme, si on peut appeler ça un homme, qui m'a repérée, il portait à son bras une machine à voyager dans le temps. Vous savez ce que cela signifie...

* * *

Richard, la Création, ce chien peluche devenu l'un des Trois Rois de France, était tellement en colère qu'il fut le premier à se connecter à cette vidéo conférence via Skype, avant que ses deux confères et rivaux ne se connectent à leur tour. D'habitude, ces trois-là ne se parlaient jamais, encore moins Richard et le Patron. Mais les circonstances exceptionnelles - le retour d'Antoine Daniel et leur future chute - les avait poussé à taire leur rancœur provisoirement le temps d'un entretien tout aussi exceptionnel.

Richard avait physiquement beaucoup changé. Il restait une peluche représentant un chien, mais avec son nouveau statut social, il en avait profité pour tester quelques petits changements. Son poil était maintenant parfaitement brossé et entretenu. Il portait en plus de sa petite couronne argentée, une longue cape assortie, majestueuse, qui lui donnait un air souverain. Mais c'était surtout à son œil borgne que le changement était palpable : à la place de la couture indiquant qu'autrefois il y avait un bouton, faisant office d'orifice oculaire, se trouvait un œil de verre taillé dans du diamant et qui donnait l'impression continuelle qu'il observait minutieusement ceux qui se trouvaient à sa portée.

Patron, lui, avait conservé son style d'origine et l'avait amélioré. Il avait toujours ses lunettes noires et son costume de la même couleur, mais le tout était maintenant de marques, avec des Ray Ban et un ensemble Armani. Cependant, le costume n'était plus d'un noir uni. Maintenant, du rouge sombre bordait le col et les manches de ses habits, rendant l'effet effrayant, ce qui était le but recherché. Sa couronne était constituée d'un mélange de ces deux couleurs. Les bijoux, cependant, tiraient plus sur le rouge et scintillaient.

Lennon, lui, était le plus tape à l'œil. Son fidèle manteau était aux oubliettes depuis un bon moment, remplacé par un autre plus long, plus richement décoré, plus majestueux. Il y avait même de la fourrure qui bordait le tout, malgré la saison estivale. Ses habits étaient de même. Sa couronne, rouge et or, était tellement imposante et grande que l'on pouvait se demander comment elle pouvait tenir sur sa tête sans que lui ne s'écroule. Comme le reste de ses parures, la couronne illuminait sa personne. Des trois, il était sûrement le plus customisé dans ce sens-là.

Ils avaient voulus impressionner les autres, mais ils ressemblaient plus tous les trois à des sapins de Noël avec dessus plusieurs guirlandes électriques qu'on aurait allumé qu'aux trois tyrans de la France.

\- Vous voilà enfin ! s'énerva Richard. La ponctualité, vous ne connaissez pas ?

\- Quand on sait que ton ancien maître était le champion incontesté du retard, je pense que tu n'as rien à dire, répliqua le Lennon, qui donnait l'impression de s'ennuyer fortement. C'est un peu l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

\- A propos d'hôpital, enchaîna le Patron, j'en ai visité un ce matin. On ne peut pas dire que les malades soient farouches, ah ah ah !

\- D'abord ce n'était pas mon maître ! Ensuite je ne suis pas lui ! Enfin, on peut en revenir à ce qui nous intéresse ?

\- Ce qui t'intéresse ne m'intéresse pas, sale clebs !

\- Même si ça concerne ta mort, pauvre nabot ?

\- Et toi tu mesures combien ? T'es juste assez grand pour que je te visite en profondeur, ga...

Le Patron s'interrompit avant de terminer sa phrase, avant de dire un mot en particulier, mais ses interlocuteurs le remarquèrent.

\- Tu as failli le dire ! s'amusa Richard. J'aurais bien aimé voir ça, tiens ! Rompre ta vieille promesse faite à...

\- Tais-toi vermine ! Plutôt mourir que te satisfaire !

\- Si ce n'est que ça, je peux m'arranger pour que ce soit le cas !

\- Vos gueules les larbins ! hurla le Lennon. Je ne m'entends plus penser !

\- Et penser à quoi ? répliqua le Patron, heureux de changer de sujet.

\- A nos problèmes actuels. A la prophétie et à La Résistance !

\- La Résistance, tu parles ! dit Richard. Tu penses à e_lle_, n'est-ce pas ?

\- _Elle_ fait toujours partie de La Résistance par ce qu'_elle_ te hait, renchérit Patron. Et toi, tu l'aimes toujours ?

Lennon vit rouge, grimaça fortement, l'air s'embrasa autour de lui et il coupa la communication, le tout sous le rire cruel des autres. Qui finirent par se regarder en chien de faïence avant de raccrocher à leur tour.

Comme d'habitude, aucun des Trois Rois n'avaient réussi à se parler. Et comme d'habitude, ils régleraient leurs problèmes chacun de leur côté.

Le Roi Lennon décida de ne plus avoir affaire avec l'autre pervers et l'autre cabot. Même si cela devait mettre son trône en péril. Car les deux autres Créations avaient touché son poing sensible, sa quasiment seule faiblesse. En colère, avec son pouvoir de Pyro-Barbare, même s'il n'en portait plus le titre, il brûla tout le mobilier présent dans la pièce.

Pendant cette scène d'incendie, il repensa à sa vie et à e_lle_. Quand il était sorti de l'esprit du Bob Lennon, il avait décidé de ne pas se mêler de sa vie et était parti en compagnie du Magicien et de l'Enfant du Juron mener des quêtes, laissant complètement tomber les Neutres, dont il avait pris malgré lui la direction, pour vivre sa vie. Et il avait appris que son Créateur ainsi que ses amis avaient péris. Et e_lle_, la compagne de Bob, avant de fuir hors de France avec les autres compagnes pour rejoindre La Résistance, avait trouvé le courage de venir le voir et de l'insulter de tous les noms, l'accusant d'avoir laissé tomber celui à qui il devait pourtant la vie. _Où se cachait le noble et valeureux guerrier ?_ lui avait-elle demandé. _Il a disparu au profit d'un lâche !_

Et lui, qui jusqu'à là menait sa petite vie tranquille, tomba amoureux d'elle. Mais elle partit, le haïssant, lui qui ressemblait trop à celui qu'elle aimait. Il avait alors décidé de changer de vie et de devenir roi. Une fois au pouvoir, il lui avait un message via le net lui déclamant son amour et lui proposant de devenir sa reine, mais la seule réponse qu'il avait reçue avait été qu'elle n'avait qu'une hâte, que la prophétie s'accomplisse. Et pourtant, il continuait à l'aimer. Pourquoi ?

Devant les autres, il restait le si terrible Roi, l'homme fort qui n'avait besoin de rien ni personne, mais tout au fond de lui, il souffrait du rejet de celle qu'il aimait. Seules quatre personnes connaissaient ce secret. Les deux autres Rois, mais comme lui-même en savaient long sur eux aussi, ils ne diront rien. Mais les deux autres personnes faisaient craindre au Roi que le secret soit un jour connu. Pour cela, il allait devoir se montrer très ferme et toujours aussi tyrannique avec les autres.

Malgré ses peines de cœur, il eut un petit sourire. Car cette situation faisait un très jolie drama, ce qu'il adorait. Car une aventure sans drama n'était pas une aventure digne de ce nom !

Une fois que le brasier de son carnage se fut éteint, le Roi Lennon se précipita hors de la salle et alla voir sa secrétaire, non sans avoir repris un air mêlé d'indifférence et de colère.

\- Doublez, non triplez la somme promise pour la capture du chevelu Antoine Daniel ! Quant aux autres, tuez-les tous, sauf mon Créateur, qui doit m'être emmené ici vivant ! Une forte somme promise pour quiconque le fera ! Et si on veut tuer aussi les Créations, sauf moi, c'est autorisé ! Je veux en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec ces histoires !

\- Sauf vous... Et moi ?

\- Oui bien sûr ! Mais que mon ordre soit exécuté !

Le Roi Lennon sortit de son palais pour vaquer à certaines de ses occupations.

\- Tout de suite, Votre Majesté ! répondit Lilith avec un sourire mauvais, heureuse de l'ordre donné.

* * *

**Et dans le prochain chapitre, vous allez enfin pouvoir découvrir ce qui arrive aux YouTubers !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir les mandragores ! **

**C'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre ! Le huitième ! Roh là là, ce que ça passe vite ! Surtout que dimanche dernier, soit deux semaines piles après avoir posté le premier chapitre, le stade des 1000 vues pour cette fiction a été atteint et dépassé ! CHAMPAGNE ! Je vous aime tellement fort !**

** Vous allez ENFIN savoir ce qui est arrivé aux dix-sept personnes présentes dans l'appartement de Mathieu Sommet. Enfin, pour une partie d'entre eux, pour commencer.**

**Ce chapitre m'a demandé beaucoup de temps pour être entièrement écris. De toute manière, je crois que cela va se généraliser que tous les chapitres qui vont suivre vont être longs à écrire eux aussi.**

**Ma pensée depuis lundi soir : je veux le même t-shirt que celui de Mathieu dans le dernier épisode de SLG *.***

* * *

Mathieu ouvrit les yeux. Il était allongé par terre dans une ruelle qu'il ne connaissait pas. Pourtant, le dernier souvenir qu'il conservait en tête était qu'il se trouvait chez lui, en compagnie de ses amis du Net pour leur parler de la disparition d'Antoine, et puis…

Et puis il s'était produit quelque chose d'étrange qui l'avait coupé alors qu'il parlait et il s'était senti partir loin de chez lui. Et il avait apparemment perdu connaissance pour se retrouver ici. Alors que le jeune homme se posait des questions sur sa situation présente, il remarqua la présence d'une autre personne allongée et inconsciente, à quelques mètres de lui seulement.

Mathieu reconnu la personne en question et se précipita sur elle, la secouant.

\- Nyo ! Réveille-toi ! Nyo !

Nyo finit par émerger. Lui aussi vit où il se trouvait et se rappela de ce qu'il s'était passé chez Mathieu.

\- Si je comprends bien, on a atterri ici de façon inexpliquée ?

\- C'est exact.

\- Les autres ne sont pas avec nous ?

\- Non. Pas à proximité en tout cas.

\- On a mangé ou bu quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Inhalé un produit toxique et on est mort ? Ou je me suis encore pris un coup qui venait de nulle part ? C'est ça hein ? Ou alors, à force de vous fréquenter, j'ai bel et bien fini par péter un câble ?

\- C'est normal en Russie !

\- Ah bah si c'est normal en Rus… ON EST EN RUSSIE ?!

\- … Je voulais juste détendre l'atmosphère.

Au bout de quelques explications, le plus jeune compris que Mathieu n'en savait pas plus que lui sur ce qu'il se passait, mais vu qu'ils étaient au moins deux dans ce pétrin, Nyo n'était pas victime d'une hallucination ou d'un énième rêve bizarre.

\- Oui, je fais régulièrement des rêves étranges ! Et même que parfois, ça me donne beaucoup d'idées pour mes dessins !

Mathieu ne put s'empêcher de rire un bon coup avant de reprendre son sérieux.

\- Bon, maintenant qu'on est là, on pourrait tenter de comprendre ce qu'il se passe en explorant les lieux ? Même si on n'a pas nos portables avec nous, on va trouver un moyen pour contacter nos proches au cas où et comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

\- Et moi qui ai eu le fol espoir que tu proposes qu'on reste tranquillement ici !

\- Ah mais tu peux rester, je te souhaite bonne chance de ton côté !

\- Mathieu, attends ! Ne me laisse pas ici tout seul !

Les deux amis finirent par sortir de la ruelle et débouchèrent sur une rue assez animée pour un dimanche après-midi – enfin Mathieu et Nyo supposèrent que c'était un dimanche après-midi, vu que la réunion avait eu lieu un dimanche matin. Les lieux étaient très étranges : surtout composés de bars et de lieux touchant de près ou de loin au monde pornographique, sans que cela ne soit caché, bien au contraire.

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit ! dit Nyo, qui lorgnait sur une boutique X à la vitrine particulièrement alléchante. Finalement je veux rester ici !

Mais Mathieu ne fit pas attention aux propos de son ami, son regard ayant été attiré par une enseigne qui ne lui était pas totalement inconnue : _Le Choix de Buscarron_.

\- Dis-moi que je rêve… !

Nyo regarda à son tour le nom du lieu et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Honnêtement, je préfère que ce soit réel, lui répondit le dessinateur. Par ce que si tu rêves, moi aussi. Et si on rêve la même chose, je ne préfère pas savoir ce que l'on a fait tous les deux juste avant, car ce n'est pas normal tout ça !

\- Ce qui n'est pas normal, c'est que Jack nous observe bizarrement. Comme s'il existait vraiment ! Comme si on était dans l'épisode !

En effet, Jack, qui tenait un carton en mains, au moment où il aurait dû entrer dans ce bar, avant nonchalamment tourné la tête dans leur direction et était tombé sur un Mathieu et un Nyo qui regardaient dans tous les sens, bouche bée.

Les trois personnes auraient pu se regarder encore longtemps, éberluées qu'elles étaient, si Wendy, qui attendait le carton – et Jack, au passage – car le contenu du carton l'intéressait, n'était pas allé rejoindre le pirate à la rapière. Son habituel air blasé affichait là son mécontentement.

\- Jack, qu'est-ce tu fais à poiroter comme ça ?

Wendy n'eut pas besoin de que Jack lui réponde, elle avait vu à son tour les deux hommes.

\- Occupes donc Buscarron, je me charge d'eux !

Jack parut retrouver la raison et obéit à la femme pirate en entrant dans le bar. Wendy, quant à elle, marcha rapidement en direction de ses cibles.

\- Bon, les gens sont apparemment aveugles pour ne pas vous avoir vu, mais je vais faire en sorte que les Pouces Rouges ne voient pas également. Suivez-moi !

Mais les deux hommes refusèrent de bouger. Wendy ne leur inspirait pas confiance, non seulement à cause de son ton autoritaire, mais également par ses propos. Des pouces rouges qui les verraient ? Et puis Wendy, comment pouvait-elle exister ? Cette dernière remarqua leur hésitation et choisit une option radicale pour se faire écouter : elle prit sa hache qui était attachée à sa ceinture et la colla contre la gorge de Nyo, ne laissant qu'un centimètre pour le pauvre jeune homme, tout juste de quoi parler.

\- Ma-Mathieu, et si on l'écoutait ?

Mathieu, toujours suspicieux, lança un regard dur à son interlocutrice.

\- Drôle de manière de se faire aborder : d'abord tu nous ordonnes de te suivre sans que nous sachions pourquoi, ensuite tu nous dis des trucs qu'on ne comprends pas et après tu nous menaces ? Et tu veux qu'on te fasse confiance et qu'on te suive aussi facilement ?

Le vidéaste cherchait à gagner du temps, que les gens autour d'eux se rendent compte qu'on les menaçait d'une hache en pleine rue et qu'on vienne les aider. Mais personne ne semblait s'en inquiéter, malgré le fait que des gens regardaient Wendy et sa hache. Comme si ce qu'elle faisait était parfaitement normal. _Mince !_ pensa Mathieu. _On est en Bulgarie finalement ?_

\- Je cherche à vous sauver la vie ! Je suis censée être une Création Neutre, mais ce n'est qu'une couverture pour ne pas que le premier clan ne nous soupçonne, Jack et moi. Mais nous sommes tous deux liés à La Résistance et nous voulons aider tous les Créateurs que nous croisons ! Alors suivez-moi !

Le discours était totalement incompréhensible et les deux amis s'échangèrent un regard très inquiet. Mais aussi bien la hache que la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de leur interlocutrice leur fit changer d'avis et ils la suivirent. Mais contrairement à ce qu'ils pensèrent, ils n'entrèrent pas par l'entrée principale mais par derrière. A peine la pirate eut-elle refermé la porte par laquelle ils venaient d'entrer que Jack arriva à son tour, par la porte d'en face moment à la pièce principale, tenant dans ses bras le fameux carton, ouvert cette fois-ci.

\- Tu as pu le convaincre de venir ? Tant mieux ! J'espère que personne n'a prévenu les Pouces Rouges ! Car si le Patron apprend que Mathieu est dans son royaume, il ne va pas faire long feu ! Même si c'est la spécialité du Roi Lennon, ça !

A ces mots, qui rajoutèrent de la confusion dans son esprit, Nyo se donna une bonne gifle. Mais non seulement il ne se réveilla pas, mais il gagna une joue douloureuse et bien rouge. Il tentait de ne pas craquer nerveusement, mais c'était difficile. Etant dans un état proche et comprenant ce qu'il traversait, Mathieu lui prit la main et la serra. Nyo le remercia d'un regard.

\- Expliquez-nous tout, leur dit Mathieu, car on est totalement perdu là !

Jack et Wendy soupirèrent et leur raconta tout ce qu'ils savaient, à propos des Créations, des clans, des morts, des Trois Rois, du retour d'Antoine et de la prophétie.

\- On est mort ? répéta Nyo.

\- Oui, confirma Jack. Mais vous avez réssucsité ! Ce qui prouve que les Rois vont bientôt tomber !

\- Mais il n'y a pas eu d'explosion ! clama Mathieu. Ni de Créations ! On était chez moi, en 2015, pour parler de la disparition d'Antoine – il était vraiment là hier soir ? – et tout s'est figé et on a atterri ici. On a jamais été assassiné par qui que ce soit ! Encore moins par nos Créations, qu'on a jamais vu ailleurs que dans nos vidéos !

\- Pourtant, on est bien là, nous, répondit Wendy. Et tous les autres aussi. Et Buscarron a vu Antoine, même s'il ne l'a pas dénoncé aux Pouces Rouges. Lui pense que comme on est nous-mêmes des Créations, celles d'Antoine justement, nous sommes déjà vus comme étant des criminels aux yeux du roi Patron, mais comme nous collaborons avec lui, Buscarron cherche à ne pas nous attirer plus d'ennuis en agissant pour faire plaisir au Roi. Mais avec Jack, je fais parti de La Résistance. Nous avons prévenu pas plus tard que tout à l'heure La Résistance, qui réside à Montreux en Suisse, que c'est le bon moment pour resurgir. Ils m'ont répondu qu'ils étaient déjà au courant et qu'ils allaient nous envoyer un message codé via un carton, celui que tient Jack.

\- Mais comment ils ont pu être au courant, alors que nous même nous venons à peine d'arriver ? demanda le dessinateur.

\- Ils ont une Création hybride avec eux, l'informa Jack. Hybride car vous l'avez créée après les autres, en mars 2015, juste avant d'être tué. Vous l'aviez dessiné et elle a pris vie. Cette Création n'a pas pu vous sauver, mais elle a réuni les différents proches des Créateurs et a permis la naissance de La Résistance. La Création, comme nous tous, avons eu un gros mal de crâne, avec l'image de notre Créateur respectif. C'était le signal tant attendu.

\- Ce que je dessine prend vie ?

\- C'est encore plus compliqué que cela, dit Wendy. Car vous aviez beaucoup dessiné entre le moment où les autres Créations sont nées et le moment où vous avez réussi cette Création, soit sur une durée de quelque semaines, sans résultat. Et là, au tout dernier moment, ça a marché.

\- Mais, remarqua Mathieu, comme nous n'avons pu donner vie à aucune de ces Créations, comment tout ceci, dont vous, peut exister ? Ça ne peut pas tenir debout cette histoire !

\- Nous en sommes les premiers surpris, répondit franchement la pirate. Mais maintenant que vous êtes de retour, la prophétie doit s'accomplir ! Pour le moment, Antoine est toujours en vie, car sinon la nouvelle de sa mort aurait fait les gros titres, donc c'est une bonne nouvelle. Jack, on peut voir ce qu'il y a dans le carton ?

Jack posa le fameux carton, déplaça quelques bouteilles et en tira un message sur une feuille pliée en plusieurs morceaux.

\- C'est vraiment une bonne idée, cette exportation rapide depuis la Suisse !

Les quatre personnes lurent ce qu'il y avait écrit :

"_Aïe nous a prévenu du retour de tout le monde. Nous sommes prêts et n'allons pas tarder à arriver. En attendant, les frères L. vont arriver ce soir vous voir."_

\- Aïe ? C'est comme ça que s'appelle ma Création ? s'étonna Nyo.

Pour la première fois, les pirates semblèrent gênés.

\- La légende raconte qu'au moment où vous alliez nommer votre dessin, vous vous seriez cogné le petit orteil contre un meuble et hurlé "AÏE PUTAIN !" et la Création est sortie du carnet de la feuille. Elle se reconnait avec ce nom. Mais tout le monde l'appelle seulement Aïe.

\- ...Je vois.

\- Les frères L., je les connais, non ? questionna Mathieu.

\- Oui, il s'agit des frè...

Au même moment, Buscarron entra dans la pièce, furieux, accompagné de trois hommes bien connus de Mathieu, Alexis, Loris et Antoine Lloyd.

\- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ? éructa le vieux loup de mer.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui ce matin encore nous demandait qui enflammerait la scène ce soir ? lui rappela Jack. Et bien maintenant, tu sais !

Buscarron vit les deux Créateurs et le sourire narquois de ses collègues. Tout cela, conjugué avec l'arrivée des frères Lloyd dans son établissement fit tout comprendre à Buscarron.

\- La Résistance, hein ? J'aurais dû m'en douter plus tôt ! Et c'est quoi maintenant votre programme ? Car autant que je me joigne aux festivités, maintenant !

Alexis prit la parole, après avoir salué tout le monde.

\- Nous sommes d'accord que si beaucoup de monde soutient les Rois, une large partie de la population, surtout des abonnés de l'époque, est pour l'accomplissement de la prophétie. Maintenant que la nouvelle sur les différents retours se propage, il faut maintenant montrer que La Résistance est là. On va chanter une petite chanson ce soir pour le prouver !

\- Vous êtes conscient qu'après cela, nous serons officiellement des hors-la-loi ? demanda Buscarron. Que l'établissement sera fermé, nous serons recherché, sans même savoir si ce que nous allons entreprendre va marcher ?

Mais déjà tout ce petit monde se parlait et se concertait pour un plan.

* * *

Le soir-même, le bar était rempli à craquer de monde. Au tout dernier moment, Buscarron avait dévoilé son programme du soir, mais les gens étaient venus en nombre. D'une manière générale, les pirates étaient là par habitude plus que pour autre chose, et les abonnés savaient qui étaient les membres du groupe Lloyd Projet et les liens qu'ils entretenaient avec SLG à l'époque. Ceux qui n'y connaissaient rien ne voyaient qu'un boys band et personne pour le moment n'avait appelé les Pouces Rouges.

Le choix de la chanson avait été largement débattu au sein du groupe d'amis, mais tous étaient tombés d'accord sur une chanson courte mais entraînante, connue et aimée des fans et qui montrait que le changement s'opérait, même si le choix ne faisait pas parti du répertoire du groupe.

Le groupe monta sur scène, et après avoir salué tout le monde, commença la fameuse chanson.

_Quand j'arrive dans le club en VIP Je suis admis_ **(1)**  
_Les femmes sont toutes folles de mon beau kigurumi hey._  
_Je claque mes billets pour arriver à les soûler_  
_Mais j'avais 20€ et j'ai du payer 3 entrées._

_J'ai commandé un verre d'eau ! Mais personne vient me parler..._  
_Je suis seul, Je suis sobre, j'ai très envie d'me tuer_  
_T'es un panda ! Reprends-toi ! Ta race est en danger !_  
_Lèves les bras, dragues moi ça, et surtout n'oublies pas_...

Pendant que le public, très content, commençait, surtout du côté des abonnés, à danser sur place, ayant reconnu l'air, Busacarron alla voir Mathieu et Nyo.

\- Venez, il faut que vous voyez ça !

Intrigués, les deux amis suivirent le patron du bar, sous les paroles qui continuaient.

_Fais la dance du PAN !_  
_Fais la dance du DA !_  
_Vas y danse, vas y danse, vas y danse Panda !_

_Fais la dance du PAN !_  
_Fais la dance du DA !_  
_Vas y danse, vas y danse, vas y danse Panda !_

\- Regardez ça, leur dit Wendy et Jack, qui étaient devant un écran d'ordinateur. La vidéo à été postée il y a une dizaine de minutes par un certain MrAntoineDaniel !

Ils cliquèrent sur play et la vidéo débuta. Si le contenu dérouta grandement les pirates, mais Mathieu et Nyo, après un premier temps d'adaptation, se sourirent.

\- Il est devenu complètement fou ! s'exclama Buscarron.

\- Non, rétorqua Mathieu. C'est un message qu'il a voulu faire passer !

\- Et on l'a compris ! ajouta Nyo. Il faut faire parti de son cercle d'amis pour ça. Seules quelques personnes, dont nous, sommes capables de connaitre le réel but de cette vidéo.

\- Alors que pour les autres, c'est juste une vidéo où... Où Antoine fait l'idiot ! Mais vous qui êtes ses Créations, vous ne vous en doutez pas ?

\- Non, on vient de son imagination, mais on ne partage rien d'autres avec lui, ni souvenirs, ni pensées, ni secrets, etc... Bref, le massage caché dans cette vidéo ne nous a pas sauté aux yeux. Mais qu'a-t-il voulu dire ?

Mathieu ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais au même moment, une armée de Pouces Rouges entra dans l'établissement. Les Grrr, grrr, grrr ne purent couvrir les cris et les bruits engendrés par la panique et la fuite des différentes personnes.

* * *

(1) Cette chanson est la propriété de Mathieu Sommet.

* * *

**Oui, le chapitre finit comme ça, et alors ? La suite au prochain chapitre ! Vous avez aimé ?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, voici le chapitre 9 mes chères mandragores !**

**Encore merci pour tous vos commentaires, vos favs, follows et toutes ces vues (plus de 1300 o_O ) ! J'espère que la suite de l'histoire va continuer à vous plaire !**

**Juste une petite précision : l'univers des vidéos des vidéastes, je l'utilise de leurs débuts jusqu'à celles sorties tout début février 2015, puisque dans le contexte, les Créations sont arrivées à ce moment-là (à l'exception d'Aïe, comme expliqué au chapitre précédent), aussi, toutes les vidéos sorties depuis et qui vont continuer à sortir ne seront pas prises en compte, quelles qu'elles soient. Notamment pour ce chapitre, sans vous dévoiler ce qu'il s'y passe, pour la Création principale présentée, la dernière vidéo sur laquelle je me base est celle qui date du 2 février, après, même si je continuerai de suivre les vidéos dans lesquelles elle apparaît, elles ne m'influeront pas.**

**Paragraphe**** spécialement pour Rain Igami Production : Rain, même si ça n'a pas grand chose à voir avec tes histoires, je te dédicace ce chapitre, si on peut dire ça, car j'aime beaucoup ton travail - ma pauvre, tu subies toutes mes théories complètement fausses sur la fin de tes fictions. Ensuite, j'ai beaucoup aimé discuté avec toi, ça a été sympa, drôle aussi. Et tu m'a donné envie de découvrir Unsterblicher et... C'est une excellente découverte ! J'adore ! (j'aurais pu le voir en conférence à la Art to Play 2014 mais je l'ai snobé pour voir d'autres trucs au même endroit...). Il n'était pas prévu dans cette fiction, mais je crois qu'il aura droit à une apparition à un moment quand même. **

**Sinon, aucun yaoi n'est prévu dans cette fiction. Mais comme je sens des envies en lisant les commentaires, je vais peut-être écrire des OS à côté si certaines personnes me le demandent. Il y a au moins une personne qui se reconnaîtra en lisant ça ^^**

**Bonne lecture tout le monde =D**

* * *

Fred du Grenier fut le premier à reprendre conscience. Se sentant être dans une position des plus inconfortables, il voulut s'étirer bras et jambes. Mal lui en prit : une douleur due à un frottement irritant au niveau des poignets et des mollets lui fit échapper un petit cri de douleur avant de serrer les dents.

Il analysa la situation présente : il se trouvait dans une pièce plongée dans une obscurité partielle. Vu sa position, il devait être assis sur une chaise, les mains et les jambes solidement ligotées. La faible lumière présente dans la pièce, provenant d'une lampe troche posée sur le sol, ne lui permettait pas de pouvoir contempler son environnement. Cependant, un léger bruit sur sa droite attira son attention.

\- Aïe, ma tête !

\- Benjamin ?

\- Frédéric ? C'est toi qui a crié ? Ça m'a réveillé !

\- Mais je n'ai pas crié !

Puis le Joueur célèbre pour sa chemise jaune se rappela qu'il avait émis un bruit quand il avait eu mal.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'écria Benzaie. Pourquoi je suis attaché ?

\- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi.

A ce moment-là, la lumière au plafond s'alluma tandis qu'une personne arriva dans leur direction depuis une porte, en descendant les escaliers. Maintenant que la pièce était éclairée, les réveillés purent constater qu'ils se trouvaient dans un sous-sol, très semblable à une cave sordide connu sur une certaine chaîne YouTube. Si Fred et Benzaie étaient sorti de leur inconscience, une troisième personne, Seb, lui aussi attaché sur une chaise, était encore en train de papoter avec Morphée. Cependant, aussi bien Fred que Benzaie ne se préoccupaient pas de lui pour le moment, tant la personne qui leur faisait face occupait leur esprit.

\- Victor ? demanda Fred.

Mais l'homme en face de lui hocha négativement de la tête et sourit.

\- Oh non ! Je suis bien mieux que ça ! Mais ne parlons pas de cette enflure pour le moment, même s'il se ballade dans la nature au moment où je vous parle. Je suis content que vous soyez là, car j'ai...

\- Non maman, ma barbe elle n'est pas maléfique !

L'homme aux cheveux bruns courts, barbu, à la chemise blanche, la veste ocre et en jean, se stoppa net quand il vit que Seb ne l'écoutait pas le moins du monde, trop concentré dans un songe où apparemment il s'adressait à sa mère. Mécontent, il donna un coup de poing sur sa victime qui se réveilla d'un coup net.

\- Hein ? Quoi ?

\- Comme je le disais avant d'être odieusement coupé, même si mon Créateur me préoccupe quelque peu, il n'est pour le moment que le cadet de mes soucis ! Après tout, je l'ai déjà tué une fois, je peux tout à fait recommencer ! Non, là, j'ai un compte à régler avec vous, c'est donc une affaire personnelle !

Les trois amis se regardèrent, inquiets.

\- Victor, je ne veux pas être méchant avec toi, dit Benzaie, mais je crois que ton personnage a un peu trop pris le dessus sur la personnalité. Tu fais carrément flipper !

\- Je ne suis pas Victor, je suis sa Création ! Enfin, je suis plus que ça, car je ne me suis pas contenté de rester ce qu'il avait imaginé pour moi. Non, j'ai réussi bien au-delà de toute espérance ! Dès que j'ai pu éliminer Victor, le commissaire et Gydias, qui à la fin est devenu gênant, j'ai pu monter ma propre entreprise ! Et grâce à ça, le cinéma français méconnu et critiqué à tort se porte déjà mieux ! Mais ce n'est que la première étape, avant de faire la même chose pour le cinéma étranger ! Voire contrôler le cinéma international pour éviter que toutes ces merdes sortent en salle !

Devant l'air dément de leur interlocuteur, les Greniers et Benzaie comprirent qu'ils allaient passer un mauvais moment. Cependant, Seb, qui en voulait encore à leur geôlier pour l'œil au beurre noir en formation sur son visage, décida de riposter.

\- Victor, si c'est une mauvaise blague, elle est de très mauvais goût ! Et si tu n'es pas Victor, qui es-tu ? Pourquoi tu nous en veux ? C'est quoi ce charabia ? Et as-tu un lien avec la disparition d'Antoine ?

L'homme les regarda, complètement atterré.

\- Attendez, vous êtes en train de me dire, alors que vous êtes censé jouer un rôle important dans la chute des Rois, que vous ignorez tout ?

Devant l'absence de réponse, le geôlier éclata de rire.

\- Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! La prophétie vous présente comme des héros vengeurs rétablissant le retour à la normale, mais n'êtes au courant de rien ? Franchement, j'aurais presque envie de vous laisser la vie sauve sans vous dévoiler quoi que ce soit et d'observer vos agissements, juste pour voir comment vous allez vous débrouiller ! A tous les coups, vous vous feriez coincer par les Pouces Rouges et tuer par l'un des Trois Rois aussitôt ! Enfin, plutôt par Richard, vu que c'est dans ce royaume où on est, vu qu'on s'entend plutôt bien, lui et moi. Mais je vous en veux trop pour vous épargner !

\- Tu ne peux pas parler de façon à se que l'on te comprenne ? s'énerva Fred. Car si tu veux jouer à imiter le tueur d'Unknown Movies, lui au moins expliquait avec sérieux et panache tout ce qu'il disait, même les petits détails ! Alors si tu veux qu'on croit à ton personnage, essaie d'être un minimum convainquant !

Le tueur, piqué dans son amour-propre, leur cria dessus, les insulta et leur promit les pires choses à leur encontre. Quand il se calma, il sourit à nouveau.

\- Bah, autant tout vous révéler, ce n'est pas comme si de toute façon vous alliez survivre à cette aventure ! Et l'idée que vous soyez désespéré juste avant que je ne vous tue me plait !

Et devant ses victimes, il leur raconta toute l'histoire. Comment il était né, que l'idée d'assassiner les Créateurs l'avait séduit et il avait rejoint le premier clan. Et quand cette première besogne avait été achevée, il avait massacré sans vergogne des Créations qui le gênaient. Pendant ce temps, il avait décidé d'épurer le monde cinématographique de tous "ces connards" qui le polluaient. Il prenait sa mission très à cœur, au point de ne plus réaliser son émission, mais des films répondant à son attente et donc à celles des vrais cinéphiles, tout en bloquant l'arrivée de nanars en salles. Son business marchait surtout dans le royaume de Richard, dont il ne doutait pas qu'il serait un jour l'unique roi de France, car même s'il avait un caractère de chien, il préparait un plan qui allait le faire gagner face à ses rivaux.

Comme toutes les Créations, il avait sentit le retour des Créateurs et le début de la prophétie. Cette histoire le gênait terriblement, puisque cela signifiait le retour de Victor - _il va vouloir me tuer juste par vengeance !_ \- et la probable chute des Rois. Or, comme son affaire prospérait et qu'il s'était lié d'amitié avec Richard, ce serait la catastrophe pour lui.

Par le plus grand des hasards, alors qu'il se promenait dans la rue, à la recherche de son Créateur pour l'éliminer avant qu'il ne subisse lui ce sort-là, il était tombé sur le trio inconscient. Il en avait profité pour les amener chez lui, dans sa cave qu'il avait tout spécialement réaménagé fidèlement, comme dans l'émission. Il s'occuperait de Victor et des autres plus tard, son vieux désir de vengeance sur eux étant très fort, n'ayant pas pu être assouvi à l'époque, quelqu'un d'autre du premier clan les ayant occis avant lui - le Patron, Richard, Prof de Philo, le double de Jigmé ou Lilith, il l'ignorait car il n'avait jamais demandé. Maintenant, il allait pouvoir s'amuser et faire la justice.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait, pour la énième fois ? s'égosilla presque Fred.

\- Vous avez critiqué _Cool World_ sans l'avoir compris, tout ça pour justifier que vous n'avez pas aimé le jeu !

\- Tu vas nous tuer car on a osé prononcer notre opinion ? s'offusqua Seb.

\- Les gameurs qui parlent de ciné, c'est comme la télé qui parle d'internet, ils disent souvent de la merde ! **(1) **Vous allez le payer de votre vie !

\- Attends ! intervint Benzaie. Moi je n'ai rien dit sur cette mer... ce fabuleux film ! Je suis innocent, tu peux me relâcher ! Promis j'dirai pas où se trouvent les corps, je pourrai même t'aider à les enterrer !

\- Mais... Mais... mais espèce de sale enflu...

\- T'aurais pas fait la même chose à ma place ?

\- Ce n'est pas la question !

Mais le Tueur regarda froidement et avec consternation Benzaie.

\- Tu donnais ton opinion dans le temps, toi aussi, sur les films. Et qu'est-ce que tu pouvais en dire, de ces conneries, parfois ! Pour toi, ce n'est pas aussi personnel, mais tu vas y passer aussi.

Et le psychopathe commença son long monologue expliquant pourquoi_ Cool World_ n'est pas ce que l'on croit.

Pendant ce temps, les trois amis se concertèrent du regard. Le récit, bien qu'invraisemblable, semblait être réel. Car même si tout cela semblait impossible pour tout esprit un temps soit peu réaliste, jamais le vrai Victor n'agirait comme cela, même pour délirer. Ils étaient en danger de mort, ils ne l'ignoraient pas. Aussi, quand le Tueur, un couteau en main, s'approcha de Fred, ce dernier réagit de manière instinctive et dès qu'il fut proche de lui en lui mordant violemment le bras. Le Tueur cria et lâcha sur le coup son couteau. Benzaie, qui par miracle avait été moins bien attaché, en profita pour se délier les mains des cordes qui l'entravaient à force de gesticuler avant de dénouer les nœuds au niveau de ses pieds.

Mais le Tueur se ressaisit vite et attrapa Fred par le col de son pull en rattrapant son couteau. Mais Seb s'agita de toutes ses forces et réussit à pousser sa chaise contre l'assassin, l'écrasant de son poids et l'immobilisant, même si lui-même ne pouvait plus bouger. Au même moment, Benzaie réussit à défaire ses nœuds et s'occupa de Fred, qui ne demandait que ça avant de s'occuper de Seb. Fred, lui, donna un gros coup de pied sur l'arrière du crâne du Tueur, l'assommant. Seb fut à son tour libéré.

Mais une question demeurait : que faire de celui qui ressemblait physiquement à Victor ? Il les pourchasserait s'ils s'enfuyaient en ne faisant rien. Et comme lui connaissait les lieux contrairement à eux, il était nettement avantagé sur le terrain. Appeler la police ? Apparemment, si le Roi était de son côté, la police serait totalement inutile. Ils seraient même eux en danger à cause d'elle. Le tuer ? Cette solution radicale ne les séduisait pas : même si cet homme était dangereux et avait tenté de les tuer à plus d'une reprise, ni les Greniers ni Benzaie ne se sentait capable d'ôter la vie comme ça, aussi facilement.

Un événement inattendu les obligea à trancher rapidement. Une personne, sûrement un collaborateur du Tueur, n'apercevant pas celui qu'il cherchait, descendit à son tour dans la cave.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Le trio ne réfléchit pas et fonça, bouscula la personne en fuit hors de la maison, malgré la personne qui les menaçait d'appeler les Pouce Rouges. Les trois hommes coururent au sein de la ville avant de s'arrêter, histoire de reprendre leur souffle.

\- Quelle idée à eu Victor d'imaginer un tel psychopathe ! se plaignit Fred. A regarder, c'est marrant. Mais maintenant, je trouve que c'est une très mauvaise idée ! Foutu Ganesh ! **(2)**

\- Tu dis ça, mais on ignore ce que nous on a bien pu créer. Imagine un peu à nous trois ce qu'on est capable d'avoir lâché dans la nature ! Sans compter l'imagination des copains ! dit Seb.

\- Les gars, regardez un peu ça ! les appela Benzaie.

\- Attends, tu ne voulais pas nous tuer il y a peu ?

\- Ne dîtes pas n'importe quoi ! Je voulais aider à vous enterrer ! Ce n'est pas la même chose ! Et vous savez ce que l'on dit : du passé, faisons table rase !

\- Fred, il se fout pas un peu de nous ?

\- Si, mais on est amis. Parfois. Et regardons ce qu'il voulait nous montrer.

Le trio s'était arrêté devant un magasin d'appareils électriques et la vitrine était composé de plusieurs écrans de télévision qui montraient les news du soir sur une chaîne spécialisée dans les informations. S'ils ne pouvaient entendre le son, les trois hommes comprirent les images : une vidéo d'Antoine Daniel avait été postée peu avant et faisait sensation en France et ailleurs dans le monde francophone. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Mais en y regardant de plus près, on pouvait y déceler des signes pour qui savait quoi voir.

Aussitôt, sur une idée de Benzaie, ils allèrent à un cybercafé et allèrent voir la fameuse vidéo. Cela ne fit que confirmer leur théorie. Après plusieurs visionnages, ils étaient fixés.

\- Franchement celui-là, il ne changera jamais, soupira Fred, tout en riant.

\- N'empêche, maintenant qu'on a comprit ce qu'il voulait, il va falloir se débrouiller par nos propres moyens, dit Seb, lui aussi tout sourire.

\- Hé ! hurla une voix. C'est pas vous qui êtes recherché ? Fred et Seb du Joueur du Grenier et Benzaie ?

Tout le monde se retourna vers le trio, qui était cerné.

* * *

**(1)** Vraies paroles du tueur d'UNKNOWN MOVIES, épisode 13

**(2)** D'après une interview d'InThePanda, le personnage du Tueur a été encouragé par son ami et collègue Ganesh (David Chabant). Pour ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas, allez voir sa chaîne.

* * *

**Je sais que d'habitude, le tueur aime la mise en scène quand il est avec une victime, côté que je n'ai pas abordé ici. Mais après tout, il n'avait pas prévu de tomber sur le trio. Il y a de l'impro dans le face-à-face. Mais peut-être plus tard, qui sait ?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Maintenant que j'écris ce dixième chapitre, je me rends compte que je n'ai jamais titré mes chapitres. En fait, je ne suis pas douée pour le faire et comme en plus je joue sur l'effet de surprise dans le contenue de ceux-ci, je n'ai pas envie de dévoiler une quelconque information à travers quelques mots.**

**Sinon, j'ai fait un rêve étrange, où cette fiction était adaptée en un film sur internet, avec les vidéastes concernés dans leurs propres rôles. Ça avait l'air bien, mais je ne m'en rappelle plus vraiment, dommage. Juste, Bob Lennon déchirait, ce qui n'est guère étonnant entre nous.**

**J'ai mon billet, je vais aux Geek Faëries ! J'ai trop HÂÂÂ****ÂÂÂ****ÂÂÂ****ÂÂÂ****ÂÂÂ****ÂÂÂTE d'y être !**

**Ah, ce UM 14...**

**Et j'en profite pour rappeler que personne dans cette histoire ne m'appartient sauf quelques petits personnages non nommés dans ce chapitre. Il en va de même bien sûr pour leur travail. Les youtubers sont libres et ils font ce qu'ils veulent, même si dans cette fic je leur fait passer de sales moments quand même, il faut bien l'avouer XD**

**Bonne lecture à tous. =D**

* * *

\- Hérisson !

Celui qui venait de prononcer ce mot venait tout juste de reprendre connaissance, la tête brouillée, des images plein la tête, dont un charmant hérisson . Il ouvrit les yeux pour les fermer aussitôt, la forte luminosité l'aveuglant. Jérémy finit par les rouvrir, mettant sa main en visière pour se protéger de la lumière. Il put ainsi voir où il se trouvait.

\- Depuis quand il y a la mer à Paris ?

Le jeune homme était assis sur le sable fin d'une petite plage face à un immense océan bleu à perte de vue. Un léger vent empêchait la chaleur d'être étouffante. Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel, mais il avait cependant déjà entamé sa descente, indiquant à Jérémy que c'était au moins la fin de l'après-midi, voire même le début de la soirée. Quelques personnes, dont des familles avec des enfants en bas âge profitaient du beau temps pour se baigner ou s'amuser à faire des châteaux de sables.

Cette scène idyllique interloquait le jeune Breton. Il aimait la mer et le paysage, qu'il devina aisément appartenir à sa région. Mais cela ne collait pas avec ses derniers souvenirs. Surtout, comment était-il arrivé là, seul, encore habillé avec ses affaires quand il avait été chez Mathieu ? Jérémy souffla sur ses verres de lunettes, mais rien ne changea. De surcroît, l'air et la chaleur lui prouvaient qu'il ne rêvait pas, de même que son mal de crâne.

Alors que Jérémy se leva, deux personnes passèrent devant lui. Un garçon et une fille. Ils se ressemblaient assez physiquement pour comprendre qu'ils étaient de la même famille. Ils devaient avoir le même âge que lui.

\- Excusez-moi ! les interpella Jérémy. Mais on est où ici ?

Les deux personnes se retournèrent et allaient lui répondre quand tous deux se figèrent. La fille prit la parole, tout en semblant hésiter.

\- Jérémy Breut ?

\- Oui, c'est moi.

\- Alors la prophétie est en train de s'accomplir ! s'enthousiasma le garçon. Enfin !

\- Chut ! le réprimanda sa sœur ou cousine en chuchotant. Si jamais un fidèle du Roi Lennon t'entend, on va le mettre en dan...

\- Eh ! Vous faites quoi ? questionna une troisième personne, un homme un peu plus âgé, qui ressemblait aux deux autres.

L'homme se figea quand il aperçut à son tour Jérémy, qui n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout compris. Roi Lennon ? Bob voulait qu'on l'appelle comme ça désormais ? Pourtant, quand il avait été chez Mathieu, si toutefois cela s'était bien produit, son ami n'avait pas eu l'air d'avoir un ego surdimensionné, ou du moins, pas plus que d'habitude. Jérémy sortit de ses réflexions quand la petite famille se chamailla.

\- Ne fais pas ça ! criait presque la fille.

\- Si on nous voit discuter avec lui, on va croire qu'on est ses complices ! Je préfère le dénoncer et qu'on soit tranquille plutôt que l'inverse !

\- Non ! rétorqua le garçon. Antoine Daniel est revenu ! Et maintenant lui ! Tous les Créateurs sont de retour ! La prophétie va s'accomplir et on retrouvera la liberté !

Mais l'homme était plus grand et plus fort que les autres. Il put sortir son portable d'une poche de short et composa un numéro.

\- Les Pouces Rouges ? J'appelle car il y a un Cr...

Un coup de poing en plein sur le visage de la part d'Alexis qui sortait de nul part non seulement l'interrompit, mais l'envoya dans les pommes, même si pour le coup il fut plutôt envoyé dans le sable. Les deux autres ne purent s'empêcher de crier tandis que Jérémy souriait de voir enfin un visage familier. Mais son frère gardait un regard fermé et d'une main, empoigna fermement son cadet au poignet avant de l'emmener hors de la plage presque en courant. Jérémy essaya de lui parler mais Alexis restait sourd à chacune de ses tentatives pour engager la moindre conversation.

Ils longèrent des parkings de voiture avant d'arriver dans un petit coin herbeux, juste devant une maison qui semblait de par ses volets fermés vide d'occupants. Seuls, Alexis lâcha enfin Jérémy et les deux frères reprirent leur souffle en s'essayant dans l'herbe.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ? demanda Jérémy.

\- Je viens de te sauver la vie !

\- De quoi ?

\- Si le gars avait passé son coup de fil jusqu'au bout, tu aurais été localisé par les nos ennemis puis arrêté et tué sans pitié !

\- Alex, tu fais peur là !

Jérémy trembla légèrement. Mais ce n'était pas la situation en elle-même qui l'inquiétait le plus, mais l'attitude de son aîné. Il connaissait très bien Alexis. Or, sa façon d'agir et de parler indiquaient qu'il y avait un gros problème. Un très gros problème, qu'Alexis lui-même ne semblait pas maîtriser.

Alexis remarqua qu'aussi bien la peur que la curiosité se lisaient dans le regard de Jérémy. Il s'approcha de lui et lui passa le bras autour des épaules. Et lui narra ses propres aventures.

* * *

_Quand Alexis se réveilla, il remarqua qu'il était allongé sur le toit d'une voiture, avec l'impression qu'un marteau-piqueur était actionné contre sa tête. Il se rappelait des réveils difficiles après une grosse cuite, mais jamais il ne s'était retrouvé dans une posture aussi étrange. Tant bien que mal, le vidéaste réussit à glisser et à atterrir sur le sol d'un parking à ciel ouvert. L'odeur de sel que lui amenait le vent lui appris qu'il était relativement proche de la mer. Mais cela ne lui expliquait pas comment il avait bien pu passer de chez Mathieu en plein Paris à ici. Surtout, où se trouvaient les autres ? Sa famille notamment ?_

_\- LinksTheSun ? fit une voix derrière lui._

_L'interpellé sursauta et se retourna pour une voir jeune fille blonde aux yeux noisettes, qui devait être un peu plus jeune que lui et qui le regardait les yeux écarquillés. Elle était en tenue de plage et devait certainement s'y rendre._

_\- Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas le temps pour une photo ni pour autre chose._

_\- Il faut que tu te caches avant que qu'un royaliste ne te voit !_

_\- Un royaliste ? Il y en a encore en France actuellement ?_

_\- Mais c'est par rapport à la prophétie ! Si le Roi Lennon apprend que tu es ici, tu es cuit !_

_Alexis pensa avoir affaire à une fangirl un peu folle quoique gentille. _

_\- C'est gentil de se soucier de moi, mais il faut que j'y aille. J'ai des frères et des amis à retrouver. _

_\- Jérémy, il faut que tu trouves Jérémy ! D'après les dernières infos sur les réseaux réseaux sociaux, les Créateurs sont toujours en groupe, et seuls toi et Jérémy n'ont pas été encore vus ! Il doit forcément être avec toi, quelque part !_

_Le vidéaste secoua la tête. Le discours de la fille n'avait ni queue ni tête et commença à s'en aller après avoir salué son interlocutrice. Celle-ci, comprenant qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, se précipita. Elle se mit devant lui et lui montra l'écran de son portable. Interloqué, Alexis vit en grosses lettres "**Après Antoine Daniel, les autres youtubers de l'époque sont de retour !**". Et plusieurs autres articles dans le genre, en plus de la réaction des gens. Des photos, souvent floues, de ses amis d'internet apparaissaient ici et là, souvent, selon l'indicateur, que depuis quelques minutes. Les nouvelles tombaient à peine._

_\- Tu me crois maintenant ? insista la fille. _

_\- Je ne comprends rien !_

_La fille soupira et lui expliqua tout ce qu'elle savait. Quand elle termina son récit, Alexis la remercia et voulu s'en aller._

_\- Attends ! lui cria son alliée. Où vas-tu ?_

_\- Chercher mon frère qui est peut-être en danger en ce moment-même !_

_\- Laisse-moi t'aider !_

_\- Ça te mettrait en danger qu'autre chose._

_\- Je me sens inutile ! _

_\- Au contraire tu m'as considérablement aidé. Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ?_

_\- Jenny. _**(1)**

_\- Je ne l'oublierai pas !_

_Et le vidéaste fila avant que Jenny ait pu lui révéler son lien avec La Résistance. Tant pis, la jeune fille était sûre et certaine qu'ils se reverraient lors des prochains événements. _

_Alexis ignorait où aller, mais ses pas le guidèrent en direction de la plage. Il réussit à reconnaître de loin son cadet qui était en compagnie de personnes qui s'agitaient. Le vent allant dans sa direction, il entendit l'homme sortir son portable pour appeler les Pouces Rouges pour qu'ils embarquent Jérémy. Le sang d'Alexis ne fit qu'un tour et il se précipita sur l'homme en question pour l'arrêter, même si cela incluait de le frapper violemment._

* * *

\- La suite, tu la connais.

\- Mais ça ne veut rien dire ! On était chez Mathieu et là, tu veux me faire croire qu'il s'est écoulé plus de deux ans ?

\- J'ai encore dû mal à y croire moi-même, et pourtant, c'est le cas.

\- Mais David ? Les parents ? Charlotte ?

\- David et Charlotte ont été vu ailleurs. Pour le reste de notre famille, je n'en sais rien.

\- Merde !

Ne trouvant rien à répondre à ça, Alexis resta silencieux. Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir, même si le soleil était encore présent. Alors que les deux frères restaient assis en se demandant ce qu'ils allaient faire, ils entendirent un craquement de branche. Aussitôt, les sens en alerte, les deux frères se relevèrent. Mais ils ne virent personne. Pourtant, un petit ricanement mauvais leur parvint jusqu'aux oreilles et des bruits de pas, quoique légers, s'approchèrent de plus en plus. Tout à coup, une silhouette se dessina devant eux. Cachée par l'ombre des arbres, les Bretons ne purent distinguer qui cela pouvait être. Mais que ce soit un royaliste ou un Pouce Rouge, la silhouette savait qui ils étaient. Et l'ombre qui se dessina d'un arme gigantesque effraya les deux frères.

Ils ne réfléchirent pas et forcèrent la porte fermée de la maison avant de s'y réfugier. Ils n'allumèrent pas l'interrupteur et cherchèrent à s'enfuir par l'extérieur. Seule une petite lumière s'échappait d'une fenêtre aux volets mal fermés. Malencontreusement, dans leur précipitation et à cause de la faible luminosité, ni Alexis ni Jérémy ne firent attention aux objets autour d'eux et une table avec des vases fragiles s'écroula par terre, provoquant un joli vacarme. La lumière s'alluma soudainement, la silhouette ayant marché très rapidement, se trouvait dans l'entrée.

Alexis et Jérémy purent contempler leur ennemi du moment : les cheveux noirs en pétard, les sourcils broussailleux, une barbe de trois jours, un air complément dément et furibond, une chemise blanche, le tout complété d'un pantalon et de chaussures d'un noir uni. Le Prof de Philo, armée de sa massue de cinq tonnes, les regardait comme une lionne surveille gazelle.

Les frères Breut voulurent reprendre leur petite cavale, mais le Prof de philo était un spécialiste pour attraper ses cibles. Comme au moment il avait allumé la lumière, Alexis s'était interposé entre Jérémy et l'antagoniste, ce fut sur lui que se jeta la Création. Elle coinça le vidéaste contre un mur et lui empoigna ferment le col.

\- Alexis ! cria Jérémy.

\- Profites en pour fuir ! s'époumona Alexis. Allez, barre-toi !

Mais le plus jeune refusait de s'en aller. D'un coup de son imposante arme, le Prof cassa la lampe au plafond, replongeant les lieux dans une obscurité quasi parfaite, avec toujours un mince filet de la lumière du jour comme seule source d'éclairage.

\- Excellent ! jubila le Prof de philo. Il s'agit du décor idéal pour une petite leçon ! Révisons nos classiques ensemble, mon petit Alexis ! Tu es un littéraire non ? La philosophie, ça te parle ? Dis-moi tout sur la Caverne de Platon !

\- Quoi ? répondit son interlocuteur.

Jenny avait eu le temps de lui préciser quels étaient les différents membres du premier clan. Alexis, qui avait grimacé de savoir que l'un d'eux provenaient de l'une de ses émissions, avait immédiatement compris le danger en reconnaissant le Prof. Néanmoins, ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir le tuer, mais simplement discuter avec lui. A sa manière et de façon brutale, mais il ne menaçait personne de mort. Pour le moment.

\- Alors ?

Alexis préféra répondre, surtout si cela pouvait permettre à Jérémy de fuir.

\- L'allégorie met en scène des hommes prisonniers au fond d'une caverne et...

Sa réponse fut interrompue quand le Prof de Philo se désintéressa de lui pour donner un coup de massue qui frôla Jérémy et fracassa des meubles.

\- Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu ? bleugla l'ennemi. T'approcher imperceptiblement de moi pour m'avoir par surprise ? Je surveille bien des élèves et des philistins à longueur d'année, je connait tout du comportement humain primaire ! Personne ne peut m'avoir ! Vous entendez ? Personne !

Profitant qu'il ait la tête retournée, Alexis n'hésita pas et donna un coup de genou bien placé. Le Prof hurla en s'agenouillant par terre et en se tenant son entrejambe devenue très douloureuse. L'aîné rejoignit le cadet ais ils ne purent aller bien loin. La Création, refusant de s'avouer vaincue, avait repris sa masse en main et commença à frapper ce qui se trouvait devant lui.

\- Vous n'avez pas fini votre exposé ! hurla-t-elle. Mais c'est en agissant ainsi que les gamins de nos jours n'y connaissent rien !

\- Il suffit de regarder Matrix et on a tout compris ! répliqua Jérémy avec rage, tout en évitant de finir en crêpe. Il s'agit d'une parfaite illustration de cette allégorie !

\- Et dédaigner ce que je veux faire apprendre par une vulgaire trilogie à laquelle beaucoup de monde ne comprend rien ? HORS SUJEEEEEEEET !

Les deux frères seraient morts écrasés par l'arme si la porte ne s'était pas ouverte au même moment pour laisser entrer un groupe réduit de Pouces Rouges et leurs petits Grrr, grrr, grrr !

\- Ah non ! s'emporta Prof de Philo. Ils sont à moi ! Vous pouvez dégager !

\- Nous avons ordre de vous arrêter aussi ! dit un Pouce Rouge. Aucun Créateur et aucune Création sur le territoire du Roi Lennon. Nouvelle loi.

Quand un Pouce Rouge parlait, on avait l'impression qu'il grognait en permanence.

\- Comment ? s'indigna le membre du premier clan. Mais c'est un scandale ! Pire que quand j'ai appris que BHL était considéré comme étant un grand philosophe !

Oubliant complètement les deux Créateurs, l'homme se jeta contre les Pouces Rouges. Jérémy et Alexis en profitèrent pour s'éclipser discrètement. Ils coururent le plus vite et le plus loin possible. Complètement essoufflés, ils arrivèrent aux abords d'une petit ville. Sur un banc, via un Ipad, des jeunes regardaient une vidéo et s'exclamèrent entre eux.

Les deux frères auraient continués leur route si les mots "Antoine Daniel" et "Nouvelle vidéo" n'avaient pas été prononcés. Leur curiosité piqué à vif, avec la discrétion de ninjas, ils arrivèrent derrière le groupe et regarda à leur tour la vidéo, que les jeunes regardèrent à nouveau. Le son n'était pas très fort, mais les Bretons comprirent vite que celui-ci n'était pas important, mais l'image si. Comprenant que le groupe se réjouissait des événements récents, Alexis se lança.

\- Excusez-moi, je peux vous emprunter votre appareil ?

Les jeunes n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Jérémy en profita pour prendre l'objet et visionner cette vidéo. Les frères se firent très attentifs.

\- Bon, faut y aller ! déclara Alexis.

\- Oui, surtout que l'échéance est courte, compléta Jérémy.

Mais à ce moment-là, le Prof de Philo arriva en courant. En sang mais toujours armé et plus déterminé que jamais.

\- Vous croyez que je ne vous ai pas vu partir ? Détrompez-vous ! Je vais vous tuer !

\- Courez ! hurla Alexis.

Il n'eut pas besoin de se répéter tant le danger était important.

* * *

**(1) **Pour celles qui connaîtraient, il s'agit de Jenny, personnage inventé par MinuitBonze dans sa fic _And We Run_. Avec l'accord de Minuit, je l'utilise pour mon intrigue.

* * *

**Voili voilou ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chaaaaaaaaaaapitre 11 les mandragores !**

**Je vous remercie pour votre accueil plus que favorable pour mon OS _Vive les cookies !_, vous êtes vraiment géniaux ! :3**

**On approche des 2000 vues pour cette fiction. TROP DE P-P-PUISSANCE !**

**Il s'agit ici du plus long chapitre de cette histoire écrit à ce jour.**

**Pour ce chapitre, je récidive, il y a une nouvelle citation à trouver avec bien sûr une récompense à la clé. Bonne chance et bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

\- Alors ? demanda TheFantasio974.

\- La vidéo marche du tonnerre ! répondit Antoine, penché sur son ordinateur, que son nouvel ami lui avait donné, ne lui servant pas spécialement. En seulement quelques heures, elle a fait quasiment dix millions de vues ! C'est fou !

\- Ce n'est pas uniquement tes abonnés qui regardent la vidéo en signe de soutien, mais également tous ceux qui sont contre la monarchie et ceux qui regardent car tout le monde en parle, indiqua l'homme de cubes. Tu n'es pas seulement Antoine Daniel le présentateur de What The Cut?!, tu es une icône et un signe de ralliement. Même si quasiment personne ne comprend réellement le message que tu veux faire passer.

\- Ceux qui ne me connaissaient pas doivent me prendre pour un fou. Ceux qui me connaissent aussi d'ailleurs. Attends, il faut que je disparaisse de la circulation aussi longtemps pour que j'obtienne un tel nombre de vues ? Bon, dès qu'on revient à la normale, il n'y aura qu'un épisode de WTC tous les six mois !

\- ...On va dire que je n'ai rien entendu.

Maître Panda, qui était resté silencieux, se précipita vers son ami.

\- Il faut que tu nous téléportes ! J'ai les coordonnées précises !

\- C'est urgent ?

\- Oui, car...

Le reste de sa phrase fut chuchoté, aussi Antoine ne put l'entendre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Antoine.

Mais il n'obtint pas de réponse. TheFantasio974 hocha la tête et s'empara de l'ordinateur qu'il rangea dans son inventaire avant de s'immobiliser. Et le trio disparut.

* * *

\- Man...

\- Gros...

\- Man...

\- Gros...

\- STOP ! J'ai compris, vous n'êtes pas Mathieu ni Kriss ! Pas besoin de répéter encore et encore ces deux mots-là !

\- En même temps, mon petit Bob, c'est toi qui leur as posé la question.

\- Oui mon Fanfan, mais il y a quand même une différence entre une réponse et... _ça_ !

\- Certes.

Fanta et Bob s'étaient réveillés un peu plus tôt aux abords d'une station-service en périphérie d'une ville avec l'impression que quelqu'un avait dansé de la polka sur la tête. Les lieux semblaient désaffectés depuis un petit moment. Plus que l'impression qu'ils avaient sauté un épisode entre l'appartement de Mathieu et ici, se retrouver dans un endroit inconnu, puis être tombé nez à nez avec les deux Hippies avait manqué de les rendre fous - plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Les deux hommes avaient beau jouer régulièrement à des jeux loufoques voire complètement WTF, de là à se retrouver dans une situation pareil dans la vie réelle, la différence était de taille.

Forcément, Bob avait sauté sur les deux hippies en leur demandant à quoi ils jouaient et pourquoi ils s'étaient déguisés en leur personnage, pensant bien évidemment qu'il s'agissait de ses deux amis. Les Hippies, complètement défoncés, avaient catégoriquement nié. Bob avait insisté, ce que quoi ses interlocuteurs avaient commencé à répondre avec des phrases sans queue ni tête pour finir sur les mots qui les caractérisaient tant.

Le chevelu reprit la parole.

\- Néanmoins, ils ressemblent énormément à Mathieu et Kriss et en plus, ils ont la même voix. Je veux bien que ce soit des fans qui sont à fond dans leur cosplay, mais quand même ! Même mes cosplayeurs ne sont pas à fond comme ça ! Et entre nous, c'est bien dommage.

Il commençait à s'agiter dans tous les sens, complètement désorienté.

\- On est dans le monde réel, vu qu'à peine réveillé on a eu mal à la tête, et pour confirmer cette impression tu as ressenti de la douleur en te cognant un genou contre la pompe (Fanta grimaça à se souvenir douloureux) et pourtant, ce que nous voyons et entendons est juste impossible ! Je jouerais à un jeu comme ça, je dirais haut et fort que ce scénario ne fait aucun sens ! Ce qui m'amène à une question !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu avaler pour en être arrivé à là ?

\- Mais non ! Est-ce que je vais rencontrer mon avatar ? Pas la version Minecraft, mais le Pyro-Barbare ? Après tout, tant qu'à être dans un trip de ce genre, autant en profiter !

Fanta allait répliquer de façon très pragmatique qu'il ne fallait pas toujours prendre ses désirs pour des réalités quand il comprit que son ami jouait la carte de l'humour pour ne pas se poser plus de questions qui le feraient se poser plus de questions sur sa santé mentale. Soudain, le bruit du tam-tam de l'un des Hippies donna une idée à Fanta. Il s'avança vers les deux compères qui chantaient un air de reggae.

\- Excusez-moi, je crois que nous ne sommes pas partis sur les bonnes bases. Pourriez-vous nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe présentement ?

\- Je comprends rien à ce que tu dis ! répliqua le Hippie Mathieu. Laisse les bonnes bases tranquilles Gros !

\- Je disais juste que...

\- Oh la société moderne ! s'écria Hippie Kriss en continuant de jouer de son instrument de musique. Ils profitent de nous, ces capitalistes qui veulent notre beuh !

Fanta respira un grand coup pour rester calme. Bob, qui constatait les efforts de son ami, soupira à son tour.

\- Laisse tomber, grommela le plus jeune des deux. On n'en tirera rien de ces deux clowns ! Comme au final on n'en tirera rien de ce monde de fou !

\- Ah oui ? riposta Fanta. Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !

Sans crier gare, ce dernier s'empara du joint du plus petit des Hippies et en tira un bon coup, sous le regard médusé des trois autres personnes. Fanta cracha ses poumons et rendit sans regret le joint au propriétaire initial.

\- Ce n'est plus de mon âge ces conneries !

\- Wah ! s'exclama Hippie Kriss. T'as du cran Man ! J'aime ça !

\- T'as pris de la bonne en plus Gros ! rajouta Hippie Mathieu. Pas de la commerciale !

\- Bon tu veux savoir quoi Man ? Car t'as gagné mon respect là !

Soulagé, Fanta eut droit à un récit des événements depuis plus de deux ans. Pour obtenir un tel résultat, les deux vidéastes durent être très patients, demander moult précisions et traduire ce qui était dit tout en refusant de fumer quoi que ce soit. En encore, Fanta avait dû retenir Bob de ne pas se jeter sur eux pour leur arracher les informations, même si la même pensée l'avait également traversé.

\- Pince-moi Fanta... Je crois que je rêve.

\- OK.

\- AÏE ! Bon, cette fois j'en suis vraiment sûr, on ne rêve pas. On est foutu mon Fanfan... Au moins le Pyro-Barbare est roi, c'est la bonne nouvelle. Dommage qu'il veuille nous buter cela dit.

\- Ce n'est pas étonnant que nous soyons dans le royaume du Patron, conclu Fanta. Rien que sur la surface de cette station-service, je n'avais jamais vu autant d'affiches pornos.

\- Il n'aura pas fallu que ce nabot prenne le pouvoir pour voir ça, répondit son ami. Par contre, moi j'ai faim !

\- On n'a rien à manger.

\- Si, j'ai un paquet de biscuit dans la poche.

\- Oh ! s'écria de bonheur intense une voix masculine tout prêt d'eux. Mais que vois-je là ?

Les Hippies n'étant plus avec eux, étant partis loin d'ici tant "elle était bonne", qu'ils n'écoutaient plus ce qu'il se passait, aussi seuls les gameurs se retournèrent pour voir qui venait de prendre la parole.

\- David ? Non, ce n'est pas toi je suppose ?

L'homme, qui ressemblait trait pour trait à David Breut, en costume blanc avec au col les couleurs bleu-blanc-rouge, s'avança dans leur direction, sans pour autant répondre à leur question. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour le paquet de biscuit que Bob tenait toujours en main et qu'il venait tout juste d'ouvrir.

\- Mais quelle odeur exquise ! Quelle senteur délicieuse ! s'extasiait le nouveau venu. C'est juste magnifique ! J'en salive !

Effectivement, l'air qu'il abordait prouvait qu'il était en pleine extase. Fanta et Bob froncèrent des sourcils. Ils avaient déjà vu ça quelque part sur une vidéo. Une Création donc ? Cependant, Bob n'avait pas l'occasion de creuser cette idée, il devait protéger son paquet de biscuit de cet homme au ton un peu trop gourmand. Ce dernier s'en rendit compte et vit rouge.

\- Comment osez-vous me refuser la joie de contempler de plus près cette nourriture ? s'offusqua-t-il. A moi, Olivier, plus grand cuisinier de France, l'homme le plus talentueux de mon temps, au service notamment du roi Patron ?!

\- Rien que ça ?

Olivier réussit néanmoins à s'emparer du précieux paquet. Il était tellement heureux qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il avait un orgasme - c'était sûrement le cas.

\- Oh que c'est beau ! Que c'est bon ! Il faudrait que je m'en inspire pour ma grande cuisine !

\- Mec, c'est juste des petits gâteaux achetés pas chers dans une grande surface...

\- Si je rajoute de la viande, ce sera peut-être mieux, réfléchit tout haut Olivier tout en regardant Fanta droit dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi moi ? s'inquiéta le réunionnais.

\- Il y a l'air d'avoir plus de volume que chez l'autre.

\- Eh ! s'exclama Bob. Je ne suis pas maigre non plus !

\- Alors je vous prends tous les deux ! De la chaire de Créateurs au menu, c'est mon roi qui va être content !

Le chevelu, qui n'en pouvait vraiment plus, posa des questions sous l'effet de la colère. Apparemment, les Créations, en plus de tuer les Créateurs, s'amusaient à diriger le pays et à faire comme bon leur semblait.

\- Vous croyez quoi ? Que vous pouvez faire les choses que vous voulez ? Que vous pouvez faire ça impunément ?

\- Je serais tenté de répondre oui, mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas la bonne réponse. **(1) **Tant pis, au fond je m'en fiche complètement ! Je veux, j'obtiens !

Bob cru qu'il allait péter un câble. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il obtiendrait une réponse cohérente ? Fanta essaya une fois de plus de sauver la situation.

\- Mais tu n'es pas un Neutre ? Pourquoi tu travailles pour le Patron ? Et pourquoi tu veux nous tuer ?

Olivier eut un sourire indifférent.

\- Les Neutres sont censés être neutres oui. Mais c'est loin d'être aussi simple ! Nous n'avons jamais été vraiment un clan, c'est juste que nous ne voulions tuer les Créateurs ni se soumettre à eux. Dès 2015, nous nous sommes dispersés chacun de notre côté et avons fait notre vie. Je suis cuisinier au service du roi. Quant aux Neutres, la plupart sont totalement inutiles ! Regardez ces deux Hippies, ils ne servent à rien ! S'ils sont des Neutres, c'est parce qu'ils n'avaient pas d'avis et ne pouvaient faire quoi que ce soit. Beaucoup sont dans le même cas ! Bon, maintenant laissez-vous tuez bien gentiment.

Le cuisinier sortit un couteau long et pointu de sous sa chemise et menaça les deux vidéastes. Mais avant que les deux amis aient pu bouger, paralysés par la peur, un bruit sourd se fit entendre et le cuisinier tomba assommé par terre. Derrière lui, Antoine avec une brosse à dent, Maître Panda et la Sainte Pelle qu'il venait d'utiliser ainsi que TheFantasio974 armé d'une épée en émeraudes.

\- Il était temps ! s'exclama Maître Panda.

\- Vraiment utile, finalement, ton lien, commenta TheFantasio974.

Antoine, lui, se précipita en direction des gameurs qui ne comprenaient plus rien.

\- Les gars ! s'écria Antoine. Vous allez bien ?

\- Euh oui je crois, répondit Bob.

\- Je dirais la même chose, dit Fanta. Tu peux nous expliquer ?

\- Moi-même j'en sais trop rien. En fait c'est Maître Panda qui...

\- ...qui assure qu'il faut qu'on parte immédiatement ! Sinon le Patron va nous envoyer des Pouces Rouges très rapidement ! TheFantasio974 ?

\- Tu es sûr de tes coordonnées ? répondit l'intéressé, en réponse à une affirmation de Maître Panda, que le trio n'avait pas pu entendre.

\- Affirmatif ! Je les ai lues sur Wikipédia et retenues.

Devant l'air perdu de ses amis, Antoine fit un rapide topo.

\- Je n'ai pas trop le temps de vous expliquer, mais on vient vous sauver et on vous emmène avec nous ! Ne vous inquiétez surtout pas !

\- Eh mais attends, c'est pas moi ça ? demanda Fanta. J'AI DES CHEVEUX !

Les trois vidéastes ainsi que les deux membres du troisième clan disparurent, téléportés.

* * *

Ils réapparurent dans une église. En plein milieu d'une église, pendant la messe. Forcément, tout le monde cria devant l'apparition. Et avec les apparences étranges et les armes, un mouvement de panique s'empara de l'assemblée qui s'empressa de partir en courant. Comme la moitié de l'assemblée était plutôt âgée, cela ne se fit pas toujours rapidement. Le curé, interloqué, ne retrouva la parole qu'au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Que... ? Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

\- Un toit pour la nuit et de quoi se nourrir ? se risqua Antoine.

\- Je... J'ai une pièce qui pourra vous servir.

\- Une minute, intervint Maître Panda. Pourquoi nous protéger ?

\- J'ai des nièces et des neveux qui depuis des années regardent des vidéos de youtubers. Je vous connais car ils m'en ont montré. Et puis, je dois m'occuper de brebis égarées.

\- C'est moi ou il nous traite de brebis, le vioque ?

\- Calme-toi Panda...

Dès qu'ils furent tous réunis dans la pièce, Bob et Fanta laissèrent éclater leur colère.

\- Bon, il se passe quoi là ?

Antoine n'avait rien dit mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Lui connaissait les deux Créations, mais ses deux amis ne se fiaient qu'à Antoine en sachant que ce dernier n'avait pu leur fournir des explications tangibles. TheFantasio974 était tellement content de revoir son Créateur qu'il ne pouvait parler, secoué par l'émotion. L'ursidé se lança dans une longue explication.

\- Depuis l'épisode de Mathieu à l'asile du Docteur Frédéric, comme on a traversé une période difficile avec les autres personnalités, une sorte de lien mental s'est créé entre nous, comme en réponse à ce passage douloureux. Nos esprits sont connectés ensembles, même si c'est faible. On ne peut pas lire les pensées des autres mais ressentir de fortes émotions suite à un événement inattendu. Quand le Hippie vous a vu, son esprit, même diminué, a percuté l'importance de cette rencontre. Et dans sa tête, à force de me concentrer dessus, j'ai pu découvrir où il se situait. Alors j'ai demandé à TheFantasio974 de nous y emmener.

Antoine, Fanta et Bob n'osèrent préciser que l'épisode de l'asile psychiatrique n'avait jamais existé, sauf en vidéo. Apparemment, fictif ou pas, pour les Créations, non seulement c'était réel, mais les conséquences étaient importantes. TheFantasio974 retrouva la parole, heureux d'expliquer son rôle dans l'affaire, sans se douter du résonnement commun de ses interlocuteurs.

\- Comme dans Minecraft, je peux me déplacer en me téléportant, comme quand je demande à aller vers un autre joueur ou dans un autre mode. Il suffit que j'ai les coordonnées précises pour que ça marche.

\- Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé cette méthode quand les gars du futur sont venus nous voir ?

Fanta et Bob, juste en entendant cette question, sursautèrent et crurent pour de bon être dans un mauvais rêve, malgré toutes les preuves physiques qui démontraient le contraire. Certes, depuis leur réveil brutal, les éléments qu'ils apprenaient semblaient cohérents entre eux, mais cela défiait toute logique.

\- Car il me faut du temps et du calme pour pouvoir le faire. Sans compter que les coordonnées doivent être bonnes. Imagine si je nous envoie en plein milieu de l'océan ou dans un endroit dangereux ?

\- Mais si tu es connecté à l'esprit des autres, le Patron sait où on est ? s'affola tout à coup Antoine.

\- Je me ferme à son esprit. Sauf quand une information comme celle du Hippie me provient, où je suis obligé de me concentrer sur ça, je maintiens ce contrôle. Le Patron sait que je sais pour vous, et il doit se douter qu'avec la faculté de TheFantasio974, on est allé vous chercher, mais il ignore tout du reste.

\- Ah ça suffit les cachotteries !

C'était Antoine qui venait d'exploser.

\- Je croyais qu'on était une équipe ! On doit être soudés et ne rien se cacher ! Alors maintenant, quand il se passe quelque chose, vous nous dîtes tout !

Honteux, Maître Panda et son ami baissèrent la tête.

\- Nous sommes désolé. On a tellement l'habitude de tout faire tous seuls qu'on n'y pense même pas.

Antoine raconta à ses amis tout ce qu'il savait, complété par ses alliés. A leur tour, une fois le choc passé, les gameurs narrèrent ce qu'il s'était passé chez Mathieu. Antoine fut touché de voir que ses amis et collègues s'étaient préoccupés de lui, même si à cause de cela, ils étaient en pleine galère. Il remercia Fanta et Bob en se promettant de faire de même avec les autres. Mais un détail dans le récit qu'il venait d'entendre le déroutait.

\- Les Créations ne sont pas nées ?

\- Non, on peut te l'assurer ! On n'a jamais été tué non plus ! En fait, ton enlèvement et ce que tu as ressenti lors de ton voyage à travers le temps, c'est à peu près ce qu'il nous est arrivé.

\- C'est fou cette histoire ! Mais comment tout ce qu'on vit actuellement est possible alors ?

\- Mince, on doit y aller! cria Maître Panda.

\- Déjà ? Mais...

\- C'est Kriss et Victor, ils sont avec les gamins ! Mais des Pouces Rouges sont dans le coin. Il faut leur porter secours, vite !

* * *

**(1) Ces deux dernières phrases sont la citation, mots pour mots, à un mot près. Pour que la réponse soit validée, je souhaite que vous me disiez d'où ça vient et qui dit quoi.**

* * *

**Sinon, je tiens à préciser au cas où, mais malgré mes nombreuses allusions, le temps d'attente entre chaque vidéo d'Antoine Daniel m'importe peu.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Et c'est parti pour le chapitre 12 mes très chères mandragores que j'aime !**

**Plus de 2000 vues ! *.***

**Résultat pour la citation : la gagnante est Deponia, qui a trouvé avec précision. Elle provenait de la vidéo Super Crayon de Mathieu Sommet sortie en janvier, la première phrase étant celle du terroriste joué par Victor Bonnefoy d'InThePanda et la seconde étant prononcée par l'otage interprété par Antoine Daniel de... Il n'y a pas besoin que je le présente lui ? Deponia a donc droit à son OS qui sortira la semaine prochaine. Je ne vous en dit pas plus pour le moment ^^**

**J'ai senti à travers vos reviews du dernier chapitre à quel point certaines d'entre vous étaient impatientes de voir Victor. Je vais vous avouer quelque chose, mais avant, promettez-moi de ne pas me tuer tout de suite. C'est fait ? Bon alors, Victor ne sera pas dans ce chapitre. Il arrivera plus tard. Comment ça, vous me détestez ?**

**Langage grossier dans ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

David voyait un chat-tartine musical qui défiait en duel de pistolet Mr Trololo avec pour arbitre Raptor Jesus, le tout sous l'océan devenu multicolore. Le gagnant avait le droit d'embrasser Charlotte, habillée en patronne.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il. Le premier qui embrasse ma copine je le tue !

\- C'est toi qui va mourir si tu ne fais rien ! hurla justement la voix de Charlotte, sortie d'on ne sait trop où, derrière lui.

\- Hein ?

Un coup dans la figure le réveilla. David allait protester quand il vit que devant lui, Charlotte était en train de zigouiller au revolver plusieurs... pouces rouges ?! D'ailleurs, l'un d'eux, en explosant, avait atterri en morceaux sur lui, c'était ce qui l'avait réveillé.

\- Charlotte ? Tu peux m'expliquer ?

\- Attends au moins qu'ils soient tous morts !

\- C'est effectivement une bonne idée !

\- Rendez-vous ! grognèrent les quelques Pouces Rouges qui restaient encore debout.

Ce furent leurs derniers mots. Charlotte les massacra impitoyablement.

\- Wahou ! Je suis impressionné ! Même si je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe.

Charlotte rangea l'arme dans sa poche de façon très classe puis se puis se tourna vers David.

\- Oh mon chéri ! Ça va ? Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal ?

\- Tout va bien et toi ?

\- Ces saletés ont failli me tuer ! Je me suis réveillée tout à l'heure dans une armurerie et il y avait de ces bestioles juste à côté de moi qui me demandaient de me rendre et parlaient de me tuer ! Je ne me suis pas posée de questions, j'ai pris la première arme que j'ai trouvée et j'ai tirée. J'ai fait des headshot ! Même si ces trucs n'ont pas vraiment de tête. J'ignorais que j'étais si douée ! J'ai cherché à fuir, mais je t'ai trouvé inconscient dans la rue et comme tu ne te réveillais pas, je t'ai défendu. Heureusement que je t'ai entendu parler, sinon j'allais croire que tu étais mort. Ne me refais jamais un coup pareil !

Et avant que David ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, la jeune fille brune à la mèche bleue se jeta sur lui.

\- Oh David ! J'ai eu si peur pour toi !

\- C'est moi qui craignais pour toi quand je t'ai vu affronter ces trucs !

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, au fond ils ne savent pas grand chose à part menacer, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde a fui en les voyant ! Tiens en fait, voilà une arme et des balles de rechange.

David n'en croyait ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles.

\- Tu crois qu'on va en avoir besoin ?

\- Si ce n'est pas le cas, au moins, on pourra frimer avec.

\- Moi, je peux déjà frimer en ayant une aussi jolie copine.

\- Oooooooh ! C'est tellement beau ce que tu dis là !

Ils roucoulèrent ensemble un instant puis...

\- Attends, on était pas chez Mathieu ? demanda David. Et il y avait des Pouces Rouges qui parlaient et nous voulaient du mal ?

\- Euh, ouais...

Au même moment, un vieil homme qui avait une barbe à faire pâlir de jalousie Dumbledore et Gandalf réunis et un gars bizarrement habillé (comme le vieillard au passage) marchèrent pas loin d'eux.

\- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit ! clama le vieux très barbu. Quand on a affaire à une bande de Pouces Rouges, il suffit de se cacher dans un buisson le temps que le danger s'écarte et puis c'est bon !

\- Pute ! Couille !

Les deux amoureux n'osèrent plus bouger. Devant eux se tenaient leurs amis déguisés en leurs personnages d'Enfant du juron et du Magicien. Sauf que pour les avoir vu chez Mathieu juste avant, ils ne pouvaient pas être comme ça. Ou alors...

\- Hum, j'ai dû prendre un coup sur la tête plus dur que je ne le croyais !

\- Tu crois qu'il faut que je les tue également ? Surtout le gros, il à l'air louche.

Mais avant que David est pu s'empresser de répondre que c'était une très mauvaise idée et qu'il commençait à s'inquiéter de la nouvelle habitude de Charlotte en se demandant si le jour où il l'énerverait il subirait le même sort, l'étrange duo les repéra.

\- Mais que vois-je ! s'exclama le Magicien.

Il se précipita sur Charlotte, les yeux regardant plus bas que le visage.

\- Je sens que mes pouvoirs se décuplent instantanément ! Quelle jolie créature ! Ou devrais-je dire Créatrice ! Coucou chérie !

Mais à cinq pas de la jeune fille, Charlotte et David pointèrent leurs armes dans sa direction, ce qui fit que le Magicien s'arrêta subitement.

\- Oh, je crois qu'on m'appelle plus loin ! A plus !

\- Attendez ! s'écria Charlotte. Pourquoi vous m'avez appelé "Créatrice" ? Et il se passe quoi ?

\- Merde, je crois qu'ils ne sont au courant de rien ! s'écria l'Enfant du Juron. PUTAIN ! cria-t-il gratuitement.

\- Je veux bien tout vous dire, mais à une condition ! s'exclama le Magicien.

\- Laquelle ? se méfia Charlotte.

\- Tu me montres ta culotte ?

Le Magicien évita plusieurs tirs de la part de David, qui avait devancé sa copine.

\- Roh là là, les femmes de nos jours, elles sont si prudes !

\- David, j'ai changé d'avis, partons d'ici !

\- Mais pour allez où ?

\- Partout mais loin de cet obsédé !

\- Attends, c'est moi qu'elle vient de traiter d'obsédé ? s'indigna le Magicien. Très bien ! Allons-y Enfant de Juron ! Je suis sûr qu'une quête de grande importance nous attend ailleurs !

\- Bordel de merde de zut ! Mais ce n'est pas eux, notre quête, vu qu'on s'est dit qu'il fallait faire comme dit la prophétie et les aider à vaincre les Trois Rois, surtout notre ancien collègue ? Parce qu'il ne nous a jamais remboursé depuis deux ans ? PUTE !

\- Mouais...

David et Charlotte s'échangèrent un regard, hochèrent la tête et visèrent chacun quelqu'un.

\- Bon les comiques, dit David, non seulement l'un de vous deux me rend fou de rage à draguer ma copine comme ça, mais en plus, je ne comprends pas grand chose à ce que vous dites, alors vous allez tout nous expliquer car vous avez l'air d'en savoir plus que nous.

\- Si je ne me retiens pas, je vais leur faire subir le même sort qu'à l'écureuil, grimaça l'Enfant. Si je n'avais pas besoin de cet argent, je le ferais.

\- Attends ! Je vais utiliser mon pouvoir de persuasion ! MUCHA MUCHOS CHOSINEROS !

Agitant ses billets dans tous les sens, il les montra au couple.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je suis persuadé que ce ne sont pas les vrais Fred et Seb, indiqua David.

\- Ah oui ? demanda ironiquement Charlotte. Et à quoi tu vois ça, Sherlock ?

\- Nous, de simples Créateurs ? s'insurgea le vieillard. Mais je suis bien mieux que ça moi ! Je suis l'extraordinaire et humble Magicien ! Si je tombe sur l'autre brun qui est sensé me ressembler, je l'écrase sans problème !

\- Ouais à part que c'est toi qui lui ressemble et que si t'es aussi courageux face à lui que dans n'importe quelle situation, c'est foutu. Couille !

\- Tu me protégeras, non ? Non ! Ok... Et toi ? Tu feras quoi quand tu reverras ton Créateur ?

\- Je m'en fou...

L'Enfant de Juron s'adressa à Charlotte et David.

\- Bon, les têtes de bîtes, je vous fais un rapide topo. Vous nous avez Créé, enfin pas nous, puis on vous a tué, enfin pas nous, vous faites parti de la prophétie et vous allez faire tomber ces foutus Rois dont le Lennon qui a décidé de se la péter plus que d'habitude en oubliant qu'il avait de grosses dettes envers nous, surtout moi, alors vous allez nous aider, bande d'enculés !

Il y eu un silence.

\- Enflure...

Nous disions: il y eu un silence suivit l'explication claire et précise de l'Enfant de Juron.

\- Charlotte, éloignons nous discrètement ! chuchota David. Je ne veux pas rester un moment de plus avec ces échappés de l'asile !

\- Comment les éloigner ? Ils sont peut-être cinglés, mais ils ont l'air fort, surtout le guerrier !

\- En leur faisant croire qu'il y a de l'argent et des boobs pas loin ?

\- On vous entend les couilles !

\- J'ai mieux ! clama le Magicien. Même s'ils ont osé sous-entendre que je n'étais pas très fort, je vais les aider.

Il fouilla dans son sac et en sortit deux pilules, une bleue et une rouge.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'suis pas étonnée de voir qu'il a des pilules bleues ?

\- Prenez en une et avalez là, comme ça vous serez au courant de tout !

Charlotte et David tentèrent de s'éclipser, mais une armée de Pouces Rouges arriva par derrière.

\- Mais quelle journée ! se plaignit Charlotte.

\- Je préfère encore les affronter eux que ces deux malades ! rétorqua David.

Les amoureux allaient tirer dans le tas quand une énorme explosion ne laissa qu'un trou béant là où se trouvaient auparavant les Pouces Rouges. Subitement pris d'un doute, inquiets, les deux Bretons se retournèrent lentement. Ils purent voir que si l'Enfant n'avait pas bougé, affichant l'air de quelqu'un qui s'ennuyait profondément, le Magicien tenait un bazooka sur les épaules.

\- Bon, maintenant que cette menace est éradiquée, dit fièrement ce dernier, vous allez enfin nous écouter ? Ce n'est pas que je tienne tout particulièrement à ce que vous restiez avec nous, mais l'Enfant veut vraiment récupérer son argent, et moi je trouve que ce bazooka commence à être de plus en plus lourd au moment où je vous parle, donc votre réponse rapide m'arrangerait.

\- Si on accepte de venir avec vous, vous serez sympa avec nous ? Vous ne chercherez pas à nous tuer ?

\- Non poulette ! Mais si tu veux, on peut apprendre à mieux se connaitre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, hé hé hé !

Le pistolet de David sur la tempe du Magicien l'obligea à s'arrêter de rire.

\- Petit, je ne veux pas t'affoler, mais j'ai quand même un bazooka en main. Et je connais bon nombre de sorts puis pourraient te faire regretter ton geste.

\- NE DRAGUE PLUS MA COPINE ! SINON JE TE...

\- Les pilules ! intervint Charlotte. Où sont-elles ?

\- Les pilules ? Tu crois que c'est vraiment le moment ?

Devant l'incompréhension manifeste de son copain, elle voulut éclaircir la situation.

\- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on s'entende si on veut survivre dans ce monde de fou ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne me laisserai pas avoir par ses ruses, il ne m'approchera pas et ne réussira pas à coucher avec moi.

\- Zut, j'avais encore un espoir.

\- Couille ! Par contre si David n'est pas du genre fidèle, moi je suis preneur.

\- HEIN ?

\- Bah quoi ? Je suis plutôt ouvert d'esprit, moi. (_Il regarda Charlotte_) PUTE !

\- Le premier qui s'approche de David, je le massacre ! les prévint Charlotte, un sourire cruel aux lèvres.

Ayant un peu peur, le Magicien donna les pilules. En seulement quelques secondes, les Créateurs furent au courant de toute l'affaire.

\- Wah ! s'exclama Charlotte. Lilith quoi ! Il y a une fille qui me ressemble qui travaille directement pour un Roi ! La classe quand même !

\- Ouais, et moi j'suis Olivier. La honte quoi !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, tu es le meilleur !

\- Je sais, hé hé hé !

\- Bon, intervint le Magicien, ce n'est pas que vos histoires ne m'intéressent pas, mais on a quelque chose à vous montrer. Une vidéo plus précisément.

\- Laquelle ? voulu David.

\- Tu verras, lui répondit l'Enfant de Juron en lui faisant un clin d'œil aguicheur.

En frissonnant, le jeune homme et Charlotte regardèrent sur l'Iphone du Magicien (oui il en a un) où entre deux ou trois sites aux contenues peu orthodoxe se trouvait la fameuse vidéo d'Antoine.

\- Vous avez capté quelque chose, vous ? Malgré ma très grande intelligence, je ne vois pas le message.

\- Je crois comprendre, s'avança Charlotte. Mais tu connais mieux la réponse David ?

\- J'ai compris je crois.

David soupira et parla.

\- Bon, les comiques, vous êtes prêts à nous suivre dans cette incroyable aventure ?... BORDEL DE MERDE !

\- Dommage qu'il ne soit pas preneur, il me plait de plus en plus... Bite...

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez car toute critique, bonne ou mauvaise, est bonne à prendre :3**

**Et pour ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas encore (comment ? honte à toi ! ;) ) vous pouvez lire mon autre fic en cours, _Non mais t'as vu ce que tu décides_. Oui, je me fais de la pub, et alors ? ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 les mandragores ! Oh, le chapitre maudit ! Cela va-t-il se ressentir dans ce qui va suivre ?**

**Et encore ce n'est pas le chapitre 666 ! De toute manière, on n'y arrivera pas ! XD**

**Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews et pour tout le reste ! Je vous aime !**

**J'aimerais aussi remercier mon frangin sans qui ne j'aurais jamais pu découvrir ce monde merveilleux que celui des vidéastes aussi bien français qu'autres nationalités, qui lit chaque chapitre que j'écris depuis le sixième environ, qui me relis et qui n'hésite jamais à rajouter deux trois trucs drôles à chaque fois :)**

**Ce chapitre est plutôt court, mais je ne voyais pas le besoin de le faire plus long.**

**Bon, Victor sera-t-il présent dans ce chapitre ? Vu que certaines ont "pleuré" la dernière fois, j'ai pris cela en considération et... **

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

Le jeune homme qui jouait dans Unknown Movies, un rôle important d'ailleurs, qui était chevelu et barbu, se réveilla brusquement, avec un mal de crâne alors qu'il flottait sur le dos dans une jolie et grande piscine privée et intérieure.

\- Hein ?

En bougeant, il rompit l'équilibre fragile et coula, se noyant sous l'eau. Le jeune homme se débattit furieusement pour lutter, maintenir la tête hors de l'eau et sortir de la piscine, guidé par son instinct de survie. Il sortit de la piscine en recrachant l'eau présente dans ses poumons, pas tant que ça finalement, heureusement pour lui. Le vidéaste inspecta les lieux. Il ne les connaissait pas. Surtout, il aurait dû se trouver chez Mathieu et pas en plein milieu d'une piscine ! En s'ébrouant et en plissant les yeux, le jeune barbu aperçut une silhouette allongée et inconsciente sur un transat. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en reconnaissant son ami.

\- Patrick ! Hé, Patrick !

L'interpellé se réveilla brutalement et vit celui qui l'appelait avant de lui aussi découvrir les lieux.

\- François ? **(1)**

\- Oui c'est moi !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Où sont les autres ? Et... pourquoi tu es mouillé ?

\- Disons que pendant que tu étais tranquillement allongé moi je me noyais. Et je ne sais pas plus que toi où nous sommes.

Patrick se massa le crâne.

\- Tout cela n'est pas normal.

\- Bien joué Sherlock ! répondit son ami d'un ton cynique pendant qu'il tapotait ses habits en espérant que cela puisse les faire sécher plus vite.

\- Hé ! Ne décharge pas ta colère sur moi ! Je ne suis pas responsable de ta petite baignade !

Le Fossoyeur prit un air honteux.

\- Désolé !

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir où on est.

\- Pas chez Mathieu en tout cas.

Patrick regarda les lieux avec attention.

\- La piscine intérieure est large. Nous sommes dans une véranda de grande taille, bien meublée et décorée. La qualité des matériaux utilisés, ce que nous pouvons voir du jardin de là où nous sommes, tout porte à croire que nous sommes chez des gens ayant un bon niveau de vie, voire même un très bon niveau de niveau de vie... Hum... Mathieu à bien utiliser sa youtube money.

\- C'était ce que j'étais en train de penser. Même si cela ne nous renseigne pas pourquoi nous sommes ici et pas chez Mathieu avec les autres. Bon, sortons d'ici, je n'ai pas envie de m'expliquer avec le vrai proprio.

\- Antoine ?

\- Patrick...

Les deux hommes cherchèrent à sortir de la véranda, mais celle-ci était fermée à clef. Ils cherchèrent à forcer la porte extérieure, mais elle résistait fermement. Comme une partie des murs était composée de grandes fenêtres en verres, les vidéastes tentèrent de casser une vitre mais le double vitrage était vraiment solide. Il n'y avait plus qu'une solution : sortir par l'autre côté, en traversant la demeure pour s'en aller par une autre issue, si jamais cela était possible. Surtout que la porte qui menait au reste de la maison était ouverte.

En appliquant ce plan, ils se retrouvèrent dans un immense salon. Mais les deux hommes eurent le sentiment qu'on les observait.

\- François, chuchota Patrick. Toi aussi tu ressens ce sentiment d'insécurité ?

\- Oui. Et cette maison parait être tellement géante que je ne vois pas de sortie. Ça va chiez des marmottes !

Ils continuèrent à errer parmi les différentes pièces, où le luxe et l'ostentatoire étaient tellement visibles que les hommes en étaient terriblement dégoûtés. Au bout de plusieurs minutes qui parurent interminables, une grosse porte d'entrée fut visible. Blindée en or massif, tant qu'à faire.

\- Je ne sais pas à qui appartient tout ça, dit Patrick, mais tu crois que si j'ai un jour un thème d'Axolot sur les maisons étranges, la personne voudra que je filme sa demeure ?

\- Si tu as le courage de revenir ici... Pourquoi ? Tu as déjà des anecdotes sur les maisons étranges ?

\- Sais-tu que le lundi 12 octobre 1874 à Nantes, dans la boutique _Mandragore_, à midi quarante-sept et dix-huit secondes précisément...

\- Ça ira, ça ir...

François fut interrompu par un énorme :

\- YO !

Les deux hommes se retournèrent pour apercevoir une personne qui leur était plutôt familière.

\- Yo les gens !

\- Jigmé ?

\- Ah non moi c'est l'autre con ! Enfin non je suis son double ! Ah ah ah ah ah !

\- Ça y est, commenta gravement François, il a pété une durite.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, la réponse se trouve au niveau de ses narines, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

En effet, les narines de celui qui prétendait ne pas être Jigmé étaient saupoudrées de poudre blanche.

\- Je le savais !

\- OK on se calme... Jigmé. Ecoute, on va s'en aller et te laisser tranquille.

\- Mais vous n'allez nulle part ! De toute façon la porte ne s'ouvre qu'avec mes empreintes digitales. Hi hi hi !

François et Patrick s'échangèrent un coup d'œil plus qu'inquiet.

\- Tu veux nous faire croire que tout ça t'appartient ? C'est comme ça que tu utilises ta Youtu...

\- Patrick !

\- Bah oui ! répondit le non-Jigmé. Je suis quand même le parrain de la drogue !

\- Je le savais !

L'asiatique fronça légèrement des sourcils.

\- Si je me souviens bien, après m'être occupé de mon Créateur, je vous ai tué aussi non ? Cool, j'ai bien aimé le faire !

Sans crier gare, le double de Jigmé fit prendre à sa main droite la forme d'un pistolet et visa ses les deux Youtubeurs. Quand un vase explosa à proximité des deux hommes, ceux-ci comprirent qu'ils venaient d'échapper à une fin funeste. Ni une ni deux, ils fuirent chacun d'un côté. Même s'ils ne connaissaient pas les lieux, la villa était tellement géante et bourrée d'objets en tout genre qu'ils pouvaient aisément se dissimuler à celui qui voulait attenter à leur vie en se cachant plus ou moins bien.

Le double de Jigmé, complètement fou, les poursuivait avec une bonne humeur non feinte et un rire plutôt machiavélique. Ce dernier comprit rapidement que les Créateurs revenus à la vie n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre leur situation ni leur rôle à jouer dans la prophétie. Son sourire s'agrandit et pour s'amuser, il leur narra toute l'histoire, en expliquant comment il était devenu puissant, riche et encore plus taré. Le tout sur fond de ce qu'il s'était passé depuis l'apparition des Créations jusqu'à maintenant, que je vous épargne puisque vous connaissez déjà ce qu'il s'est passé, l'ayant déjà lu plusieurs fois. Ah oui, et le double dû raconter cinq fois l'histoire (car soit ils étaient trop loin, soit ils étaient séparés).

François comme Patrick trouvaient ce récit invraisemblable. Mais avec un Jigmé qui ne pouvait pas être Jigmé qui les poursuivait pour les tuer et l'épisode de l'appartement de Mathieu où il y eut une chose bizarre et leur arrivée impromptue dans la véranda, il fallait avouer qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Au bout d'une course poursuite qui parut interminable les deux amis se retrouvèrent sans le vouloir dans la même pièce. Jigmé, heureux les visa à nouveau.

\- Ouais ! J'aime tuer !

\- Merde ! s'exclama François. Il n'y a donc rien qui puisse nous aider ?

A peine sa phrase se fut-elle achevée qu'une lumière apparu dans les airs et qu'une pelle lui atterri entre les mains.

\- Euh... Tu peux m'expliquer là ? demanda Patrick, oubliant complètement pour le coup le double de Jigmé, qui était paralysé par la terreur depuis l'apparition.

\- Je ne comprends pas moi-même et... Pupuce ?

François s'immobilisa et regarda la pelle avant de lui parler.

\- Non, c'est vrai ?... Mais alors... Oui, j'ai compris Pupuce !

\- François ? Tu déconnes là ?

\- Je te jure que c'est Pupuce ! Elle me parle ! Dis lui Pupuce !

\- Je vais me réveiller... Ce n'est qu'un rêve... Oui, je vois déjà la lumière ! C'est le lustre, mais ça fera l'affaire.

\- Vous pouvez faire de nouveau attention à moi ? Je vais vous tuez quand même. Soyez réactifs, c'est quand même un moment important de votre vie.

\- Je suis dans mon lit, je rêêêêêve ! Oh oui je rêve.

\- Pupuce, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ! On est en danger de mort !

\- Ah enfin ! Quand même, c'est vexant ! On ne meurt pas tous les jours ! Bon, dans votre cas c'est la deuxième fois... MAIS CA NE CHANGE RIEN ! Ou pas, car après tout...

Avec une assurance nouvellement gagnée, François se précipita vers celui qui ressemblait à Jigmé qui continuait à débattre avec lui-même sur désormais le sens de la vie, lui donna un coup de pelle qui l'assuma directement.

\- Je suis fier de toi !

Il posa un baiser sur sa pelle.

\- François, si tu ne m'expliques pas tout de suite ce qu'il vient de se passer, je vais devenir fou ! Même si je suis tenté de penser que c'est déjà trop tard.

\- Apparemment l'autre cinglé disait la vérité; c'est Pupuce qui me le dit, comme elle m'a dit comment le neutraliser. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est vraiment Pupuce et je comprends ce qu'elle me dit quand elle gigote comme ça !

Patrick n'osait rien dire. Pendant ce temps, Pupuce parla à nouveau à François.

\- Antoine a posté une vidéo comprenant un message ? Même toi tu n'es pas totalement sûr de ce message ? Allons voir ça !

Patrick, comprenant qu'il ne fallait plus chercher à comprendre et faisant confiance à son ami, le suivit (bien qu'il continuait avec espoir à se pincer). Heureusement, l'ordinateur était allumé et une page ouverte sur YouTube.

\- Tss, si ça c'est pas une facilité scénaristique.

Les deux hommes visionnèrent la fameuse vidéo dont toi lecteur tu ne connais toujours pas le contenu et que tu ne connaîtras pas plus dans ce chapitre car je suis sadique et j'aime te faire attendre et te faire imaginer ce qu'il y a dans cette vidéo.

\- Il a osé ! s'exclama en riant François.

\- Effectivement, sourit Patrick. Il n'a peur de rien ! Et je dis ça malgré ce qui vient de se passer. Bon, autant faire ce qu'il dit.

\- Oui, surtout que Pupuce sait où se trouve le lieu de rendez-vous précis.

\- Je continus à persister que ce n'est que le fruit de ton imagination. Par contre, je ne sais pas comment tu as su pour la vidéo.

\- Dis pas ça, tu vas la vexer !

\- AIIIIIIIEEEEUUUUUUUHHHHH ! cria une voix de l'autre côté de la maison.

\- Faut qu'on se casse ! L'autre débile s'est réveillé!

Le double de Jigmé reprenait connaissance et déjà son air montrait sa colère de s'être fait assommer comme ça. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'achever sa théorie... Il en était rendu au moment où les moutons roses de Gerkaloam reprenaient vie...

* * *

**(1) Que je sache, le Fossoyeur de films a bien joué dans Unknown Movies et a eu un rôle important durant la saison 1, est barbu et chevelu. Quoi ? J'aurais volontairement insinué que ce serait Victor pour être sûre que vous lisiez le chapitre ? Ah, peut-être que j'aurais dû préciser que l'homme était mince, brun et qu'il était connu pour être en duo avec une pelle ? Comment ça vous éprouvez des pulsions malsaines envers ma personne ? Ça va, c'est quand même le Fossoyeur de films ^^ C'est déjà ça...**

**Et puis si vous me tuez, Victor ne pourra pas revenir, eh oui ! Je me dis que je commence à recevoir de plus en plus de menaces de mort moi, notamment à cause de mon autre fic NMTVCQTD. En même temps, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire en sorte que vous cherchiez à me tuer. Je dois être maso. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Victor sera là un chapitre ou l'autre =D Ou pas...**

* * *

**Review ? :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 les mandragores !**

**Allez, on commence à arriver (normalement) au milieu de l'histoire. Je dis normalement car plus j'écris de chapitres, plus j'en rajoute au fur et à mesure. Au départ j'en avais prévu 25, là je suis plus proche de 30. A voir... De toute manière vous le verrez bien à la fin ^^**

**J'ai survécu à des menaces de mort, un lancer de patates (merci Jereood29 ^^) et des hurlements (hé hé hé) pour pouvoir écrire la suite. **

**Bon, comme je suis sympa (si si si !) je peux vous donner des indices sur le probable retour de Victor (d'ailleurs il devrait lire vos com's ça lui ferait juste énormément plaisir vu comment vous montrez que vous l'adorez) et sur le contenu de la vidéo. Il ne reste que quatre youtubers sur les dix-sept au départ qui n'ont pas encore eu droit à leur récit d'aventures : Bruce, Jigmé, Kriss et Victor. Quels sont les deux qui vont y passer aujourd'hui ? Pour la vidéo... Vous allez tout savoir mais dans un autre chapitre ! XD (rangez vos armes tout de suite !).**

**Comme j'ai eu des reviews qui me demandaient ce qu'il se passait à Nantes en 1874 dans l'anecdote d'Axolot dans le chapitre précédent, je vous préviens qu'il n'y aura pas la suite dans cette fic. Mais il y a de grandes chances que dans les semaines à venir, avec mon frère, je co-écrive un OS qui serait une retranscription d'un épisode d'Axolot, version fanfic, sur les maisons étranges. C'est en projet et arrivera peut-être en mai-juin-juillet (date large je sais). **

**Bon, maintenant place à l'histoire et encore merci pour vos reviews ! Presque 3000 vues *.***

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

\- Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh !

\- Cours vite ! Plus vite !

\- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

\- KYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHH !

Les deux hommes coururent comme si leur vie en dépendait - ce qui était le cas, en fait. Ils couraient tellement vite au sein d'un village paumé isolé en pleine campagne puis à travers les champs qu'ils ne prirent pas le temps de contempler le paysage ni ne se rendirent compte qu'il faisait très chaud. Un bout d'un moment, l'un des deux, trouvant que tout était soudainement très silencieux, s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui. Il était seul, en plein milieu de nulle part.

\- Euh... Jigmé ? Jigmé, t'es passé où ? Jiiiiiiiigmééééééééééé ?

\- Eh j'suis là Bruce ! Juste à côté de toi ! lui répondit son ami, qui était effectivement juste à côté de lui.

Bruce sursauta.

\- Hein ? Mais t'étais où depuis tout ce temps ?

\- Juste à côté de toi...

Le présentateur d'e-penser réfléchit et finit par trouver la solution.

\- J'ai compris ! En fait, avec tous ces tournesols je t'ai confondu avec le paysage.

\- Comment ça ?

Jigmé fronça des sourcils. Il ne voyait pas la logique du résonnement.

\- Eh bien, ces fleurs sont jaunes et noires. Tu es brun et... Enfin tu vois quoi ?

\- Non, je ne vois PAS DU TOUT ce que tu oses insinuer !

\- Excuse-moi, mais l'expression que tu affiches ne me mets pas à l'aise. Rappelle-toi Jigmé, nous sommes amis ! A-MIS ! On s'entraide dans les moments difficiles !

\- C'est bon, intervint une troisième voix particulièrement pas agréable à entendre, vous avez fini de vous disputer, par ce qu'on n'a pas que ça à faire !

Bruce et Jigmé se retournèrent en même temps pour voir ce qui venait de prendre la parole.

\- KYYYYAAAAAHHHHH !

\- Vous n'avez pas fini d'hurler quand vous me voyez ? Ça devient vraiment pénible et je commence à regretter de vouloir vous aider.

Les deux amis n'osaient plus bouger ni parler. Ils pensaient avoir fui le danger, mais apparemment, ils avaient eu tort.

\- Héhooooo ! s'écria leur interlocuteur, toujours avec sa voix désagréable. Vous êtes soudainement devenus muets ? Tsss... Finalement Links était quelqu'un de bien.

\- Attends ! s'enthousiasma une nouvelle voix, plus jeune. Tu viens de dire que tu aimais bien travailler avec Links, oncle Plectrum ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça non plus, Ouki. Ne déforme pas mes propos.

Bruce fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits. Même si ce qu'il voyait devant lui ne pouvait être que le résultat d'un mauvais rêve - Plectrum et Ouki ne pouvant se trouver devant lui comme s'ils étaient des êtres réels - le présentateur d'e-penser voulait réussir à trouver une certaine logique dans cette situation irréelle.

\- Si je comprends bien, vous êtes les bestioles d'Alexis, c'est bien ça ?

Les Créations blanches virèrent au rouge au niveau du visage, surtout pour le plus grand des deux.

\- Bestioles ? Bestioles ? éructait Plectrum. Putain mais... Je... Il nous a traité de bestiole le chauve !

\- Mais toi aussi t'es chauve oncle Plectrum !

\- Ta gueule Ouki. Pour vous répondre, les tarés, nous sommes bien plus que des bestioles ! En fait, nous sommes pas des bestioles ! Nous sommes des êtres doués d'une grande intelligence qui devons supporter l'humour désastreux des êtres humains et se taper le sale boulot !

\- Quel sale boulot ? s'enquit Ouki. Depuis qu'on a gagné à l'euro million, on n'a plus de soucis à se faire !

\- Ouki, il va vraiment falloir que je t'apprenne à savoir quand dévoiler une info super importante ou pas.

\- Vous dîtes que ce n'est pas facile pour vous tous les jours par ce que vous êtes différents ? demanda Jigmé.

\- Exactement ! rebondit Plectrum. Toujours des petites remarques mesquines à notre encontre car nous ne correspondons pas à la norme standard du type caucasien !

\- Oh, je vous comprends ! Moi on me traite parfois de chinois et on me fait des blagues pas drôles sur les asiatiques ! On pense que j'ai une tête de tournesol aussi !

En prononçant ces quelques mots, Jigmé jeta un regard en coin à Bruce qui soudainement trouva la contemplation du ciel très intéressante.

\- Oh ! s'exclama Ouki. Et ce n'est pas trop difficile ?

\- Non pas du tout ! répondit Jigmé, hilare. Parce qu'en fait j'en ai fait une vidéo et depuis, grâce à de nombreux clichés, j'ai fait plein d'autres vidéos et je peux vivre de ça et je suis heureux !

Le regard haineux de Plectrum lui coupa l'envie de rire. De toute manière, le plus jeune des deux vidéastes se retourna vers Bruce.

\- Attends, je viens bien de parler à deux êtres qui ne devraient normalement pas pouvoir me parler ?

\- Ah bon ? répondit Bruce. Ah j'avais pas remarqué dis moi ! T'es sûr, parce des bonhommes en dessins créés par un collège, j'en connais plein rien que dans mon quartier !

\- Tu te moques de moi parce que je suis asiatique ?

\- Ouais, évidemment, argument imparable... De toute façon la situation m'échappe complètement. A tous les coups, Mathieu a inventé toute cette histoire de disparition d'Antoine avec lui et Nyo et il a dû nous faire boire un truc pas commode pour tester l'effet.

\- Mais pourquoi ils auraient fait ça, tous les trois ?

Bruce grimaça.

\- On a eu une discussion tous les quatre il n'y a pas longtemps et ils m'avaient dit avoir créé le moyen de conquérir le monde sous la forme d'une potion magique. Forcément je croyais qu'ils déconnaient. Là je commence à avoir un doute affreux. Je vais tester quelque chose pour me prouver que j'ai tort.

Bruce s'avança vers Ouki. Mais il n'osa pas tester sa théorie sur le plus petit des médiators qui était après tout gentil, mignon et naïf. Vu les sarcasmes de l'autre depuis tout à l'heure, il n'eut cette fois-ci aucun remord. Il chatouilla sans retenue Plectrum qui hurla de rire et tomba par terre, sous le coup de l'émotion. Vu qu'en plus il n'avait pas de jambes, il n'arrivait pas à se relever, alors il s'agitait furieusement dans tous les sens. Ouki voulait l'aider à se relever, mais lui-même riait à gorge déployée aussi l'opération fut-elle longue et hasardeuse.

Essuyant des larmes de rires, Jigmé trouva la force de demander à son collègue pourquoi il avait agi comme ça.

\- Dans un rêve, même très réaliste, la sensation du toucher ne peut être réelle. Aussi j'ai voulu tester si Plectrum était véritablement physiquement là. Et c'est le cas.

\- Et pourquoi ne pas t'être testé sur toi-même connard ! cria Plectrum, très rancunier.

\- Par ce que c'est drôle.

Devant l'absence de développement, Plectrum allait à nouveau leur hurler dessus mais Ouki pris les devants.

\- Messieurs les Créateurs, vous avez vu Links ? On le cherche depuis qu'on connait le retour du Créateur Antoine Daniel.

Devant le regard vitreux des deux hommes, Plectrum comprit quel était le problème.

\- Ne me dîtes pas que vous n'êtes au courant de rien !

\- Je crains que si.

\- Oh les cons ! Alors ? On se sent moins supérieur hein ?

\- Peut-être, mais nous on à des jambes.

Pendant que Plectrum se demandait s'il n'aurait pas dû rester couché par terre, Ouki, tout content de se rendre utile, leur raconta tout, mais alors vraiment tout.

\- Ouki, intervint Plectrum, je crois que ce qui se passe dans le Point Culture sur la musique classique ne les intéresse pas.

\- Ah ? D'accord alors...

Jigmé et Bruce apprirent donc toute l'histoire.

\- Bruce, finit par dire son ami. Je crois que j'aurais préféré la potion magique...

\- Moi aussi... J'ai dû mal à croire que nous sommes des fugitifs recherchés et qu'on souhaite notre mort...

Des voix et bruits de pas se firent entendre un peu plus loin. Démontrant une forme de courage forçant l'admiration, le quatuor se cacha dans un ravin pas loin. Les voix qui se rapprochaient leurs parvinrent.

\- Ayumi, tu es sûre de toi ?

\- Mitsuki, je t'ai déjà dit que non, je ne l'étais pas. Mais Jenny a dit qu'elle a entendu Links parler de cette ville alors elle pense que le message...

\- On le sait, tu l'as déjà dit, dit une autre voix. N'est-ce pas Ka-Al ?

\- Hein ? Quoi Deponia ?

\- Tu ne m'écoutais pas ?

\- Non je parlais avec Rain Igami et...

\- Pourquoi la camionnette est tombée en paaaaaaanne ? Et pourquoi il n'y a aucune dépanneuse de disponiiiiiiiiiible ?

\- Rain, cesses de te plaindre ! Eh, Jereood et Bringmethatfic, vous êtes à la traîne !

\- On porte les sacs nous !

\- Dites les filles, c'est normal que Bruce, Jigmé et les médiators de Links nous regardent depuis un fossé ?

\- De quoi tu parles SunWings ?

Mais le groupe regarda la direction indiquée et aperçu bel et bien quatre têtes qui avaient crues s'être bien dissimulées.

\- Par la sainte chevelure d'Antoine Daniel on en a trouvé ! s'écria Ka-Al.

\- Je savais bien qu'on était sur le bon chemin ! sourit Ayumi.

\- Mouais..., commenta Mitsuki, sceptique.

\- Eh ! hurla Rain. On est de La Résistance ! Et on...

\- Non mais t'as vu ce que tu décides ? **(1)** s'insurgea Deponia. De tout dévoiler comme ça sans en parler aux autres ?

\- C'est vrai que Plectrum avait voulu faire partie du premier clan, rappela sobrement Jereood.

\- Mais Ouki l'a convaincue du contraire, rétorqua Bring. Ils sont neutres tous les deux et Ouki est pro troisième clan.

\- Oui mais...

Les filles repartirent dans une discussion effrénée en oubliant complètement les quatre autres personnes. Qui se regardèrent en haussant les épaules.

\- Mais attend, le premier clan, c'est pas celui qui nous as tué ? demanda un vidéaste en regardant Plectrum.

\- Tu dis ça parce que j'ai pas de jambes ?

\- Ça marche pas comme ça.

\- Bon d'accord, j'avoue. Mais uniquement pour tuer Links hein ?

\- Mais oncle Plectrum, c'est pas toi qui à dénoncé la cachette de...

\- TA GUEULE OUKI ! Oui bon, d'accord, en effet, j'avoue. MAIS ! Mais depuis, je me suis questionné sur moi même et je sais qu'il faut que j'aide les Créateurs, car c'est grâce à eux que j'ai pu être autre chose qu'un médiator.

\- C'est pas parce que le premier clan ne voulait pas de toi ? demanda SunWings qui s'était rapprochée.

\- Bon OK d'accord, je me casse.

Il commença à se "casser" quand il revint en maugréant qu'ils auraient put au moins faire semblant de le retenir.

SunWings leur expliqua alors tout :

Elles étaient ensembles quand un message codé du code secret de la résistance les avaient contactées secrètement via sms. Jenny, l'un des piliers de La Résistance, les avait contactées sur ordre de sa supérieure MinuitBronze dès que cette dernière avait été mise au courant. Les Résistants devaient aider les Créateurs du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient. Pour ne pas alerter les Rois, peu pouvaient le faire. Et les filles avaient aussitôt répondues présentes. Sauf que leur camionnette était tombée en panne en plein milieu de la campagne. Tout ça à cause de cette vidéo qui...

\- Quelle vidéo ? demanda Bruce.

\- Celle d'Antoine, répondit Deponia. Tiens, je crois que je capte le wifi.

Elle leur montra la vidéo plusieurs fois.

\- J'ai compris qu'il y avait un message mais je n'ai pas compris quoi, dit Jigmé. Je ne suis pas assez proche d'Antoine pour ça.

\- C'est pas tout simplement qu'il soit con ?

\- La ferme Plectrum ! Moi si j'ai compris, compléta Bruce. Je sais où il faut aller. Les gars, suivez-moi !

Et le vidéaste partit en courant. Sans poser de questions, Jigmé et les médiators suivirent le mouvement.

\- Hum... C'est moi où ils nous ont complètement oubliées ? se renseigna Ayumi.

\- Non, répondit Rain. Quel culot ! Ils ont de la chance que je sois fan ! Surtout de Ouki 3 !

\- Et nous on est toujours bloquée ici avec cette chaleur, se lamenta Mitsu. Heureusement que j'ai pensé à prendre ma bouteille d'eau fraîche.

Sept personnes assoiffées se retournèrent soudainement vers elle.

* * *

**(1) Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! XD**

* * *

**Je n'ai prévenu personne mais j'espère les filles que vous avez aimé cette apparition. Et votre rôle. je voulais vous faire une surprise. **

**Review ? :3**

**Dans le prochain chapitre il y aura Victor ! Et ce n'est pas une blague il sera là ! Avec Kriss ! Car il ne faut pas oublier Kriss !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 les mandragores !**

**Et ce chapitre est très attendu, puisque vous allez enfin pouvoir lire ce qui arrive à Victor et Kriss ! Et oui ! Si jamais, allez relire la toute fin du chapitre 11 pour vous rappeler de ce que dit Maître Panda à propos du duo. **

**Encore merci pour vos reviews, 81 déjà (wahou !) vous êtes tellement adorables ! Je vous offre tout mon amour en remerciement ! D'ailleurs sur ce point (review), j'ai modifié mon profile dernièrement, si jamais vous avez la curiosité de jeter un coup d'œil sur le gros paragraphe dans la deuxième moitié. **

**J'espère que l'histoire va continuer à vous plaire, car dès le prochain chapitre, comme il n'y aura plus de parcours à décrire, on repasse à plein d'actioooooonnnnns et de révélatiooooonnnns !**

**Alice's cat : Merci c'est gentil :) Effectivement, c'est mieux si tu regardes la série, car j'ai déjà fait pas mal de références et il va y en avoir d'autres, donc il vaut mieux que tu vois de quoi je parle. Pour la vidéo, tu jugeras par toi-même si ça valait le coup d'attendre ^^**

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

Si jusqu'à maintenant les vidéastes avaient tous perdus connaissance en étant téléportés à cause de la machine d'Henry, ce ne fut pas le cas pour Victor et Kriss. Ils auraient dû subir le même sort, mais lors de la téléportation, les deux hommes, qui s'étaient retrouvés côte à côte à ce moment-là, s'étaient tous les deux cognés la tête contre l'autre, ce qui les avait maintenus malgré eux éveillés. Heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs, car ils atterrirent en plein milieu d'un cambriolage.

Plus précisément, ils se trouvaient dans le coffre-fort d'une banque qui se faisait vider par des hommes aux visages masqués tandis que d'autres menaçaient les employés avec des armes qui avaient la particularité de trouer les gens en cas de refus de coopération. Forcément, leur arrivée impromptue se fit remarquer.

\- Vous êtes qui vous ? demanda un des hommes en pointant sa kalachnikov sur eux.

Mais un de ses collègues parla à la place du duo qui était complètement perdu.

\- Attends, ne tire pas ! C'est InThePanda et Minute Papillon ! Wahou trop cool ! Je peux avoir un autographe ?

\- Euh...

\- Vas-y, c'est pas les mecs de la prophétie ?

\- Siiiiii ! Je suis trop fan de ces types !

\- Euh...

\- Du coup, vu leur rôle à jouer, on tire ou on ne tire pas sur eux ?

\- Si je peux me permettre, osa Victor, j'aimerais qu'on ne nous tire pas dessus.

\- Si moi aussi je peux me permettre, je suis d'accord avec lui, dit Kriss. La violence ne résout rien !

\- Mais elle nous aide à nous remplir les poches, ah ah ah !

\- Ouais, ah ah ah !

\- C'est un point de vue qui se défend...

\- Les gars, Pouces Rouges en approche !

\- Des pouces rouges ? Même ici ? 'Sont chiants les viewers...

Les nouveaux venus virent les cambrioleurs se figer avant de s'en aller précipitamment. Puis des grognements s'approchèrent à grands pas.

\- J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment, annonça Victor.

\- A cause de l'alarme qui vient de se déclencher, des visages hostiles des employés qui nous regardent ou du fait qu'on devrait être chez Mathieu avec les autres et qu'on a failli se faire tuer malencontreusement par des abonnés ? demanda Kriss.

\- Quels visages hostiles ? Ah ouais ok... Fuyons !

\- La seule sortie se trouve cernée par la police rouge !

\- On ne va pas se faire coincer aussi facilement ?

\- Eh bien à moins d'un miracle...

Une explosion sans gravité eut lieu à côté d'eux, sans les blesser mais en détruisant le mur, leur permettant de fuir.

\- Ah bah si, miracle...

Les deux amis n'écoutèrent que leur instinct de survie et fuirent sans demander leur reste. Ils allaient courir le plus loin possible quand une scène étrange les interpella. Deux gamins jouaient ensemble avec deux bombes et un détonateur.

\- Oh putain ils ont des bombes ! s'exclama Victor.

\- Les gamins... Ils... Ils..., bugga Kriss.

\- Sont dangereux ouais ! Même moi à leur âge j'aurais pas osé jouer comme ça avec des bombes ! D'abord ce sont des jeux et ensuite c'est parti pour la Syrie, c'est moi qui te le dit !

L'un des enfants prit une bombe et la jeta au hasard quelque part et l'autre appuya sur le détonateur. Une explosion se fit entendre un peu plus loin.

\- On sait comment on a pu s'échapper maintenant ! se réjouit Victor. Mais ces gosses vont nous tuer par mégarde alors je propose qu'on se casse d'ici immédiatement. J'aime les trucs badass mais je tiens quand même à la vie !

\- Mais Victor, regarde à quoi ressemble les enfants !

Ne comprenant pas, le plus jeune regarda mieux les gamins et comprit le problème.

\- Mais c'est Mathieu cosplayé en Geek ! Et... Et toi ?!

Victor regarda plusieurs fois son ami puis les enfants. Le gamin de Kriss et le Geek se trouvaient en face de lui, pourtant, Kriss était bien à ses côtés.

\- Tu as un frère jumeau caché ?

\- Ah ah ! Tu as fait l'école du rire à Vannes ?

\- J'habite à Lyon je te rappelle.

Kriss allait répliquer en affirmant que le sens de l'humour de Victor laissait fortement à désirer lors de moments critiques quand l'un des enfants se mit une nouvelle fois en position de lancer, la dernière bombe entre les mains. Sans hésiter, Kriss s'empara de la bombe, mais l'autre enfant avait déjà appuyé sur le détonateur. Affolé, Kriss fit ce que son cerveau, qui ne voulait que celui chez qui il avait élu domicile meure bêtement comme ça, lui dit de faire. Il balança la bombe à Victor. Qui, le cerveau pensant comme celui de son collègue, le balança à un groupe de Pouces Rouges qui passaient par là, celui qui voulait les arrêter suite au cambriolage. Les malheureux eurent tout juste le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'ils explosèrent. Littéralement.

Les deux vidéastes avaient vu les êtres étranges, confirmant les propos d'un cambrioleur tantôt, censés représentés l'ordre et la peur, mais qui se faisaient dégommer très facilement. Ils auraient pu commencer à se poser des questions sur leur situation qui devenait de plus en plus étrange, mais sur le coup, Victor n'en eut cure, se précipitant vers les "enfants" et les secouants comme des pruniers.

\- Petits merdeux ! Vous avez failli nous tuer ! Mais qui êtes-vous ? Comment vous avez pu avoir ces bombes ?

Il criait tellement fort que ses interlocuteurs se mirent à pleurer bruyamment. Victor eut beau répéter plusieurs fois ses questions, il ne récolta que des larmes.

\- Je déteste les enfants ! clama-t-il. Surtout quand ils on un corps d'homme de trente ans !

Sans dire un mot, Kriss poussa un peu plus loin son ami, se mit à sourire et à parler d'une voix exagérément mielleuse et douce.

\- Les enfants, séchez vos larmes, on ne vous veut aucun mal. Mon ami est un peu brusque, mais quand il était petit, sa mère l'a bercé un peu trop près du mur.

\- Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu...

\- Mais moi je suis là pour vous. Dîtes-moi, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez avec ces bombes ?

Victor allait demander ce qu'il faisait et pourquoi il perdait du temps avec eux mais Kriss lui lança un regard d'avertissement qui signifiait "Tais-toi immédiatement sinon je te tue de mes mains et je te balance dans une benne à ordure avant de t'abandonner aux corbeaux, non ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux là, je suis on ne peut plus sérieux alors un conseil ne me contrarie pas, non mais oh !". Alors Victor ne dit rien.

Les deux Créations avaient parfaitement reconnu les deux youtubers et comprenaient ce que cela impliquait. Mais Kriss leur parlait avec gentillesse et tendresse. Geek craqua.

\- Monsieur Kriss, nous, on est tous seuls, on doit se débrouiller comme des grands mais ce n'est pas facile. Alors quand un grand monsieur est venu nous proposer de travailler pour lui et qu'en échange il s'occupe de nous, on n'a pas pu dire non.

\- Il vous a demandé de tester des bombes ?

\- Oui, avant de passer aux nucléaires.

\- Okay... Vous savez pourquoi ?

\- Pour devenir le seul et unique roi de France !

\- Putain ! ricana Victor. Je ne l'avais pas encore entendue celle-là ! Roi de France ? Et pourquoi pas empereur pendant qu'on y est ? Ça y est ? Les Bourbons sont revenus ?

\- Pourquoiiiiiii tu dis ça ? T'es pas au courant ? s'amusa sournoisement l'Enfant.

\- Mais au courant de quoi ? Hein, de quoi ? Saletés de gosses, même si vous ressemblez à mes amis !

Ça ne loupa pas : les gamins se remirent à pleurer à chaudes larmes de crocodiles. **(1)** Kriss lança un regard noir à son collègue et s'empressa de les calmer avec succès.

\- Mais comment tu fais ? demanda Victor, admiratif. Tu es vraiment doué.

\- Je te rappelle que j'ai des enfants et que grâce à eux, j'ai appris les mots patience, organisation, démagogie et compréhension.

\- Ils t'ont bousillés l'âme oui...

\- Alors les enfants, vous vouliez nous dire quoi ? demanda Kriss sans tenir compte du cynisme de son ami.

Tant bien que mal, les Créations leur expliquèrent ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la disparition d'Antoine.

\- ...Et là, hier, il y a le monsieur qui nous a dit que si on travaillait pour lui, il veillerait sur nous. Il est gentil, mais des fois, il nous dit et fait des trucs bizarres.

\- Ah oui ? Comme quoi Geek ?

\- Il fait tomber exprès des objets et nous ordonne de nous pencher pour les ramasser pendant qu'il filme la scène.

\- Euh...

\- Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je commence à mieux apprécier ce monde, rit Victor.

\- Sans plaisanter... Il est où ce vieux dégueu que je lui défonce la gue...

Tout à coup, un remix de la musique du Drunken Sailor se fit entendre et un homme en tenue de capitaine arriva avec une assiette garnie.

\- Holà les enfants ! Veuillez goûter à mes délicieux bâtonnets de colin d'Alaska, tendres, délicieux et moelleux ! Le vrai trésor du capt'aine !

\- Oh non ! se lamenta Kriss. Fallait qu'on tombe sur le Captain Igloo ! **(2)**

Victor ne dit pas un mot mais s'avança rapidement vers le vieux moussaillon, lui prit l'assiette des mains et l'assomma avec.

\- Ces bâtonnets sont dégueulasses ! Quitte à te comporter en pedobear avec les gamins, autant le faire proprement ! Sinon, il aurait pas des clopes sur lui ?

\- Victor...

\- Quoi Kriss ? J'ai bien fait de le faire ! Je te rappelle qu'il a des bombes et que s'il veut devenir roi, il devait nous buter. J'ai envie de vivre moi !

\- Victor !

\- N'empêche, tu as entendu ? La musique s'est arrêtée quand je l'ai assommé.

\- VICTOR IL Y A DES POUCES ROUGES TOUT AUTOUR DE NOUS !

\- ...Ah ouais.

Malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient s'enfuir, malgré un regard jeté aux enfants, mais ceux-ci n'avaient plus de bombe à disposition. Alors que le groupe était dans une très mauvaise situation, des bruits de pétards se firent entendre un peu plus loin et tous les Pouces Rouges s'y ruèrent. Dès qu'ils furent partis, un étrange groupe les remplaça : Maître Panda, TheFantasio974 avec une épée, Antoine et sa brosse à dents, Bob et un briquet avec lequel il faisait mumuse et Fanta qui vérifiait qu'aucun Pouce ne revenait vers eux. Les gamins, effrayés, fuirent en courant très loin dès que la voie fut libre pour eux.

Alors que Kriss et Victor ne réalisaient toujours pas ce qu'il leur arrivait, les trois autres vidéastes se précipitèrent vers eux en leur posant mille questions.

\- Ça va ? Vous n'avez rien ? Que savez-vous ? Les autres ne sont pas avec vous ?

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de répondre que déjà, le groupe se téléporta dans leur nouveau Q.G., une pièce de l'église.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit TheFantasio974. Pourquoi la pelle a disparue ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! répondit l'ursidé. C'est la première fois depuis le début !

\- Peut-être qu'elle est allé rejoindre François ? proposa Antoine. Après tout, tu m'as dit que si c'était la Sainte Pelle, c'était avant tout Pupuce. Elle a sûrement rejoint son propriétaire initial.

Les six autres personnes le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

\- C'est qu'il peut dire des choses intelligentes parfois ! s'exclama l'animal de Salut les geeks.

\- On dirait que ça t'étonnes..., dit Antoine, vexé.

Fanta et Bob narrèrent leurs aventures à Kriss et Victor.

\- ...Et là, raconta fièrement Bob, j'ai eu l'idée d'utiliser des pétards pour les éloigner ! Cette stratégie marche très bien contre les zombies, alors pourquoi pas sur les Pouces Rouges ? **(3)** Entre nous, tout le monde en parle comme de dangereux êtres, mais ils n'ont pas l'air finauds !

\- Ok, c'est super tout ça, mais maintenant, on fait quoi ? demanda Victor. On attend ici jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ? Et même, c'est bien de nous expliquer comment vous nous avez trouvé mais ça serait bien de nous dire QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ! JE VOUS PRÉVIENS, JE SUIS PRÊT A EMPAILLER LE PANDA !

\- Non, répondit Fanta. C'est une espèce en voie de disparition selon la WWF !

\- J'peux au moins avoir des clopes ?

\- Pas vraiment, de toute façon, Bob monopolise les briquets.

\- Et j'aimerais savoir... si TOUS les cons qui étaient chez Mathieu ont eu leur Création de libérées !

\- Délivraaaayyyyy !

\- La ferme Bob ! Si ça t'inquiète, sache qu'IL veut ta mort... Et sois-dit en passant, il l'a déjà eu.

-... Bon, si on résume la situation, les plus gros psychopathes de YouTube veulent notre peau et les plus bras-cassé veulent nous aider ?

\- ... il y a quelques forts... un peu... de nôtre côté...

\- Bon ! Avant que nos délicieux invités ne craquent psychologiquement, on fait quoi ? On attend l'arrivée des autres au point de rendez-vous convenu dans la vidéo d'Antoine ?

\- La vidéo ? répéta Kriss. Quelle vidéo ?

\- J'ai posté une vidéo sur ma chaîne que tout le monde peut voir, mais seules certaines personnes, dont vous, pouvez déceler un message caché.

\- Ah oui ? Et on peut voir quoi dans cette vidéo ?

\- Eh bien, on peut voir...

**[la suite au prochain chapitre ! Oui je suis cruelle avec vous ^^]**

* * *

**(1) Celle-là elle est pour toi Jafaden ;)**

**(2) Merci à toi, Ayumi Fubuki, quand tu as écris dans une review que tu avais hâte de voir le Captain Igloo, car sans ça, j'aurais oublié de le caser dans cette fic, ayant temporairement oublié son existence ^^**

**(3) Stratégie sur les zombies utilisée dans les vidéos Dying light sur la chaîne FantaBobGames.**

* * *

**Review ? :3**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, vous allez enfin pouvoir découvrir, oui enfin, ce qu'il y a dans cette vidéo ! Je ne sais pas à quoi vous allez vous attendre, mais j'ai l'impression que vous en attendez tellement de sa part que quand vous allez être au courant du contenu, vous allez me maudire. ^^ Mais comme le prochain chapitre sort la semaine prochaine, on peut lancer les paris : vous connaîtrez le contenu de cette vidéo avant ou après la sortie de l'épisode 36 de WTC ? **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 les mandragores !**

**Déjà 3300 vues et pas loin de 100 reviews ! o.O Mais vous êtes adorables ! Je vous aime tellement fort ! Encore merciiiiiiiiiiii ! Tous vos compliments sont justes adorables. Et Ayumi Fubuki, notre conversation de mardi, elle m'a autant fait rire que bubuller. Et puis j'aimerais remercier mon frangin qui a trouvé d'excellentes vannes pour ce chapitre.**

**Guest n°1 (de la review du 10 avril) : Oui, tu vas enfin pouvoir savoir. Par curiosité, tu lis cette fic depuis combien de temps ?**

**Loizo : Merci, c'est gentil ^^ Tout d'un coup ? Tu es forte ! X)**

**Guest n°2 (de la review du 14 avril) : Je suis contente que tu ais retrouvée la motivation alors :)**

**Vous avez toutes votées comme quoi ce chapitre arriverait avant le prochain WTC. Il se traîne une réputation maintenant, Antoine Daniel. Mais vous aviez raison ! :D C'est que je dois avoir la réputation (justifiée) de publier régulièrement ^^**

**Et après le chapitre tant attendu avec Victor, voici l'autre chapitre hyper demandé : celui où vous allez ENFIN découvrir le contenu de la vidéo. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si j'en parlais depuis le chapitre 6, hein ? Ah si, depuis tout ce temps ? Mais comment vous avez pu tenir dix chapitres sans (trop) me haïr ? A votre place, j'aurais craqué depuis longtemps. ^^**

**Un petit conseil, n'hésitez pas à relire ce qu'il s'est passé depuis le chapitre 8, juste pour vous rappelez ce qui arrive aux différents vidéastes.**

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

Le Roi Richard s'installa devant l'écran de son ordinateur. Comme tout le monde, il avait entendu parler de cette vidéo. Celle postée par Antoine Daniel. Aussi la regarda-t-il avec beaucoup d'attention. Il y avait un message codé, il voyait le moyen employé, cependant, il ne le saisit pas. Aussi la Création réfléchit et se concentra davantage. Qu'est-ce qu'Antoine avait voulu dire ? Voyons, voyons...

Au même moment, Raph, Henry et Renard visionnèrent la même vidéo pour la énième fois. Les aînés comptaient sur le plus jeune pour découvrir la signification du message. Raph avait eu beau répéter qu'étant un simple fan, il n'était pas sûr de trouver, on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix.

La vidéo commençait sur un gros plan de la tête d'Antoine qui affichait un sourire particulièrement effrayant, sentiment renforcé par ses yeux exagérément écarquillés. Puis, tandis que le jeune homme restait avec cette expression étrange, l'image se dé zoomait pour finir sur un plan large où l'on voyait entièrement Antoine, au milieu d'une clairière, apparemment. Puis, sans que l'on sache pourquoi, Antoine commençait à bouger dans tous les sens, en dansant à la manière du caramelldansen, puis du harlem shake pour finir sur du twerk. Pendant qu'il gesticulait, il chantait ses propres chansons, que ce soit "_J'aime mettre mon pénis dans un yaourt_", "_C'est l'histoire du pipi_" ou d'autres trucs dans le genre. Enfin, la vidéo s'acheva sur un Antoine à l'air à la fois malicieux et sensuel qui affirmait : "Et maintenant, je vais vous montrer ma bite, pour vous prouver que tout ce que j'ai dit à ce propos était vrai !". Et au moment où Antoine défaisait sa braguette, la vidéo s'acheva.

Mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Tout au long de l'épisode, sur un temps très court, plusieurs lettres en majuscules apparaissaient le temps d'une demi-seconde. Quand on les assemblait, cela ne voulait rien dire, sauf si on connaissait leur réelle signification. Et pour cela, il fallait être suffisamment proche du vidéaste pour savoir.

Le Roi se redressa subitement. Au bout de plusieurs heures, il avait compris ! Il dépêcha ses gardes.

\- Fouillez chaque lieu susceptible d'être fréquenté par les Créateurs : les aéroports, les gares, les autoroutes et routes, toutes du moment que cela mène à [BIP] !

Gardes et Pouces Rouges se précipitèrent. Mais pas que : les espions des Rois Lennon et Patron également. Qui s'empressèrent de rapporter l'information à leurs employeurs. Ce qui était de bonne guerre, car Richard avait après tout ses propres espions dans les autres cours. L'état d'alerte générale fut décrété dans toute la France à la recherche des Créateurs.

\- Alors ? demanda Renard, plein d'espoir.

\- Nan, je vois pas, répondit Raph.

\- Bon, dit Henry. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre que la machine soit entièrement rechargée. Alors je pourrai faire en sorte de ramener tout ce beau monde avec nous.

\- Vous ne croyez pas que ça avoir avec sa bite ? demanda Renard.

\- Tu penses ? Moi, je n'y vois aucune allusion, ironisa Henry.

\- ... Moi je dis qu'il faut prendre l'envers de ce qu'il a dit !

\- L'envers ? demanda Raph. L'envers de quoi ? De sa bite ?

\- Eh ouais ! Tout le monde chez les proctologues !

* * *

A peine les Pouces Rouges furent-ils entrés dans _Le choix de Buscarron_, créant une véritable panique générale, que Buscarron, Wendy et Jack, qui ne se laissèrent pas gagner par la peur, empoignèrent Mathieu et Nyo, les emmenant avec eux en courant par la sortie de derrière. Le petit groupe se dirigea très rapidement dans un autre endroit, un entrepôt abandonné. Là, ils purent reprendre leur souffle.

\- On l'a échappé belle ! s'enthousiasma Jack. Cette idée de posséder un tel endroit, c'était une bonne idée finalement !

\- C'est vrai, répondit Nyo. Mais la prochaine fois que vous nous prenez comme ça, je sais qu'on était pressé, mais quand même ! Pensez d'abord à ouvrir les portes ou à nous mettre _derrière_ vous quand vous foncez sur les portes !

Le dessinateur cracha un morceau de poignet de porte.

\- Si on m'avait dit que ce lieu servirait en tant que refuge, grommela Buscarron sans faire attention à lui. Je ne me rappelle même plus pourquoi je l'ai acheté.

\- Mais, et les autres ? s'inquiéta Mathieu. Les Lloyd ? Les clients ?

\- Tous connaissaient les risques, lui répondit Wendy. J'espère qu'ils s'en sont sorti, mais pour le moment, on ne peut rien faire pour eux. Et puis les Lloyd sont forts, entraînés depuis deux au sein de La Résistance. Ils ne se feront pas avoir comme ça. En attendant, vous ne nous avez pas répondu. Que signifie le message ?

\- Rendez-vous à Clermont-Ferrand pour le 23 juillet à midi devant la statue équestre de Vercingétorix.

\- Hein ? Tu ne te moquerais pas de nous, fils ?

\- Mais pas du tout ! C'est le message ! se défendit Mathieu.

\- C'est vrai ! intervint Nyo. Nous sommes le 22, donc ça veut dire que... C'EST DEMAIN !

\- Oh, pour ça, pas de problème ! les rassura Jack. Nous sommes des pirates !

\- Euh... Et c'est quoi le rapport ?

* * *

\- Non, pas du tout, ce n'est pas nous !

\- C'est ça, on est des sosies !

Les gens regardèrent les Greniers et Benzaie avec suspicion.

\- Vous leur ressemblez tellement !

\- Ecoutez, les gens, expliqua Fred, et regardez-moi. Est-ce que j'ai une chemise jaune hawaïenne ?

\- Non...

\- Non, par ce que j'ai un polo orange. Ce qui est très différent ! Donc... ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas le Joueur du Grenier ?

\- Bah non ! Je m'appelle Frédéric Molas !

\- Ah d'accord...

\- IL A RAISON ! s'empressa de rajouter Seb. Franchement, vous trouvez que mon ami est si moche que ça ?

Fred allait répliquer quand Benzaie, hilare, ne put s'empêcher de l'ouvrir.

\- Par contre, moi, je suis flatté de voir que vous me comparez à ce si beau et talentueux vidéaste qu'est Benzaie ! Wahou ! Quel succès !

Fred, qui décidément pensait que ce n'était pas sa journée, s'en alla du cybercafé, suivis par ses compères.

\- Fred, attends, tu vas où ?

\- A l'aéroport ! Je te rappelle qu'on doit y être demain à midi ! Le délais est un peu court quand même ! Venant de la part de quelqu'un qui sort ses vidéos tous les deux ou trois mois, je trouve qu'il y va un peu fort...

\- On n'a qu'à voler autrement !

\- Seb, je sais que parfois tu dis des choses bizarres, mais là...

\- Lève la tête !

Fred obéit et...

\- Ah ouais quand même !

* * *

Alexis et Jérémy couraient à en perdre haleine. Prof de Philo les suivaient eux, et pas les gamins, c'était déjà ça, même si pour le coup, ils étaient en danger de mort. Ce qui n'était pas top.

Leur ennemi maniait sa massue comme si elle pensait seulement dix grammes. Il était trop proche.

\- Il faudrait pouvoir faire diversion ! réfléchit tout haut Alexis.

Sans cesser de courir, Jérémy se retourna et montra du doigt la direction opposée à la leur.

\- Ooooohhhhhhh ! BHL qui s'en va avec une télé en direction de la mer !

\- QUOI ?

Prof de Philo goba l'histoire et alla vérifier les propos tenus.

\- Dire que jusqu'à maintenant, je tenais en respect ce personnage, soupira Alexis. Faudra que je discute avec Kriss. En attendant...

\- En attendant ?

\- Faut trouver la gare la plus proche et aller faire un coucou à Vercingétorix.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu as BIEN regardé la vidéo, n'est-ce pas ?

\- ... J'ai bien aimé le coup du pénis dans le yahourt...

\- Mais tu as toi-même dit que l'échéance était courte !

\- Il fallait bien que je dise quelque chose devant les autres, j'aurais eu l'air stupide sinon !

\- Soit t'es médium, ce dont je doute, soit t'es con, ce que je soupçonne allègrement !

\- Heu... Y'a pas une minute à perdre ! Verc... Vecinrgéti... Le Gaulois nous attend !

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce ce que ce chemin est long à parcourir ! se plaignit le magicien. Mes pieds souffrent !

\- Si vous aviez été plus diplomatique avec notre chauffeur aussi ! lui rappela Charlotte.

\- C'est l'Enfant de Juron qui a insulté le chauffeur !

\- Je ne l'ai pas insulté lui, les couilles.

\- Oui, je sais, la grosse pute, c'était pour moi !

\- Tu m'as menacée avec ton arme !

\- Tu as dragué David sous mon nez !

\- Non, à côté de ton bras, bite !

\- Tu oses me contredire ?

\- Ma chérie, ce n'est pas grave, oublions ça !

\- Tu étais bien content que j'intervienne ! Tu as hurlé quand il t'a touché !

\- En même temps avec sa main il m'a écrasé le p...

\- Dans tous les cas, notre covoiturage s'est envolé et on ne se sera jamais à l'heure ! Le rendez-vous est dans cinq minutes et on est à plus de cent bornes de la statue !

\- Oh ! Suis-je bête ! Enfin non je ne le suis pas ! Je viens de retrouver dans mon sac ma poudre de téléportation !

David perdit son calme.

\- ET CE N'EST QUE MAINTENANT QUE VOUS VOUS EN RENDEZ COMPTE ?

\- Mais c'est que ça coûte bonbon...

Mais avant que trois personnes épuisées ne cherchent à massacrer le magicien, celui-ci jeta la poudre qui les téléporta.

* * *

\- Ou êtes vouuuuuus ? Ce n'est pas bien de vous cacher vous savez ? Comment voulez-vous après que je vous explique comment les moutons roses de Geraloam reprennent vie ?

François et Patrick coururent jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison, mais la porte blindée refusait de s'ouvrir. Comme l'autre taré arrivait à grands pas, Patrick, perdit une nouvelle fois son calme.

\- Bon, ta Pupuce, elle ne peut pas nous aider une nouvelle fois ?

\- C'est vrai ça, Pupuce, est-ce que...

François s'interrompit brutalement.

\- Patrick, un conseil, recule.

\- Que... ?

François brandit sa pelle adorée en direction de la porte. Du bout de Pupuce un tir parti et provoqua une jolie explosion, détruisant et réduisant la porte en un joli tas de cendres. Prit d'une idée, François retourna Pupuce et visa le double qui entra dans leur champ de vision. La Création n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que déjà, il se retrouva dans le même état de ce que fut autrefois la porte.

\- Je ne verrai plus Pupuce comme avant, déglutit Patrick.

\- Moi, je l'adore ! Bon, on va à Clermont ?

\- Quand est-ce que tu as imaginé qu'elle pouvait faire ç... Non en fait je n'ai pas envie de savoir...

Les deux amis rejoignirent une gare où les Pouces Rouges subirent un sort atroce et prirent le premier train dans la bonne direction. Dans le wagon qu'ils choisirent, ils tombèrent sur Alexis et Jérémy.

\- Je crois qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire...

\- Vous aussi vous allez voir Astérix ?

\- Ta gueule Jérémy...

* * *

\- On va courir encore longtemps comme ça ?

\- J'en sais rien, mais je crois que je vais mourir !

\- On commence à être habitué en même temps !

\- C'est vrai !

\- Les êtres humains ont vraiment des discussions bizarres !

\- Tu trouves, oncle Plectrum ?

Bruce, Jigmé et les deux médiators couraient non-stop depuis leur rencontre inattendue avec les filles dans la campagne isolée, soit depuis la veille. Et courir non-stop durant vingt heures, c'est quand même très long, surtout quand on avait pas de jambes et qu'on était un tête kawaïe flottante.

\- Arrêtez de vous plaindre ! gronda Plectrum. Je vous rappelle qu'avec Ouki, on vous a porté une grosse partie de la nuit. On courrait pendant que vous dormiez.

\- En même temps, vous aviez affirmé que vous ne ressentiez jamais le besoin de dormir !

\- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Moi j'ai dû porter le gros en plus !

\- Gros, gros... Je dirais massif et fort moi ! rétorqua Jigmé.

\- Je ne dirais rien... répondit Bruce.

Le quatuor arriva devant un panneau avec écrit dessus "Clermont-Ferrand".

\- Enfin !

* * *

C'était l'heure de la messe. A cause des événements de la veille, le curé avait dû retarder le début de la cérémonie, car des personnes avaient voulu être sûres que l'endroit était sûr avant d'entrer.

Le groupe qui vivait secrètement dans la pièce prêtée par le curé discutait de propos hautement intellectuels.

\- ...Et là, la fille elle s'est prit les pieds dans sa robe et a déchiré toute sa tenue ! Et comme elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge, j'étais aux premières loges pour tout voir, et croyez-moi, il y en avait, des choses à voir !

\- C'était avant que tu rencontres Anaïs, Bob ?

\- Euh ouais, totalement, Kriss !

\- Ah moins que ce ne soit comme ça que tu ais rencontré Anaïs ! rit Victor. C'est ça, Fanta ?

\- Je préfère que Bob réponde lui-même.

\- Faux frère !

\- Eh ! intervint Antoine. Je vous ai raconté la fois où j'ai voulu cuire des pâtes et qu'en m'y prenant mal, j'ai failli foutre le feu chez moi ?

\- Sérieux ? Rater des pâtes ?

\- Pour ma défense, j'avais huit ans et je croyais que c'était aussi simple qu'à la télé !

\- Tu regardais quoi à la télé quand t'étais gosse ?

Maître Panda et TheFantasio974 s'échangèrent un regard perplexe. Ils avaient beau aimer les Créateurs, entendre ce genre de discussion les faisaient douter de la réussite de la prophétie. C'étaient ces gens, capables de dires un nombre impressionnant de bêtises en très peu de temps, qui allaient faire chuter les trois Rois ? Ils commençaient à très sérieusement douter...

\- Hum..., dit Kriss. Par curiosité, il dit quoi le curé ?

Ils ouvrirent la porte et entendirent la voix de leur hôte, amplifiée par l'acoustique de l'église.

\- Quand on se déshabille on est nuuuuuuuuuuuu !

Le groupe se regarda. Non, ils avaient bien entendu.

\- Cinq plus cinq égale diiiiiiiix !

Cette fois-ci, tout le monde regarda Antoine.

\- Hé ! Me regardez pas comme ça ! Je pouvais pas savoir le jour où j'ai dit ces phrases en vidéo que cela serait répété un jour de cette manière !

\- De toute façon, intervint Maître Panda, c'est l'heure d'y aller.

\- Cool ! On va revoir les copains !

TheFantasio974 téléporta tout le monde.

* * *

Les premiers à arriver devant la statue équestre de Vercingétorix furent Charlotte, David, l'Enfant de Juron et le Magicien.

\- Eh bien voilà ! s'écria ce dernier. On programme un rendez-vous et il n'y a personne !

\- Arrête de te lamenter pour rien, le vieux ! répondit Maître Panda qui, comme pour le reste de son groupe, venait d'arriver.

\- Ah ! Le troisième clan ! J'aurais dû me douter que vous vous occuperiez du Daniel !

Pendant ce temps, les vidéastes se parlèrent entre eux, heureux de se retrouver. Tous furent interrompus par des hurlements.

\- KKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH ! On est enfin arrivés à destination !

Bruce et Jigmé se laissèrent tomber par terre, épuisés. Les médiators lancèrent un regard interrogatif au Magicien.

\- Eh le sénile ! Tu as encore de ta potion qui régénère ? Car sinon on va avoir deux cadavres sur les bras.

\- Bien sûr !

Le Magicien ne fit pas cela par charité, mais pour impressionner Charlotte. Il y croyait toujours. Les deux quasi-morts retrouvèrent toute leur vitalité.

\- Ah, ça faut du bien ! Je crois pas que ce soit scientifique tout ça, mais c'est déjà ça.

\- Hé les gars !

Alexis, Jérémy, François et Patrick arrivèrent à leur tour. Maître Panda remarqua que la Sainte Pelle était belle et bien retournée voir son maître légitime. Tout ce joyeux petit monde parla avec effervescence et joie, tout en s'apprenant les dernières nouvelles.

\- Comment vous êtes sortis ?

\- Ah si tu m'avais vu...

\- C'était donc une statue d'Obélix ?

\- C'était quoi votre première réaction face à ma vidéo ?

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

\- Bah ouais, pourquoi paaaaattendez ! remarqua Antoine. Il en manque !

Mais ils eurent beau regarder dans tous les sens, aucun des cinq absents n'étaient visible. L'inquiétude se propagea rapidement : n'avaient-ils pas compris le message ? Pire, leur étaient-ils arrivé quelque chose ?

Une ombre gigantesque interrompit leurs interrogations. Tout le monde leva la tête pour apercevoir un bateau pirate qui volait dans le ciel. Logique. Le bateau se gara et après avoir klaxonné "La Cucaracha", d'une échelle, descendirent Mathieu, Nyo, Fred, Seb, Benzaie, Buscarron, Wendy et Jack.

Les derniers arrivés se mêlèrent avec joie aux autres. Il y eut tellement de discussions en même temps qu'il devint rapidement impossible de s'entendre. Pourtant, une voix réussit à les faire s'interrompre.

\- Ça alors !

Tous se retournèrent pour voir quatre silhouettes qui les fixaient intensément. Quatre Créations de quatre Créateurs différents. Un quatuor très inattendu. Mais leurs intentions étaient-elles bonnes ou mauvaises ?

* * *

**Vous saurez tout cela dans le prochain chapitre !**

**Alors, la vidéo valait-elle le coup d'attendre deux mois ? Ok, c'est un truc hyper simple en fait ^^. Vous vous attendiez à quoi exactement en vérité ? J'espère ne pas avoir détruit des idées d'une vidéo hyper bien travaillée. **

**Maintenant qu'ils sont enfin tous réunis, la "seconde" partie de l'histoire, celle où l'intrigue avance, va pouvoir commencer :)**

**Review ? :3**


	17. Chapter 17

**Dix-septième chapitre de la fic les mandragores ! Ça commence à faire pas mal.**

**Plus de 100 reviews ! J'y aurais juste jamais cru en commençant à écrire cette fic ! Merci beaucoup !**

**Comme je n'ai pas été très claire sur le lien entre la vidéo d'Antoine et le message, je vais expliquer pour être sûr que tout le monde comprenne. Tout ce que fait Antoine durant la vidéo ne sert à rien, à part faire durer la vidéo le temps de laisser le message défiler. Après la description, j'ai écrit : "_Tout au long de l'épisode, sur un temps très court, plusieurs lettres en majuscule apparaissaient le temps d'une demi-seconde. Quand on les assemblait, cela ne voulait rien dire, sauf si on connaissait leur réelle signification. Et pour cela, il fallait être suffisamment proche du vidéaste pour savoir_." Je faisais ici référence aux lettres majuscules qui apparaissent dans plusieurs épisodes de WTC, ce qui a donné naissance au "mystère des internets" sur WTC car Antoine n'a apparemment jamais expliqué la signification et plusieurs vidéos sur le net (que je n'ai pas vues) ont été faites sur ce thème, sans que les thèses n'aient été validées par le principal intéressé. Mais pour cette histoire, je suis partie du principe que les proches d'Antoine connaissent la signification et conservaient le secret. Et qu'ils aient du coup pu décrypter le message codé dans la vidéo alors que les autres ne voyaient qu'une vidéo où Antoine reprend ce qu'il a déjà utilisé dans des vidéos à lui et faisant un gros n'importe quoi. Voilà.**

**Alice's cat : Contente que tu ais aimé cette série alors ^^ Tu avais déjà en projet de la regarder et je t'ai incitée à le faire à travers cette fic ?**

**Merci à Ileena qui a carrément écrit un mail à Antoine Daniel avec dedans le lien de ma fic. Bon, il y a peu de chance, surtout en ce moment où il doit surtout passer du temps à se consacrer WTC 36 qui arrivera bien un jour, qu'il lise le mail et encore moins la fic, mais c'est sympa quand même :)**

**Spéciale dédicace à ma femme, Rain Igami Production. Chère épouse, je te souhaite UN BON ANNIVERSAIRE ! Allez, dans deux ans, je cesse d'être en infraction de détournement de mineure avec toi XD Mais sinon, je t'aime :3**

**P.S. : il y a beaucoup de personnages dans ce chapitre, j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que vous reconnaissiez chaque personne.**

**Dans ce chapitre, je réponds à des questions parfois vieilles posées lors de reviews, que j'ai toutes relues pour l'occasion. Alors Twix, Deponia, Ayumi Fubuki et Raelgar (nom actuel avant que tu ne changes encore), j'espère que vous allez être satisfaites !**

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

Tout le monde se regarda, n'osant faire le moindre geste dans un premier temps. Le groupe des Créateurs et leurs alliés reconnurent les quatre Créations qui venaient d'arriver : Bruce version présentateur d'e-penser, habillé comme un savant-professeur d'université très cliché; Papy Grenier, toujours aussi barbu et accompagné de de sa canne; Sebastian Castellanos, customisé en un mélange de médecin et de savant fou et un sourire a faire froid dans le dos et enfin Benzaie version Hard Corner, qui avait l'air de s'en foutre de se trouver ici.

\- Qu'est-ce q'vous foutez là ? demanda le vendeur de jeux vidéo en se curant le nez.

\- Vous avez réussi à décrypter le message ? s'inquieta Maître Panda.

\- Un message ? répéta son interlocuteur en examinant sa trouvaille nasale.

\- Je savais fort bien qu'il y avait un code secret dans cette expression miniature du septième art, mais je suis fort marri de ne pas avoir deviné quoi ! s'exclama le savant.

\- Ce qu'il veut dire c'est qu'il a été trop con pour avoir compris ce qu'il y avait à comprendre, traduisit Papy. Au fond avec sa tête de glandu ça ne m'étonnerais pas !

\- Oune tête dè glandu ? Mais il faut que j'examine ça tout de suite ! jubila Castellanos avec son fort accent. Avec des outils bien tranchants !

\- C'est toi le glandu, répondit le Hard en avalant sa trouvaille.

\- Mais, se risqua TheFantasio974, si vous ne saviez pas que nous serions là, pourquoi être ici ? Je veux dire, on est à Clermont-Ferrand, ce n'est pas l'endroit où l'on se retrouve au hasard.

\- La juxtaposition du soleil à 93% par rapport à Uranus derrière Pluton Pourri est en parfaite adéquation avec mes recherches sur ma théorie des molécules des couches à air froid précisément ici.

\- Parait qu'il y a moyen de se faire de la tune facilement ici. Et le "savant" (on sentait les guillemets dans ses paroles) me paye pour que je le traduise, histoire de se faire comprendre des autres.

\- L'hôpital semble regorger de patients aux cas trèèèèèès intéressants.

\- J'me suis retrouvé ici par hasard. Fallait que je fuie la répression anti-Créations du Roi Lennon. Par contre si l'un de vous sait où je pourrais avoir un autre magasin, car clochard, ça me réussi pas trop.

\- Disons qu'on ne voit pas la différence, marmonna le Papy.

\- Ah mais ouais c'est vrai en plus ! Mais avec un magasin, j'ai un toit...

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, résuma Alexis, tout le plan d'une vidéo-message aurait pu être en danger uniquement parce qu'il y a apparemment toujours une bonne raison de se trouver à Clermont ? Je croyais que ce serait sécurisé moi !

\- C'est le Panda qui m'assuré que la ville était sûre ! se défendit Antoine.

\- **_MAÎTRE_ **Panda ! corrigèrent instinctivement et en même temps l'ursidé et Mathieu.

\- Pourquoi cette ville plutôt qu'une autre ? s'enquit Bruce le Créateur.

\- Par ce qu'officiellement, elle ne fait partie d'aucun royaume, répondit Buscarron en fixant durement Sebastian qui le lui rendit (une vieille histoire entre eux). Personne ne l'a conquis.

\- Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna Ouki, s'attirant les foudres de son oncle qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Parce que personne n'y a pensé. COUILLE !

\- C'est pour ça qu'il n'y a aucun Pouce Rouge ? remarqua Bob. Je me disais aussi !

\- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, les rappela à l'ordre Wendy, mais il faut qu'on trouve un endroit sûr pour discuter et se protéger au cas où nos ennemis nous trouveraient.

\- Oh ! Je suis persuadé qu'ils ne savent même pas où se trouve la ville ! clama le Magicien. Faut être très intelligent et logique comme moi pour trouver !

\- En attendant, on fait quoi des quatre nuls ? demanda Charlotte. Je peux les buter si vous voulez !

Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase que déjà, son flingue visait les quatre Créations.

\- On va bien s'entendre, toutes les deux, roucoula Wendy en sortant sa hache et en l'imitant.

\- C'est une bonne idée, hein Pupuce, on fait pareil ?

\- François, combien de fois je t'ai dit d'utiliser cette capacité aussi facilement ? l'arrêta Patrick.

\- Roh...

\- Ça ne résout pas notre problème de lieu, leur rappela Kriss.

\- Je peux vous fournir un lieu céans pour ripailler et s'instruire des nouveautés.

\- J'ai la flemme de traduire là.

\- Mais si vous voulez moi je peux vous soignez ! riposta Sebastian tout sourire. Vu vos blessures psychoulougiques, votre destin terriblèèèèè qui vous attend, le fait que vos proches soient loin de vous, vous croyant morts pour toujours, vous avez besoin de mes soins ! Et comme il y a de grandes chances pour que vos proches se joignent à ce combat, ils vont sûrement mourir, ah ah ah ! Mais je ne veux pas vous saper le moral, loin de moi cette idée ! Vite, où est-ce que j'ai mis ma scie circoulaire ?

\- NOS PROCHES !

Jusqu'à là, à cause de l'accumulation de nouvelles, du fait qu'ils avaient dû survivre et qu'il fallait se rendre au lieu de rendez-vous, personne n'avait vraiment eu le temps de penser à leurs proches. Surtout que leurs esprits réalisaient qu'ils étaient en juillet 2017, et que donc cela faisait deux ans et demi dans cette réalité. Qu'étaient devenus leurs proches depuis tout ce temps ? Avaient-ils beaucoup changés ? Les attendaient-ils toujours ? Allaient-ils bien ?

Le choc psychologique fut rude, aussi les Créateurs, perdus dans leurs questions sans réponses, suivirent les Créations qui les emmenèrent où Bruce le savant les conduisit : son petit pied-à-terre à Clermont, c'est-à-dire un appartement de 800m carrés, sans compter les terrasses et la triple place de parking.

\- Petit ? répéta Jack, complètement interloqué.

Si les autres avaient décidés de suivre le savant, c'était uniquement par ce qu'il leur avait assuré - enfin c'était ce que certifiait Papy Grenier - qu'il avait effectué de nombreuses recherches et qu'il sait ce qu'il s'est passé exactement depuis l'arrivée des Créations chez Mathieu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ça et le fait qu'il avait précisé que chez lui il y avait un minibar bien fourni et un jacuzzi pouvant contenir vingt personnes en même temps (le Magicien voulait tout de suite l'essayer avec certaines personnes).

Une fois que tout le monde fut confortablement installé dans l'un des quatre salons de l'appartement, Bruce la Création débuta son exposé.

\- Quand tous les homo sapiens se sont réunis chez le pseudo-Hobbit, une collision de force majeure, niveau 7 sur l'échelle de Benamran a eu lieu dans un espace très réduit. Il en va de même pour le spécimen recherché au même moment, car une autre intelligence non encore identifiée a œuvré en ce sens. Ceci fait, des êtres du quatrième type sont nés et ont adopté l'évolution pour s'adapter en un milieu hostile et inhospitalier pour eux, ce qui a entraîné des divisions au sein de leur cercle pour la dispersion. La collision a eu lieu à cause d'une concentration mentalement élevée, forçant sur les neurones intensément, ce qui a causé l'arrivée de ce qui est communément appelé "Créations".

\- ... Gné ? ...

Bruce (le Créateur) se retourna vers les autres.

\- Rassurez-moi, quand je parle dans mes vidéos, on me comprend quand même ?

Un silence gêné s'ensuivit. Puis...

\- Oh ! s'exclama Jigmé. Regardez ce joli plafond blanc !

\- Oui ! en rajouta Fanta. Du blanc si... blanc !

Avant que Bruce ait eu le temps de les maudire, Papy traduisit.

\- Quand tout le monde s'est réuni chez le nain (pfff ! souffla Mathieu) il y a eu une telle activité mentale en un petit lieu que les Création sont nées, faut pas chercher midi à quatorze heures ! Pareil pour Antoine, car un autre zigoto inconnu s'est démerdé pour le faire. Les Créations ont décidées de vivre leur vie et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Et j'en suis fier, même si parfois mes problèmes de santé me rattrapent.

\- Mais très intéressantè tous ça, grand père... jubila Castellanos, tout en prenant un maillet avec sur lequel était écrit "Anesthésiant".

\- Quelqu'un d'autre qui a fait naître les Créations d'Antoine ? Mais qui ça ? demanda Fred.

\- J'ai dépêché bon nombre innombrable de théories et réfuté...

\- Parlez donc normalement ! s'égosilla Victor. Vous ne devez pas être complètement cinglé de vous entendre parler comme ça à longueur de temps ? Et arrêtez aussi avec cet air hautain ! Que votre ego en prenne un coup, comme ça vos chevilles iront bien !

Bruce le Créateur se fit tout petit, honteux d'avoir "mis au monde" un tel personnage.

\- Eh bien, puisque apparemment vous n'êtes pas capable d'entendre mon vocabulaire soigné, je vais m'abaisser à votre niveau néandertalien. Brrr ! Je disais donc que quelqu'un d'autre était à l'origine de la naissance des Créations d'Antoine.

\- Des nôtres aussi alors, car nous avons n'avons pas vécu cette explosion ni n'avons été tués. Nous venons directement de février 2015, lui apprit Seb.

\- Et pourtant rien n'a changé. Comment cela se fait ? s'enquit Benjamin.

\- Hum... Je soupçonne la même personne alors. Cette personne semble tout contrôler de loin. Elle a toujours un coup d'avance sur nous, comme si elle savait ce qu'il allait se passer. Comme si elle connaissait le futur.

Ces simples mots suffirent à inquiéter Antoine, Maître Panda et TheFantasio974. Le vidéaste narra sa brève aventure avec le Visiteur.

\- Tu as bien dit que tu es arrivé ici grâce à une machine à voyager dans le temps ? demanda à nouveau E-penser (ils avaient rebaptisé la Création pour éviter de le confondre avec Bruce le Créateur).

\- Oui.

\- Où se trouve-t-elle ?

\- Euh... Je ne m'en rappelle plus.**(1)**

\- C'est peut-être eux qui l'ont ramassé.

\- Comment nous sommes nous téléporté jusqu'ici ? voulu savoir Jeremy.

\- Sûrement celui qui contrôle tout. Ou le trio de voyageurs du futur.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que nous avons eu mal à la tête ? se renseigna David.

\- Car Création et Créateurs sont liés. Intimement. Après le degré du lien est différent selon si la Création vient du vidéaste lui-même ou s'il a été aidé par un autre.

\- Comment ça ? Nyo avait du mal à voir ce que voulais dire E-penser.

\- Dans ton cas, Jeff est un personnage de What the Cut ?!, donc une Création d'Antoine. Mais comme tu l'as interprété, tu partages sa paternité. Comme pour la Sainte Pelle entre Antoine et François. Pendant un laps de temps très court, à partir du moment où Antoine s'est fait kidnappé, ce lien intime a été ressenti par chacun d'entre vous lors de votre retour et peu avant.

Mathieu et Fanta s'échangèrent un regard. Quand ils s'étaient vus chez ce premier, ils avaient eu une vision floue de leurs Créations ensemble. Quant à Nyo, quand il avait perdu connaissance chez Antoine, il avait vu brièvement Jeff regardant Antoine justement en pleine rue avant de ressentir de la douleur à la tête. Il s'agissait donc de la Création !

\- Je ne comprends pas : tout à l'heure, quand je courais, j'ai ressenti comme une douleur en moi le temps de quelques secondes, leur appris Jigmé. Je n'y ai pas fait attention mais...

\- J'ai tué ton double qui nous aurait tué Patrick et moi sinon.

\- Ah... J'avais un double ?!

\- Le lien qui vous unis vous permet de savoir si l'une de vos Créations décède, leur indiqua E-penser. Du coup personnellement j'espère que mon Créateur ne ressentira pas ce genre de truc pour moi, ça m'arrangerai grandement.

\- Tout ce que nous avons imaginé a pris vie ? demanda Kriss.

\- C'est encore plus complexe que ça : par exemple Mathieu, le Prof et la Fille que tu as supprimé de ton émission ne sont pas nés car rejetés dans ton esprit. Victor, j'ignore si ton personnage du tueur aurait évolué lors de futures vidéos mais en attendant il reste un tueur fan de cinéma.

\- Wow ! s'écria Victor. J'ai vraiment du souci à me faire ! Mais quitte à mourir, mieux vaut que se soit par sois-même.

\- Ce que tu viens de dire n'a aucun sens, répondit Bob.

\- D'après ce que j'ai compris, le Patron m'a tué... J'aurais dû le supprimer lui aussi de mon émission !

\- Le plus étrange, c'est qu'une légende est née de ta mort. Qu'avant qu'il ne te tue, tu lui aurais fait promettre pour une obscure raison de ne plus prononcer le mot gamin, lui apprit Ouki.

\- Hein ?

\- C'est vrai. Peut-être qu'un jour on sera ce que c'est, BITE !

\- Pourquoi les Pouces Rouges travaillent pour les Rois ? s'enquit Charlotte.

\- Ils les payent, répondit tout simplement Maître Panda.

\- Mais pourquoi tout le monde en a peur ? On peut les tuer si facilement ! rétorqua la jeune fille.

\- Euh... Ils ont remplacé les forces de l'ordre habituelles, alors du coup on les a considérées comme aussi fortes. On n'aurait pas dû ? s'inquiéta le Magicien.

\- Non ! cria presque Charlotte.

\- En même temps vous venez de débarquer, comment pouvez-vous avoir appris à les redouter, les nazes ? tenta de se défendre Plectrum.

\- Même un vieux loup de mer comme moi s'est fait avoir, se lamenta Buscarron. La honte !

\- J'avoue ! rit Jack.

\- Tu t'es fait avoir aussi alors ta gueule !

\- Mais et les autres vidéastes ? demanda Alexis. Il n'y a pas d'autres Créations ?

\- Non, il n'y a que les vôtres, répondit Sebastian. Mais les autres vidéastes ont rejoint La Résistance, vous allez sûrement les revoir. Je souis leur chirourgien personnel... Ou du moins, j'aimerais bienne...

\- Je n'ai vu aucune de mes Créations ! s'alarma Patrick.

\- Il y en a eu deux, l'informa Wendy. Mais celle qui reste a tué votre personnage de présentateur savant.

\- L'autre, c'est l'axolot ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais comment ce petit truc a réussi ?

\- C'est une longue histoire ! **(2)**

\- Comment on doit accomplir la prophétie ? Et d'où vient-elle ? questionna Mathieu.

\- C'est à vous de vous démerder ! On va juste vous soutenir moralement nous ! Et personne ne sait d'où vient cette prophétie ! se défendit E-penser.

\- C'est toujours comme ça dans les histoires ! se plaignit Victor.

\- Attends, on s'en tire pas trop mal ! On aurait pu avoir l'alarme qui annonce un danger imminent ! lui dit Bob.

L'alarme se mit à sonner tandis qu'une voix robotique annonça :

"Ennemi en approche !"

\- Évidemment !

\- Hein quoi ? se réveilla le Benzaie Hard-Corner.

Tout le monde fut en alerte mais une explosion eut lieu à l'autre bout de l'appartement.

* * *

**(1) Je vous laisse relire au besoin le chapitre 2**

**(2) Vous saurez ça bientôt ^^**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé. **

**Review ? :3**

**Promis il y aura de l'action dès le prochain chapitre ! Et à partir de là, il y en aura tout le temps ! Mais il y avait toujours beaucoup de choses inexpliquées depuis le début de l'histoire alors il fallait bien que j'y réponse un jour où l'autre.**

**Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre ! Avec au programme ce qu'il arrive aux filles de La Résistance (oui celles que j'ai honteusement lâchées dans la cambrousse dans la chaleur et sans eau) ainsi que des nouvelles du Visiteur et de ses amis, qui vont rencontrer des gens plus ou moins inattendus. Alliés ou ennemis ?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sjdbfjioehughfcui kofueug 18 fou_çadguigfuy !**

**Kjxiyvgh kiifnns ! Hkgvohuigvuip ku diayg klgpz_àfgçuùm ^^ Jfgtg dfèr giht 4000 huivgzt fgvezyf, dfuatf gzèt_ dyaràoyhfgp faztrfà ghztè_tdfaq; fxd('akvcfio^zhf, hft_ fgaztdfi uyadf fuzafgoàzfh fztgf_gh fyzotgftg ! XD**

**Uo fhuizp olppj daio fozp f &amp;i doaurf, f_aàp shua, iduf uduydcgf dfuufgt ? jhf_tgf awxds :p **

**Alice's cat : Sifhui cfuy fioz xf azo"_çry ! dy_yfg ^^**

**Ahuifg fèz_tug ! =D**

* * *

Depuis plusieurs jours, la rumeur circulait dans toute la France : le ninja nudiste serait de retour et attaquerait des gens. Le problème, comme toutes les victimes étaient décédées et que personne n'avait de photos ou vidéos pour le prouver, était que la rumeur, tout en restant vivace, ne pouvait être confirmée. Se posait alors la véritable question : le ninja nudiste était-il véritablement de retour ? Et si oui, était-il vraiment nu ?

Edit : depuis Février 2015, à chaque meurtre non élucidé de France, les rumeurs sur le "ninja nudiste" circule parmi la populace. En faite, on ne sait même pas si cette Création a bien surgie de l'esprit du Lennon au moment de "L'explosion".

* * *

Les filles de La Résistance, après s'être retrouvées seules dans la cambrousse, surtout après que le téléphone de Déponia ait rendu l'âme, soit quasiment aussitôt après le départ de Bruce, Jigmé et les médiators, cherchèrent une ville ou un village, n'importe quoi, du moment qu'elles tombent sur quelque chose.

Mais au final, elles ne trouvèrent qu'une grotte, après que Rain Igami ait trébuché contre un caillou et soit tombé dedans par hasard. En voulant l'aider, Ka-Al lui écrasa une main avec son pied mais réussi néanmoins à le relever, après que Rain eut crié tellement fort que les autres filles l'entendirent. Mitsuki, Ayumi, Deponia, SunWings et Jereood se précipitèrent, heureuses de trouver un abri où se reposer.

\- Euh..., dit SunWings, on n'a pas perdu quelqu'un en chemin ?

\- C'est Bringmethatfic ! Elle est passé où ? s'inquiéta Ayumi.

\- Mitsuki l'a assommée quand elle a voulu s'approcher de sa bouteille, rappela Jereood.

\- C'était ma bouteille ! Mais c'est vrai qu'on l'a abandonnée là-bas.

\- Elle au moins elle a sa main en un seul morceau, commenta Rain.

\- Ça va, tu m'as mordue juste après par vengeance, lui dit Ka-Al. Mon épaule saigne là où tes dents sont passées.

\- Dîtes, vous n'entendez pas quelque chose ? demanda Déponia. C'est sûrement de l'aide suite à mon appel d'urgence à La Résistance, juste avant que mon téléphone ne me lâche !

Tout le monde se tut et regarda en direction de l'entrée de la grotte. Et elles virent. Elles hurlèrent de peur.

* * *

Un proctologue enfila un gant et s'adressa à son patient.

\- Ça va être rapide.

Mais au moment où il allait effectuer son geste, Renard fit une irruption fracassante dans la salle.

\- Non, ne fais pas ça Antoine sinon...

Le visiteur se rendit compte qu'Antoine ni Maître Panda et TheFantasio974 ne se trouvaient là et qu'en plus aussi bien pour le proctologue que le patient, la situation était très gênante, aussi prit-il une décision.

\- Bon, je me tire moi !

En effet, Renard s'en alla. Il n'était pas content du tout : il visitait tous les lieux susceptibles selon lui où pouvait se trouver sa cible, mais rentrait continuellement bredouille. Dépité, il entra dans le salon de thé où avec ses compères ils s'étaient temporairement basés. Quand il entra, il alla directement voir ses amis qui discutaient entre eux, assis dans un coin. Sur la table où ils s'étaient attablés, leur machine était en train de charger, branchée sur une prise toute proche.

\- Hé les gars !

Raph et Henry se retournèrent en sursautant, car ils ne l'avaient pas entendu venir. Mais leur réaction ne s'arrêta pas là : ils écarquillèrent les yeux et ouvrirent la bouche en grand pour crier, même si aucun son ne sortit.

\- Les gars, dit Renard, c'est juste moi, pas besoin d'en faire des tonnes !

Il sentit quelque chose de dur dans son dos.

\- Bien le bonjour, le visiteur ! prononça une voix féminine. Je suis contente de te retrouver, dis donc !

\- Hum ? Mais t'es qui to... Constance ?!

Le Visiteur avait reconnu la voix. Et comprit la réaction de ses amis, tout comme il devina ce qui le touchait même s'il ne pouvait le voir.

\- Et elle n'est pas venu seule ! s'exclama une autre personne.

\- Matteo ? Je suppose que Richard et Michel sont là aussi ?

\- Et moi aussi ! clama fièrement Ben.

\- Qui ça ? demandèrent les trois visiteurs.

\- Ben ! Je fais partie de la Brigade Temporelle depuis un petit moment !

\- Ah, ravi de l'entendre... Moi c'est Renard et eux c'est Raph et Henry.

\- Bonjour Ben, répondirent les deux complices du Visiteurs.

\- Même moi je savais qu'il faisait parti de notre équipe ! rit Michel. N'est-ce pas Ludovik ?

\- Moi c'est Richard, triple andouille !

\- Peu importe ! tempéra Constance. On vous tient enfin, je ne vais pas vous lâcher !

Le trio voyageur était cerné. Comme il restait encore une minute de charge pour que la machine marche à nouveau, personne ne pouvait s'en aller. Il fallait trouver le moyen de gagner du temps...

\- Eh ! Mais ce sont tous les truffions de toutes les époques ! résonna une nouvelle voix.

Tout le monde se retourna et vit Véronique qui venait de parler, accompagnée de Bernie et Cousine.

\- Ceux qu'on recherche aussi ! s'écria Matteo. Ça fait beaucoup d'un coup, quand même !

\- Ne touchez pas aux visiteurs, sans eux, on serait encore coincé à Néo-Versailles ! clama Véronique pendant que Bernie hochait la tête même s'il ne comprenait pas tout ce qui était dit. Alors ne leur faites pas de mal !

\- En fait, techniquement, c'est grâce à notre vortex, leur indiqua Ben. Donc je dirais que c'est grâce à no...

Le jeune homme ne continua pas. Il regardait fixement Cousine qui le fixait également. Ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés, mais le contexte avait fait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas attardés. Décidément, ils se ressemblaient énormément. Un doute s'insinua dans leurs esprits respectifs.

\- C'est bon les enfants ! hurla Henry.

Avant que la Brigade et les autres aient eu le temps de réagir, le savant appuya sur un bouton et lui et ses deux acolytes se téléportèrent. Folle de rage, Constance se tourna vers les anciens néo-versaillais et le visa avec son arme. Pas fous, ces derniers coururent hors du salon de thé, poursuivis par la Brigade Temporelle. La course poursuite eut lieu jusqu'à une ruelle qui se terminait par une impasse.

\- On vous tient ! se réjouit Constance.

Mais au moment où tout semblait perdu, Constance sentit une lame autour de son cou.

\- Que... ?

\- Le ninja nudiste ! s'écria Bernie.

\- La rumeur était donc vraie ! confirma Cousine.

Mais le nouvel arrivant, contrairement à la rumeur, ne chercha pas à les tuer.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, tous ensemble, calmement, dit le ninja. Car j'ai des informations précieuses à vous confier...

\- Donc si je comprends bien, c'est pour nous un échec total aujourd'hui ? résuma Michel.

* * *

Les filles étaient pétrifiées. Devant elles se trouvaient une personne qui les effrayait. Pas un Pouce Rouge, ni un autre ennemi. Non, pire que ça...

\- Eh bien, quel accueil ! J'ai failli devenir sourde ! Remarquez, c'est peut-être une technique efficace pour vaincre l'ennemi, qui sait ?

\- R... Ra... Rrrrraaaa... ! bégaya Rain.

\- Ranne ! réussi à prononcer Mitsuki.

En effet, devant le groupe se tenait l'un des piliers de La Résistance, Ranne. Elle était du même rang que MinuitBronze, soit le plus haut grade juste après les familles des Créateurs. Et si Ranne était connue pour ses compétences, elle l'était aussi pour son caractère. Il ne fallait pas la contrarier. Et son air démontrait qu'elle était extrêmement contrariée.

\- Je venais tout juste de rencontrer La Résistance qui a franchi la frontière suisse et qui part en direction du palais du roi Richard pour le vaincre quand j'ai entendu un appel de détresse de votre part comme quoi vous étiez perdues dans le coin. C'est Sorina-Chan elle-même qui m'a demandé de vous trouver pour vous faire participer au gros combat à venir. Qu'avez-vous à me dire pour justifier ce fait ?

\- Euh..., tenta SunWings.

\- Réponse très instructive !

\- Attends ! On a de sérieuses excuses ! s'exclama Déponia.

\- Je ne veux rien entendre !

\- Faut savoir ! maugréa Jereood.

\- Moi, obligée de me déplacer jusqu'ici ? Vous vous rendez compte ? Alors que je devrais participer aux opérations ? Je devrais vous tuer pour ça !

Ranne sortit son revolver de son sa veste et pointa Ayumi.

\- Mais pourquoi moi ? demanda celle-ci.

\- Tant que ce n'est pas moi ! ricana Rain.

\- Alors si tu crois qu'on va se laisser faire..., riposta Ka-Al.

Toutes les filles sortirent leurs armes en même temps et visèrent Ranne.

\- Vous osez me menacer ?

\- Oui ! répondit Ayumi, qui tenait quand même à la vie.

Ranne sourit et baissa son arme avant de rire.

\- Excellent ! Je voulais savoir si vous n'aviez pas perdu de votre combativité, et c'est le cas. Suivez-moi, on se barre !

\- Attends, tu es en train de nous dire c'était un test ? s'indigna Mitsuki.

\- Ouaip.

\- Et si on t'avait tuée ? s'inquiéta SunWings.

\- Aucune chance, intervint une nouvelle voix.

Derrière Ranne venait d'arriver MinuitBronze, avec un grand sourire. Ce qui causa un choc. Deux piliers de l'organisation au même endroit ! Surtout un endroit paumé comme une grotte dans la cambrousse...

\- Mi... Minuit ?! réussit à dire Déponia.

\- Bah non, regarde il fait jour, répondit l'intéressée. Ah tu parlais de moi ?

\- Vous ne croyez quand même pas que j'allais venir seule ? s'indigna Ranne.

\- Oui je suis venue. Jenny devait y aller à ma place mais on lui a confié une autre mission. Pour l'histoire du tire, je vous aurais dit de ne pas assassiner ma collègue, elle nous est précieuse pour les combats à venir. Et puis, vous auriez vraiment tiré sur elle ? Je vous rappelle qu'elle fait partie des rares avec moi qui savent maîtriser Aïe.

\- Hé hé ! rit Ranne, très fière d'elle.

\- Bon, on peut y aller maintenant qu'on est au complet, dit Minuit.

\- Euh...

Les filles expliquèrent le cas de Bring.

\- Ah ouais quand même..., commenta Ranne. Délit de lâcheté, de fuite, d'abandon, de non partage de source vitale et de tentative délibéré de meurtre. J'aurais pas fait mieux.

\- On effectuera des recherches prochainement quand on sera au point de rendez-vous de La Résistance, promis Minuit, toujours optimiste. Et on la trouvera bientôt, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Ranne et Minuit se concertèrent du regard. Elles savaient quelque chose à propos de Bring mais ne pouvaient rien dire pour le moment.

\- Bon, on y va ! s'exclama joyeusement Minuit.

\- Comment ? En voiture ? En hélico ? demanda Ka-Al.

\- Mieux que ça ! En Aïe ! cria presque Ranne tant elle était contente.

Un terrible rugissement se fit entendre.

\- Aïe a hâte de retrouver son maître légitime, commenta Minuit.

\- Oui, mais en attendant, je vais lui faire un gros câlin ! cria pour de bon Ranne.

Elle partit en courant exécuter son envie.

A l'extérieur, une immense salamandre les attendait. Aïe avant l'apparence d'une salamandre de feu, de la taille et avec des ailes de dragon, à la peau aux couleurs rouge, orange et jaune. La salamandre était d'une très grande beauté. La tête ovale et les yeux malins, Aïe sourit en voyant toutes les filles.

\- Aïe ! Tu veux un câlin ?

\- C'est bien parce que c'est toi, la rousse ! répondit Aïe.

\- Tu dis ça mais tu es toujours partant ! rétorqua "la rousse" en se jetant sur lui, sachant que la salamandre ferait en sorte que son corps ne soit pas brûlant à son contact.

\- Tsss ! Montez toutes, on va donner une bonne correction à ce sale cabot !

Les filles s'échangèrent un regard pendant qu'elles s'installaient sur le dos de la Création : Richard était celui qui avait assassiné Nyo, aussi Aïe voulait venger son Créateur avant de le revoir. Aïe adorait le dessinateur.

\- C'est parti pour l'aventuuuuuuure ! hurla Aïe en s'envolant.

\- Ouais, on va tous les buter ! répondit Ranne sur le même ton.

Minuit se retourna vers les autres filles et leur avoua quelque chose sans rien perdre de son sourire :

\- Des fois, elle me fait peur à moi aussi. Heureusement qu'elle est dans notre camp !

\- Wouuuuhouuu ! hurla Ranne. J'ai hâte de rencontrer Bob !

\- Prions pour lui.

Et la joyeuse équipée partie triomphalement vers d'autres cieux... oubliant totalement le sort de Bring qui agonisait toujours sous ce soleil de plomb, pendant que les vautours volaient autours d'elle. **(1)**

* * *

**(1) Tu n'es pas morte Bring, hein. Pas encore... ;)**

* * *

**J'ai écrit dans la langue secrète des mandragores au début, vous avez pu comprendre, notamment ta réponse, Alice's cat ? XD**

**Pour savoir, les filles que j'ai fait entrer dans La Résistance sans vous demander votre avis, vous êtes toujours partantes pour en faire partie ? Et les autres, si vous n'en faites pas partie, ça vous intéresse de devenir membre de La Résistance ?**

**Dans l'épisode 36 de What the Cut ?!, Antoine Daniel a dit vouloir trouver une fille sur Clermont-Ferrand... Je savais que c'était la bonne ville pour son lieu de rendez-vous, JE LE SAVAIS ! XD **

**Pour connaitre ce qui arrive aux vidéastes suite à l'explosion du dernier chapitre, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! Par contre, je vous préviens déjà pour vous préparer psychologiquement, dans le prochain chapitre, il aura un passage dramatique. Sûrement le seul de toute cette fic humoristique. Un mauvais moment à passer, mais après vous continuerez (normalement) à rire.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Et c'est partie pour le chapitre 19 les mandragores !**

**Déjà ?! Ça fait beaucoup... Et ce n'est même pas fini ! Pas du tout ! Même si on est bien plus proche de la fin maintenant que du début. **

**Je comptais sortir ce chapitre plus tôt, mais entre les exams de mon frère et le fait que j'ai été prise d'une frénésie d'écriture pour mon autre fic _Non mais t'as vu ce que tu décides _(si vous ne connaissez pas, allez y jeter un coup d'œil, c'est un ordre XD), j'ai mis plus de temps à écrire ce chapitre que prévu. **

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça fait tellement plaisir ! :')**

**Quel succès dans le recrutement de Résistantes, c'est fou. Sept nouvelles recrues ont rejoint les rangs. Du coup, je n'accepte plus personne, par ce que là ça fait beaucoup de monde au total. En contrepartie, j'écrirai des chapitres plus longs quand il y aura La Résistance, histoire de ne négliger personne.**

**Attention : Ce chapitre est bourré de références cinématographiques et de jeux vidéo (mon frère s'est amusé sur le coup) donc si vous ne voyez pas quelle est la référence, n'hésitez pas à rechercher sur google ou autre.**

**J'avais déjà prévenu à la fin du dernier chapitre, il y aura là un passage dramatique. **

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

Dès que l'explosion eut lieu, les (très) nombreuses personnes présentes dans l'appartement cherchèrent à se protéger d'éventuelles projections de quoi que ce soit ou d'attaques. Rien ne vint, heureusement, car l'explosion avait eu lieu loin à l'autre bout des lieux, qui étaient vraiment grands. Puis tout à coup, des flammes d'une puissance inouïes jaillirent d'un peu partout. Paniqués, les différents protagonistes s'enfuirent là où ils pouvaient, car les flammes bougeaient dans tous les sens aussi fallait-il les éviter pour ne pas se brûler.

\- C'est quoi ça encore ? s'écria Kriss.

\- Les flammes du Roi Lennon ! réussit à répondre Buscarron.

\- Il nous a retrouvé ? s'écria Fred. Déjà ? Mais comment ?

\- La probabilité du décodage exact est équidistante à...

\- TA GUEULE ! le coupa Bruce.

\- Attends, réfléchit Bob, ce sont les flammes de ma Création ? Mais c'est génial ! C'est super stylé comme pouvoir !

\- Bob, ce n'est pas le moment du tout ! hurla Jérémy.

Plus personne ne put rajouter quoi que ce soit, car les flammes continuaient de virevolter un peu partout, divisant encore plus Créateurs et Créations en petits groupes morcelés, sous le rire diabolique et carrément égocentrique du Roi pyromane. Au bout d'un moment, Antoine, Maître Panda, TheFantasio974, Fanta et Ouki se retrouvèrent dans une salle, séparés des autres.

Ouki, affolé, se mit à pleurer, faisant beaucoup de bruit. Fanta tenta de le consoler, mais le mur en face d'eux explosa pour laisser place à leur attaquant.

\- Enfin, je vous trouve ! Je savais que vous vous trouviez dans cette salle ! Bon, je me suis pensé la même chose la même chose en détruisant les douze précédentes, mais comme on dit, jamais douze sans treize, ah ah ah ah ! Hmmmmmmmmm ! Ahahaha !

\- Putain ! Ils ont le même rire ! cria Fanta.

Maître Panda coupa l'imitation réussie et réaliste d'une otarie à l'agonie du Lennon en hurlant.

\- Tu peux nous menacer autant que tu veux, mais la prophétie est en marche ! Toi et les autres, vous allez périr !

\- Hin hin ? Mais selon la prophétie, tout ça c'est à cause d'Antoine. S'il meurt, c'est vous qui perdez !

\- Holà ! dit le principal intéressé. Je suis sur qu'il y a des zones d'ombre dans cette prophétie !

Le Roi Lennon se précipita vers le chevelu qui décidément en avait marre de cette prophétie à la con et l'assomma avant que quiconque ait pu bouger. Leur ennemi étant protégé par une armure de feu, on ne pouvait l'attaquer de front. Le Roi en profita pour l'emmener avec lui, hors de l'appartement. TheFantasio974 fouilla dans ses poches et trouva un d'eau dans un seau, qu'il jeta sur les flammes, lui créant un passage pour se précipiter, épée en main, vers sa cible.

\- Je n'ai pas pu t'empêcher de devenir ce que tu es aujourd'hui, mais je vais tout faire pour contrecarrer tes plans !

\- Gné ?

Le Roi Lennon déposa (brutalement) l'inanimé par terre et combattit l'homme de cubes, qui avait l'avantage de connaitre ses attaques, vu qu'il le connaissait bien. Les autres ne purent que regarder, impuissants, ne pouvant franchir les flammes qui étaient revenues après le passage de TheFantasio974. Le duel était de haut niveau, mais la gentille Création était handicapée de devoir faire attention à Antoine, toujours dans les vapes, souci que n'avait pas le Lennon. Qui en profita. Et toucha mortellement son adversaire.

\- Nooooooooooonnnnnnnnn ! hurla Maître Panda.

TheFantasio974 s'écroula, mort, par terre, tandis que les flammes le consumaient. Le Roi Lennon, tout sourire, en profita pour s'en aller avec Antoine dans son hélicoptère.

A ce moment-là, et à ce moment-là seulement, les détecteurs de fumée de E-Penser comprirent que quelque chose n'allait pas et des jets d'eaux éteignirent l'incendie. Tout le monde se précipita au même endroit. Pour voir l'ursidé d'SLG pleurer à côté d'un corps carbonisé. Fanta, encore bouleversé d'avoir assisté à la mort de sa Création, chuchota à l'oreille de Mathieu quel était le problème. Mathieu savait par Antoine quand ils s'étaient retrouvés devant la statue de Vercingétorix que sa Création était devenue très proche du défunt. Aussi, Mathieu s'agenouilla à côté de Maître Panda et passa son bras autour de ses épaules, le soutenant. Le Maître le remercia du regard.

Plus personne n'osait dire un mot. Même Bob ne dit pas à voix haute qu'il était déçu de ne pas avoir pu voir de ses propres yeux le Roi, qu'il haïssait maintenant. La réalité du conflit les rattrapait de plein fouet. Ils avaient été attaqués sans rien pouvoir faire, Antoine avait été enlevé et TheFantasio974 avait périt. Le bilan était catastrophique.

Ils enterrèrent le héros et prononcèrent un éloge funèbre. L'émotion était palpable.

\- On est trop faible, murmura Alexis, toujours choqué. Nous sommes peu à être armés et...

\- Des armes ? s'écria Benzaie du Hard Corner, plein d'entrain (et qui venait d'apparaître). Mais il fallait le dire plus tôt ! J'ai tout ce qu'il vous faut !

\- Et pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt ? demanda l'ursidé d'une voix menaçante.

\- Je viens tout juste de me souvenir que j'avais cette boutique ! Tout était prêt puis je suis allé ailleurs, j'ai rencontré Cousine et j'ai ouvert ma boutique de jeux vidéo. Je peux pas me souvenir de tout moi ! Mais ça explique les impôts supplémentaires !

\- JE VAIS LE BUTER ! hurla le panda, retenu par cinq personnes, car il fallait bien des armes.

Pour le moment, ceux qui étaient armés étaient Buscarron, Wendy, Jack, Charlotte, le Magicien, l'Enfant du Juron, François et Sebastian Castellanos. Plectrum et Ouki avaient leurs techniques secrètes, sans qu'il y ait besoin d'armes, et refusèrent de dévoiler quoi que ce soit. La situation devenait donc urgente. Tout fier, Benzaie retrouva sa boutique et l'ouvrit (après avoir passé dix minutes à chercher les clés).

\- Bon, fit Patrick. Maintenant qu'on y est…

\- Attends ! Maintenant que j'ai des clients dans cette boutique, autant bien faire les choses. Faut dire que je ne l'avais jamais ouverte jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Benzaie se mit derrière le comptoir.

\- Oh, bonjour et bienvenu chez LE Hard Kurby !

\- Kurby ? releva Wendy.

\- Bah oui je n'avais pas le droit d'ouvrir deux fois la même boutique dans deux royaumes différents, alors j'ai pris le premier mot qui me donnait la triqu… qui m'ait passé par la tête.

Toute l'assistance se retourna vers Benjamin.

\- Alors, pour mettre les choses au claire, je ne cautionne pas ce qu'il dit et ce qu'il va dire. Et faire. Surtout.

\- Bon, j'ai fait une petite vidéo de présentation !

Benzaie prit une cassette en jonglant avec puis la mit de manière tendancieuse dans son magnétoscope. La télé cathodique crachota avant de se mettre en marche, avec l'habituelle musique composée par le Sad Panda.

«_Oh, bonjour et bienvenu chez LE Hard Corn….ZIIIIII…_ [Kurby]_. Aujourd'hui le collector de cette grosse bouse de… mais je raconte quoi moi ? Ah oui ! Vous voulez défoncer un type qui fait quatre fois votre taille ? Ou pas ? C'est ici qu'il faut vous adresser ! Pour commencer, il vous faut un moyen de locomotion ! Et pour ça, j'ai une réplique du _Normandy _!_»

\- JE LE VEUX ! hurla Mathieu.

«_Avec, offert en cadeau, un bobble head de Wrex !_»

\- J'LE VEUX ! hurla encore plus fort Mathieu.

«_Mais bon, vu le physique et l'armure, ça marche pas des masses. C'est pour ça que je l'offre. Mais j'ai aussi à moitié prix : un balai à chiotte Mordin !_»

\- A MOI ! hurla Nyo. Bah quoi ? demanda-t-il en voyant le regard des autres.

«_Ensuite, j'ai l'épée du néant, capable de néanter tous ceux qui vous barre la route. Mais pas trop quand même, car ça crée un trou noir cette saloperie._»

La vidéo montra alors le Hard essayer l'arme. Et le Mont-Saint-Michelle disparut de la surface du globe.

\- C'était toi ?! hurla Maître Panda. A cause de toi on a perdu le soutien des japonais !

«_Ensuite, un lance-missile mais attention avec… UN MISSILE ! Mais pas n'importe lequel ! C'est un modèle NMTAVCQTD ! Ça ne veut rien dire, mais le fournisseur m'a dit de faire de la pub ! Ça détruit plus de vingt kilomètres à la ronde. Le problème, c'est qu'il a une portée de dix mètres._»

\- Mais c'est intéressant tout ça, dit Bob en se frottant les mains.

Et ainsi de suite, tous les membres de la Résistance surent avec quoi s'équiper (sauf ceux qui étaient déjà armés). La vidéo s'arrêta, et Benzaie la rangea fièrement.

\- Bon, dit Victor. Vous savez quoi prendre les enfants ? Ok, amène-les-nous ! dit-il au Hard.

\- Amener quoi ?

\- T'es con ? Les armes !

\- Les armes ? Ahhh celles de la vidéo ? Mais rassurez-moi, vous n'y avez quand même pas cru ?

Le silence et les regards assassins répondirent à sa question. Avant qu'on ne l'arrête, Charlotte avait déjà eu le temps de tiré deux balles dans sa direction.

\- Mais… balbutia Mathieu. Et le bobble head ?

\- Mais attendez ! J'ai de vraies armes ! Que j'ai vraiment !

\- Mais à quoi à servis ta vidéo ducon ?

\- J'étais super fier de mes transitions.

Victor frappa l'arrière du crâne de Benjamin, qui ne se plaignit même pas. Bruce était le seul à jubiler : une Création plus craignos que la sienne !

\- Bon attendez, je prends la vidéo des armes que j'ai.

Il prit le boitier et l'ouvrit mais il était vide avec seulement un mot à l'intérieur. Benzaie le lu.

\- «Cher Benzaie, si tu lis ce message, sache que j'ai pris la vidéo pour y enregistrer du porno.

Signé Benzaie.» ... Bah merde alors !

Jigmé frappa aussi l'arrière du crâne de Benjamin.

\- Bon, je le fais à l'ancienne. Oh bonjour et bienve…

\- TA GUEULE !

\- OK, je prends mon bordel et je reviens !

Le groupe attendit une demi-heure avant qu'il ne revienne avec des sacs.

\- Désolé, je devais chier. Bon, d'abord j'ai une pokéball ainsi qu…

Alexis se précipita dessus.

\- Eskelmarche ?! Eskelmarche ?! Eskelmarche ?!

\- Bah oui tu me prends pour qui ?

\- A ton avis ? dit une voix (Nous tairons son identité. Juste que c'est un perchiste métaleux).

Alexis cliqua sur le bouton et la jeta. La pokéball s'ouvrit pour laisser échapper un écureuil sanguinolent et rachitique.

\- Tu vois ! Elle s'ouvre et elle ferme ! Par contre pour y mettre un truc dedans, faut forcer et c'est plutôt serré à l'intérieur !

Devant un Alexis abattu, un petit rire mesquin se fit entendre (Nous tairons son identité. Juste que c'est un médiateur).

Nyo farfouilla dans les affaires et tomba sur un objet insolite. Le Hard s'en rendit compte.

\- Arf, petit ! Plutôt que de t'embêter avec cette antiquité, prends plutôt cette brosse à dents noire et blanche ! Une bonne métisse comme on en rêve !

Mais le dessinateur ne l'écouta pas et prit l'objet. Un sabre laser. Qui s'alluma de couleur rouge.

\- Trop badass ! Je le prends !

\- Ce n'est pas juste! pleurnicha Alexis. La pokéball est une fausse mais le sabre est vrai !

Des bruits de zombies se firent entendre et sortirent de la porte de la remise. Aussitôt Nyo se lança et dégomma tous les monstres.

\- Un quatrième Roi, c'est possible ? demanda-t-il, très fier de lui.

La tape d'un Alexis frustré lui fit changer d'avis.

\- Euh, tu viens de dégommer quelque un de mes produits ! se plaignit Benzaie.

\- Mais qui laisse des zombis chez lui ! hurla Patrick.

\- Voici un lance-flamme ! continua comme si de rien n'était le vendeur.

\- OUIIIII ! fit Bob.

\- Sans huile ! Bah oui ça coûte la peau du cul cette connerie ! Déjà que j'en ai plus ! Il y a aussi… Le bâton de Gandalf ! Dont je me demande encore comment je l'ai acquis ?

\- Ça tombe bien ! fit le Magicien. J'en avais marre de cette merde qui me sert de bâton.

\- Qui ne marche pour personne sauf pour Gandalf.

\- Mon bâton actuel est très bien, finalement.

\- Une de mes plus belles pièces ! dit alors Benzaie. Un panda de combat, livré avec une armure !

\- Quoi ?! cria Maître Panda. Mais c'est pour moi ! J'espère que c'est une femelle, peut-être je pourrai sauver notre espèce !

\- Heuuuu, bonne nouvelle, c'est une femelle ! Et fertile ! Par contre, ça faisait deux ans que j'étais pas passé dans la boutique… par contre, j'ai une magnifique peau de panda pas chère !

\- J'VAIS LE BUTER POUR DE BON !

Ils durent se mettre à quinze pour le maîtriser (pendant ce temps-là, le Hard, indifférent, continuait son commerce).

\- Et j'ai aussi une superbe épée en diamant !

\- Mais… mais… dit Fanta… mais, c'est le stuff de ma défunte Création !

\- Bah, ça traînait un peu par terre, tout à l'heure, quand tout le monde hurlait et brûlait. Ça aurait été criminel de les laisser là !

\- Mais t'as volé un mort !

\- Quoi ? Y'a eu un mort ?!

Tout le monde s'arma. Après l'Atlantean Sword pour Benjamin, deux épées constituées de manettes pour Fred et Seb (comme sur la photo de l'histoire), la gratte de _Brütal Legend_ pour Bob, Mathieu eut un gilet N7 qui le protégeait des balles, ainsi qu'un fusil de policier. Jérémy eu le masque de Jason Voorhees ainsi qu'une baguette de batterie. David eu l'autre baguette (ainsi que le gant de Freddy Krueger, mais ça, c'est secondaire). Patrick, dans son flegme et classe habituelle, eu une MOTHERFUCKER GATLING ! Jigmé refusa des baguettes chinoises («Je suis tibétain connard ! –Ah ouais, Kim Jong-il et compagnie ?» avait répondu le Hard), mais prit un double flingue («Ah ouais ! Comme Cho You Fat !»). Bruce prit un nunchaku (il le testa sur E-penser, avec succès). Le Panda, pour compenser Pupuce, prit un râteau. Victor eut un flingue avec MOVIES écrit dessus. Fanta prit le stuff de TheFantasio974 («Bah quoi ? C'est ma manière de lui rendre hommage !»). Kriss eu deux ninjatos qu'il savait parfaitement manier («Ça calme tout de suite les enfants, croyez-moi !» - Je pourrais t'aider ?- C'est pour rire Victor!"). Pour finir, Alexis, dépité, accepta l'attirail du Doctor Who, qui, lui, marchait très bien.

\- Ok, c'est bien tout ça, mais des armes blanche, ça sert à quoi contre les armes à feu ? demanda Fred, tout content de son épée.

\- A rien pourquoi ?

\- … Pourquoi j'suis pas étonné.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais faut passer à la caisse !

Tous ceux qui étaient nouvellement armés pointèrent leurs armes sur le Hard.

\- Bon, j'veux bien vous faire une ristourne de 100% ! Mais c'est bien parce que c'est vous !

Satisfait, le groupe s'en alla, laissant seul l'étrange vendeur.

\- Hahahaha, rit-il de manière satisfaite. J'l'ai est bien eu ces pigeons ! Je ne leur ai pas donné ce bobble head de moi-même !

Dans la rue, les résistants vidéastes et leurs alliés formaient une ligne parfaite comme dans les films, certains mettaient des lunettes de soleil (malgré le fait qu'il fasse nuit) d'autre chargeait leur armes, les mettait sur l'épaule. Trop badass.

\- Vous savez ce qui serait bien ? dit Victor.

\- Quoi donc ? demanda Kriss en crachant par terre.

\- Une clope !

\- Hooooooo ! se plaignirent les non-fumeurs

\- Maîtrise-toi ! répondirent les fumeurs.

De par un haut-parleur, ils entendirent une voix indésirable.

«JE FAIS UNE PROMO SUR MES HARD CLOPES !»

* * *

**Si vous avez aimé ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à féliciter mon frère. Cette fois-ci, il n'a pas juste lu ce que j'ai écrit et ajouté quelques idées, il a écrit (sous ma direction) en grande partie les répliques du Hard Corner à partir du moment où il entre dans la boutique jusqu'à la fin. Cette co-écriture avec mon frangin était géniale, surtout qu'on a passé quasiment deux heures sur toute cette partie. Rajoutez à cela tout mon temps d'écriture sur le reste du chapitre, ça a été long à écrire. San compter le temps de correction ! **

**Je me rends compte que ce soit pour cette fic ou dans _Non mais t'as vu ce que tu décides_, je ne gâte pas du tout ce pauvre Antoine. Je le menace de mort à chaque fois. Serait-il maudit avec moi ? Le pauvre en tout cas XD**

**Une 'tite review au passage ? :3**


	20. Chapter 20

**Salut à vous, ô mes chères amies mandragores !**

**Avant de débuter ce vingtième chapitre, j'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire. Très importantes. Rassurez-vous tout de suite, je ne vous annonce pas que j'abandonne la fic ni une nouvelle dans ce genre, non, mais plutôt un grand MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! **

**Non mais franchement, plus de 150 reviews ? Plus de 5100 vues ? En même pas quatre mois ? o.O La fic vous plait autant ? Remarquez, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre ;) Si je pouvais, je vous prendrais toutes (je ne me rappelle plus s'il y a des lecteurs pour le moment) dans mes bras ! Câlins pour tout le monde ! QUESTION : ça vous dit qu'on se rencontre toutes/tous le 23 juillet 2017 devant la statue de Vercingétorix à Clermont-Ferrant à midi, juste pour le fun ? X) Bon OK, on ne peut juste pas du tout prévoir ce qu'on fera ce jour-là, moi la première, mais ce serait hilarant. Et même si ça ne se fait jamais, tant pis, je penserai à vous ce jour-là quand même ^^**

**Merci encore pour votre enthousiasme ! :D Même si je lis de plus en plus que j'ai une dent contre Antoine qui en bave dans mes différentes histoires, vous me faîtes bien rire XD Ah, et pour les fans du duo Bruce-Jigmé (car je prends bien en compte ce que vous me dîtes), je vais essayer de bien exploiter leur potentiel jusqu'à la fin de la fic, puisque ce duo plait. Peut-être qu'un jour ils feront une vidéo ensemble ^^**

**Il y a une citation contre un OS à retrouver dans ce chapitre. Bonne chance et bravo en avance pour qui trouvera !**

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

Tous nos résistants vidéastes et leurs Créations se tenaient cachés derrière un buisson qui se trouvait à côté du palais ru Roi Lennon. Il s'agissait d'un gros buisson, capable de cacher tout ce petit monde - d'ailleurs pas si petit que ça. Le palais se trouvait à Rennes. La bande avait fait tranquillement le voyage de Clermont-Ferrant jusqu'à Rennes en prenant le train, tout simplement. Personne n'était venu les embêter en gare ni rien. Aucun Pouce Rouge n'avait été là et personne n'avait tenté de les dénoncer. Peut-être que les armes y étaient pour quelque chose, fit remarquer Victor.

\- Ça n'explique pas l'absence de Pouces Rouges ! chuchota furieusement François.

\- Il est de mauvais poil parce qu'il n'a pas pu en exploser avec Pupuce, expliqua doctement Patrick en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est pas juste, je veux m'amuser ! Et Pupuce aussi, pas vrai Pupuce ? Vous voyez, elle est d'accord avec moi !

\- Et après, c'est moi qu'on traite de malade, marmonna Mathieu.

\- Je te comprends, enchérit Kriss.

\- François, tenta de le raisonner le présentateur d'Axolot, parfois, on n'a pas toujours ce que l'on veut.

\- Gna gna gna !

\- Tu sais, fit remarquer Fred, en même temps, je ne vais pas me plaindre d'un voyage dans le calme.

\- J'avoue, il n'y a même pas eu de contrôleur dans le train ! s'exclama Alexis. Dire qu'on a payé nos tickets de train alors qu'on aurait pu voyager gratuitement !

\- Et après tu dis que je suis grossier et méchant, dit Plectrum. Moi au moins je ne donne pas de mauvaises idées aux autres. Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer si les gens de la compagnie FCNS se rendent comptent qu'il n'y a plus d'argent ?

\- Une énième grève générale ! se plaignit en chœur tout le monde.

\- Bon, intervint Maître Panda, ce n'est pas que je me fiche royalement de votre discussion, mais je vous rappelle qu'on a un Roi à trucider ! Et Antoine a sauver, s'il est encore en vie !

\- Oh là là ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer les souffrances que doit endurer Antoine en ce moment-même ! s'horrifia Charlotte.

* * *

Antoine était plongé quelque part dans un rêve particulièrement érotique où il se complaisait totalement quand il fut réveillé brutalement. Une de ses joues était subitement douloureuse.

\- La prochaine fois que tu me baves dessus en essayant de me mordre, je t'arrache la tête ! promit une voix féminine en colère proche de lui.

Antoine vit une femme en noire et à la mèche bleue s'éloigner avant qu'il ne replonge dans l'inconscient.

Antoine rouvrit les yeux. Il était solidement attaché à une chaise, dans une pièce vide qui lui était inconnue. Antoine se demandait ce qu'il lui était ENCORE arrivé quand les souvenirs de l'attaque chez E-Penser lui revinrent. Ce qui expliquait sa douleur à la tête au passage. Fallait toujours que ça tombe sur lui. Il était maudit ou quoi ? Puis il se souvint d'une soirée avec Mathieu, Nyo et Bruce. **(1) **Oh merde...

Après s'être ressassé ce souvenir, Antoine jeta un coup d'œil à la décoration. Elle était d'un mauvais goût ! Il s'agissait de fresques à la gloire du Lennon, le représentant avec un corps musclé et dénudé (totalement) en train d'accomplir des actes héroïques. La seule chose qui semblait vraie dans ces peintures, était la face mégalo de celui qu'on appelait avant le pyro-barbare. Là, c'était même très véridique.

Le Roi Lennon entra dans la pièce à ce moment-là. Il fut satisfait de voir Antoine réveillé, tandis qu'Antoine fut satisfait de le voir habillé.

\- Enfin ! Il était temps que tu te réveilles ! J'aurais voulu te taper pour te sortir de chez Morphée, mais je préfère que tu sois en forme pour l'interrogatoire. Si tu hurles d'avoir le visage brûlé là où je t'ai frappé, ce n'est pas top. Bon, Lilith t'a déjà frappé, mais avec moi, ça aurait été bien pire.

\- Hein ?

\- Ce crétin de Créateur ! Mon pouvoir est à chier quand même ! Je peux toucher tout ce que je veux, sauf les êtres humains, qui sont brûlés automatiquement ! Les objets, les plantes, les animaux, tout ça, ça passe ! Mais les humains, non ! Entre toi et moi, Bob avait dû faire un rêve glauque sur moi avant de voir Mathieu et a dû se venger en me donnant ce petit handicap.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire avec Lilith ?

\- Elle a essayé de te violer mais tu étais trop consentent malgré toi et elle a failli perdre un sein au passage, mais revenons à mon problème de feu, veux-tu ? Si je le retrouve, je le massacre en le touchant de partout, son corps tout entier y passera. Euh attends, cette phrase peut sacrément porter à confusion, sortie de son contexte !

\- Ouais, mais venant de la Création de Bob, je ne suis même pas étonné. Mais Lilith a voulu me...

\- TA GUEULE LE CHAUVE ! Ah merde non t'es pas Fanta. TA GUEULE LE CHEVELU ! Mais zut, moi aussi je le suis. TA GUEULE ANTOINE ! Là au moins je suis sûr de ne pas me tromper. AH AH Huuuummmm AH AH AH !

Le prisonnier déglutit. L'homme en face de lui ressemblait trait pour trait à son ami déjanté, mais il lui faisait peur. Bon, Ok, il devait se l'avouer, le vrai Bob Lennon pouvait vraiment lui faire peur dans la vraie vie tant il pouvait se montrer fou, mais jamais Bob ne l'aurait regardé de cette manière, avec une telle cruauté dans le regard. Et jamais le briquet qu'il tenait en main n'aurait terrorisé Antoine.

Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi le Roi ne l'avait pas déjà tué. Pas qu'il s'en plaignait, au demeurant, mais s'il avait été un tyran, il aurait tout de suite massacré toute forme de résistance. Hum... Avec une telle façon de penser, il comprenait comment Richard était devenu Roi. Fallait vraiment qu'il fasse gaffe à ce qu'il imagine. Antoine se promit que s'il en ressortait vivant de cette histoire, il se créerait une nouvelle chaîne, sans Richard dedans, où tout serait moins fou. Ou tout du moins, moins dangereux pour lui. Un fourre-tout de créations, un gros bazar qu'il pourrait étaler comme des jouets sur une mezzanine. Ouais, ce serait classe.

\- Il est temps de passer aux aveux ! hurla le Lennon, ce qui était parfaitement inutile, puisqu'il se trouvait à un mètre seulement d'Antoine.

\- Je ne sais rien ! clama le prisonnier. Je suis innocent.

\- Ha ha ! C'est marrant, ils disent tous pareil au début ! Mais dès qu'on les torture, voilà qu'ils se mettent à tout avouer !

Antoine craignait ce qui allait se passer. Et qu'est-ce que le Roi Lennon voulait savoir ?

\- Ne t'avise pas de me mentir ! J'ai assassiné TheFantasio974 quand je t'ai enlevé, je n'aurai aucune pitié pour toi !

Antoine écarquilla les yeux. Son ami de cubes, qui l'avait sauvé, avait péri ? Il n'osait imaginer la tristesse de Maître Panda. Et même de Fanta. Et Bob, l'original, il devait peut-être se sentir mal. Antoine avait vraiment peur tout à coup.

\- Dis-moi où se cachent l'Enfant du Juron et son acolyte sénile ! Sont-ils en train de comploter contre moi ? Que vont-ils faire ? Et... Que t'ont-ils dit sur moi ?

Si Antoine n'était pas ligoté à cette chaise et n'avait pas la boule au ventre, il en aurait ri. L'un des Trois Rois, l'un des hommes les plus puissants du pays, s'inquiétait donc réellement de ce que l'on disait sur lui avant qu'il ne prenne le pouvoir.

Il avait beau avoir assassiné TheFantasio974, savoir que ses deux anciens alliés pouvaient raconter des vieux souvenirs de jeunesse le mettait mal à l'aise. Oui, le terrible Roi Lennon était mal à l'aise. Comme quoi, Bob n'avait pas raté l'égo surdimensionné de sa créature. Pourquoi cela ne le surprenait pas, au fond ?

\- Je sais qu'ils sont encore en vie, sinon il y aurait longtemps que leurs cadavres auraient recouverts les grilles de mon palais. Pour les deux autres membres de la compagnie, je suis tranquille, vu que la stupide elfe est après allé à une aventure avec d'autres gens pour un donjon et n'en est jamais revenue, ayant confondu une potion de vie et du poison tandis que le voleur s'est fait la malle, littéralement, puisqu'il est entré dedans et j'ai fermé le coffre à clef dans le plus profond de mes donjons ! Tiens, maintenant que j'y pense, ça fait beaucoup de donjons dans cette histoire ! J'aurais pas dû en faire construire autant, je ne sais même plus combien j'en ai au total !

\- ...

\- Bon, revenons à nos moutons ! Elle n'est pas cool cette expression au passage ? Dis-moi tout !

\- Je ne sais rien !

\- Ah d'accord.

\- Hein ? Tu me crois ?

\- Bah, t'es pas con, tu tiens à la vie quand même non ? Tu ne mourrais pas aussi bêtement.

\- Euh oui ! Exactement !

\- Mais comme tu m'es inutile, je vais pouvoir te tuer !

\- Attends ! Je peux t'être utile ! On peut collaborer ensemble ! J'amadoue les autres Créateurs et Créations, toute La Résistance, tu bats les autres Roi et on gagne tout, tous les deux !

Le Roi le regarda, très sérieux.

\- Tu es honnête avec moi, là ? Tu ne cherches pas à m'entourlouper ?

\- Pas du tout ! Associés ?

\- Ok ! sourit le Lennon, associés !

Ils ne se serrèrent pas la main à cause du pouvoir du Roi (mais aussi car Antoine était encore attaché) mais ce fut tout comme. Antoine ne sentit sale d'être un traître, mais il ne voulait pas finir comme theFantasio974. Et puis franchement, qui ne l'aurait pas fait à sa place ?

* * *

Derrière leur buisson, ils étaient très silencieux. Au pied de la forteresse du Roi Lennon, ils ne devaient surtout pas se faire repérer.

\- Il est moche, ce château, commenta Benjamin.

Ses amis furent d'accord avec lui. Buscarron se fit un devoir de tout leur expliquer.

\- Ecoutez, le Lennon a construit ce royaume à partir de rien. Quand il est arrivé ici, il n'y avait que des marais. Les Rois disaient qu'il était cinglé de construire un château ici, mais il en a construit un quand même, juste pour leur montrer. Il a coulé dans les marais, alors, il en a fait un autre... qui coula dans les marais. Alors il en a fait un troisième, qui brûla et s'effondra et coula dans les marais. Mais le quatrième resta debout, et c'est celui-là ! **(2)**

\- Tu en sais des choses dis donc ! commenta Jack.

\- Il lit chaque semaine le nouveau People Royalty of France, de Stéphane Bern. Il sait tout du Lennon, leur apprit Wendy. C'est une groupie !

\- Un jour mon gars, dit Buscarron à Bob en désignant l'édifice, tout ceci sera à toi.

\- Quoi les rideaux ?

\- Mais non, pas les rideaux, tout ce que tu vois ! **(3)**

\- Bah c'est tellement moche que je lui laisse volontiers le truc, répondit Bob. Par contre, je serais pas contre les magazines de Bern cela dit...

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit Fanta. Pourquoi tant de marais ? Il n'y a que de ça à Rennes ? C'est une ville marécageuse qui coule facilement ?

\- Faut croire ! répondit joyeusement Ouki. (_Déponia, s'il te plait, ne me tue pas ! Rennes est une ville jolie et sympathique, je le sais pour y avoir déjà été ^^_)

\- Peut être qu'il y a une couille quelque part, remarqua Alexis, vexé de voir ce que sa ville étudiante était devenue.

\- Chut ! leur dit Seb. Faut être silencieux pour les prendre par surprise. ALORS SILENCE !

Tout le monde redevint silencieux. Puis l'inévitable arriva. Des Pouces Rouges parlèrent entre eux, sûrement pour faire passer le temps. Et deux d'entre eux débattaient pour savoir lequel, entre _Call Of Duty_ et _Skyrim_, était le meilleur jeu. Les paroles parvinrent jusqu'aux oreilles de l'Enfant du Juron. Qui jura.

\- Par vos couilles, les miennes et celles des enculés du monde entier ! Comment osez-vous ignorer cette évidence ?! Vous méritez que je vous écartèle vivants, bande de merdeux !

Et il se jeta sur eux.

\- Bon, pour la discrétion, on repassera, commenta Jérémy. A l'ATTAQUE !

Mais avant que quiconque ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, plusieurs tirs firent exploser tous les Pouces Rouges. Il n'en restait plus un seul. L'Enfant du Juron, à mi chemin et recouvert du sang des Pouces Rouges, avait vu sa vie défiler.

\- François !

\- Mais Patrick, j'en avais tellement envie !

\- Tsss ! Tu deviens déraisonnable ! Tu peux pas en laisser pour tout le monde ?!

\- Mais avec Pupuce, on est tellement content ! Et... COMMENT ÇA BATTERIE FAIBLE ?! PUPUCE, NE ME FAIS PAS CE COUP-LA ! NOOOOOON ! ELLE NE SERA OPÉRATIONNELLE QUE DEMAIN !

De nouveaux Pouces Rouges débarquèrent. Les autres personnes, contentes, purent utiliser leurs armes tout en commençant à entrer. Pendant qu'ils se battaient, Jigmé s'adressa à Bruce.

\- T'imagine si StateAlchimiste aurait été avec nous chez Mathieu et aurait eu ses Créations ? Ça aurait été l'enfer !

\- Je confirme ! Les voix sont horribles !

\- Je pensais à autre chose moi. Genre Saga : il aurait été le quatrième Roi et le chef de La Résistance en même temps ! Et on aurait mis treize épisodes à le battre ! Et en cinq ans !

\- Je me serais rendu aussitôt ! T'en pense quoi, Bob ?

\- Tu sais, il a fait une vidéo tout spécialement pour me souhaiter un bon anniversaire, alors tu sais...

\- Je vois, il t'a acheté !

\- Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le bon moment pour parler de ça ?

* * *

\- C'est quoi ce bruit ? demanda le Roi Lennon.

\- Euh..., répondit Antoine. Regardez cette jolie étoile filante.

\- Ah oui, effectivement, elle est très jol... Mais... On m'attaque ! Tu as créé une diversion pour m'avoir !

\- Mais non pas du tout ! Enfin, par rapport à notre alliance ou pour l'étoile ?

\- Tu vas mourir !

Déjà, les mains du roi s'enflammaient. Antoine hurla et fuit en maudissant ses amis qui ruinaient ses plans. Pour une fois qu'il ne souhaitait pas qu'on le sauve, fallait qu'on cherche à le sauver. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait des amis déjà ?

* * *

**(1) Soirée déjà évoquée à un moment par Bruce à Jigmé dans le chapitre 14. Cette soirée, je n'ai pas fini d'en parler ;)**

**(2) Première partie de la citation. Tout ce gros monologue. J'ai modifié quelques mots pour la cohérence de la fic, mais c'est globalement la citation. **

**(3) Deuxième partie de la citation. Les trois dernières phrases. Si avec ça vous trouvez pas... C'est culte et génial, là d'où c'est tiré 8D**

* * *

**Voilà (viola) ! Tu as vu chère épouse, je t'ai copié ! Plagiat de Rain Igami, ah ah ^^**

**Alors cette citation, elle vous parle ?**

**Question : avec tout le langage grossier de cette fic, vous pensez que je dois passer la fic en rating M ou la laisser en T ?**

**Ce que je me suis éclatée à écrire ce chapitre ! A bientôt pour la suite ! :D Pour les filles de La Résistance, je ne vous ai pas oubliées, mais soyez patientes, mais allez arriver en force, mais plus tard.**

**Pour aider nos amis à combattre le Roi, une petite (ou grande) review ? :3**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour à vous, mes très chères mandragores !**

**Vous allez donc pouvoir découvrir l'affrontement entre le Roi Lennon et nos héros.**

**La citation était tirée du film Sacré Graal des Monty Python. Pour les personnes qui ne connaîtraient pas, je vous conseille de voir ce film. C'est spécial, très spécial, mais si drôle ! La gagnante est JustePhi. Ton OS est en préparation, il arrive à la fin du mois.**

**Rain Igami, JustePhi, Ayumi Fubuki, LizziO, je vous donne rendez-vous le 23 juillet 2017 devant la statue de Vercingétorix à Clermont-Ferrand, puisque vous avez dit vouloir vous y rendre. Bon, faut pas qu'on oublie d'ici là, chose probable. Pour les autres personnes, vous pouvez venir aussi, pas de problème ^^**

**PRÉCISION**** IMPORTANTE POUR CE CHAPITRE : J'ai appris mardi de cette semaine seulement que David Breut et Chachou Panda n'étaient plus ensemble depuis fin avril. Ils sont restés bons amis et Charlotte fréquente toujours les Breut, puisqu'elle va aux ****conventions avec eux. Mais du coup avec cette fic (et aussi pour NMTVCQTD pour ceux qui lisent aussi cette histoire), je me sens bête, puisque leur couple est clairement affiché. Et notamment pour ce chapitre-là en particulier. Comme les événements ont lieu en février, ils sont toujours ensemble, et ce que j'avais prévu pour eux pour le moment ne change pas, mais du coup ce n'est plus d'actualité. Donc ils sont toujours ensemble ici mais je ne m'amuse plus à écrire sur eux. Alors il y aura peut-être une évolution dans quelques chapitres sur leur couple. Je verrai. Voilà.**

**Un énorme merci à EnigmaticSwordplay** **pour le fanart qu'elle m'a fait. Oui, j'ai reçu mon premier fanart *moment d'émotion intense* et j'en suis heureuse !**

**Ah sinon, ma très chère épouse, Rain Igami Production, a mis un enfant au monde, visible dans "La vengeance est un plat qui se mange avec des pâtes". J'ai adopté le bébé et l'ai nommé B(l)aise. Pour les personnes qui ne voient pas de quoi je parle, je vous conseille d'y jeter un petit coup d'œil ^^**

**Je suis passé en rating M, car il y a quand même pas mal de langage grossier. J'aurais pu rester en T, mais bon, en relisant la fic, j'ai remarqué qu'au fur et à mesure des chapitres, je me lâchais à ce niveau-là, donc j'ai fait ce choix.**

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

Antoine courrait pour échapper à la colère du Roi Lennon. Le bâtiment était immense et remplit de plusieurs pièces, aussi put-il le semer. Mais le danger n'était pas loin : Antoine ne connaissait pas les lieux, ignorait où se trouvait la sortie, et plusieurs Pouces Rouges courraient dans tous les sens, en direction du bruit. Vu qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour que ce soit ses amis venus le sauver, il pouvait toujours tenter sa chance. Et ne pas leur révéler qu'il les avait trahis. Sinon il retournerait voir le Roi, histoire d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une petite chance de mourir vite sans trop souffrir.

* * *

Les héros de ce chapitre foncèrent à l'intérieur du château, évitant les marais de Rennes et le trou made in Pupuce et défonçant les Pouces Rouges qui arrivaient dans leur direction. Ils s'amusaient comme des petits fous à massacrer quiconque était rouge et en forme de pouce. C'était d'une certaine façon participer à un génocide, mais vu qu'excepté quelques trolls ils n'allaient manquer à personne, les vidéastes et leurs alliés s'en donnèrent à cœur joie pour les massacrer. Surtout que depuis qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur du château, dès qu'ils tuaient un ennemi, un +1 s'affichait à côté de leur tête, car au-dessus, il y avait une barre de vie.

\- L'auteur a décidément des idées de plus en plus farfelues, commenta Benjamin une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. Elle est folle ! Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'elle et son frère nous réservent pour la suite !

Il tomba dans une fissure à ce moment-là et se fit très mal, perdant la moitié de sa barre de vie. C'est ballot. Hi hi hi !

\- Ça m'apprendra à briser le quatrième mur...

\- C'est plutôt le sol qui s'est brisé !

\- La ferme Bob !

Le grand groupe, devant la multitude des chemins qui s'offrait à eux, se dispersa en divers groupes. Ils se rendirent compte que le Roi Lennon s'était amusé dans les plans et la construction de son château, car son petit pied-à-terre était immense et prenait de plus en plus des allures de labyrinthe aux pièces multiples présentes un peu partout sans qu'il ne semble que lesdites pièces aient un rôle en particulier, mais juste pour faire jolies. Ou peut-être pour abriter tous ces Pouces Rouges, car il y en avait beaucoup, de ces saloperies !

\- Mais attends ! dit Seb à Fred. On vient de monter là au moins quatre étage ?

\- Bah ouais.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fout dans la cave à vin alors ?

\- Bah, même en roi psychopathe, Bob reste Bob, répondit Fred en se servant un verre de Bordeaux Millésime 1972.

A un moment donné, David se rendit compte qu'il était tout seul. Un petit cri attira son attention et il vit entrer dans une pièce une silhouette aux mèches bleues. Pensant Charlotte en danger, le jeune homme se précipita dans la pièce. A peine fut-il entré que Lilith le plaqua contre le mur et lui retira en un temps record ses armes. Avec sa très grande force, David ne pouvait plus bouger.

\- Bonjour mon joli ! Toi et moi, je sens qu'on va passer un bon moment ! clama l'avocate.

\- Eeeehhh ! Charlotte ? J'ai besoin de toi pour... toi !

\- Oui, c'est ça, continue ! J'aime t'entendre crier !

David ferma aussitôt la bouche.

\- ...

\- Tu ne dis plus rien exprès pour me faire rager ?

David hocha positivement la tête.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon chou, prophétisa Lilith avec un sourire des plus sadiques, je vais te faire crier !

Lilith colla sans douceur ses lèvres contre celle du jeune homme. Elle s'écarta brutalement de lui, hurlant à cause du coup qu'elle venait de recevoir dans le ventre. David en profita pour s'éloigner.

\- OK, c'est pas classe, un coup de genou, dit le Brestois. Mais si ma copine t'avais vu faire, tu serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. Après si tu meurs je m'en fiche, mais je t'évite de mourir en souffrant atrocement. Je suis un gentleman quand même ! rajouta-t-il en lui donnant un autre coup de le ventre.

\- Tu n'as pas d'armes ! Je vais moi te tuer ! hurla la blessée.

Du bruit se fit entendre. Dans l'entrée de la pièce se tenaient Alexis et Jérémy. L'aîné menaça son ennemie avec son tournevis sonique **(1)**. Pour le coup, son arme n'était pas très efficace contre la Création, mais il la brandissait avec conviction et le regard haineux.

\- Un conseil, ne tente rien contre mon frère, menaça Alexis, qui décidément passait son temps à sauver ses cadets. J'ai besoin de lui pour mes émissions !

Lilith se montra téméraire et commença à foncer sur David mais Alexis utilisa son gadget et une lumière survint du bout de l'appareil. L'avocate du diable réussit à éviter la lumière en ne la regardant pas (bien que ce fut une lumière on ne peut plus basique et inoffensive) et hurla de rage avant de disparaître en courant jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce. Les Breut ne coururent pas après la Création, heureux d'être entiers.

\- Eh bien, soupira Jérémy, heureusement que Charlotte n'a pas vu que Lilith t'a embrassé, sinon tu imagines sa réaction ?

\- Lilith à fait quoi ?! hurla une voix féminine derrière eux.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, les héros continuaient à tuer et survivre, mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher malgré la gravité de la situation, d'avoir leurs petites pensées à eux.

\- J'espère que le Roi a de la gueule ! rêva Bob. S'il est foutu comme moi, ça va, c'est un dieu vivant physiquement ! HA HA !

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'a dit Anaïs quand il l'a demandé en mariage, l'informa Maître Panda. Il lui fait la demande tous les jours ! Je dois lui reconnaître une qualité à ce connard, c'est qu'il n'est pas défaitiste, vu qu'elle ne lui répond même plus.

\- Le Lennon veut se faire Anaïs ? s'indigna Bob. Mais je vais le BUTER !

\- Euh... Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu à la base? demanda Benjamin, qui était entretemps sortie de la fissure, mais qui avait la prudence de ne pas maudire tout haut l'auteur.

\- Il va voir, ce gros moche ! cria Bob en partant en courant dans la bonne direction, une carte présente dans les airs indiquant que le boss se trouvait dans une pièce plus loin.

Le truc, comme il était très énervé, c'est qu'il laissait les Pouces Rouges tranquille, laissant ses amis à la merci de ces derniers. Bruce et Jigmé s'échangèrent un regard sérieux.

\- Bon, Tournesol, tu es prêt ? demanda l'aîné en hurlant.

\- Quand tu veux Le Chauve ! répondit le cadet sur le même ton.

\- On m'a appelé ? demanda Fanta, qui se trouvait plusieurs mètres plus loin mais qui les avait entendu.

Fanta, qui avait pris un autre chemin en compagnie de Fred et Seb, vit alors un Bob passa aussi en courant, le visage rouge et déformé par la colère, tenant sa gratte de façon menaçante en hurlant un énorme "Buliaaaaa !" avant de disparaître. Juste après, le duo Bruce-Jigmé fonça dans le couloir, le frôlant et massacrant tout sur son passage.

\- Ce monde est fou, commenta le réunionnais, nantais de naissance.

* * *

\- Pupuuuuuuce refuse de marcheeeeerrrr ! se plaignait François, serrant sa précieuse pelle contre lui.

\- Et tu le supporte depuis le début Patrick ? demanda Kriss en se bouchant les oreilles avec ses mains et en grimaçant de douleur. Et pourtant, je suis habitué aux pleurs ! Tu es un saint !

\- Merci de me comprendre ! sourit Patrick, qui pour compenser les cris assourdissants de son amis butait avec sa gatling les Pouces. Il se sentait plus zen comme ça.

\- A ta place, j'aurais déjà craqué et je l'aurais buté, quoi ! avoua Victor. Après tout je l'ai déjà fait fictivement, hé hé hé !

Il se prit un coup de pelle à la tête.

\- Oups alors ! dit avec le plus de mauvaise foi possible François. Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu !

Boum !

\- Oh, mille excuses, je ne t'avais toujours pas vu !

Boum !

Boum !

Boum !

* * *

Si les vidéastes agissaient de façon parfois puérile, les Créations étaient aussi bizarres. Sebastian Castellanos circulait parmi les cadavres de Pouces Rouges, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

\- Que dé foutours cobayes pour mé opérations ! Que jé souis heureux !

Derrière lui, Ouki se posait des questions.

\- On n'utilise pas notre technique secrète, oncle Plectrum ?

\- Plus tard Ouki. Là on fait comme les froussards derrière nous, c'est-à-dire rien.

\- Hé ! Je suis un grand magicien ! J'économise mes forces moi ! Je vous rappelle que je suis ici pour récupérer le fric que le Roi me doit, hein, Enfant de Juron ?

\- Le tire m'a frôlé... J'ai failli mourir... Maman ! Zut...

\- On n'est pas dans la merde ! commenta le Magicien.

Les pirates n'étaient pas en reste.

\- J'aime tuer putain ! jubilait Buscarron.

\- Dire qu'au début il ne voulait pas faire partie de La Résistance, remarqua Jack. C'est fou, hein Wendy ?

\- J'aime tuer putain ! jubilait Wendy.

* * *

\- J'en suis à 25 Tournesol !

\- Ah ? J'ai arrêté de compter après 30 moi, le Chauve. L'indicateur dit que j'en suis à 31.

\- Tsss ! Quand j'avais ton âge je...

\- M'en fous ! railla Jigmé en lui tirant la langue.

\- Petit con !

Bruce se vengea en chatouillant Jigmé, qui fit la même chose en représailles. Les deux couillons se firent une grosse partie de chatouilles en plein combat, sous l'œil médusé des Pouces Rouges qui ne savaient pas s'ils devaient continuer à se battre où rester immobiles. A la fin tous ceux présents dans ce couloir firent une chatouille party.

* * *

Antoine continuait à courir quand il aperçut deux visages familiers.

\- Mathieu ! Nyo ! Les gars !

\- T'es pas mort ? demanda Nyo, presque déçu. Moi qui comptais m'emparer de certaines affaires dans ta chambre...

\- Dis-moi, c'est une spécialité de te faire kidnapper, non ? voulut savoir Mathieu, quelque peu railleur. T'es pire qu'une princesse de jeux vidéos !

Mais Antoine ne les écoutait pas.

\- Les gars, je n'ai trahi personne ! Jamais je n'ai passé de pacte avec le Roi !

\- Antoine ?

\- Croyez-moi ! cria-t-il en les secouant comme des pruniers. Je suis innocent, je n'ai trahi personne, absolument personne !

\- De toute manière, si jamais c'est le cas, finit par dire Mathieu, Nyo aura de quoi se venger !

\- C'est vrai Nyo ? s'inquiéta Antoine.

\- Ouais ! Dès que je récupère mon téléphone, si t'as trahi, je publie sur internet la photo que j'ai prise chez toi où on voit que tu écoutais Friday.

"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeerde !" pensa Antoine.

\- Bon, décida Mathieu, je vois Fanta de loin au bout du couloir - c'est qu'il est grand l'animal - on le rejoint ?

* * *

Fanta tuait et écoutait ses amis discuter entre eux.

\- Éliminer tous ces Pouces Rouges ! jubila Fred. Ah si on pouvait faire ça pour nos vidéos !

\- Ce serait de la triche et du mensonge non ? s'enquit Seb.

\- Oh, ça t'embêterait ? Reprends du vin !

\- Quelle question ! Non seulement j'enlèverais les pouces rouges, mais j'en mettrais des bleus ! Merci pour le verre.

\- Et des vues et commentaires supplémentaires !

\- On se ferait plus de thunes ! Et on regagnerait de l'avance sur Antoine !

\- Je suis juste derrière vous les mecs..., dit le principal intéressé, qui effectivement, avec ses amis, avait rejoint la bande.

\- Euh..., on va tuer le Roi ? proposa Seb. Il est par là !

\- Oui, faisons ça ! approuva Fred.

\- Bande de lâches, commenta Antoine, sous le fou rire des autres personnes présentes. Mais ne serais-ce pas une bouteille de Bordeaux Millésime 1972 ?

* * *

Au final, tout le monde arriva dans la pièce où il était indiqué que le boss s'y trouvait. Mais excepté une piscine olympique et un plongeoir tout en haut, il n'y avait personne.

\- Zut, il y a un bug ? demanda Victor.

\- Non, c'est pourtant indiqué que c'est là, répondit Ouki.

\- Attendez, les prévint Bob, je sais comment faire !

Il inspira, grimaça et parla d'une voix très féminine.

\- C'est moi, Anaïs ! Où es-tu, mon amour ?

\- ICCCCIIIIIIII !

Le Roi arriva jusqu'au bord du plongeoir avec un air très niais puis comprit la supercherie. Il devint très en colère. Et quasiment tout le monde fut plié en deux de rire.

\- C'est lui, ma Création ? demanda Bob. Genre quoi ! On dirait un cerf qu'on attire avec un appeau !

\- Un air méchant, une couronne bien trop ostentatoire et des flammèches au bout des doigts. Affirmatif, confirma Maître Panda.

\- Waaahhh ! s'exclama Bob. J'en reviens pas !

\- Ha ha ! hurla de bonheur le Roi tyrannique. Tu as peur et tu trembles rien qu'à ma vue, n'est-ce pas ?

L'ignorant royalement, Bob se retourna vers ses amis.

\- Non mais franchement, comment vous avez pu le confondre avec moi ? J'ai carrément plus de classe et de charisme que ce type !

\- Comment ? hurla le Roi. Mécréant, tu vas tâter de mon feu !

Confirmant ses dires, l'ancien pyro-barbare projeta des flammes contre les rebelles.

\- Merde ! Il va nous griller à force ! s'inquiéta Alexis.

\- Lâche ! Je t'ai créé noble d'esprit et valeureux ! lui cria dessus le Bob. Tu n'as pas le droit de te conduire ainsi ! Même si c'est carrément stylé...

\- Dire qu'à l'époque tu chantais fièrement que tu étais le Pyro-Barbare ! Tu es tombé bien bas ! cria le Magicien.

\- Ah non, je suis tout en haut, regarde !

\- Il est stupide ma parole ! Comment il a pu devenir Roi ? demanda Patrick.

\- Je vais essayer de ne pas trop mal le prendre...

Le Pyro–Barbare chargea une nouvelle fois un jet de flammes. Bob, pas content, mais essayant de tout de même de se racheter d'avoir créé un tel crétin dangereux, même s'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, se mit au premier rang pour tenter de l'arrêter, même s'il ignorait comment. Le Roi continuait à les bombarder en hurlant :

\- Buliaaaa !

Bob, non content d'entendre SON cri de guerre hurla :

\- Buliaaaaaaa !

Le Roi fut mécontent d'avoir un rival dans son cri de guerre.

\- Buliaaaaaaaaa !

\- _Buliaaaaaaaaaaa_ !

\- BULIAAAAAAA !

\- **BULIAAAAAAAAA** !

Le feu se calma, mais la pièce devint une salle de torture auditive.

\- Attends mon petit Bob, je m'occupe de lui, s'interposa Fanta qui n'en pouvait plus.

\- Mon Fanfan, non ! Il a déjà assassiné... bah Fanfan ! Il n'aura aucune pitié pour toi !

\- Fais-moi confiance et laisse-moi faire.

Confiant, Fanta s'avança vers leur ennemi alors que tous les autres se reculaient.

\- Eh, Roi Lennon ! Je paris que t'as pas les couilles de sauter jusqu'ici !

\- Eh ! C'est quand même ma Création ! s'indigna Bob. Ne lui manque pas de respect quand tu lui parles ! Y'a rien que moi qui peut faire ça !

Mais l'attention du tyran était captée par ce que Fanta venait de dire.

\- Tu vas voir si je n'ai pas de couilles !

Et il se jeta dans le vide.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOhhhhh ! Double cascade ! Bulia ! Ha ha ! Je me réceptionne et… Oh ? La piscine me paraissait plus profonde vu d'en bas. Faut dire que c'est la première fois que je saute d'ici !

Il se fracassa la tête contre le sol de piscine sous un pitoyable : «Blouakc !». Il était mort. Les requins (oui oui, des requins) se firent une joie de constater son décès.

\- Quand je disais qu'il était tombé bien bas. Je dirais même qu'il a touché le fond, commenta le Magicien.

\- Quèsaco ? demanda Bob qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

\- Je suis partie du constat que si son élément fort était le feu, l'eau ne pouvait être que son Némésis, expliqua avec pragmatisme Fanta en haussant les épaules. Et que s'il a le caractère déterminé et téméraire de Bob, il ne pouvait qu'accepter mon défi. En d'autres termes, j'ai utilisé sa connerie.

Il fut acclamé par ses compagnons.

\- Vous savez ce que cela veut dire ? demanda tout à coup Maître Panda.

\- Quoi ? s'enquit Mathieu.

\- Le royaume n'a plus de Roi. Dès que le Patron et Richard vont l'apprendre, ils vont vouloir s'accaparer les terres. Une nouvelle guerre va éclater !

\- Mec, dit Fred à Bob, je t'adore, vraiment, mais la prochaine fois, imagine un personnage moins compliqué.

\- Genre un bisounours aveugle et estropié ? proposa Antoine.

\- Oh toi avec ton caniche borgne, t'as pas à te la ramener, hein ! riposta Bob.

\- Ce n'est pas un caniche...

Pendant qu'ils continuaient de se disputer, Lilith, qui se trouvait pas loin, affichait une expression gênée.

\- Bon, maintenant qu'il est mort, je vais devoir trouver un nouveau client. Peut-être à l'étran...

Lilith fut coupée par un coup de poing d'une Charlotte furieuse.

\- David est à moi ! Tu entends ? A moi ! Ne t'avise plus jamais à le draguer !

Charlotte continuait à frapper l'avocate sans retenir ses coups.

\- Ne lui parle plus ! Ne le regarde plus ! Ne respire même pas le même air que lui ! Et arrête de tacher mes manches avec ton sang !

David vint vers son aimée.

\- Ma chérie, tu peux arrêter. Là, vu dans l'état qu'elle est, elle ne risque plus de faire grand-chose.

\- Ah ouais, effectivement.

Charlotte se jeta dans les bras de David, contente que la menace soit éradiquée. Au même moment, le portable de Wendy sonna. La pirate décrocha.

\- Oui ?

Wendy écarquilla les yeux avant de raccrocher.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Buscarron.

\- Il s'agit du Roi Richard. Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant notre attaque...

* * *

**(1) Jafeden, j'espère remonter dans ton estime, vu que pour écrire ce chapitre, j'ai dû effectuer des recherches sur Doctor Who. Et je sais ce qu'est un TARDIS maintenant, je suis moins inculte sur quelques points ! :p**

* * *

**Déjà un Roi en moins, un ! Bon ok, la mort n'est pas hyper glorieuse, mais je voulais tellement que ce soit drôle ^^**

**Je veux une vidéo avec Bruce et Jigmé ! Vu que Bruce adore faire des cameos chez les autres, tout est possible ! Faut faire une pétition pour que ça marche ! XD **

**A votre avis, que s'est-il passé du côté du Roi Richard ? Les paris sont ouverts ! Moi je sais, hé hé hé !**

**Review ? :)**

**Petites infos : dans le prochain chapitre, deux nouveaux personnages. Et oui ! J'ai déjà une multitude de personnages, mais j'aime en rajouter :D Petit indice : il s'agit de deux vidéastes, bien que ce ne soit pas leur activité principale à tous les deux. Qui sait ? Surprise ! Il y aura aussi une partie des Résistantes. L'autre moitié (les nouvelles recrues) arrivera dans le chapitre suivant, et elles vont tout déchirer, comme celles déjà présentées ^^)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonjour à vous, mes jolies mandragores adorées !**

**C'est parti pour le chapitre 22 ! Ce qui fait beaucoup de chapitres, je m'en rends compte maintenant... Normalement, après celui-ci, il reste 5 ou 6 chapitres, plus l'épilogue. Cette fic arrive petit à petit malheureusement vers la fin. Non, ne pleurez pas. Pas encore. Toute bonne chose a une fin, après tout. Mais en attendant, place à ce chapitre ! Encore tout l'été et voire même un peu après, PPDC va continuer à vous faire rire ! Et puis vous pourrez toujours relire la fic en entier par la suite, elle ne va pas disparaître.**

**Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews et encouragements ! Je suis vraiment contente que cela vous fasse autant rire !**

**Le chapitre a été long à venir, je sais. En plus, il était prêt depuis un petit moment mais mon frère était indisponible donc il ne pouvait y ajouter ses idées. Mais moi qui pensais qu'il sortirait qu'après-demain, mon frère a trouvé du temps de libre pour le chapitre alors qu'il est encore occupé. Remerciez-le !**

**187 reviews ? Plus de 6000 vues ? Venez, faut que je vous fasse un énorme câlin ! :3 **

**Avec ce chapitre, le cap des 200 reviews va-t-il être franchi ? Ce serait ma deuxième fic à le faire, après _Non mais t'as vu ce que tu décides_. Vous me faites bubuller en ce moment, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point...**

**Guest n°1 (de la review du 13 juin) : Pour la pétition, faudrait déjà qu'elle existe. Peut-être que si quelqu'un leur en parle, ils accepteraient. Après ce que Bruce et Jigmé feraient ensemble en vidéo, je ne vois pas, mais on peut toujours imaginer hein ? ^^ Tes hypothèses sont intéressantes. Sont-elles bonne ? Tu sauras ça... Au prochain chapitre !**

**Guest n°2 (de la review du 18 juin) : Ah, une fan du Doctor Who ! Elle est si bien que ça cette série ? Pour Richard, tu verras ça plus tard. Pour les deux vidéastes, tu vas découvrir ça très vite !**

**The PATRON : Je ne savais pas non, je suis vraiment une noob à propos du Doctoir Who ! Sinon je suis contente que la fic te plaise ^^**

**Ah sinon, j'ai acheté et lu entretemps le livre _La Meute_, la suite officielle du _Visiteur du futur_. Cette suite est géniale ! Mais pourquoi Frenchnerd arrête l'univers du VDF ? :'(**

**VOUS L'AVEZ VU CE GÉNIAL EPISODE DES RPG 3 DU JOUEUR DU GRENIER ? BLBLBLBLBLLBLLL !**

**Rappel important : niveau chronologie, les évènements se sont figés en février 2015. Aucune vidéo n'est sortie dans cet univers depuis.**

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

_La veille de l'attaque du palais du Roi Lennon._

\- Soyez les bienvenus chez LE Hard Kurby !

\- On s'en fout ! hurla Ranne. Pour la quatrième fois, où sont partis les Créateurs et les Créations ?

\- Oh vous savez, personnellement, j'ai jamais cru en cette histoire de Créateur et de Création.

Il évita une balle. Il se dit alors qu'il était temps de répondre mais au lieu d'une réponse, ce fut un rot qui s'échappa de sa bouche.

\- Ils s'en sont allés céans vers d'autres cieux... répondit à sa place E-penser.

\- Je crois qu'il a dit qu'ils sont morts, traduisit Papy Grenier.

Les Résistantes et Aïe avaient fait un détour quand Anaïs et Shun-Geek leur avait demandé par téléphone si le groupe pouvait aller mener une enquête à Clermont-Ferrand, lieu où seraient les Créateurs, selon la twittosphère de ladite ville. Les vidéastes s'étaient volatilisés, mais les Créations restantes devaient forcément savoir quelque chose.

Minuit empêcha Ranne d'assassiner le Hard Corner, E-Penser et Papy Grenier dans la foulée et tenta de la raisonner.

\- Lui, on a besoin de son savoir ! expliqua Minuit à sa collègue en désignant celui qui ressemblait à Bruce. Et pour l'autre, on ne fait pas de mal aux personnes âgées.

\- Et le plouc aux cheveux longs et gras ?

\- Là par contre je ne trouve rien à dire.

Le Hard regarda les deux filles, avec un sourire sadique.

\- Je vous parlerai, mais uniquement si vous me payer. Et ça ne sert à rien de me menacer avec vos pistolets, vous avez besoin de moi vivant pour savoir où sont les trouducs de la prophétie !

"Bon, Benzaie, c'est la première fois qu'autant de porteuses de chromosomes XX sont devant toi, dans ta boutique... Il me faut réfléchir pour être élégant..."

\- Oh, on a notre arme secrète, sourit innocemment (ou pas) Minuit.

\- Exactement ! hurla Ranne. Déponia, il est à toi, tu as carte blanche !

Déponia, qui jusqu'à là jouait avec les autres filles de La Résistance un peu plus loin avec Aïe, se retourna vers ses supérieures, des étoiles brillant dans ses yeux.

\- Carte blanche ? Je peux le torturer comme je le veux ? Être sadique au possible ?

\- Exactement ! confirma Ranne.

\- Mais fais en sorte qu'il puisse parler, hein, avertit Minuit. La dernière fois, tu avais tellement...

Mais elle ne put achever sa phrase, le Hard la coupa en leur posant la question la plus élégante possible selon lui.

\- Et si on allait dans la cave faire une partouze ?

Blanc.

\- Quoi, j'ai manqué un truc ?

Voyant Déponia, son air ravi et son attirail, arriver dans sa direction, le sourire de Benzaie changea dans une étrange combinaison de crainte et d'excitation.

\- Euh... La gamine, c'est la fille qui est spécialisée dans la torture ? Que mêmes les Rois craignent ? Celle qui sait comment doser la douleur pour que ça dure plus longtemps ? Celle dont la dernière victime en date est entièrement désossée et sans organes, mais toujours en vie ?

\- Ouaip, répondit Ranne qui savourait le moment, imaginant déjà le sang couler un peu partout. Je te dis pas le nombre de Pouces Rouges qui ont souffert entre ses mains. Son dernier surnom en date ? Ramsay Bolton, si ça peut te donner une idée...

\- Attendez ! pleura presque de peur le Hard. Ils sont partis chez le Roi Lennon !

\- Déjà ? s'étonna Minuit. C'est un lâche ce type. Bon, on va à Rennes ! C'est fou comme un voyage dans toute la France en ce moment !

\- Quoi ? s'horrifia Déponia. Mais je n'ai même pas pu m'échauffer un peu !

\- Mouahahah ! rit Ka-Al. Si tu voyais ta tête !

Le regard meurtrier de Déponia et sa scie bien tranchante firent perdre son sourire à Ka-Al.

\- On est amies, va pas me faire du mal !

\- Grrrr !

\- Rain ! Viens me sauver !

Mais Rain Igami jouait à saute-mouton avec Mitsuki, Ayumi Fubuki et Aïe, aussi ne l'entendit-elle pas du tout. Ka-Al prit alors SunWings comme bouclier.

\- Hein ? Mais je ne veux pas mourir moi ! protesta cette dernière, voyant la scie arriver dans sa direction.

\- Ce n'est pas personnel, crois-moi, rassura Ka-Al.

\- Mais je m'en cogne !

\- Mais ne bouge pas ! Sinon tu vas t'échapper !

\- Dites, intervint le Hard, ça vous dérange si je filme la scène ?

Jereood, qui prenait des photos souvenirs de la ville jusqu'à maintenant, posa une question.

\- C'est quoi ce bruit ?

\- Ça ? Mais c'est les grognements de Déponia qui tente de trucider Ka-Al ! répondit Ayumi comme si c'était normal et quotidien.

\- Quoique là, c'est pas SunWings qui vient de se prendre un coup de scie ? s'inquiéta Mitsuki. Je ne vois pas très bien, mais elle a toujours son oreille ?

\- Oh ! s'exclama Rain. Je ne savais pas qu'un être humain pouvait contenir autant de sang ! C'est fabuleux, on en apprend tous les jours !

Pendant qu'Ayumi stoppait l'hémorragie de SunWings qui avait toujours son oreille et empêchait cette dernière d'étrangler Ka-Al qui faisait la paix avec Déponia, Jereood se s'avoua pas vaincue.

\- Ce bruit, c'est une chanson !

\- Mais tu as raison ! s'exclama Ranne. Mais c'est horrible ! C'est la chanson du générique de _My Little Pony_ ! Quelle horreur !

\- C'est ma sonnerie de portable et j'assume complètement ! rétorqua Minuit. Allô ? Jenny ! Comment ça va ?... Et tes parents ?... La forme ?... Toi aussi ?... Il fait beau où tu es ?... Comment ?... Noonnn ! C'est pas vrai !... Hi hi hi !...

\- Sinon elle appelle pourquoi ? demanda Rain, zappant qu'elle s'adressait à une chef hiérarchiquement parlant.

Les autres filles se cachèrent derrière Aïe, qui décidément trouvait qu'on ne s'ennuyait jamais avec ces folles, histoire de rester en vie, Ranne aimant rappeler à sa manière qu'il ne fallait pas couper la parole. Mais Ranne était encore tellement tétanisée par le choix de sonnerie qu'elle ne réagit même pas.

\- ... Au fait Jenny, tu appelles pour quoi ? demanda Minuit qui mine de rien avait entendu la question de Rain... Ok ! On arrive ! Bisous à toi aussi, cocotte !

Minuit raccrocha et allait annoncer la nouvelle mais elle regarda la bande qui réalisait tout juste l'état de pétrification de Ranne. Situation étrange. Il fallut que Mitsuki crie "Vive Noël !" pour que la statue reprenne vie et tente d'assassiner l'imprudente pour que Minuit leur apprenne ce que Jenny leur avait dit.

\- On laisse tomber les vidéastes qui ont l'air de se débrouiller et on va massacrer Richard ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, on bubullera plus tard !

\- Richard... Je vais lui n*quer sa race ! sourit Aïe.

\- Je vais t'aider, promit Déponia en serrant sa scie, son fouet et sa perceuse électrique dans ses bras.

\- Mais sinon, vous êtes sûres pour la cave ? rajouta une voix (je pense que vous avez deviné qui)

* * *

Assis sur l'herbe d'un parc municipal, les membres de la Brigade Temporelle, les ex Neo-Versaillais et le Ninja Nudiste discutaient tranquillement sur une nappe de pique-nique et mangeaient des cookies accompagnés de boissons fraîches. A l'origine, c'était une colonie de vacances qui occupaient les lieux et allaient déguster un goûter bien mérité, mais en voyant le Ninja Nudiste et ses armes bien tranchantes, tout le monde avait fui et l'étrange groupe avait pris possession de la nourriture.

\- Ces cookies, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont bons ! se régala Michel. Pas vrai Simon ?

\- C'est Richard, gros connard ! Mais c'est vrai qu'ils sont délicieux ! Et les marmots n'ont pas pu y goûter, ils n'avaient qu'à mieux défendre leurs affaires.

\- ...Et du coup, nous sommes des fugitifs, expliqua Constance au Ninja. Maintenant que vous savez tout, vous pouvez nous expliquez ce que vous faites ici ?

\- Attendez, soyez plus précise, répondit le Ninja qui se leva et bomba le torse (ses parties se trouvant juste sous le nez médusé de Constance). Vous avez parlé d'un homme étrange et fou qui vous a repéré et qui vous a fait fuir car vous l'avez trouvé dangereux. **(1)** Qui est-ce ?

\- Je... hum... Je l'ignore ! Il était grand, les cheveux long et effrayant. Il parlait beaucoup sans que je comprenne réellement ce qu'il disait et riait d'un horrible rire. Mais en plus d'être étrange, je sais qu'il est très dangereux et semble tirer les ficelles de beaucoup de choses. Il faut se méfier de lui. Il ne me semble pas humain.

Ninja Nudiste hocha de la tête énergiquement ,faisant bouger autre chose.

\- Ça devient lourd là ! hurla Constance.

\- C'est ce que je me disais. Moi aussi, j'ai observé cet homme, qui ne semble pas humain non plus, et il ne s'agit pas d'une Création des Créateurs. Il semble être à la tête de beaucoup de choses, bien que j'ignore encore quel est son lien avec les Rois et tout le reste de ce bazar, car il agit dans l'ombre et ne semble pas avoir de liens avec les Créations ni les Créateurs, ce qui semble très étrange...

\- C'est vraie qu'il ne ressemblait à rien d'humain, une sorte de John Travolta sous extase quoi...

Ninja se rassit, se releva, se retourna (pour l'effet dramatique) et s'en alla.

\- Attendez ! s'écria la chef de la Brigade. Où allez-vous ?

\- Continuer à faire ce que je fais :

\- Faire exhibitionniste ?! répondit Michel comme si c'était un jeu auquel il fallait répondre le plus rapidement possible.

\- Oui ! Mais aussi me renseigner de mon côté, j'agis en solitaire.

\- Mais...

\- Constance !

Dans un autre soucis de dramatisation, il se mit de son côté, se mit à genoux et lui prit ses épaules.

\- Vous allez devoir faire quelque chose. Ça va vous déplaire, mais si vous voulez retrouver une situation normale, vous n'avez pas le choix. Voilà...

La proposition fit hurler Constance, Richard, Michel et Matteo, tandis qu'elle fit rire Véronique et Bernie, même si ce dernier riait parce que sa sœur le faisait. Ben et Cousine ne réagirent même pas, car ils se fixaient depuis le début d'un drôle d'air, ayant cette étrange impression entre eux, comme lors de leur "rencontre" une heure plus tôt.

Ninja Nudiste s'en alla, laissant Constance rager, avant qu'un bruit un peu plus loin n'attire son attention.

* * *

Le trio voyageur atterri à seulement quelques mètres de là où ils étaient partis. Ils étaient juste à l'extérieur du bar où ils étaient juste avant de se téléporter. Mais au moins, il n'y avait plus les membres de la Brigade Temporelle. La machine du robot humaniste n'avait déjà plus de batterie. Pire qu'un Iphone ! Henry se promit qu'une fois de retour dans son labo, il améliorerait la batterie de sa machine.

\- Bon, on fait quoi ? demanda-t-il en attendant.

\- On continue les proctologues ? répondit Renard.

\- Heu, non. Depuis qu'on est passé à la phase supérieur du plan, c'est déjà plus gênant.

\- Ecoute, c'est possible qu'Antoine ai caché quelque chose dans leur c...

\- Alors, d'après mes dernières notifications Facebook, Antoine a été enlevé par le Roi Lennon et ses amis sont partis sur Rennes pour aller le délivrer, leur indiqua Raph en interrompant Renard. Je n'ai pas d'amis, mais les pages donnent plein d'informations.

A ce moment-là, un Pouce Rouge qui était tout seul fonça sur eux dans un cri de guerre pitoyable pour les tuer. Un des turbo-poings d'Henry lui fit regretter à jamais cette initiative. Cependant, l'explosion attira Constance et les autres, même les ex Néo-Versaillais, puisque Cousine refusait de laisser Ben partir. Et comme le trio voyageur refusait de se laisser attraper, ce fut le début d'une course-poursuite. Jusqu'à ce que le trio tombe sur une impasse.

\- C'est pas possible ! s'exclama Renard. Raph, tu nous portes la poisse, c'est ça ? Avoue !

\- Dire que j'apprécie ce type...

\- Enfin nous vous coinçons ! jubila Constance. Cette fois-ci, vous ne nous échapperez pas !

Le Visiteur tenta de calmer les ardeurs de la Brigade.

\- Constance, on peut parler tranquillement ? Je veux dire, sans flingue pointé sur nous ?

\- Oh non ! Vous nous avez trop fait baver pour qu'on puisse prendre un tel risque !

\- Juste un alors ?

\- Non !

\- Sur le coup, on peut la comprendre, compatit Henry.

\- Surtout que si vous nous échappez encore, elle va gueuler, ça va être terrible ! rajouta Richard.

\- Allons, vous n'allez pas nous faire croire que vous nous en voulez à ce point ! dit Raph. D'accord on n'arrête pas de fuir, de vous ridiculisez, de vous discréditez envers le gouvernement, mais de là à nous haïr à ce point !

\- En plus on vous donne du travail, alors n'allez pas vous plaindre, quand même ! argumenta Renard. Parce que si vous nous arrêtez, vous serez au chômage !

\- Ah ils ont pas tort, répondit Michel.

\- Taisez-vous ! hurla Constance. Vous ne savez pas tout ce qu'on a subi par votre faute ! Rien qu'à cause de cette histoire de royaumes, on a dû quitter nos bureaux qui ne nous appartiennent plus et se délocaliser à l'étranger !

\- Où ça ? En Europe de l'Est ? demanda Henry.

\- A Monaco !

La réponse figea le trio, avant que celui-ci n'explose de rire.

\- Eh bien, quel endroit horrible, je confirme ! se moqua Raph.

\- Ne vous moquez pas, ils n'ont pas l'euro ! s'écria Michel. Pour faire la conversion de la monnaie pour les courses, c'est hyper compliqué !

\- Ils vivent dans un alcool ? demanda Bernie à Véronique, qui haussa les épaules.

\- Bon, dit Henry, je suppose vous allez nous attraper et nous enfermer ?

\- Non, sourit Matteo.

\- Je vous en supplie ! supplia Renard. Ne nous faites pas de ma... Non ? Comment ça, non ?

\- Mais vous allez peut-être préférer être enfermés après ce qu'on va vous proposer, riait presque Matteo.

\- Quoi ? demanda Raph.

\- Une alliance entre nos deux groupes, annonça Constance.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

* * *

Dans les airs, sur le dos d'Aïe.

\- Je n'ai pas entendu un bruit étrange ? demanda SunWings.

\- Comme un cri, non ? se renseigna Rain.

\- Un cri d'horreur, rajouta Ayumi.

\- Une cri de douleur intense, précisa Déponia.

\- Ils étaient trois à crier ! s'écria Ka-Al.

\- Mais il s'est passé quoi en bas ? s'étonna Mitsuki.

\- Et si on allait voir ? demanda Minuit

\- Non, cette histoire est déjà bien trop longue et brouillonne comme ça ! répondit Ranne.

* * *

\- Eh ! cria Richard. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de nous hurler comme ça dessus !

\- S'associer avec vous ? s'insurgea Renard. Et puis quoi encore ?

\- Se faire enfermer, répondit Constance.

\- Bizarrement, j'ai pas du tout confiance, énonça Raph.

\- Mais on a besoin de vous pour arrêter le grand méchant ! dit Michel, avant que Richard ne lui donne une frappe sur le crâne.

\- Imbécile ! persifla-t-il. A cause de ça, on passe pour des faibles qui ne savaient pas s'y prendre !

\- En même temps, vous nous pourchassez depuis des mois sans succès et pour ce que j'en sais, aucun des Neo-Versaillais en fuite n'a été appréhendé, rappela Henry. Je me pose en effet des questions sur votre capacité à effectuer vos missions.

\- OK... Vous pouvez les tuer directement, ordonna Constance, quelque peu susceptible. Tant pis pour les conseils du Ninja Nudiste.

\- Attendez ! Le quoi ? demanda Raph, qui avait reconnu ce nom, au contraire de ses amis qui pouffèrent de rire.

En quelques minutes seulement, Matteo, avec l'approbation de sa patronne, raconta les événements depuis le début des changements, entre la fermeture de leurs bureaux jusqu'à maintenant. En contrepartie, et sous l'œil sévère d'Henry, Renard dû avouer ce qu'il avait malgré lui provoqué.

\- ...Et du coup, ça a créé un petit problème de concordance, acheva le Visiteur.

\- Vous avez complètement modifié le destin de la France et des Français, et ce à long terme. C'est un IMMENSE problème de concordance ! rectifia Constance.

\- Je trouve que le terme "petit" est plus beau à dire ou lire. Et puis ça ne sert à rien d'exagérer. J'ai déjà fait pire, comme la fois où j...

\- Donc, le coupa Henry, vous vous voulez qu'on s'allie.

\- Selon le Ninja Nudiste - mais quel nom de merde au passage ! - on doit le faire pour débusquer celui qui manigance dans l'ombre, dit Richard. Hein, Ben ? Ben ? MAIS ARRÊTE DE REGARDER CETTE FILLE COMME ÇA, C'EST MALSAIN !

\- C'est d'accord, réfléchit Henry.

\- Quoi ? s'indigna Renard, mais je ne suis pas d'accord moi !

\- C'est à cause de toi qu'on est dans ce merdier, alors c'est moi qui décide !

\- Cet argument n'est pas valable ! Tu ne m'avais pas suffisamment décrit la cible !

\- Un nain, ça se reconnait non ?!

\- Très bien, sourit Constance. Et toi Raph, qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Moi je dis que si Ben et la fille qui lui ressemble beaucoup n'arrêtent pas de se fixer, les Pouces Rouges vont les tuer.

\- Quels Pou...

Matteo n'acheva pas sa propre question, voyant arriver effectivement des Pouces Rouges dans leur direction. Ben et Cousine se tenaient plus loin et ne voyaient pas le danger arriver, pourtant très proche. Un des Pouces Rouges allait attaquer Ben mais la créature s'effondra à terre, raide morte, une flèche plantée dans le dos. La flèche provenait de l'une des deux personnes qui venaient d'arriver sur les lieux, sans que personne ne les ait vu arriver.

\- Ah ! s'écria AngelMJ, brandissant son arc. Touché en beauté !

\- Gnagnagna ! grogna Nina la Blonde à côté de lui. Moi je peux faire ça !

Et avec son arc cheaté d'Oeil-de-Faucon des Avengers, Nina visa n'importe comment mais toucha tous les autres Pouces. Il n'en restait plus un seul.

\- Mon arc est juste bien plus puissant que le tien !

\- Peut-être, mais moi au moins je peux faire ça !

De belles ailes d'anges poussèrent dans le dos d'AngelMJ qui s'envola dans le ciel.

\- Wahou ! Mais c'est AngelMJ ! s'écria Raph, tout contant. Je suis un fan de vos fanmades ! Depuis le premier ! Depuis le temps que je voulais le dire !

\- Et tu me soutenais sur Tippeee dans le temps ? se renseigna mine de rien AngelMJ en atterrissant par terre et en faisant disparaître ses ailes.

\- Non...

\- Alors au revoir !

\- Non, je voulais vous dire que je suis trop fan de votre fanmade sur l'épisode 85 ! Et tous ceux qui ont suivis aussi ! Je suis vraiment ultra fan !

\- De quoi ? s'étonna Nina.

\- Comment vous savez pour l'épisode 85 ? Et pour le reste ? fut sincèrement étonné AngelMJ. Je n'ai jamais pu les sortir, avec les événements de Février 2015 !

\- Ah oui c'est vrai que dans votre réalité, tout ça n'a pas pu sortir. Mais moi qui voyage dans le futur, j'ai vu tout ça avant que le passé ne soit changé ! Ah oui, et surtout ne prenez jamais l'autoroute un dimanche pluvieux !

\- Et c'est bien ? demanda AngelMJ, qui était excité comme une puce, sans rien entendre de la dernière phrase. Les gens ont aimé ? Mathieu a aimé ?

\- Euh ouais pas mal !

\- Yeeeeessssssss !

\- Et moi ? demanda timidement Nina. Je sais que j'ai fait très peu de vidéos mais j'aimerais savoir.

\- Ta vidéo sur le personnage du Tueur d'_Unknown Movies_ va marcher, ainsi que les autres.

\- Mais c'est super ça !

\- Tu vas rencontrer Victor peu de temps après.

\- OWIIIII !

\- Enfin, dans le passé que j'ai connu, maintenant c'est foutu.

Sur ces paroles, Nina tenta de tuer Raph **(2)**, mais AngelMJ, prévoyant, lui retira l'arc des mains.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout, dit l'ange, mais bon, Nina et moi devons vous emmenez en lieu sûr.

\- Et pourquoi on vous suivrait ? demanda Constance, très méfiante.

\- On fait partie de La Résistance, expliqua son interlocuteur et le Ninja Nudiste - maintenant on sait qu'il existe pour de bon, ça fait presque bizarre de se dire ça, surtout qu'il est vraiment nudiste - et nos supérieurs nous ont spécialement confiés la mission de vous conduire à Reims.

\- Rein ? répéta Renard. Je sais que Matteo à eu un problème d'alcool...

\- La ville.

\- Ah ! Je le savais... Quelle ville ?

\- Le Roi Richard s'est installé dans la cathédrale et vu qu'on va l'attaquer, c'est logique qu'on vous emmène là-bas. Vous nous suivez ?

Les nouveaux alliés se regardèrent et discutèrent entre eux avant de se décider.

\- D'accord, dirent-ils.

\- Bon, je préviens le frangin de Mathieu, Nicolas, histoire de confirmer le succès de la mission, annonça AngelMJ.

\- Et moi Lou, la petite sœur de Jigmé, informa Nina.

\- Mais, réfléchit Raph, elle n'a pas seulement neuf ans, Lou ?

\- Si, répondit Nina, mais ne te fis pas à sa petit tête angélique. Au sein de La Résistance, elle a été formée par un homme spécial qui fait qu'aujourd'hui, elle est un général de La Résistance. Cet homme n'est autre que l'Odieux Connard lui-même ! Et Lou a très bien appris ses leçons auprès de lui. Même Déponia craint cette enfant maintenant ! Allez, direction Reims !

\- Euh..., hésita AngelMJ. C'est dans quelle direction exactement, Reims ?

\- Et bien c'est... Euh...

Personne parmi le groupe ne savait quel chemin emprunter. Ben et Cousine, qui n'avaient cessé de se fixer, n'avaient rien suivis de la scène. Alors que tout le monde se demandait comment ils allaient faire, le ciel s'obscurcit tout d'un coup. Au loin dans le ciel, une salamandre géante passa. Sur son passage, on pouvait entendre neuf filles chanter à tue-tête "On va les butteeerrrr ! On va les butteeeerrr ! On va, on va, on va les butteeeerrr !"

\- Bon, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mon petit doigt me dit qu'il faut aller par-là ! indiqua de la tête AngelMJ la direction que prenait Aïe.

* * *

**(1) J'en parle de ce type dans le chapitre 7, si vous avez besoin de vous rafraîchir la mémoire. Et E-Penser en a également parlé. Ne l'oubliez pas, il a un rôle a jouer par la suite !**

**(2) En fait dans cette histoire, tout le monde veut tuer tout le monde, c'est fou !**

* * *

**Merci à Nina la Blonde et à AngelMJ d'avoir bien voulu apparaître dans cette fic et d'avoir choisi vos armes !**

**Déponia, ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas pouvoir t'amuser au prochain chapitre et aussi dans d'autres ;)**

**Les Résistantes qu'on n'a toujours pas vu, pas d'inquiétudes à avoir, c'est à votre tour d'entrer sur scène la prochaine fois !**

**Review ? :3**

**Je retrouve certaines d'entre vous le 8 pour le chapitre 12 de _Non mais t'as vu ce que tu décides_ :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Coucou les mandragores !**

**Je sais, ça fait un petit moment que le précédent chapitre est sorti, mais j'ai été pas mal occupée ces derniers temps et puis, je dois l'avouer, j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce qui va suivre. Il m'a fallu du temps pour l'écrire et encore plus pour en être satisfaite. Mon frère m'a encouragée et relue. Merci pour votre pour votre patience et pour vos encouragements ! **

**The PATRON : Je réponds à tous les commentaires, même aux anonymes. Ça ne va pas s'arranger avec tous les personnages mais j'espère que tu vas continuer à comprendre. **

**Les nouvelles Résistantes arrivent enfin !**

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

Jenny scruta la cible : le palais du Roi Richard. Le bâtiment était très reconnaissable. Il s'agissait de l'ancienne cathédrale de Reims, qui a été détruite, reconstruite, puis re-détruite, puis reconstruite puis... enfin bref... avec les mêmes matériaux elle devint une maison pour chien géante. Cela avait fait grand bruit à l'époque et Stéphane Bern, dans son _Royalties people of France_ ne cessait de le rappeler. Bref, ce n'était pas très beau à voir.

\- L'assaut va être rude, commenta Jenny. Je me demande combien de recrues vont périr...

\- Jenny, fit une voix féminine derrière elle, on pourrait t'entendre.

Jenny regarda Anaïs ainsi que six nouvelles recrues de La Résistance : Mad Calypso, FrenchThing, Flygavoli, Chizeta, Jafaden et BrumeDeJais.

\- Vous êtes les nouvelles ? demanda Jenny qui, sans attendre leurs réponses continua sur sa lancé. Vos noms sont super longs ! Je vais vous donner des surnoms, qui seront vos noms officiels !

\- Mais..., commença Jafaden.

\- J'ai dit ! Vous serez Mad, Thing, Fly, Chi, Jaf et Brume.

\- C'est moche, murmura Flygavoli.

\- Qui a dit ça ? hurla Jenny en pointant avec son arme le groupe.

Mad Calypso désigna aussitôt la coupable, qui chercha à la massacrer en représailles.

\- Bon, je te les laisse, dit Anaïs. On se retrouve dans une heure pour l'attaque, fais en sorte qu'elles soient toujours en vie !

\- Noooooonnnn ! s'apeura BrumeDeJais. Ne nous laissez pas avec cette folle !

\- Jenny n'est pas méchante, vous savez. Elle a juste parfois un peu de mal à savoir comment communiquer avec ses interlocuteurs. Et elle veut que l'opération marche, c'est tout. Un conseil, obéissez-lui.

\- S'il le faut, consentit FrenchThing.

\- Bon, on commence doucement avec vous, décida Jenny. Cent pompes chacune.

\- Hein ? s'indigna Chizeta. Mais...

\- Comme Chili a l'air d'en redemander, au moindre signe de faiblesse, vous ferez cent pompes supplémentaires !

Les filles durent obtempérer. Mais rien n'interdisait à ce qu'elles parlent entre elle.

\- Quelle horrible fille ! s'indigna Jafaden. Pire que moi !

\- Parait qu'elle a du mal à bien communiquer avec des autres, qu'elle ne sait pas toujours comment s'y prendre, l'informa BrumeDeJais.

\- C'est pas une raison ! s'emporta FrenchThing.

\- C'est quand même elle qui depuis le Canada a formé La Résistance en contactant les familles des vidéastes en fuite vers la Suisse, leur rappela Mad Calypso. Et elle est arrivé en France et a formé tout un réseau de recrutement. Elle est forte et est prête à tout pour nous libérer du joug des Rois. On s'en rappellera de l'Appel du 19 juin... Si je ne faisais pas ces pompes, je l'admirerais.

\- Il parait que quand elle parle à Minuit ou d'autres personnes, elle est normale, dit Flygavoli.

\- Parait qu'elle serait amoureuse de Nyo, raconta Chizeta, mais qu'elle n'a jamais pu le lui avouer, car les événements de Février 2015 sont arrivés et ça a tout chamboulé.

\- Au fait, c'est normal qu'on puisse parler normalement en faisait des pompes ? s'interrogea Mad.

\- Tiens, maintenant que tu le dis, c'est pas bête ça ! répondit Jafaden.

\- C'est vraiment cool cette histoire, on fait des efforts mais en contrepartie, on ne ressent pas la fatigue, se réjouit Flygavoli. On s'en tire pas mal du to...

\- Cent pompes supplémentaires, roucoula Jenny. Pour tout le monde ! Non pas que je suis susceptible et rancunière hein, mais se serait dommage que vous ne soyez pas les victimes de mon sadisme que je développe depuis quelques minutes ?

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit ! marmonna Fly. Que l'auteure soit maudite !

Les filles allaient protester quand une voix se fit entendre.

\- Ah ah ! Je me sens en forme aujourd'hui ! Que la plèbe, mais également la royauté, me craignent !

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir l'Odieux Connard arriver sur place, toujours avec son petit sourire en coin, son verre de brandy, posé sur un fauteuil de cuir que Lou et JustePhi portaient en ne sachant qui maudire: l'Odieux ou le frère de l'auteur ?

\- Dieg... euh Philuste... euh Truc, un cigare ! Tout de suite !

\- Mais si vous fumez, vous ne pourrez parler correctement ! indiqua Phi, habituée depuis le temps à ce qu'il déforme son identité.

\- Mais c'est que tu dirais presque quelque chose d'intelligent, petite !

\- Presque ? releva Phi.

\- C'est le boss, le patron, le talentueux Odieux Connard ! répondit Lou. Il peut tout faire, et ce sera toujours génialement bien !

\- Je l'ai bien formée cette petite, s'auto-congratula le susnommé. Je suis si fier de moi ! Je ne l'enterrerai pas de sitôt... enfin si, aucune idée.

\- Et moi je suis fière d'être votre disciple.

\- Lèche-bottes ! bougonna Phi.

\- Tu as dit quoi ? s'écria la petite fille.

\- Tu pourras dire ce que tu voudras, mais j'ai découvert et fangirlisé sur lui bien avant toi !

\- Une pelle, vite, que je la bute !

\- Allons, Lou, sourit l'Odieux Connard, plus qu'heureux d'assister aux querelles, multiquotidiennes _(oui ce mot existe car je l'ai décidé !)_, qui existaient entre les deux filles, j'ai besoin d'un larbin et elle exécute parfaitement les tâches que je lui fais faire.

\- Elle a quand même essayé de vous empoisonner le jour où vous avez déclaré que les Epic Rab Battle étaient l'exemple même de la déchéance humaine.

\- Les hormones ! Tu comprendras ça quand tu auras _enfin_ une poitrine ! Ou tu peux te renseigner sur certains sites internet. Ça a plutôt augmenté depuis que le Patron a pris le pouvoir. Allez, Lou, Phiphi, on nous attend plus loin.

\- Je peux rester encore un peu ? demanda Phi. Je vois des amies trimer et ça me fait plaisir. Quoique tu me diras, je fais pire...

\- A ta guise mais ramène moi de quoi boire, manger, encore boire et un cigare, petite Ju ! Heu toi là ! Oui toi, Rémy qui à eu un peu de succès international.

\- C'est Gaillard, connard.

\- Je sais comment je m'appelle, maintenant porte mon fauteuil si tu ne veux pas que j'efface l'intégralité de tes vidéos. Oui j'ai ton mot de passe. Merci.

L'Odieux Connard s'en alla en chantant une chanson paillarde, accompagné des flatteries de Lou, du regard crispé de Rémy, sous le regard effaré des autres filles.

\- Comment Phi a fait pour être l'escla... L'amie de ce type ? demanda Mad Calypso, pas encore remise de ce dont elle venait d'être témoin.

\- La légende raconte que lorsque les rois sont devenus les Rois, l'Odieux Connard a tenté sa chance pour devenir Roi lui aussi, raconta Brume. Mais le Pyro-Barbare lui a fait comprendre qu'un simple humain ne pouvait prétendre à ce titre et s'est proclamé Roi. Pour se venger, l'OC a rejoint les rangs de La Résistance et est quasiment le plus ardent membre à vouloir la chute de la triple monarchie.

\- On accepte une sorte de traître parmi nous ? s'indigna Fly.

\- On n'est pas sûr qu'il soit un traître. Et puis toutes les personnes qui pourraient confirmer si c'est vrai on mystérieusement disparues..., avoua Chi.

\- Ah oui ! Et la dernière fois qu'on apercevait ces personnes, c'était dans la forêt de Rambouillet non ? se rappela Jaf.

\- Oui. Mais chut ! Il pourrait nous entendre ! s'affola Thing.

\- Ce n'est paaaaas "je pourrais", chanta une voix au loin.

\- Ça n'explique pas la situation de Phi ! leur rappela Mad.

\- Oh ! La légende dit également - c'est super utile une légende en fait - qu'un jour, l'Odieux Connard a entendu une fille clamer haut et fort qu'elle aimait _50 nuances de Grey_ et..., commença Fly avant d'être interrompue.

\- Phi aime cette daube ? Elle n'est plus mon amie ! Qu'elle subisse les pires tortures et qu'elle meure dans d'atroces conditions ! hurla Mad.

\- Ce n'était pas moi ! répondit Phi qui avait tout entendu.

\- C'était une blague hein ? Je déconnais ! On reste amies ?

\- Je disais donc qu'une fille a dit ça, reprit Fly. Notre cher OC n'a pas pu se contenir, il a tenté de la tuer. Le problème, c'est que la fille était ceinture noire de karaté, donc c'est elle qui a failli le tuer. L'Odieux Connard a fui et par hasard sur sa route il a croisé Phi qui allait passer son épreuve de philosophie et il l'a prise avec lui.

\- Ah ? s'étonna Jaf.

\- Du coup Phi n'a jamais passé son bac et après qu'une alerte enlèvement à son nom ait eu lieu, Phi a appelé sa famille pour dire qu'elle allait "bien" et qu'il fallait pas s'inquiéter pour elle.

\- Une alerte enlèvement ? Je ne m'en rappelle plus ! réfléchit Brume.

\- C'était le jour de la fête de la musique, tout le monde s'en fichait ! se remémora Thing.

\- Je m'en suis rendu compte, soupira Phi.

\- Comment une légende peut être aussi précise ? demanda Mad.

\- Parce que ! répondit Fly.

\- ...

\- Mais alors, ça veut dire que Phi n'est pas une bachelière ? Elle a du retard ? Mouahahahah ! rit aux éclats Jaf.

\- Vous n'avez toujours pas remarqué que je suis a côté de vous depuis tout ce temps ? s'horrifia Phi

Mais avant que quiconque puisse répondre, une voix sonna dans le haut-parleur.

\- Que tout le monde se réunisse, on va dévoiler notre plan top secret pour battre le Roi Richard !

* * *

Tout le monde était réuni au même endroit. Il n'y avait pas seulement les filles de La Résistance, les familles des vidéastes et l'Odieux Connard, mais également tous les autres vidéastes de la toile ou qui s'en rapprochent, ceux qui ne se trouvaient pas chez Mathieu ce jour-là mais qui néanmoins étaient amis avec ceux qui avaient disparus avant de revenir. Par exemple, il y avait les frères Lloyd, qui exhibaient fièrement leurs cicatrices suite au combat contre les Pouces Rouges dans _Le Choix de Buscarron_. Il y avait donc beaucoup de monde.

\- Bon, nous allons tout vous expliquer ! expliqua Cyprien. J'étais celui qui avait - et a toujours, cela dit - le plus d'abonnés de tous les vidéastes français, donc je m'octrois le droit de tout expliquer, hé hé !

\- Il était temps, ce n'était pas comme si on allait attaquer un Roi !

Jafaden dut faire cent pompes supplémentaires et Cyprien put continuer.

\- Je disais donc, on a laissé les 17 rivaux euh je veux dire les 17 de la prophétie se débrouiller seuls pour vaincre le Roi Lennon, après tout c'est eux les gars de la prophétie, faut pas trop déconner. Mais on se charge de Richard car Stéphane Bern nous a royalement payés pour qu'on le batte. C'est vrai qu'il a un goût de chien niveau habitation ! Un gout de chien... Ah ah ah ? Non ? Bon alors on va le battre, et comme ça, les autres ne pourront pas récolter toute la gloire !

\- Ouaiiiiiiissssssss ! cria l'assemblée.

\- Bon, allons nous battre, parce que sinon je vais avoir l'air stupide si je parle et qu'il ne se passe rien.

A ce moment-là, une armée de Pouces Rouges débarqua.

\- Je savais bien que dire tout haut dans un haut-parleur qu'on va attaquer alors qu'on est à cent mètres du palais était une mauvaise idée, s'exclama Mr Yéyé en brandissant sa guitare.

\- Bah, que veux-tu qu'il se passe de plus ? lui demanda Unsterbliitcher.

\- On va les buter, on va les buter, on va, on va, on va les buteeeeeer !

Aïe s'écrasa brutalement par terre et les filles qui se trouvaient dessus sautèrent à terre. Déponia fut la plus rapide et avec ses armes, fonça sur l'armée de Pouces Rouges et massacra tout ce qui était à sa portée.

\- Waaaaah ! Elle est rapide ! commenta Natoo, admirative.

\- Bon, il n'y a plus qu'à la suivre maintenant, commenta François Descraques en croquant une chips. Ça ne va pas être compliqué, faut suivre le sang...

* * *

**Quels autres vidéastes voulez-vous que je fasse apparaître dans cette fic ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire. Mieux, avec quel vidéaste voulez-vous former un duo lors de cette attaque ? (Si la même personne est prise plusieurs fois, je verrai ce que je vais faire)**

**Au prochain chapitre, vous saurez ce qui arrive à Richard, hi hi hi ^^**

**Bon, j'espère que malgré l'attente et le fait de savoir que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, vous avez apprécié quand même, ce chapitre. La suite sera moins longue à arriver, même si j'ignore quand elle arrivera.**

**Contente, les nouvelles Résistantes ? Enfin, vous n'avez pas trop envie de m'assassiner ? XD**

**Review ? :3**


	24. Chapter 24

**Bonjour/bonsoir, ô petites mandragores d'amour !**

**Dans ce chapitre, vous allez connaitre le dénouement de l'affrontement entre La Résistance et le Roi Richard. Et surtout de la baston, beaucouuuuuup de bastons, parce que c'est cool, la baston (en virtuel hein, dans la vraie vie, mouais...). **

**Attendez... 24 chapitres, déjà ? Cette fic est longue, mais vous allez me dire qu'elle est trop courte pour vous car vous voulez encore rire. Je vous comprends. Mais avec les crakfic que j'écris à côté, vous devez être servie, non ? Et plus de 7200 vues, merci beaucoup !**

**Audre : Oui, Durendal, c'est une bonne idée ! Du coup, il va apparaître dans ce chapitre !**

**The PATRON : Merci pour les fous rires incontrôlables que tu m'as donné ! **

**Guest : Tu n'es pas la première à me dire que je devrais écrire un livre. Mais cette fic ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on publie, c'est un gros délire qui plait ^^ Mais merci pour tes compliments :)**

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

\- C'est partiiiiii !

Tout le monde se précipita joyeusement sur les Pouces Rouges et les massacra impitoyablement. Cela ne semblait déranger personne de tuer. Mais après tout, dans ce monde de dingue, plus rien n'étonnait personne. Et puis, comme l'indiqua Rain Igami à Ayumi Fubuki, les Pouces Rouges, ils ne manqueront à personne, c'étaient des Créations involontaires et honnies.

\- Bof, répondit Déponia qui découpait méthodiquement un Pouce encore en vie en plusieurs morceaux, du moment que je peux m'amuser, je me fiche de qui j'ai entre les mains.

Son sourire diabolique et sadique effraya SunWings qui s'enfuit en courant, ayant peur d'être la prochaine victime, comme l'avaient insidieusement fait remarquer Ka-Al et Mitsuki. Insidieusement hein.

Bref, c'était la mêlée générale. Alors que les Résistants pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du palais, Angel MJ, qui avait suivi Aïe en volant, atterri par terre en déposant ses passagers (Nina la Blonde, Renard, Henry, Raph, Constance, Matteo, Ben &amp; Cousine, Richard, Michel, Véronique et Bernie) de manière un peu brutale. Ouais je sais, sortie de son contexte, cette phrase ne veut rien dire.

\- Eh ! se plaignit Constance. Vous pouvez pas faire attention ?

Le regard assassin d'Angel MJ l'ébranla un peu.

\- Je viens de me taper une longue route en vous tenant tous et c'est comme ça que vous me remerciez ? Mais je vais vous...

\- Garde tes pulsions meurtrières pour les Pouces Rouges ! cria Nina, heureuse de se venger quand Angel l'avait empêchée de trucider Raph. Là on doit se battre, et comme je suis à côté de toi, ne me fais pas honte.

\- Si j'avais su j'y serais allé tout seul...

\- Pardon ?

\- Rien la blonde, rien...

\- Bon, sourit le Visiteur, il est temps d'y aller ! On doit sauver le monde !

\- Il serait temps, après les gaffes que tu enchaînes ces derniers temps, rouspéta Henry.

Et eux aussi foncèrent se battre, car sinon ce serait bête qu'ils restent ici à regarder le massacre. Et puis comme Angel et Nina s'étaient lancés dans le pari de qui tueraient le plus de Pouces, ils coururent plus vite encore que les autres.

* * *

Richard regarda à travers les écrans de surveillance ce que filmaient ses caméras de surveillance. La Résistance au quasi complet. Il manquait les vidéastes de la prophétie et des Créations qui s'étaient alliées à ces derniers, mais ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que la Faucheuse ne vienne les chercher.

\- Excellent ! jubila-t-il. Je vais tous les tuer d'un coup ! Après ça, les vidéastes seront des proies si faciles ! Je vais les anéantir ! Hin hin... par contre s'ils pouvaient arrêter d'écrire sur mes caméras des grossièretés, ça serait mieux.

\- Je...parie...qu'ils...vont...gagner, dit une voix derrière le monarque.

Richard se retourna vers un certain ventilateur.

\- Samuel, ta gueule !

\- Non.

\- Si ! Et je vais gagner, tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

\- Non.

\- Parce que même si ces maudits Résistants arrivent jusqu'à moi, je mets mon super plan infaillible en place !

\- Tu...vas...te...faire...rétamer, ...ça...va...être...marrant...à...voir.

\- C'est chiant quand tu parles !

Si Richard gardait Samuel chez lui, ce n'était pas par plaisir (quoique), mais uniquement pour être sûr pour qu'il ne tombe pas entre les mains des autres souverains. Pas que Richard tenait au ventilateur, non, mais c'était symbolique. Seulement Samuel aurait bien voulu rejoindre Antoine, car il ne s'était jamais ennuyé avec lui, son Créateur l'emmenait un peu partout avec lui pour des tournages et lui confiait même des armes alors qu'il n'était toujours pas conscient à l'époque. La belle vie, pour un ventilo. Retenu ici contre sa volonté, il se faisait plaisir à pourrir la vie de Richard par pur esprit de vengeance. On ne retenait pas Samuel Le Ventilateur contre son gré.

\- Oh, Antoine...est...parmi...la...foule !

\- C'est vrai ? s'alarma Richard.

\- Je...t'ai...eu, tête...d'ampoule ! **(1)**

\- Continu comme ça et je t'enlève les piles !

\- Je...suis...avec...fil, connard.

\- Grr...

Et ça, Richard s'en rendait compte au quotidien.

* * *

Tout le monde se battait dur dans cette bataille.

\- Lou, massacre ces deux-là ! ordonna l'Odieux Connard. Truc, ces quinze-là ! Je ne vais quand même pas me salir ma belle cravate rouge moi !

Enfin, presque tout le monde.

\- J'adore me battre ! clama Mad Calypso. C'est comme dans un bon film d'action !

\- J'ai entendu "film d'action" ? demanda Timothée Fontaine, alias Durendal, en s'approchant d'elle tel un vautour sur sa proie. Quels films de ce genre aimes-tu ?

\- Plutôt action pure ou avec un scénario derrière ? se renseigna Quentin Herbert, plus connu sous le nom de Monsieur3D.

\- Hé ! J'étais là avant ! s'exclama Durendal.

\- Prouve-le ! riposta l'autre.

\- Je sortais plus de vidéos que toi !

\- Le rapport ?

\- Parce qu'il doit en avoir un ?

\- Prométheus !

\- Salopard !

Mad, qui ne voulait pas s'embêter, pris BrumeDeJais qui passait par là et la mit à sa place, pendant qu'elle prit la fuite. Brume manqua de périr écartelée ce jour-là à cause des deux vidéastes qui voulaient avoir le dernier mot, et il fallut que Flygavoli hurle : "De toute façon le Fossoyeur a plus de classe que vous deux réunis !" pour que Brume s'enfuit en courant, Timothée comme Quentin étant trop sonnés pour réagir.

* * *

Minuit parcourait les couloirs. Un Pouce Rouge arriva rapidement devant elle. Il allait tirer mais Jenny intervint et mit fin aux jours de la Création.

\- Jenny !

\- Minuit !

Les deux se serrèrent dans les bras.

\- Je suis tellement contente de te voir ! affirma Jenny. Tu as fait bonne route ? Tu as tué Bringmethatfic ?

\- Écoute, je sais qu'elle est involontairement une traîtresse, mais on ne tue pas comme ça, répondit Minuit en assassinant quelques Pouces en même temps.

\- Roh...

\- Si tu réagis comme ça, Nyo ne va pas te tomber dans les bras comme ça, tu sais ?

\- Tu es au courant ?

\- ...Oooooohhhh ! Des Pouces Rouges !

\- Minuit ! Ne détourne pas mon attention aussi facilem... Des Pouces Rouges !

\- Jamais j'aurais cru dire ça, mais pour une fois, je suis contente qu'ils soient là !

* * *

\- Ce que je m'amuse ! rit Déponia. J'aime torturer ! J'aime faire comme maintenant, enfoncer des pics de partout dans le corps avant d'écorcher la personne lentement alors qu'elle est en vie !

\- Dépo ! hurla Chizeta. Tu te trompes ! Là tu t'en prends à FrenchThing !

\- Ah ? C'est pas un Pouce ?

\- Bobo..., dit la malheureuse.

\- Avec tout ce sang, j'avoue ne pas trop faire la différence, expliqua la tortionnaire.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'un être humain pouvait contenir autant de sang ! s'exclama Rain.

\- Je sens que ce gag va revenir souvent, commenta SunWings.

\- Mais est-ce vraiment un gag ? Car si on compte le fait qu'un être humain constitué comme les autres a 5 litres de sang...

\- E-penser ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Ça manquait de Créations, alors je me suis subtilement dit qu'il fallait la plus intelligente d'entre elles pour rehausser ce bien triste niveau.

\- En quoi ce niveau est triste ?

A ce moment-là, il y eut un grésillement et la voix de Richard se fit entendre dans toutes les pièces.

\- Malgré tous vos efforts, je vais vous anéantir, HINHINHINHIN !

\- Ils...vont...te...vaincre, tu...sais.

\- HINHINHINHINHIN... La ferme Samuel !... HINHINHINHIN !

Le grésillement s'arrêta.

\- HINHINHINHIN !

\- Ben dit, c'est qu'il rit fort le Richard, s'exclama Angel MJ. Je l'entends d'ici !

\- C'est vrai que c'est bizarre, dit Nina. Comment il fai... Ranne !

\- Quoi ? s'exclama cette dernière. J'ai le droit de rire non ?

\- Laisse tomber...

\- Ok !

Et Ranne lâcha un cadavre de Pouce sur la Blonde, qui furieuse, tenta de viser l'impudente, sous le fou rire d'Angel. Les Pouces Rouges, assistant à cette scène étrange, crurent que c'était un rituel guerrier que de se tirer dessus, aussi essayèrent-ils cette pratique. Quand ils furent tous morts, ils se rendirent compte un peu tard que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée.

* * *

Phi réussit à semer l'Odieux Connard, qui sermonnait Mitsuki et Ayumi qui avaient selon lui tirées trop près de son illustre personne et du coup, son superbe costume était sali d'UN grain de poussière. Phi se retrouva seule et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle savoura le sentiment de la liberté. Musique On :

\- Libéréeeeeeeeeeeee, délivréeeeeeeeeeeee !

\- Oh mais c'est que tu aimes chanter ! dit un Pouce Rouge qui arriva en face d'elle.

Phi se tut soudainement avant de reprendre.

\- _Ecoute sale Pouce, je ne veux pas t'effrayer_

_Mais face à toi, tu as un grand maître de l'ERB_

_Je suis bien plus douée que l'autre Kalincka_

_Alors surtout fuis loin et ne me cherche pas !_

Le Pouce Rouge réagit aussitôt.

\- _Tu crois me faire peur, petite fille sans arme ?_

_Je suis un Pouce, je terrorise ton âme !_

_D'ailleurs maintenant je vais aussitôt te trucider_

_Et ta joute verbale, je vais vite l'oublier !_

Mais Phi ne se laissa pas faire.

\- _Tu n'es qu'un esclave sans avenir et sans futur_

_Alors que moi je représente..._

Phi fut interrompu par un tir qui tua le Pouce.

\- Et c'est une nouvelle victoire pour moi ! dit celui qui venait de tirer. C'était Unsterbliicher ! Oh yeah ! Aller ? Bye Bye !

\- Wahou ! Quel homme ! s'exclama Natoo en le regardant, des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Le mate pas trop hein ! s'inquiéta Kemar. Et il semble être un peu jeune pour toi non ?

\- Ouf ! s'écria Phi, il était temps que quelqu'un tue ce Pouce, j'avais plus de rime !

\- Alors comme ça tu as plus de talent que Kalincka ? demanda Ka-Al. Faut que je le lui dise !

\- Mais pourquoi je suis devenue Résistante moi ? se lamenta la pauvre Phi.

\- Pour voir les vidéastes non ? proposa Jafaden.

\- OWI ! Antoine Daniel et les autres, hi hi hi !

\- Je plains le chevelu, compatit Mad. Déjà Ranne et Bob, ça va être marrant à voir, mais elle et Antoine... Je veux être aux premières loges !

\- Tu peux parler, riposta Phi. Je sais que tu veux séduire Victor !

\- C'est vrai ça ? demanda Captain Red d'un regard assassin, qui passait par-là, accompagnée de Foxie Fern.

\- Euh..., chercha à se justifier Mad, sous le fou rire de Phi et de Mr Yéyé, qui passait par-là également, sa guitare ensanglantée.

* * *

Au bout du compte, tout le monde arriva dans la salle du trône, où se trouvait Richard.

\- Pas...au...point, ton...système...de...sécurité, commenta Samuel.

\- Maudits Pouces Rouges ! maugréa le Roi. Même sur les vidéos de la brosse à chiotte, ils étaient inutiles. Franchement, comment ça se fait que personne n'ait jamais cherché à m'attaquer auparavant ?

\- Ce n'est pas grave, annonça fièrement Ganesh, car on va te refaire le portrait tout de suite !

\- Pas si vite ! rétorqua la Création. J'ai un plan ! Plan A activé !

Rien ne se passa.

-Plan A activé !

Rien ne se passa.

\- Vous me laissez un petit moment ? demanda Richard.

\- Bah fais comme chez toi, répondit PuNky.

Richard dévala les escaliers qui menaient à son trône et appuya sur un bouton. Une porte dérobée s'ouvrit et il s'engouffra avant qu'elle ne ferme. On l'entendit gueuller contre les gars de la maintenance avant de revenir sur son trône.

\- Encore une fois excusez moi, les stagiaires vous comprenez...

\- Assurément mon cher, fit l'OC.

\- Bon, j'étais rendu où moi déjà ?

\- A un plan, répondit Monsieur 3D.

\- Avec une lettre, compléta Durendal.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, merci. Bon... Faites semblant d'être surpris hein ? C'est que j'y travaille depuis quelques mois. HINHINHIN PLAN A !

Une petite porte dérobée (devinez laquelle) s'ouvrit.

\- Non mais franchement, ça a la forme d'une bite !

\- Le Professeur Pédoncule ? s'exclama Fabien Fournier. C'est ça ton plan ?

\- Mais...qu'il...est...stupide ! dit Samuel.

\- Je me suis trompé ! Vrai plan A !

\- Attends, attends : que fais Pédoncule chez toi ? demanda Yéyé.

\- EN QUOI ÇA TE CONCERNE ! ET C'EST PAS CE QUE TU CROIS HEIN !

\- Tu sais pour moi...

\- PLAN A ! PLAN A PUTAIN !

Une autre porte dérobée s'ouvrit et plein de chiens en sortirent.

\- Les chiens m'obéissent ! Je vais vous massacrer !

\- Ah ouais ? demanda Andy. Attends !

Elle fit venir sa boule de poils à elle.

\- Attaque !

Le chien d'Andy aboya et effraya tous les chiens qui partirent en courant, la queue entre les jambes.

\- Bon, je vais passer au plan B !

\- Rhaaaa ! Mais ça va prendre des plombes !

\- Utiliser mon œil pour vous tuer !

\- Ah ? Et il lance des bombes nucléaires ? se renseigna Jafaden.

\- Non.

\- Alors je n'ai pas peur !

\- Il lance des rayons lasers !

\- Attends quoi ? demanda Jafaden.

Et il fit une démonstration sur Jafaden qui couru dans tous les sens pour tenter de survivre.

\- MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Et ce n'est pas tout ! Je peux aussi... voler !

\- Attends ! hurla le Visiteur en se mettant devant lui. Ne fais pas ça, sinon voilà ce qu'il va se passer ! Tu vas te faire gober par une salamandre géante qui t'en veux car tu as tué son Créateur ! Tu vas souffrir atrocement et...

\- Je ne te crois pas ! Regarde mon triomphe !

Richard se mit à voler devant la foule médusée... avant de se faire gober par Aïe, qui lui en voulait car il avait tué Nyo en 2015.

\- Pour une fois que je disais quelque chose de vrai, il aurait quand même pu me croire ! se plaignit Renard.

\- Eh ! Mais on a gagné ! s'exclama Sorina.

Ce fut la fête. Tout le monde décida d'appeler les vidéastes pour qu'ils se rejoignent. A ce moment-là, trois hommes arrivèrent sur les lieux.

\- Attendez ! s'exclama Alexis Lloyd. Ne me dîtes pas que mes frères et moi sommes arrivés en retard pour la baston contre Richard ?

Pour toute réponse, Aïe rota l'œil démoniaque de Richard.

* * *

**(1) J'ai utilisé ces mots car dans le Point Culture du million d'abonnés de LinksTheSun, ce dernier a indiqué lors du passage de la reprise de NMT que Kelly Vedovelli, l'actrice qui interprète Bella dans le clip de Maître Gims, a traité Links de "tête d'ampoule" sur son Twitter. **

**Ce chapitre est donc terminé ! Morale de celui-ci : ne pas arriver en retard ! XD**

**Pour le petit passage d'ERB, soyez indulgent, je ne regarde pas les vidéos d'Epic Battle Rap of History (Kalincka, Phi, lâchez vos armes ! Je compte sérieusement m'y mettre un jour, j'ignore quand, mais c'est promis !) et c'est le tout premier que j'écris, alors désolée pour le pauvre contenu ^^'**

**J'aimerais encore remercier mon frangin pour les idées géniales qu'il trouve à la lecture des chapitres !**

**Nos 17 vidéastes adorés sont de retour au prochain chapitre !**

**Review ? :3**


	25. Chapter 25

**Coucou, les mandragores !**

**Me voilà revenue de vacances en Bretagne (c'était beau, et il a fait chaud et beau, si si !), alors je poste comme prévu la suite . Et si je publie assez rapidement ce chapitre, c'est pour me "rattraper" d'avoir brisé les feels de quelques lectrices lors du dernier chapitre de _Non mais t'as vu ce que tu décides_, alors je fais faire rire pour qu'elles oublient ce moment. **

**Mais en vrai j'ai adoré les rendre folles. NIARK NIARK NIARK ! (Mad Calypso, lâche ce couteau !). Donc oui j'aime autant faire rire que de donner aux lecteurs l'envie de me tuer, hi hi hi !**

**Déjà 7500 vues, 42 followers, 35 personnes qui ont mis l'histoire dans leur favori, et 224 reviews... Je vous aime !**

**La dernière fois j'ai dit que vous allez revoir les 17 vidéastes. Je me suis trompée. Ils sont 18 en fait XD**

**Guest : Pour ta proposition de mettre Le Masuyuki dans cette fic, je n'ai pas regardé ses vidéos, et je ne le connais pas du tout, donc pour le moment, je ne compte pas le faire apparaître. Non, je ne pas mettrai pas les personnages ****d'Aventures, même si j'aime beaucoup cette série, elle a lieu après février 2015, aussi c'est complètement impossible, chronologiquement parlant. Et enfin, pour ce qui en est de Poisson ****Fécond, il apparaît dès ce chapitre, mais pas comme tu le souhaites.**

**Ce qui va suivre est plus un chapitre de transition, avant de passer au cœur de l'action ! Au fait, après lui, il ne restera que deux chapitres et un épilogue. Allez vieeeennns, c'est bientoôôôôôt la fiiiinnnnnn ! Comprenne qui pourra cette référence.**

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

Antoine était tranquillement allongé sur une chaise longue sur la pelouse d'un jardin qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de palais du Roi Lennon, les jambes croisées, un cigare de la Havane aux lèvres, des lunettes de soleil et un cocktail à la main, quand il se prit de l'eau en pleine figure.

\- Eh ! Qui a fait ça ? Mon cigare...

Le visage d'un Alexis pas du tout désolé qui tenait un sceau vide lui répondit.

\- Mais tu n'es qu'un encu...

\- C'était ça où la hache de Wendy, le coupa le Brestois. Après je viens peut-être de te sauver la vie, alors un remerciement serait le bienvenue.

Antoine aperçut qu'effectivement, la femme pirate était prête à lui donner un coup de hache.

\- Mé quel dommagèèèè ! commenta Sebastian Castellianos. Ça fé un cobaye dé moins pour mé expériences !

\- Wendy ?

\- La Résistance nous a appelée. Elle a vaincu Richard et maintenant, tout le monde doit se réunir pour vaincre le Patron.

\- J'ai compris, mais je peux me reposer hein ? Après cette rude épreuve, c'est mérité !

\- Négatif.

\- Je suis ton Créateur, tu dois me respecter ! RESPECTE MOI FEMME !

Antoine failli mourir ce jour-là, la crâne coupé en deux morceaux. Fred eût pitié du chevelu et promit pour lui qu'il allait obéir.

\- Faut le comprendre, renchérit Bob, sa peluche a été vaincue par un dessin de Nyo. Il a trop la honte !

\- Grrr !

\- Vous voyez ?

\- On en reparle de ton Roi !?

\- Lalalalaaaa ! Une Créaaaaation de Nyo !

\- Hé ! protesta Nyo de sa chaise longue. Qu'on ne me mêle pas à cette affaire !

\- Je veux bien partir, annonça Kriss, mais on fait comment ? On n'a plus d'argent et depuis que Fanta a déclaré que sur son île les moyens de transport étaient mieux, plus personne veut de nous.

\- Vous n'avez pas d'humour en métropole, grommela le Réunionnais d'origine nantaise.

Il fut interrompu par une salve d'applaudissements de la part de Victor, Jérémy, Benjamin, Jack, David, François, Charlotte, Maître Panda, Seb et l'Enfant de Jurons par rapport à la performance qu'offraient Bruce et Jigmé.

\- ...Et là, Tournesol a loupé des Pouces ! En même temps, avec ses yeux, ce n'est pas étonnant !

\- Ce que le Professeur X ne dit pas, c'est qu'il peinait à me suivre, à cause de sa masse, alors fallait bien que moi je lui laisse des restes !

\- Encore ! Encore ! clama la foule en délire.

\- Mais ils font quoi ? demanda Buscarron au Magicien.

\- Je mate Wen... Ils font un concours de qui en a la plus grosse.

\- Lamentable, commenta Plectrum, pendant que Ouki se précipita dans la foule, voulant savoir qui allait gagner.

\- Au fait, il se trouve où, le palais du Roi Patron ? se renseigna Patrick.

\- A Tonneins, répondit Maître Panda.

\- Oh l'enculé ! s'écria Mathieu.

\- Depuis, les poubelles sont devenues des lieux de plaisir sexuels très à la mode, enchaîna l'ursidé.

\- Mais qu'ai-je crée ? se lamenta Mathieu.

Devant le fou rire d'Antoine, le plus âgé des deux replia sa chaise longue alors qu'il était encore assis dessus. Étrangement Antoine rit moins suite à cela.

\- Mais comment va-t-on faire le voyage de Rennes jusqu'à Tonneins ? insista Kriss.

\- Euh...

A ce moment-là, Renard, Henry et Raph se téléportèrent devant eux.

\- Pourquoi ce genre de chose physiquement impossible ne me surprends plus ? demanda Benjamin.

\- Ah ! Que je suis content que cette machine marche ! s'extasia le savant.

\- Bon, dit le Visiteur, on vous emmène à Tonneins ? Oh, salut Antoine !

Ce dernier hurla en les voyant et couru se cacher derrière Maître Panda, mais comme les cheveux dépassaient, il fut repéré. Devant un potentiel danger, Victor prit son air le plus menaçant.

\- Vous nous voulez quoi, les minus ?

Raph sortit une arme très très très menaçante et hyper dangereuse.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air comme ça mais on est vos alliés. Et on vous emmène rejoindre La Résistance.

\- Et comment on va vous croire ? demanda Seb. J'exige une preuve.

\- Quand Antoine est assommé, il suce son pouce, répondit Renard.

Blanc, suivit d'un "c'est même pas vrai d'abord !"

\- Ok, on vous suit, trancha Buscarron, en souriant de savoir ce petit détail.

\- Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ? questionna Antoine.

\- Non, trancha Bob. Allons-y !

Henry appuya à nouveau sur le bouton, alors que tout le monde faisait une chaîne humaine. Rien ne se passa. Antoine, voyant que rien ne se passait se dégagea, disant que ce n'était que des zigitos. Tout le monde se retrouva à Tonneins après que le retard de la machine fut rattrapé. Tout le monde sauf Antoine. Après avoir changé les pilles, Henry retourna dans le château du Lennon décédé pour retrouver Antoine qui était tranquillement allongé sur une chaise longue sur la pelouse d'un jardin qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de palais du Roi Lennon, les jambes croisées, un cigare de la Havane aux lèvres, des lunettes de soleil et un cocktail à la main. Ils revinrent ensemble à Tonneins, Henry ayant la moustache qui frémissait de colère et Antoine un œil au beurre noire. Une fois arrivé, tout le petit groupe alla dans le QG de la Résistance. En chemin, le groupe admira le royaume du Patron : bordel, bordel, bordel masculin, bordel, bordel, bordel trans, bordel, bordel canin, bordel, bordel, etc etc.

\- La vache, on se croirait dans un Comic de Frank Miller !

Ils arrivèrent alors près du QG et entrèrent.

\- BOUUUUHHHHH !

Tout le monde hurla devant cet accueil inattendu. François allait même utiliser Pupuce pour tuer l'origine du cri quand AngelMJ (car c'était lui qui avait hurlé) se dépêcha, sous le fou rire de Nina, d'expliquer qu'il s'entraînait à se trouver une punchline digne de ce nom la prochaine fois qu'il devrait vaincre un ennemi.

\- Je ne veux pas te démoraliser, dit Charlotte, mais tu as encore du chemin à effectuer.

\- Ouais en fait c'est carrément nul, renchérit Jérémy.

\- Mais non c'est très bien ! intervint Mathieu.

\- Tout ça parce qu'il te fait des fanmades, commenta Maître Panda.

\- Et toi t'es vexé car tu n'en as pas un un toi ! contre-attaqua son Créateur.

Avant que quiconque puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit...

\- Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Les familles et proches des vidéastes, qui ne les avaient pas vu depuis deux ans et demie et qui les avaient au passage pleurés, car ils étaient un peu mort, faut se le rappeler, se jetèrent sur les nouveaux arrivés. Ce fut une profusion d'émotions.

\- Ce n'est que maintenant que tu rentres ? demandèrent les parents d'Antoine.

\- J'ai été un peu occupé...

\- Lou !

Jigmé serra sa sœur dans ses bras.

\- Ce que tu as grandi !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas grand frère, je vais très bien, je suis même devenue amie avec les enfants de Bruce ! Je leur ai appris de nouveaux mots !

\- Pourquoi mes enfants parlent si mal ? cria Bruce.

\- Tu sais quoi ? dit Jigmé à Lou. Éloignons-nous un peu, d'accord ?

\- Anaïs ! Que je suis heureux de te revoir !

\- Bob ! Moi aussi, mais tu me serres trop !

\- Dire que l'autre a voulu t'épouser ! D'ailleurs, veux-tu m'épouser ?

\- Là, maintenant, tout de suite ?

\- Après notre victoire.

\- Oui !

\- Mince ! râla le Magicien. Encore une poule de libre en moins !

Nyo parlait avec sa famille quand un bruit se fit entendre. Le dessinateur vit une grande masse courir dans sa direction.

\- Aaaaaahhhh ! hurla-t-il.

\- Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! hurla en retour la masse en lui donnant un coup de langue qui le mouilla entièrement.

\- Aïe ? comprit le jeune homme.

\- Vouiiiiii !

\- T'as trop la classe ! Dommage que tu ais un tel nom.

\- Hein ? Mais il a quoi mon nom ?

Bref, l'émotion était à son comble. Puis...

\- BLLBLLBLLBLLBLLBLLBLLBLLBLLBLLBLLBLLBLLBLLBLLBLLBLLBLLBLBLBLLLBLBLBLL !

\- C'est quoi ce bruit d'hélicoptère ? demanda Patrick.

\- Ce sont les abonnées, répondit Alexis. Pour nous.

\- Zut ! Je croyais que ces esclaves volontaires reconnaissaient enfin mon génie ! se lamenta comme un comédien d'une pièce tragique l'Odieux Connard.

\- C'est qui lui ? demandèrent tous les membres de la prophétie.

Toutes les filles de La Résistance se contenaient du mieux qu'elles pouvaient, mais c'était difficile. Ranne faillit même tuer Bob sous le coup de l'émotion, retenue à temps par Minuit. Mad voulut se jeter sur Victor, empêchée par Phi. En contrepartie, Mad empêcha Phi de faire de même avec Antoine. Tout le monde faillit mourir noyé sous les bulles créées par les filles, mais heureusement, un Fanta réagit en rappelant qu'ils avaient une mission à effectuer.

\- Vu notre nombre, on va vaincre, c'est sûr !

Un blanc suivit sa tirade.

\- En fait, expliqua Sorina-Chan, on vous laisse y aller tous seuls. Ce n'est pas qu'on n'a plus envie de vous aider, mais une certaine auteur nous a dit en rêve que la prophétie concernait Antoine et tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans l'appartement de Mathieu le jour de la naissance des Créations. Bref, vous vous débrouillez tous seuls.

\- Hein ? s'emporta Fred. Mais c'est injuste ! Je dirais même que c'est de la paresse d'écriture !

\- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis ! l'avertit Benjamin. Je te rappelle que l'auteur peut parfois...

Il se tut en voyant une fissure dans le sol se dessiner.

\- Oui, dit Norman, pendant que vous allez tout faire, nous on vous attend tranquillement. Nous sommes des Chevaliers d'or, et vous des chevaliers de bronze, si je peux dire ça.

\- Roooohhh !

\- Les chevaliers d'Or ils ont la classe eux !

\- Faux frères !

\- Goujat !

\- Sois plus expressif Seb.

\- Fils de p...

\- Moins expressif.

\- Mais ne vous en faites pas ! rajouta Unsterbliitcher. Vous avez droit à tout notre soutient !

Résignés, les vidéastes décidèrent d'y aller.

\- C'est où, le palais du Roi Patron ?

\- Vous entrez dans cette poubelle et c'est bon, le renseigna Wendy.

Mathieu se retint se se frapper lui-même. Honteux, il décida d'entrer le premier. Il fut suivit par chacun des autres vidéastes. Victor fut celui qui ferma la marche. Juste avant qu'il n'entre, Chris de Poisson Fécond s'approcha de lui.

\- Hé, reviens-nous en vie, dit celui-ci.

Victor lui sourit.

\- T'inquiète, tous les vidéastes d'internet réunis dans une même cause, comment je pourrais mourir ?

\- C'est pas faux. **(1)**

Et Victor ferma le couvercle de la poubelle.

* * *

**(1) Ce passage paraît être insignifiant, avec un Victor et un Chris qui se parlent normalement, sans arrière pensée, mais je tenais à l'écrire et je vais vous expliquer pourquoi. La majorité du fandom est déjà au courant de l'affaire, mais pour celles et ceux qui ne connaîtraient cette histoire, je vais l'évoquer ici. J'avoue ne pas connaitre exactement les faits, ce sont des personnes différentes qui me les ont rapportés. Entre InThePanda et Poisson Fecond, ce n'est pas le grand amour, souvent qu'entre les deux, ça part en clashs. Mais ça, c'est leur affaire, ce sont des grands garçons, ils font ce qu'ils veulent. Ce que je ne comprends pas en revanche, c'est pourquoi les abonnés suivent parfois aveuglément l'un ou l'autre. Attention, je ne fais pas de généralités, je sais que ça ne concerne qu'une partie des abonnés, mais cette partie n'est pas la plus sympa avec la "partie adverse". Je suis fan d'ITP et j'avoue ne pas connaitre les vidéos de PF, mais jamais je n'irais critiquer PF si ITP venait à le faire et vice-versa. **

**Pourquoi faire ma "moralisatrice" alors ? Je n'ai pas twitter et je ne perçois que des échos de l'affaire, mais j'ai aperçut le ton dans les fanfics. Même si c'est souvent pour faire rire plus qu'autre chose (et j'en suis d'ailleurs la première à en rire), dès que PF apparaît dans une fanfic, c'est toujours pour sa relation avec ITP. Et d'une manière générale, le fandom est plus pro ITP, ce qui amène à des conséquences. Ces clashs entre abonnés, même s'ils ne pas forcément de la part des membres du fandom, je crois qu'ils ne sont encore pas très importants, mais il y a du mépris certain dans les propos tenus. Et vous savez à quoi ça me fait penser ? A _And We Run_ de MinuitBronze, avec les SLG et les WTC qui s'affrontent par fidélité envers le vidéaste auquel ils sont abonnés. Et au milieu, de nombreuses personnes qui n'appartiennent à aucun camp, des Jenny quoi. Jenny qui est fan mais refuse de prendre parti pour l'un des deux. Jenny qui souhaite même la fin de ce conflit. Mettons fin aux clashs entre abonnés, laissons les deux vidéastes s'embêter entre eux, soyons au-dessus de ça. Soyons des Jenny.**

**Vous trouvez que je dramatise la chose, que l'ampleur n'est pas aussi importante ? Je ne crois pas. La preuve s'il en est ? Hier matin (comme quoi le hasard n'existe pas) j'ai reçu une review qui entre autre disait ceci : "_Ce serait bien de mettre poisson fécond... Mais juste pour le voir mourir sous les coups des pro-panda ;) mais bon, fais ce que tu veux, après tout c'est ta fic et si tu aimes poisson fécond, libre à toi de le laisser en vie ou de le faire apparaître (ou pas) dans ton histoire. Bref, je voulais juste savoir si PF allait être là, et si il allait avoir un duel Panda contre Poisson, ce qui est un peu mon rêve. Parce que oui, je rêve de voir Panda casser la gueule à Poisson_." Ce qui est tout l'inverse de ma pensée ! Ces mots n'ont fait que redoubler ma motivation. **

**Pour ma part, je peux le dire, dans cette histoire, je suis une Jenny.**

**Review ? :3**


	26. Chapter 26

**Coucou les mandragores !**

**Après quasiment un mois d'absence, cette fic est de retour ! Il s'agit donc ici de l'avant-dernier chapitre de Petit problème de concordance. Il restera après un dernier chapitre, un épilogue et une fin bonus. Voilà ^^**

**Encore une fois merci pour tous vos retours, vous êtes si adorables ! Quasiment 250 reviews et plus de 7800 vues, je n'en reviens pas !**

**Pâtes au pesto : toute bonne chose à une fin, malheureusement. Mais comme j'écris beaucoup à côté, tu peux ne jamais être à cour de lecture avec moi ^^ Et merci pour tes compliments :)**

**Guest : J****e ne t'en veux absolument pas ! Ce monologue était quelque chose que j'avais déjà prévue depuis quelques jours et ta review est tombée pile poil dans le mauvais créneau. Mais tu n'es pas fautive du tout, d'accord ? Ne te sens pas mal et sois heureuse, c'est ce qui compte :)**

**Bravo à Nodoka997 pour avoir trouvé la référence glissé dans le blabla du précédent chapitre. Il s'agissait bien le Mozart l'Opéra Rock ! XD**

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

\- AAAAAAAAHHHHHH ! crièrent les vidéastes qui tombèrent dans un puits sans fond.

\- AAAAAAAHHHHHHH ! hurla Benjamin.

\- AAAAAAAHHHHHHH ! hurla Fred.

\- ... fit Fanta.

\- AAAAAAAAHHHHH ! hurla Bob. MAIS COMMENT TU FAIS FANTA POUR PAS HURLER ?!

\- J'en ai aucune idée, je me contente juste de viser dans trou.

\- Bon je en sais pas vous, annonça Victor, mais je piquerais bien une petite sieste !

\- Jusque là tout va bien ! Jusque là tout va bien ! Jusque là tout va bien !dit au même moment François.

TROIS HEURES PLUS TARD.

\- Jusque là tout va bien ! Jusque là tout va bien !

\- C'est moi où on vient de croiser le Balrog et Gandalf ? demanda Alexis.

\- Ah oui quand Rogue fait l'avada kedavra ! s'enthousiasma Jérémy.

\- C'est ça ! répondit David en souriant.

\- Jusque là tout va bien ! Jusque là tout va bien ! Jusque là tout va bien !

\- C'est normal que ce soit aussi long ? questionna Mathieu.

\- C'est normal à Tonneins !

\- Jusque là tout va bien ! Le plus important c'est pas la chute mais l'atterisAAAAAHHHHHH !

Comme vous pouvez l'avoir compris, ils ont atterris.

Une fois tous ensemble sur un sol, les vidéastes n'en crurent pas leurs yeux : les murs comme le plafond étaient recouverts de peintures représentant des scènes olé olé (non pas des scènes de corrida) avec des sextoys accrochés un peu partout. Et le sol était en fait un long tapis de poils pubiens, tâchés çà et là de liquide blanc. Et c'était comme ça dans tous les couloirs qui menaient on ne sait trop où.

\- Je n'ai jamais imaginé ça ! s'écria Mathieu.

\- Mais oui, c'est ça, se moqua Kriss en ricanant.

\- Après tout, le Patron vient bien de toi, donc c'est forcément lié, continua Bob en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Mais tu sais, tes fantasmes, on ne va pas les juger hein ! ne put s'empêcher de rajouter Alexis.

\- VOS GUEULES !

\- J'aime beaucoup cette argumentation, rit Fred.

\- ODFJFFOEFHFIOGJ !

\- Je crois qu'on l'a perdu ! observa Antoine qui regrettait de ne pas pouvoir filmer la scène - c'est beau la force de l'amitié.

\- Bon, fit Fanta, il faut qu'on aille battre le Roi. Je propose qu'on fasse comme dans les mauvais films et jeux vidéo : on se divise pour avoir moins de chance de survivre.

\- Je suis d'accord ! approuva Jérémy.

\- Attendez avant qu'on se sépare ! s'écria Maître Panda.

\- Tiens t'es là toi ? demanda Mathieu qui en avait marre de ses Créations. Je croyais que seuls les vidéastes étaient descendus.

\- J'ai perdu un pari contre Buscarron donc je vous accompagne. Et puis si je peux voir le Patron périr, je vais pas dire non !

\- Logique, commenta Charlotte.

\- J'ai peut-être oublié de vous préciser un truc, dit comme ça mine de rien Maître Panda.

\- Vas-y, le dépêcha Patrick qui sentait que ça allait encore leur retomber dessus.

\- Patron a une armée bien particulière à son service.

\- Je crains le pire, craignait David.

\- Il a autorisé la secte Les Enfants de Dieu à être légale s'ils combattaient pour lui. Donc on va avoir affaire à ces énergumènes.

\- Je t'en prie Cathy ne va pas supermarchééééé ! chanta Antoine.

\- Rappelle-moi de te haïr profondément, plagieur !

\- Et moi de me masturber en pensant à...

\- ON A UN MONDE A SAUVER ! hurla l'ursidé.

\- Ah oui tiens ! se rappela Nyo.

Tout le monde appliqua l'idée de Fanta et se dispersa (comme des cons).

* * *

Victor se retrouva seul dans une pièce quand quelqu'un l'attaqua par derrière. Il crut que c'était un Enfant de Dieu mais en fait il s'agissait de...

\- Putain !

Alerté par le cri de Victor, François et Patrick entrèrent pour voir deux Victor parfaitement identiques.

\- Hein ?

\- C'est moi Victor ! Lui c'est ma Création ! Me demande pas comment elle est arrivée là, mais c'est le cas !

\- N'importe quoi ! Ne croyez pas ce Tueur, mais moi, votre ami !

Patrick comme François ne savaient comment réagir. Non seulement ils se ressemblaient, mais avaient la même voix, la même façon de bouger, les mêmes expressions... De vrais clones.

\- On fait quoi ? demanda Patrick.

\- Je les tue tous les deux dans le doute ? propose François en abaissant Pupuce en direction des clones.

\- NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS ! hurlèrent de concert les deux cibles.

\- J'ai une idée ! s'écria le présentateur d'Axolot, le seul qui semblait avoir encore un peu de jugeote. Victor, peux-tu me dire ce qui c'est passé le 31 août 2004 ?

Il n'eut aucune réponse.

\- Merde, il est malin le bougre ! Que peux-tu me dire sur _Compliance _?

\- _Compliance_, dirent de façon parfaitement synchronisée Les deux Victor, sorti en 2012 est un film indépendant réalisé par...

\- Bon, les coupa François, je ne vois pas d'autres solutions. Pour le bien de tous et notre sécurité, Pupuce va vous éradi...

\- Attends, c'est plus sûr ! s'empressa de dire Patrick en empoignant Fred qui passait par là (il cherchait Seb pour lui montrer la cave à vin qu'il venait de trouver). Fred, lequel est le vrai Victor ?

Fred regarda d'un air absent le premier Victor, mais hurla à la vision du second.

\- Bon, déclara fièrement François, là c'est sûr, c'est lui que je vais tuer.

\- Non Fred s'est trompé ! cria Seb (qui avait un verre de vin à la main). C'est l'autre le Tueur, je le reconnais !

\- Euh..., dit Patrick.

\- Moi j'en sais rien et je m'en bas les couilles ! clama Benjamin (qui se les grattait).

\- Bon je tue les deux alors ? demanda François, impatient.

\- Tire sur celui de gauche ! intervint Nyo (dont la tête sortait d'une trappe au plafond).

Sans poser de questions, malgré les protestations de Patrick, François écouta Nyo et pulvérisa le désigné.

\- Putain Nyo ! s'écria Victor (qui s'essuyait le sang de... lui-même). T'as fais comment pour savoir ?

\- J'en savais rien, répondit le dessinateur en haussant les épaules, j'ai dit ça comme ça. Pour être plus précis, je me suis prit un mur dans la tronche et je vois moins bien de l'œil droit donc...

\- QUOI ? Mais je vais te tuer !

\- Oh, me serais-je trompé ? Tu serais donc le Tueur ?

Victor grogna devant le sourire angélique de Nyo, qui profitait allègrement de la situation... avant de tomber tête la première du plafond. Du trou que formait la trappe, on entendit le rire saugrenu d'Alexis.

* * *

\- Jigmé tu as quoi dans ton pantalon ? demanda Bruce.

L'interpellé regarda son entrejambe plutôt proéminente.

\- Qu'est-ce que... ?

Jigmé ouvrit sa braguette et en ressortit un magnétophone.

\- Comment c'est arrivé là ? demanda Bruce, ahuri (comme vous qui lisez (et qui ont cru à un début de scène yaoi)).

\- C'est l'Odieux Connard, il m'a filé ça. Mais me demande pas comment c'est arrivé là ! Oh merde... Foutus Enfants de Dieu !

\- Tu en as croisé ?

\- Pas encore, mais c'est forcément de leur faute !

\- Et il dit quoi le magnétophone ?

Jigmé alluma l'appareil.

"_Alors les plébéiens, je vous informe d'une nouvelle importante. Oh ne croyez pas que je fais ça gratuitement. J'ai déjà débité de vos comptes tout le fric que vaut cette information. Ma villa sur mon île personnelle des Caraïbes vous en remercie ! Bref, vous pouvez grâce à l'imagination créer n'importe quelle arme pour vaincre l'ennemi. Privilège de vidéaste à ce qu'il parait. A votre avis, d'où elles viennent les ailes d'AngelMJ ? De son dos ? Euh oui aussi ! Qu'importe ! Moi une fois la guerre finie je bosse de ma villa, je reste uniquement parce que je ne peux pas sortir du territoire comme cela. Tout ça parce que j'ai peut-être - bon ok je l'ai fait - critiqué les Rois !_"

Les deux amis se regardèrent.

\- Tu penses à la même chose que moi ? demanda Bruce.

\- Non mais c'est pas grave. Au fait, comment t'as su que c'était pas normal cette forme ?

\- Bah c'était assez énorme ! Et tout le monde sait que les Asiats en ont une petite !

Quand ils rejoignirent les autres, tout le monde s'étonna que Bruce ait un œil au beurre noir mais un sourire satisfait.

* * *

Links et les siens arrivèrent devant un escalier.

\- Attention ! Cet escalier est rempli de marches ! hurla Jérémy.

\- Merde ! On va faire quoi ? s'enquit Alexis.

\- Prendre cet ascenseur ? proposa David en désignant effectivement un ascenseur.

\- Oooohhh mon héros ! s'enthousiasma Charlotte en se précipitant dans ses bras.

\- Les bébés faites les ailleurs ! railla Jérémy.

\- Des bébés ? s'écrièrent les amoureux en se séparant brutalement.

\- Ben oui, répondit Alexis. Un homme et une femme ensemble, parfois, ça peut donner des surprises au bout de neuf mois.

\- IIIIIIIIIHHHHHHH !

David se précipita dans l'ascenseur en abandonnant les autres tandis que Charlotte fuit dans un autre couloir.

\- Bon on continue ? demanda Alexis à son frère restant, pas gêné outre mesure de la situation. On fait quoi maintenant ?

\- On prend cet autre ascenseur ?

\- Il est bien équipé ce salaud...

"Merci !" hurla une voix graveleuse de par un haut-parleur.

* * *

\- J'ai une question ! dit Fanta.

\- Oui ? demandèrent Bob et Kriss.

\- Pourquoi Charlotte est agrippée dans mon dos et refuse d'en partir ?

\- VEUX PAS ÊTRE PRES D'UN HOMME SINON BÉBÉ !

\- Hein ? Mais je suis un homme !

\- NON T'AS PAS DE CHEVEUX !

\- Oh Mon Dieu !

\- Je l'aime bien cette petite ! commenta Bob en jouant avec son briquet.

\- Je n'ose même imaginer ce qu'il s'est passé avec David, imagina quand même Kriss. Ça risque de finir en fanfic...brrr... Heu, Bob, on va traverser un couloir remplit de gaz inflammable.

\- Et ?

\- Bob, répondit diplomatiquement Fanta, donne moi ce briquet...

\- Hein? Non !

\- Bob ! Donne moi le briquet ! Ou sinon... privé d'Hearthstone !

\- Je.. je... JAMAAAAIIIIS! hurla-t-il en se précipitant dans le couloir.

\- Bob, fit Kriss, au moins il s'est tout pris pour nous.

\- Et c'était métaaaal! hurla une voix affaiblie au loin.

* * *

Tout le monde réussit à se trouver dans la même pièce que le Patron, qui les attendait sur un trône de fer. Trône qui faisait mal mais comme le Patron aime quand ça fait mal, il aimait bien. Logique, la vie était bien faite. Et depuis cette découverte, une certaine série était devenue sa préférée. Bien sur que oui qu'on parle de Secret Story ! Il faut être maso pour aimer ça !

\- Zut tout le monde est vivant ! maugréa Fanta.

\- Je suis d'accord, c'est énervant ! s'énerva le Patron. Mais j'aime bien le fait qu'une fille soit collée à toi.

\- Quel chauve lapin ce Fanta, fit Bob.

\- Mais on n'a combattu aucun Enfant de Dieu ! réalisa Victor qui continuait à s'essuyer du sang du Tueur.

\- Ils sont nuls ! répondit Patron. Ils ont rejoint Daesh hier ! On ne peut même plus faire confiance aux sectes de nos jours, vu qu'elles s'allient !

\- C'est toi qu'es nul, attaqua Mathieu.

\- Oh je t'ai pas sonné ga...

Il s'interrompit brutalement avant de prononcer le mot fatidique.

\- C'est donc vrai ! rit Maître Panda. Tu as donc bien promis à Mathieu avant qu'il ne meure de ne plus prononcer le mot gamin !

\- Hein ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Mais c'est con !

\- Ahahahahaha !

\- On à eu peur d'un type qui ne peut pas dire un mot ?

Mathieu était perdu. Sa Création gentille lui fit un devoir de l'éclairer.

\- Il t'a blessé mortellement mais avant de mourir tu as profité qu'il n'ait qu'une seule parole pour lui faire promettre ça. Ainsi que le fait de ne plus avoir de relations sexuelles jusqu'à la fin des temps.

\- Sérieux ? s'interressa Seb.

\- Quand quelqu'un est mourant, je suis émotif, c'est pas de ma faute !

\- MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Au bout d'un moment plus personne ne rit. Fallait bien arrêter à un moment. Nyo, qui avait failli mourir de rire, encouragé par Victor, le comprit. Après tout, c'était pas drôle. C'était même triste... Pauvre Patron.

\- Et qu'allez-vous faire contre moi ? ricana Patron (non en fait c'est une enflure). Je reste un Roi puissant, hé hé hé ! Hahahahaha ! Hohohohoho ! Hihihihihi ! Bref, je ris.

\- Eh bien..., commença Mathieu.

Il fut interrompu par la lumière qui s'éteignit rapidement, pour qu'aussitôt des projecteurs s'allument du côté de deux personnes bien particulières.

\- Le Chauve, il est temps de passer à l'action !

\- J'allais te dire la même chose, Tournesol !

\- Arme secrète activée !

Le duo Bruce-Jigmé désormais célèbre se lança. Ensemble, les deux hommes fusionnèrent, se transformant un en être étrange aux cheveux blonds qui montaient en l'air et une queue de singe derrière. Cet être hybride avança à la vitesse supersonique ou un truc dans le genre sur le Patron mais il se loupa et tomba sur le côté. La fusion cessa et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent groggy sur le sol.

\- C'était votre arme secrète ? ricana le Roi. Bon, j'avoue que la pénétration de vous deux était marrante à voir...

\- Ils ne sont pas très représentatifs de notre groupe, justifia Antoine.

\- Mais comment ils ont fait ça ? questionna Kriss.

\- C'était censé être une imitation de quoi ? demanda Alexis.

\- Alors qu'allez-vous faire hein ? J'attends moi ! insista le Patron.

Il fut pulvérisé par Pupuce.

\- FRANÇOIS !

\- Roh Patrick ça va !

\- Mais tu comprends pas, s'inquiéta Benjamin. Les lecteurs attendaient beaucoup cet affrontement avec le Patron et au final ça c'est passé vite ! Ils vont hurler le remboursement de la Fanfiction Money ! Et l'auteur va se faire traiter de paresseuse !

Benjamin se prit une enclume venue de nulle part sur le pied. L'auteur insiste sur le fait qu'elle est innocente dans cette action. Le frère de l'auteur en doute lui (mais rajouta une autre enclume, car c'était rigolo).

\- Oui mais je ne vais pas ressusciter Patron rien que pour ça ? demanda François.

\- Parce qu'avec Pupuce tu pourrais le faire ? s'enquit Alexis.

\- Et bien oui.

\- NON !

\- Mais Patrick ! Tu ne fais que me contredire depuis que j'ai Pupuce !

\- Car sinon tu serais je cite "Empereur du monde et ferais comme Fitzcarraldo"

\- Avoue que c'est classe !

\- Sinon on peut sortir d'ici ? proposa Antoine.

\- Bonne idée ! approuva Bob.

\- Charlotte, tu peux sortir de mon dos s'il te plait ? Je suis un homme tu sais ?

\- HHHHIIIII !

\- Eh ! Traumatise pas ma copine !

\- Alexis je te hais !

\- Mais j'y suis pour rien moi !

Ils ne virent pas que pendant ce temps, le Patron avait ressuscité, devenait de plus en plus grand et une fois qu'il eut atteint quatre kilomètres (!) de longueur, il hurla de sa toute puissance ! Ainsi que les Créateurs qui eurent tous peur (sauf Bob qui se croyait dans Power Rangers). Il n'y avait plus d'issue... C'était terminé.

SPLASH !

\- FRANÇOIS !

* * *

Tout le monde ressortit de la poubelle et ce fut la fête, comme dans toutes les histoires qui se finissent bien.

\- Merde ! s'exclama Seb. On a oublié Bruce et Jigmé !

Une fois que tout le monde fut réuni, ce fut vraiment la fête ! Mais sans alcool parce qu'il y avait des enfants dans le groupe.

\- Oooooohhhhhhhh !

Mais Karim Debbache leur trouva de la bière, alors ce fut vraiment la fête, comme l'expliqua Fred aux enfants de Bruce.

\- Bon, on a gagné, donc tout va rentrer dans l'ordre ? demanda Antoine.

\- Au contraire, fit une nouvelle voix, rien ne va changer ! Vous avez perdu, car j'ai MOI gagné ! Hin hin hin hin ! Mouhahahahahahahahaaaaa ! Vous êtes tombés dans le panneau car depuis le début ! Le DEBUT ! C'était moi le méchant !

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir une personne fort étrange qui riait machiavéliquement tout en menaçant tout le monde avec son arme... Eeeeeeeet...

TO BE CONTINUED !

* * *

**Et c'est sur cette mystérieuse fin que se finit le chapitre ! Et c'est donc dans le dernier chapitre que toutes les dernières révélations vont avoir lieu ! Hé hé hé, j'aurais gardé du mystère jusqu'au bout**** ;)**

**Encore une fois je remercie mon frangin pour trouver des idées vraiment drôles.**

**A bientôt pour la suite !**

**Review ? :3**


	27. Chapter 27

**Salutations à vous les mandragores qui ne m'arrivent pas à la cheville, ah ah ah !**

**Vous êtes prêtes pour le dernier chapitre de cette fic ? VOUS ÊTES PRÊTES ? PARCE QUE ÇA VA ÊTRE MAINTENANT !**

**Audree : Ton chapitre préféré ? Cool ! C'est vrai qu'avec mon frère on s'est lâché ! XD Bonnes relectures !**

**Ka-Al : la flemme de te répondre sur ton compte :p Tu es morte ? Super je garde Rain juste pour moi ! *coeur* Tant de haine en ce bas monde XD**

**Guest (Jafaden) : Je suis d'accord !**

**Zaille : Merci mais il fallait que le Patron crève ! C'était prévu de longue date !**

**Encore une fois je tiens à tous vous remercier vous êtes adorables ! :') plus de 8300 vues et 266 reviews, vus êtes extra ! Je remercie aussi mon frère pour ses idées géniales et ses fous rires !**

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

\- C'est MOI le grand gagnant, moi ! MOI ! Mouahahahah !"Mon corps est un jardin, ma volonté est son jardinier !" Vous ne vous y attendez pas hein ? Et pourtant c'est tellement évident !

Un homme de grande taille, baraqué et menaçant, aux grandes dreadlocks châtain et qui s'agitait beaucoup quand il parlait et au rire qui faisait mal aux oreilles, se tenait devant tous nos héros. Et qui apparemment aimait citer du Shakespeare sans vraiment en comprendre la réelle signification.

Il y eut un blanc puis quelqu'un posa enfin la question.

\- Mais t'es qui en fait ?

Question qui faillit faire mourir le nouveau venu tant il fut choqué par la question. Après avoir fait repartir son cœur en cognant contre sa poitrine, il reprit la parole.

\- Comment ? Vous ignorez mon identité ? s'indigna-t-il. Mais enfin ! Je... je... suis outré !

\- Je vous connais ! s'écria soudainement Constance. Vous étiez celui qui a fait en sorte que mon entreprise s'écroule !

\- Oui ! répondit le méchant, content qu'il soit reconnu. Mais un nom serait déjà plus constructif...

\- T'es le mec que je cherche depuis le début, devina le Ninja Nudiste.

\- OUI ! Mais un nom peut-être ? Personne n'a vu le chef-d'oeuvre ou je suis joué par Travolta lui-même ?

\- Mais on ne sait toujours pas qui tu es, dit Mathieu.

\- RAAAAAHHHH ! hurla le méchant. Mais vous me connaissez pourtant ! Toi Benzaie tu m'as déjà vu ! Et toi le SadPanda tu m'as affronté par le passé !

\- Ah bon ? s'étonnèrent les deux interpellés.

\- MAIS OUI !

\- Et si tu nous disais plutôt qui tu es ? insista Seb.

\- Très bien bande d'ignares incultes ! Agenouillez-vous devant le très grand Ferdinand Von Terl !

\- Qui ça ? demanda Bob, sincèrement étonné.

\- Moi !

\- Oui mais t'es qui ? T'as fait quoi ? demanda Kriss.

\- Je suis l'unique survivant de mon espèce ! Vous les vidéastes d'internet je vous hais ! A cause de toi SadPanda j'ai failli mourir mais comme je suis fort me voici ! "C'est un malheur du temps que les fous guident les aveugles."

\- ...

_**(1) **__(Pour les personnes qui ne voient pas du tout qui est Ferdinand Von Terl, lisez le petit descriptif sous le chapitre)_

\- Grrr ! grogna Ferdinand. Quels incultes !

Il aurait grogné plus longtemps si une nouvelle voix ne l'aurait pas interrompu.

\- _I'm the Nostalgia Critic. I remember it, so you don't have to !_

A peine la phrase fut-elle que la foule fût en délire. En effet, le Nostagia Critic venait d'arriver devant eux.

\- Hi Frogs ! I want speak my beautiful language with you but Deponia will kill me if I continue so je parle français ! Oui c'est bizarre mais dans cette fic ça glisse tout seul.

\- Mais que fais-tu ici l'ami ? demanda Fred, ému, se remémorant leur double collaboration.

\- En fait je suis le Présentateur, une Création du Doug Walker. Et l'autre crétin c'est une Création de Spoony ! Et de moi... Et du créateur de la Scienteologie aussi... Bref, c'est très compliqué.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas ! Je croyais que seuls ceux présents chez Mathieu ce jour-là plus Antoine avaient donné naissance à une Création ! réfléchit Links.

\- Nos idiots de Créateurs ont entendu parler de cette histoire et ont voulu tester pour voir si ça marchait pour nous aussi. Et ça a marché. Ne me demandez pas comment !

\- Et vous êtes venu ici pour nous le dire ? interrogea Bruce.

\- En fait j'ai suivi Terl, histoire de me marrer quand je verrai son plan échouer.

\- Échouer ? s'indigna Ferdinand. ECHOUER ! Mon plan est infaillible ! Je te l'ai déjà dit ! La preuve !

Et il sortit de sa poche la machine à voyager dans le temps.

\- La machine qu'on recherchait ! s'écrièrent Renard, Raph et Henry.

\- Celle que j'ai négligemment jetée par terre quand j'ai fui le trio infernal ! se rappela Antoine

\- "Trio infernal ?"... C'est classe ça ! C'est comme dans Batman.

\- Je l'ai récupérée quand j'ai vu que ce nigaud l'avait jeté ! jubila Ferdinand. Et j'ai conçu un plan machiavélique pour m'emparer de cette planète ! Et de ses habitants ! Et de ses ressources ! Et de Shakira ! "Avec l'amorce d'un mensonge, on pêche une carpe de vérité."

\- Et ça donne quoi pour le moment ?

\- Ça marche très bien !

\- Mais tu n'es rien du tout !

\- Vous vous rendez compte de tout le boulot que j'ai fait ces derniers temps ? Dès que j'ai récupéré la machine, j'ai fait mille voyages dans le futur ! J'ai fait en sorte que la prophétie que j'ai moi-même créée se réalise, empêchée que la Brigade Temporelle interfère dans cette histoire, que la machine de robot-moustache déconne, que les rebelles attendent le bon moment, que les Rois se fassent buter, que le fait que les vidéastes soient morts et vivants à la fois... J'ai pas chômé moi ! Avouez que c'est génial non ?

\- Mais, réfléchis tout haut Patrick, pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé la machine pour prendre le pouvoir directement plutôt que de faire tout ça ?

Ferdinand ouvrit la bouche, la ferma, la rouvrit, la referma. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il n'avait pas réfléchi à ça.

\- Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je tenais à être là ? demanda le Nostalgia Critic. Pour CE moment ! Celui où il comprendrait enfin qu'il est con !

\- JE NE SUIS PAS CE QUE TU CROIS ! A moi mes hommes de mains !

Et sous les yeux ébahis des héros, deux vidéastes apparurent derrière le méchant.

\- Guzz et Porto ! s'écria Fanta. Vous nous trahissez donc ?

\- Jamais plus on ne fera de collaboration ensemble, conclu Gydias.

\- Tiens t'es là toi ? fit Victor.

\- En fait on pensait qu'il gagnerait avec la machine entre ses mains, mais là on a comme un gros doute ! s'expliqua Guzz.

\- Sinon, il y a toujours des places de disponibles dans La Résistance ? se renseigna Porto.

\- En fait, résuma Nyo, tout ça c'est à cause d'Antoine qui a jeté la machine par terre !

Tout le monde se retourna vers Antoine, le regard assassin.

\- Eh oh ! se défendit ce dernier. Pourquoi ça retombe toujours sur moi ?

\- C'est normal à Tonne...

Bruce eut un deuxième oeil au beurre noir. Mais Jigmé, compatissant, chanta "Qui c'est l'enculé qui a jeta la machine par terre ooohooooo". _(Coucou Phi !)_

\- Tu chantes faux, annonça Victor.

\- Mais moi au moins je sais me servir du pouvoir de l'Imagination !

\- What ?

\- Ce qu'on a fait avec Bruce tout à l'heure : on a imaginé et on a eu, c'est facile ! On est des vidéastes, on peut tout faire !

Aussitôt une bite géante poussa de terre pour atteindre 54 mètres de haut.

\- ANTOINE !

\- MAIS C'EST FRANÇOIS !

\- Et j'en suis fier !

\- Et on est les héros de cette fic...

\- ON PEUT REVENIR A MOI ? hurla Ferdinand. Je n'ai peut-être pas ce pouvoir, mais j'ai la Bat Credit Card !

Ferdinand l'exhiba, tout fier.

\- AAAAAHHHHHH !

A la vue de cet objet, le Nostalgia hurla de fureur avant de se jeter sur Ferdinand et de le tuer. **(2) **C'était fini.

\- Ferdinand était nul en fait, dit Charlotte.

\- Mais ouiiiiii ! Je me souviens de lui ! fit SadPanda. C'était pas une mascotte de céréale ?

\- Mais alors, demanda François, fier de la forêt qui venait de pousser par ses soins, on a gagné, c'est fini ?

\- CE N'EST PAS FINIIIIIII ! HORS SUJEEEEEEEET !

Prof de Philo arriva en courant avec sa massue dans la place. Jérémy hurla et sa cacha derrière ses aînés. Enfin derrière Alexis qui lui-même se cachait derrière David qui se demandait ce qu'il leur arrivait.

\- Ouki, c'est le moment de montrer notre super technique secrète ! décida Plectrum.

\- Oh oui Oncle Plectrum !

Plectrum prit Ouki entre ses mains et attendit que Prof de Philo soit à sa portée et lui lança Ouki dessus. La Création ne survécut pas.

\- C'était ça cotre technique ? s'étonna Alexis.

\- Nous au moins on s'est pas caché comme un pleutre et on a vaincu !

\- Hikeuiufhsbuizof !

\- Mais je te reconnais toi ! hurla soudainement Benzaie à Ben. T'es mon cousin que tout le monde dans la famille déteste ! La honte familiale non ?

\- Moi au moins j'ai un vrai boulot, financé par l'Etat lui-même. Alors que toi...

\- T'es au chômage !

\- Toi aussi !

\- Mais lui au moins, intervint Renard, il en fricote pas avec sa descendante !

\- De quoi tu...

\- Cousine est ta descendante !

\- [ERROR 404 NOT FOUND]

\- Désolé. J'aurais peut-être dû le dire plus tôt.

\- Oui, intervint Cousine, surtout que je suis enceinte de lui !

\- Hein ? s'indigna Ben. Mais on se connait depuis seulement...

\- Dans le futur on a évolué et c'est devenu plus simple pour procréer.

\- Bah, fit Léo de Dirty Biology, vu le nombre de descendants qu'il y a entre vous, y a pas de risque. Sauf si la consanguinité a commencé très tôt...

\- Bah putain, résuma Benzaie, ça va pas améliorer ton cas au prochain repas familial !

\- Hi hi hi, je suis un Gâteau de Riz !

En plein milieu du groupe, le Gâteau de Riz était arrivé sans que personne ne le remarque. Et il tenait d'une main une dynamite. Et de l'autre une allumette déjà allumée.

\- Comment il a eu ça lui ! cria Kriss, maudissant cette Création.

\- Les affaires tu vois..., expliqua le Hard Corner. Il avait plein de thune !

\- Il va tous nous tuer ! pleura Raph.

\- Renard est rapide ! réfléchit à toute allure Henry. S'il court et qu'il appuie sur ma machine, il nous téléportera loin du Gâteau !

Renard se précipita. Il ne disposait que de quelques secondes.

\- Hi hi hi, je suis un Gâteau de Riz !

Au moment où Renard appuya sur le bouton, la dynamite explosa, détruisant tout sur son passage.

* * *

**(1) Ferdinand Von Terl est un personnage de l'univers de ThatGuyWithTheGlasses, incarné par Spoony, apparu dans la review du Nostalgia Critic "_Battlefield Earth_" et qui est un antagoniste important du troisième film concluant la trilogie du groupe, **_**To Boldly Flee.**_** Je ne vous spoil pas (je ne suis pas comme l'Odieux Connard XD) mais en gros dans ce dernier film le SadPanda fait parti de ceux qui mettent à mal les plans de Ferdinand. A noter que Benzaie est présent dans tous les films. Ce sont des films humoristiques et Ferdinand un personnage extra ! Il fallait que je le place ici, c'était obligé! Oui je suis très fan de ce groupe de vidéastes qui inclue beaucoup de nationalités et qui est vraiment très doué ! Et j'adore Spoony. Comme le Nostalgia Critic.**

**(2) Référence à la review de Nostagia Critic, "Batman et Robin", avec cet extrait devenu célèbre sur cette carte de crédit où le NC pète les plombs (à l'image de la review de Mad dans le dernier chapitre de NNMTCQTD).**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

**A votre avis il va se passer quoi ?**

**Il ne reste plus que l'épilogue et la fin bonus !**

**Je retrouve certains d'entre vous mardi pour le prochain chapitre de Non mais t'as vu ce que tu décides !**

**review ? :3**


	28. Chapter 28

**Coucou les mandragores !**

**Comme je l'avais déjà dit la dernière fois, voici le dernier chapitre de _Petit problème de concordance_ ! Et oui les amis, c'est la fin. ENFIN. Mais est-ce vraiment la fin ? Réponse dans le blabla d'après le chapitre ! ;)**

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

_Precedently in Small Problem of Concordence_

_Au moment où Renard appuya sur le bouton, la dynamite explosa, détruisant tout sur son passage._

_Now, the sequel ! Right now !... Riiiight now ! Hem... Immediately ! Eh oh ! I said "right now" ! RIGHT NOW MOTHER FU..._

Ils ouvrirent les yeux en même temps. Les 18 vidéastes se trouvaient allongés au sol ou assis sur le canapé chez Mathieu. Alexis vérifia la date : 15 février 2015. Soit la date où ils s'étaient réunis quand Mathieu les avait convoqué avant qu'ils ne soient téléportés dans le futur en juillet 2017...

_...CKEEEEeeeeEER ?! Oups ! Hem, sorry about that._

\- Attends, tout ça n'était qu'un rêve ? demanda Victor.

\- Vous vous êtes bien foutus de nous ! ronchonna Fred à l'adresse de Mathieu, Nyo et Antoine.

\- C'était quoi comme drogue ? se renseigna Bob. En tout cas c'était de la bonne, j'ai encore mes traces de brûlures.

\- Attendez ! s'insurgea le trio désigné coupable. On n'a rien fait ! La preuve : Antoine est avec nous alors que ça ne devrait pas être le cas !

\- Mouais... Je sens une vengeance a cause de cette fameuse soirée, dit Bruce. Je n'en démords pas depuis le début.

Au même moment, Renard apparu dans l'appartement, la machine à voyager dans le temps au poignet.

\- Oh putain un clochard !

\- Salut tout le monde ! C'est juste pour vous dire que j'ai rétabli le problème ! Il n'y a plus de Création, tout est redevenu normal ! Plus personne ne se souvient de ce qu'il s'est passé à part vous, enfin normalement. Un conseil, ne réfléchissez plus quand vous êtes tous ensemble, sinon voilà ce qui va se passer...

Mais le Visiteur du futur ne développa pas et se téléporta.

Tous les autres se regardèrent. Ainsi tout avait été vrai ! (Sont vachement crédules non ?)

\- Wow, quelle aventure ! résuma Antoine, qui avait été malgré lui celui qui avait tout déclenché.

Ils se sourirent, contents d'avoir vécu cette aventure.

\- Mais attends... fit Mathieu. On est à la date où l'on a disparu ?

\- Ouais, fit Renard qui revenait de la cuisine et se retéléporta.

\- Et on à passé à peu près un mois dans de futur parallèle ?

\- Ouais, fit Renard qui passa avec le micro-onde sous son bras et se reretéléporta.

\- Donc, en une seconde, on a vieilli d'un mois ? Ça veut dire que nos dates d'anniversaires sont à tout jamais détraquées ?! ET QU'ON DEVRA A TOUT JAMAIS MENTIR A NOS PROCHES SOUS PEINE D'ÊTRE VUS COMME DES DINGUES !?

\- Euh... ouais fit Renard avec le frigo sur son dos et se rereretéléporta.

\- J'ai trouvé le futur thème de ma prochaine vidéo, commenta Bruce.

Officiellement, il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Cependant, les abonnés remarquèrent qu'en peu de temps, plusieurs choses furent différentes.

Le Patron disparut purement et simplement de _Salut les Geeks_, tandis que Maître Panda gagna une place plus importante. De même, Richard devint un Bisounours aveugle et estropié. Une salamandre géante devint la mascotte de Draw in Game. Le Tueur tua par la suite Max, Theo, l'assistant puis pris contrôle du cinéma, direct. Pupuce devint une arme incroyablement badass et dangereuse (enfin encore plus badass et dangereuse, elle lançait carrément de rayons mortels). Patrick fit un épisode spécialement consacré aux maisons étranges tout en hurlant un plan sur deux, dès que les proprios excentriques s'approchaient un peu trop de lui. Alexis ne martyrisa plus ce pauvre Ouki, mais s'amusa à multiplier les BDM pour embêter ce cher Plectrum. David et Charlotte, ennuyés par cette histoire de bébés, décidèrent de mettre fin à leur relation (appelez moi Mme Irma). Jérémy se passionna pour Vercingétorix, au point d'avoir voulu le faire ressusciter (véridique). Les Grenier se lancèrent dans le commerce du vin et en devinrent de grands connaisseurs, au point qu'ils furent bientôt considérés comme les plus grands spécialistes français dans la chose et furent les cavistes officiels de l'Elysée durant le quinquennat de Lord_Porto (qui fut renversé lors d'une révolution menée par l'altruiste M. Connard) Benjamin trempa dans des affaires louches de commerce tout aussi louche, tandis que le Hard Corner devint une firme multinationale, on ne sait trop comment. Bruce et Jigmé s'allièrent et se créèrent une chaîne où sortaient les vidéos de leur duo. Fanta prit soin de ne plus jamais mettre son personnage de Minecraft en danger de mort (eu un faill dès la première vidéo). Quant à Bob, il changea le nom de son compte Twitter: RoiLennon disparut au profit d'EmpereurLennon. On n'était jamais trop prudent.

Renard réapparu plus loin dans Paris, ayant rejoint Henry et Raph.

\- Alors ?

\- Tout est rentré dans l'ordre ! Et on a profité pour empêcher Benzaquen de faire son film.

\- Très bien, il y aura plus de zombies dans le futur, on va pouvoir rentrer chez no...

\- Hem ! Excusez-moi ?

Le trio se retourna pour voir un homme les regarder en bubullant.

\- Je m'appelle François Descraques, se présenta l'homme. Voulez-vous travaillez pour moi ?

\- Il fait partie de ta famille, demanda Renard après s'être penché près de Raph.

\- Jamais vu de ma vie.

* * *

\- C'est fou tous ces changements ! remarqua Ayumi Fubuki.

\- Je suis d'accord, à croire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, dit Mitsuki.

Toutes les filles se regardèrent. Ayumi et Mitsuki, mais également Ka-Al, Deponia, Rain Igami, Jereood, Bringmethatfic, SunWings, MinuitBronze, Ranne, Mad Calypso, FrenchThing, Flygavioli, Chizeta, Jafaden, Brume de Jais et JustePhi. Réunies chez Minuit ("Je vous avais dit qu'on serait serrées pour dormir") elles s'étaient données rendez-vous pour parler. Elles auraient bien invitées d'autres personnes, mais cette discussion ne concernait qu'elles. Et puis Nahira leur ayant fait peur ("Regardez, des crêpes mandragores ! Kali et Phi, vous voulez tester ?"), la décision fut prise de rien dire aux autres, même quand Lev proposa un fanart contre le lieu de rendez-vous.

\- Les filles, déclara d'un ton solennel Jafaden, en discutant avec vous ces derniers temps, j'ai découvert que nous étions nombreuses à avoir rêvé de la même chose.

\- Oui ! Ce qui est très perturbant, répondit SunWings.

\- C'était génial oui ! rétorqua Flygavioli.

\- Mais c'était vraiment un rêve ? Ça me semblait si réel ! se remémora Ka-Al.

\- J'ai vraiment torturé je le sais ! rouspétait Deponia.

\- Et moi vous m'avez oubliée ! se plaignait Bringmethatfic.

\- On était persuadée que tu étais la fille adoptive du Patron aussi, se justifia Ranne.

\- Hein ?

\- Oui dis comme ça c'est étrange, réalisa Minuit.

\- J'étais le larbin de l'Odieux Connard alors vous plaignez pas ! hurla presque JustePhi.

\- Bref on est réunies ici pour quoi ? demanda Mad qui se fichait pas mal des jérémiades de Phi.

\- Je voulais vous proposer en fait qu'on écrive ce "rêve", répondit Jafaden.

\- Sérieux ? s'enthousiasma Rain Igami.

\- Mais c'est super comme idée ! s'exclama Jereood.

\- Une collaboration entre nous toutes ! s'écria FrenchThing.

\- Faut que ce soit fidèle alors ! décida Brume de Jais.

\- Ne pas oublier le Visiteur du futur ! Cette nouvelle web série déchire ! clama Chizeta.

\- On commence maintenant à écrire ? demanda Mitsuki.

\- On l'appelle comment ? se renseigna SunWings.

La réponse leur vint naturellement.

\- Petit problème de concordance !

* * *

Mathieu surfait sur le net. Il était minuit et était désespéré de ne pas trouver de seconde vidéo pour son prochain SLGWP (Salut Les Geeks Without Patron). Les tasses de cafés et canettes de Red Bull jonchaient dans sa poubelle et sur son sol quand, alors qu'il avait chercher dans le moteur de recherche de YouTube "Rhinocéros qui baisent" , il retrouva la vidéo qu'il visionnait avant que tous ce merdier commence. Une vidéo qui'il avait hâte de traiter. Sans savoir pourquoi, il éclata d'un rire sardonique et diabolique !

* * *

Au même moment, à Nantes, a 18 heures 30, une jeune femme plante terminait son histoire en riant tout aussi lugubrement !

* * *

**Oui, j'ai voulu terminer l'histoire ainsi : ce sont les fanfictionneuses qui écrivent cette fic ! Car je dois vous avouer ceci : l'histoire est vraie, mais nous l'ignorons. J'ai donc estimée qu'il était de mon devoir de vous informer de la vérité... NON JE NE ME DROGUE PAS MESSIEURS EN BLOUSE BLANCHE, SORTEZ DE CHEZ MOI TOUT DE SUITE !**

**Et oui, Mathieu va traiter la vidéo qui va déclencher la catastrophe, celle pour qui Renard est intervenu dans le premier chapitre ! Tout cela n'a servi à rien ! XD A moins que ce ne soit qu'in éternel recommencement...**

**Sinon, pas de blabla ici pour parler de la fic comme quoi j'ai aimé l'écrire etc... J'avais prévu de le faire ici mais JustePhi était tellement contre l'idée de la fin de PPDC que j'ai eu l'idée d'insérer une fin bonus. Une fin bonus qui amènera à... Enfin vous lirez ça bientôt ^^**

**Review ? :3**


	29. Chapter 29 (fin bonus)

**NOTE IMPORTANTE : **Je sais que je publie cette fin joyeuse à seulement quelques heures des attentats. Je suis comme tout le monde choquée de ce qu'il s'est passé et je n'ai pas de mots pour décrire ce que je ressens face à ça. Il y a trop de morts, trop de blessés, trop de personnes tristes. Ce genre de chose ne devrait même pas exister. C'est horrible. Ma propre tante a failli se faire tuer au Bataclan car elle se trouvait juste à côté au moment où ça a commencé et a entendu les fusillades et qu'à deux minutes prêt elle aurait fait parti des premières victimes, et ma cousine vit juste à côté et a vécu une angoisse sans pareil. J'ai failli perdre des membres de ma famille et je le réalise (j'ai perdu mon papy hier, pas à cause des attentats mais niveau mort j'ai quand même été servie dernièrement). Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû publier ça aujourd'hui, peut-être ne trouveriez vous ceci pas drôle pour le coup, je le conçois et je suis désolée si ça heurte des sensibilités. Je suis aussi atterrée que vous de ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je trouve qu'on au besoin de rire après les larmes, même si on a peur pour ses proches et pour soi-même. Si vous souriez j'en serai heureuse. Si vous n'êtes pas dans cet état d'esprit, ne lisez pas ce qui va suivre.

A toutes les victimes des attentats du 13 novembre 2015.

**Coucou les mandragores !**

**Ça y est les amis, c'est la fin. Celle qui est née suite à l'insistance de JustePhi. Cette fois-ci c'est vraiment la fin. Alors je vais écrire un très gros blabla de fin, mais avant je pense que vous avez envie de lire cette fin bonus alors je vous laisse.**

**Plus de 9000 vues ! Plus de 300 reviews !**

**Comme je suis toujours autant hypée par le trailer de WTC 37 et parce qu'il a répondu au mail des messages de soutien, je dédie cette fin bonus à Antoine Daniel. Il le mérite pour son travail, et puis vu tout ce qu'il a subit dans cette fic, bon bah voilà XD**

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

**Fin bonus**

(Voix sensuelle et un peu dégueulasse) « Viens faire un tour au 08 15 23 23 11. Le lieu le plus torride où nos filles les plus chaudes réaliseront tous tes fantasmes… Ecoute un extrait coquin d'un appel avec une de nos hôtesses. »

(Bruit de téléphone)

« Allô ? »

« Tu sais ce que j'ai envie de faire ? »

« Non vas-y dis. »

« J'ai envie de t'appeler Jacques Radial ! »

« Oh putain oui vas-y ! Appelle-moi Jacques Ravial»

« Jacqu… Radial pas Ravial ! »

« Ah ? J'avais cru comprendre Ravial moi ! »

« RADIAL ! Avec un D comme Daniel ! »

« Ça fait penser à ravioli et… »

« Tu as tout détruit ! Adieu Jacques Radial je… » **(1)**

\- Antoine ! Réveille toi tu fais un cauchemar !

Antoine se réveilla en sueur. C'était pénible d'être effrayé parce qu'il venait d'entendre et d'avoir la gaule du matin en même temps. Bah au moins il allait pouvoir se rendormir et profiter de...

\- Merde le rendez-vous chez Mathieu !

* * *

15 février 2016. Pour fêter les un an de leurs aventures, les 18 vidéastes se réunirent comme convenu de nouveau l'appartement de Mathieu, qui décidément était important dans cette fic. C'était la joie et la bonne humeur, ainsi qu'une excellente occasion de se remémorer tous les faits, soit 28 chapitres, ce qui était pas mal.

Tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'un événement totalement inattendu se produise.

Non chers lecteurs, il ne s'agit de création de Créations. C'est du déjà vu. Déjà que Mathieu et ses abonnés étaient à fond sur le délire du CCLC, n'en rajoutons pas une couche.

Non, ce fut une apparition saugrenue de ce cher Renard, qui loucha immédiatement sur la réserve de bières, accompagné de professeur Castafolte et de Raph.

\- Vous avez vu notre entrée super classe ? demanda le Visiteur pas peu fier de lui t'as vu si si !

\- Excuse-moi mec, répondit Antoine, mais on a du mal à te prendre au sérieux depuis cette web série.

\- En fait on ne vous prenait déjà pas au sérieux avant, rajouta Alexis.

\- Vous êtes jaloux, c'est tout ! rétorqua Renard, boudeur.

\- Les enfants, ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer ! gronda Henry. On a un gros problème à régler là !

\- Ah ? demanda François.

\- En fait, expliqua Raph, Renard s'est un peu disputé avec Constance et aurait "accidentellement" envoyé Richard, Matteo et Ben dans le passé en fait.

\- Mais je me suis déjà débarrassé de Richa... Ah oui, l'autre Richard.

\- Oui et ? demanda Fred qui voulait manger et regardait les secondes qui défilaient sans pouvoir satisfaire cette envie.

\- Vous connaissez cette histoire d'effet papillon ? soupira le robot. Il semblerait que les trois gars se soient retrouvés à un endroit et à une époque où vos ancêtres étaient tous liés par l'amitié ou le voisinage voire les liens de famille. Bref, ils pourraient tout dérégler et...

\- ...et modifier le cours de l'Histoire ! comprit Bruce. Et du coup on pourrait ne jamais être né !

\- Voilà, résuma Henry.

\- Du coup on vous propose de venir nous pour voyager dans le passé et nous aider à empêcher les bêtises d'arriver, les informa Renard.

\- HIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Tout le monde se retourna vers Bob, qui mesurait maintenant 1m50 et avait les cheveux roux.

\- Non ! hurla Bob. Ils ont déjà commencé leurs conneries ! Vite filons et rétablissons ça très vite !

\- Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix, résuma Kriss.

Il se précipita vers le Renard mais trébucha sur sa propre queue.

\- Oh, tien, ça m'aurais pas déranger d'en avoir une, fit Bob, qui mesurait moins d'un mètre maintenant.

Tout le monde se regarda et hocha la tête.

\- C'est parti pour l'aventure !

Et tout le monde fut transporté dans le passé.

* * *

**(1) Remerciez Antoine Daniel, LemonDessine et Tygrou sans qui le passage de Jacques Radial n'aurait pu être XD**

**Je sens que les questions que vous vous posez sont : "Est-ce qu'il y aura une suite ?" "Énorme problème de concordance va-t-il voir le jour ?" etc. Pour être honnête, je n'en sais rien. Je commence à avoir des idées pour une éventuelle suite, mais en ce moment je manque de temps. Donc si suite il y aura, ce ne serait pas avant l'été 2016. La question est VOULEZ VOUS UNE SUITE DÉJÀ ? Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas je ne forcerai pas.**

**Quelle aventure les amis ! J'ai débuté cette fiction le 8 février, et elle s'achève aujourd'hui, le 14 novembre. 29 chapitres et 9 mois. Wow, j'y aurais jamais cru. Surtout, j'aurais jamais cru à un tel engouement de votre part, alors merci !**

**Alors je commence la liste des remerciements.**

**Déjà j'aimerais remercier les vidéastes dans cette fic, tous, des principaux et ceux juste nommés une fois, car je suis admirative de leur travail et sans ça, jamais cette fanfic n'aurait vu le jour.**

**Un merci à mon frère, alias Phylactere sur ff depuis peu (pub ! allez voir ce qu'il écrit c'est génial !) qui est venu me rejoindre dans cette aventure à partir du septième chapitre, où il a toujours trouvé des idées extras suite au chapitre que j'avais écrit. **

**Enfin, merci à vous, qui avez lu, commenté, aimé, critiqué, suivi... Je vous aime énormément ! Un grand merci notamment à Déponia, Ayumi Fubuki, Mitsuki81, Rain Igami Production, Jafaden, SunWings, JustePhi, Mad Calypso, MinuitBronze, TearyPhoenyx, Nahira, Kalincka, Flygavioli, Virtuel, Enoya, Audreelana, Kanari Rapsberry, Lizzio, pour votre fidélité à cette fic, même si vous êtes arrivé plus tardivement pour certaines. Merci aussi aux autres, je vous adore !**

**C'est par cette fic que j'ai connu pas mal d'entre vous, et je suis contente de toutes ces rencontres !**

**Je vous aime tellement fort ! *coeur* **


End file.
